Guardian of Remnant
by Wraith002
Summary: Wolf was reborn to fight the Darkness, using the powers gifted to him by the Traveler to protect Earth's remaining city and its inhabitants. But when one mission sends him across the stars to another world plagued with its own Darkness, the young Guardian will rise up to continue his objective. But a bigger threat looms on the horizon, driven by revenge to kill the light forever.
1. Origins of a Guardian

**_A/N: I know what you're all thinking. After putting out not one, but TWO other RWBY based crossovers, why the hell would I stretch my time and effort throwing in a new one? The answer is simple...I like variety when I write, and after going through my 'trash-doc' file of various stories that never really got off the ground, I decided to recycle one of them and turn it into something different._**

 ** _And with the recent release of The Taken King DLC for Destiny, I thought I'd try my hand at making a crossover for it. Like I said, I like having variety when I write, and having several stories out there that I can pick up and write into when I hit a block with the others always keeps my mind sharp for when I start in on them again at a later date. (Fast updates come with a price, I'm afraid. And I end up burning myself out and hitting writer's blocks faster that way.)_**

 ** _Either way, I hope you guys out there give this fic a chance like the others. If anything, I do my best not to half-ass something that could be awesome. (I own nothing)_**

 _He felt weightless, floating through an endless void that surrounding him in pitch blackness. Somewhere deep within his being he knew that this must have been the place where some higher power decided where he would go to spend eternity after death._

 _The last thing he had been expecting was to die, it was quick, that much he knew for sure, but the memory of how and why it had happened had become foggy to him after such a short time._

 _So he continued to wait, hours, days, weeks, he couldn't tell how much had passed. Here, time meant nothing. After floating through the darkness for another spell of time he felt himself slip into a kind of meditative trans, bluring the line between awake and asleep even though he couldn't achieve either one in his current state of existence._

 _Then he felt it._

 _It was subtle at first, a pulse of warmth that echoed through his being. Giving him the feeling of being in a body again. But it slowly faded away as quickly as it came._

 _A few moments passed then he felt another pulse, this one stronger, filling him much more quickly than the last and lasted longer before it faded away._

 _Before he could think on the anomaly any more a third pulse hit him, so strong that he felt as though the wind was knocked out of him. A bright, white light pierced the darkness, blinding him as he was pulled harshly from it-_

A loud gasp of air escaped him as he jolted awake, taking in huge gulps of air as his vision was blocked by the bright light. His heart beating like a jackhammer in his chest while his mind went into panic mode as he tried desperately to get his barings.

When everything started settling, his vision slowly swimming back into focus, he took notice of the fact he couldn't feel anything. Looking at his hands, Mason found them encased in what appeared to be white and tan colored gloves and sleeves.

"What...what is this?" he asked running his hands along the sleeves. The fabric that made it up felt comfortable, and had panels on the elbows of hardened armor that felt as flexable as the rest.

 **"Guardian...Wake up Guardian."** he snapped his head toward the cool, metallic voice that spoke to him. Eyes widening when he found...some _thing_ floating close to his head.

It was metal, that much was for certain. White in color shaped like a three dimensional star with yellow tipped points. It's front and back halves rotating with its movements while a single, glowing blue optic shuttered and moved as it looked at his form.

 **"Do not be alarmed. But you have been dead for some time."** said the thing. **"I am a Ghost. More specifically, I'm** _ **your**_ **Ghost. Any questions you probably have will be answered at another time."** the Ghost snapped up when a bellowing howl was heard off from somewhere neither of them could see.

 **"We must get moving, this is Fallen territory."**

"Fallen? What the hell's going on?" the 'Guaridan' demanded as another howl echoed out making him sit up. Getting a better view of his surroundings, he found himself in a field of dying grass surrounded by the rusted shells of old cars that stretched out everywhere. It took him a second to realize that the field was in fact coming up from the many cracks of what used to be a road that was beneath him.

He also noticed that his whole body was encased within a suit made up of the same materials as what was on his hands and arms. Plates of armor on his chest, knees and shins that flexed with his movements. Reaching up, he felt around his head and found a helmet with a wide visor instead.

A type of HUD came online when he made contact with it that showed some kind of tracker in the bottom left corner and a meter at the top. Before he could inspect anything any further, the tracker suddenly flashed with a red mark on the right side that slowly started to get brighter.

 **"Hurry. We must leave before they find us."** said the Ghost as it vanished in a small flare of blue light. Mason looked around for it when he heard it again, this time much, _much_ closer. _**"I am still with you. I just put myself inside your head to aid you."**_

"How did you-" he was cut off when there was another howl, getting closer as the tracker on his HUD glowed a brighter red.

 _ **"Move Guardian! Stay low and follow the waypoint!"**_ the Ghost ordered as a white diamond appeared close to a tall, metal wall in the distance at the end of the damaged roads.

Deciding to heed the voice in his head, which alone sounded insane, and avoid whatever was out there, the teen crouched low and started moving among the derelict cars. Doing his best to stay out of sight as he made his way toward the spot the Ghost had marked for him.

The farther along he went, he noticed that everything looked to be in ruin, and very old. "Where are we?" he whispered as he continued moving.

 _ **"Old Earth Russia. Several centuries past the Golden Age."**_ replied the Ghost making its host stumble a few steps. _**"Are you alright? Your heartrate has jumped exponentially."**_

"Russia? Centuries? asked the young Guardian as his mind went blank for a moment before he started moving again. "How did I end up here? Last thing I remember was...dying." he said hesitantly.

The Ghost hummed softly. _**"You were indeed. I resurrected you. It was difficult given the amount of time you have been dead, but I have been searching for you for too long to simply give up."**_

He didn't know how any of this was possible. He remembered dying in the ocean off the coast of Rhoad Island, there was no way his body wound up in Russia and somehow 'came back to life' because of some floating alien eyeball.

 _ **"I can understand that you are skeptical. But there will be a time and place for questions and answers when I help you get to the City."**_ said the Ghost as they drew closer to the wall, entering through a closed off tunnel and following along the stairs and walkways that made up the interior.

When they stepped into a darkened corridor, the Ghost materialized outside of his head and shined a bright light from its optic that pierced the darkness. **"Careful. The Fallen thrive in darkness, we do not."** it said as it scanned the area, leading him farther in. **"We must find you a weapon. Your chances of survival will greatly increase."**

"Yeah, that would be nice." the teen commented as he kept his eyes open for any movement. They entered a large chamber and stood on a type of balcony, pitch blackness surrounding them that not even the light from the small device could cut through it.

 **"Wait here, I won't be long."** said the Ghost as it floated away. Leaving newly risen Guardian in the silence beside some working chemical flares that offered just enough light to see two feet in every direction.

A loud bang made him crouch, fists in a defense position as he tried to see through the shadows. A loud hum soon followed as bright lights suddenly started kicking on all throughout the chamber. The teen catching sight of several things moving quickly out of sight when they were revealed.

Like cockroaches when a kitchen light was turned on.

The Ghost hovered back toward him and hovered before him, **"We must hurry, it won't take long before the Fallen find us."** it vanished in a flash of light and went back inside the teen's head. _**"I have also found you a weapon. It's an old rifle, but it seems to be in working order."**_

Another waypoint appeared on the HUD guiding the Guardian to an overturned crate that had what looked to be an assault rifle laying on the floor beside it.

Picking it up, he inspected it closely as he tested the weight in his hands. It was old, dents, scratches covered it and a spot of rust could be seen on the stock. The holographic sight was cracked but still functioning. All and all, it could have been worse.

"Better than my fists." he muttered checking the clip and finding it full before slamming it back in place. Finding several more clips scattered around and slipping them in the various pockets of his suit before standing ready.

 _ **"I hope you know how to use that."**_ said the Ghost. He chambered the first round in the clip and pressed the weapon to his shoulder.

"One way to find out."

 **X**

Another Fallen Dreg fell in a hail of gunfire, the new Guardian slid back into cover, dumping the spent clip and slamming a fresh one home before leaning out and shooting the floating drones, that his HUD had designated 'Shanks'.

The machines exploded in a shower of sparks and salvage that crashed to the floor of the small hanger the firefight was taking place in. So far the teen had been relying on his quick reflexes and what skills he'd learned from playing video games and shooting actual guns to get him through all of this.

Ghost had been giving him what help that it could, but the hard work was all up to him as they searched for a way out of this alien infested chunk of history.

Swapping his assault rifle for the futuristic revolver one of the Fallen had dropped, he took aim and put a round through the head of one that ran in his direction. Electrified blades in hands intending on slicing him up before the body hit the dirt face-first.

Silence rang through the hanger as he assessed the situation. Reloading his weapons and checking his left shoulder where a round and skimmed him minutes prior. Thankfully, the shoulder armor was strong enough to stop the graze from hitting skin. He had been distracted when the suit's shields had been taken out and he didn't see one of the enemy aliens until it fired.

It was a good thing he'd been moving toward cover at the time, or he would have been shot in the back.

Once he made sure that everything was clear, he made his way toward the small space ship that was suspended in the air at the end of the hanger. Ghost materializing beside him as it overlooked the vessel.

 **"It's been here a while..."** said the construct as it floated closer to it and began to scan it. **"Hasn't made a jump in centuries. Luckily the Fallen haven't picked it clean."**

"Will it get us out of here?" asked the Guardian as he looked at the old ship skeptically.

Ghost turned to him and shuttered its optic, **"I can make it work."** with that it vanished into the ship. Sparks and lights flared up all around it, the engines kicked on and started to burn as the ship started moving, the wires holding it disconnecting as it now hovered in the air.

 _ **"Okay, it's not going to break orbit. But it just may get us to the City."**_ Ghost's voice came from within the ship itself. _**"Now, about that transmat."**_

Several loud roars could be heard back within the complex they had just come through. Mason spun around, rifle at the ready as a group of Fallen came in through one of the large holes in the wall. Behind them, came a much larger being with stronger armor and weapons , four arms supporting it as it moved out of the opening like a spider.

 _ **"Time to go."**_ the teen barely had a moment to register when he suddenly found himself teleported to the cockpit of the ship as it rose out of the opening in the ceiling. _**"You'll be back to face them, when you're ready."**_ said Ghost as the thrusters kicked on and they shot off into the sky.

Overcoming his shock from the sudden jolts, he leaned back in the seat he was in and breathed deeply. "That...was bizzare."

 **"We should be arriving at the City in about three hours."** said Ghost appearing in the air before him as the ship piloted itself ot he plotted coordinates. **"The engines are old, and the fuel cells are low, but it should make it that far with little trouble."**

"Great, then we got plenty of time to talk." said the teen looking at the construct through his helmet's visor pointedly.

Ghost rotated it's parts and swiveled its optic, **"Ask any questions you wish, Guardian. I'll answer them."**

He got himself comfortable, "How about we start with what happened to the world. What those things were. Why you call me 'Guardian'. And above all, where the hell we're going."

The construct was silent before it started explaining things to him. Things he never thought possible about how humanity had changed so much thanks to the arrival of something called The Traveler, and how its ancient enemy, the Darkness, had followed it and brought destruction that plagued humanity for centuries. Destorying the Golden Age of man and plunging them into a never ending war for survival against those that sought out the destruction of everything light in the galaxy.

The tale lasted the entire trip, and the young Guardian was completely shocked by it all to the point where he didn't know they were docked until Ghost said something. As he stood to exit the ship, he couldn't help but think one thing.

 _"Just what the hell did I become a part of?"_

X

 **You'd be surprised at what can happen in just two short years. Ever since I was resurrected in this universe I found myself in the middle of a war that would decide the outcome of what was left of the human race and the other species that stood with them.**

 **According to Ghost, humanity discovered a massive, sphere-like construct called The Traveler centuries ago. This discovery had catapulted humans lightyears in terms of technology and knowledge as it shared its knowledge with our species.**

 **Because of this, we stretched out from Earth. Terraforming Venus and making colony outposts on both Mars and the Moon. We florished, and because of these developments this moment in time was called the Golden Age.**

 **Then there was a cataclysmic incident known as The Collapse. The colonies we had created were wiped out by hostile alien forces that were on the beck and call for something called, the Darkness. What was left of humanity was driven back to Earth and on the brink of extinction, the only thing protecting them in the last city still standing was the Traveler itself.**

 **And through this strange celestial body, came the Guardians**

 **They are the defenders of the city, and the protectors that struck back against the aliens that sought to destroy what was left of the human race. Gifted with a power from the Traveler called 'The Light', they fought for decades against the Darkness with never ending bravery and honor.**

 **I couldn't believe any of it at first, but when I laid eyes on the Traveler from the tower Ghost had taken me to that was within the last human city I quickly became a believer. But when Ghost told me that I had been chosen to become a Guardian I had no words.**

 **Why me? What was so special that would cause me to be brought back to life in a universe that wasn't my own? It just didn't make sense. But the more I thought about it, the more I realized that compared to my other options it could have been a lot worse.**

 **I had died. There was no going back to where I had come from. And here, I could make a difference. Become something that would defend the lives of humanity against something that was hoping to wipe us out. To become a Guardian.**

 **After giving it some time to think, I decided to just roll with it. After meeting with the Guardian Vanguards and selecting the mentor and classifications that best fit me, I got ahold of better gear and started training harder than I did back home.**

 **Starting off slow, I went on patroling missions around Old Russia and steadily worked my way through harder operations. All the while collecting better weapons, armor and repairing the ship Ghost and I managed to salvage, allowing it to break Earth's orbit and travel the solar system.**

 **That alone had been something to behold. Having my feet touch down on worlds that only a handful of people in history back home had ever done. But...the moments were always trashed thanks to the alien bastards that shot at anything that moved.**

 **In no time, the years just flew by. I had been a apart of multiple conflicts on different worlds. Either on my own or aiding my fellow Guardians as we drove hostile forces back bit by bit. It was a difficult journey. I had been wounded numerous times. Forced to retreated more than once. And watched new friends and allies fall dead around me.**

 **But no matter the odds, I never backed down and never surrendered. I had a new purpose to fight for, and I'd fight to the bitter end for the sake of the innocent living in fear back on the war torn Earth.**

 **And through all of this, I had earned my own reputation as a Guardian. One that fought with ferocity on the battlefield and possessed a strong loyalty to those around him. That against overwhelming odds had managed to turn the tides of several battles using both stealth and tactics as well as strength and firepower.**

 **The Guardian known as Wolf had been born.**

 **X**

The view from the tower was beautiful this time of day. The large building that was the closest to the Traveler as it hovered in the air above the City, the sun slowly dipping in the distance below the horizon painting the sky an array of pink and orange hues. The light shining across the ground below as the many people living within the safe walls around the settlement went about their daily lives.

Sitting on the edge of a platform that overlooked the City, back leaning against a pillar with his left leg bent and an arm drapped across the knee was a lone Guardian. Specifically a Hunter-class Guardian dressed in black and grey armor with red trim that had a few small scratches and dents in a few places. The right shoulder plate revealing an insignia of the Hunters with a red wolf's paw overlapping it.

The helmet was also black with a black tinted visor, a small magnifying scope located over where the right eye would be. A black cloak completed the look, the edges were tattered and worn due to the countless battles he had seen while the hood was pulled up over his head.

He sat in silence as he watched the sun slowly start to set in the distance, taking in the peace and silence of the scene as he sat in a state of calm relaxation.

A flicker out of the corner of his eye signaled the appearence of his Ghost as it materialized out of thin air. **"Taking in the scenery?"** it inquired as it hovered silently beside his head. The Guardian didn't say a word and kept a vision forward, the only sign of having heard the construct being a slight twitch of his left index finger.

Ghost turned to its Guardian and flickered its optic. **"The Speaker wishes to meet with you. He sent me a message to relay to you about it."**

The Guardian nodded and slowly stood up, his cloak flapping around his frame as he stared out over the City a few moments longer. The light from the setting sun reflecting off of the custom made assault rifle and sniper rifle strapped side by side to his back, the cloak moving just enough to reveal a large revolver holstered on his right thigh.

His form looking both intimidating and inspiring at the same time.

 **"I know you're thinking about them."** said Ghost as its shell rotated. **"It's been a year, Wolf. I understand that things have been different since then-"**

"Ghost." said Wolf cutting the construct off. "I know it's been a year, a year ago today to be exact." he turned to his partner while he spoke. "I'll be fine. I just wanted to take a moment to remember the good times."

He turned and began heading off toward the North side of the tower to meet with the Speaker of the Traveler. Ghost trailing along beside him easily as they started moving through the small shopping district located at the top of the impressive building. Moving around the many partons and shop owners, both human and non, as they went about their business.

Wolf nodded to a few of his fellow Guardians when he passed by them, each nodding back in return as they went their separate ways. "Did he say what he wanted to talk about?" he asked as they entered the North sector.

 **"He only said that he needed to see you, nothing else."** said Ghost as it vanished in a flash of light back to its place within the Guardian's head. Wolf continued on his way, getting acknowledgements from the various vendors and civilians that he met along the way that he knew before entering the large chamber that had terminals around the walls and a large three dimensional galaxy map dominating the middle.

Facing the large window that showed the Traveler in full view above the last human city was a tall being in white, regal robes with a black hood and a white mask that covered his face. Standing with his hands behind his back as Wolf approached from behind.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" he asked respectively as he stopped a few feet away.

The Speaker turned and faced him, "Indeed I did." he spoke in a deep, calm tone that carried both authority and peace. He tilted his head a bit before motioning to the Guardian. "Please, remove your helmet. I wish to speak to you face to face."

Wolf tensed, very rarely did he take his helmet off unless it was to eat, bathe or do physical training. He even slept in it. His suit and armor spelled safety for him on and off the battlefield, it was like a part of himself he didn't feel right without.

However, the Speaker was a being to be respected. Everyone looked to him for guidence since he communicated with the Traveler. And he had become someone Wolf trusted ever since he became a Guardian.

Taking a deep breath, he removed his hood before his helmet disappeared in a small flash of light. The object digitizing into the inventory supplied by Ghost as his face was revealed to the world.

The young Guardian had really changed greatly since first waking up in this new world. He had become stronger, faster and more alert than he ever had before. But his physical appearence had changed the least even after all of this time.

His sported black spiked hair with dark-blue streaks running through it atop his head, his skin was almost as pale as the moon given all of the time he spends wearing his suit and armor. But the most prominent trait had been his eyes, both of them a bright, glowing neon-blue.

A trait normally found with the alien race known as the Awoken, though when his memory slowly returned after he was brought back, he remembered that he was half-Awoken, half-Human.

Now able to look upon the Guardian, The Speaker started speaking again. "You have changed so much since you first came to see me all those cycles ago. I can honestly admit that I had my doubts with your Ghost's choice in you. Yet you wasted no time in proving that not only were you worthy of the title of Guardian, but you also became a major component in our never ending war against the Darkness." he said with a bit of pride in his tone.

Wolf nodded, "I do the best that I can, sir. But with all due respect, I think this meeting has nothing to do with my growth as a Guardian."

The Speaker turned and gazed out the window. "You were always very perceptive as well. In truth, something troubles me deeply. Something that you are very familiar with." he paused as if to gather his thoughts for a moment, "There have been rumors of Hive activity coming from below the surface of Mars."

At the mention of the alien race, along with the Fallen and the other races targeting humanity, that were at war with the Guardians, Wolf's posture straightened even more and his eyes hardened into ice. "What has been heard." he said in full business mode.

"Mostly echos from Guardians who have been in the area. Nothing concrete as of yet, but it is the reason I have called you here." said The Speaker turning back to him, "I wish to task you with seeing if these rumors are true and if the Hive has indeed set up a new stronghold on Mars. I was originally intending on sending a team, but all avaliable groups are engaged in other operations at this time."

"Your reputation has become something that is spoken highly of among the newest Guardians to be recruited. I believe you are more than capable of the task, however, I am worried about you personal involvement."

The Hunter-Guardian kept his face passive, "I won't let it get to me. And I'll be sure to succeed no matter what." he turned to leave when the Speaker called out to him

"Wolf." He froze, the man rarely ever used his real name, only his alias. Which meant whatever he had to say was serious. "I can still feel the rage in you after what happened a year ago." said the Speaker. "Your team gave their lives to stop the rise of Crota and the Hive within the Moon. Their sacrifice was honorable, along with the other Guardians that lost their lives in the conflict."

The Guardian clenched his fists a few seconds before releasing them as unwanted memories came to the surface;

 _Guns firing. The sounds of creatures dying echoing the walls of the many tunnels around them. A set of three glowing green eyes burning through the shadows as dark energy permeated the air._

Wolf blinked the memories away. "They weren't just my team." he said keeping his voice calm. "They were family. My sister and my brother, something I cherished above anything else."

The Speaker remained still as he watched Wolf closely. "Don't let their deaths destroy you, young Guadian. That wouldn't be how they would want you to live."

"It won't destroy me." said Wolf keeping his back to him. "But it will destroy what took them from me." he finally turned around and looked at the man. "I'll find out what the Hive could be doing out there. And bury them if I have to."

Pulling up his hood, he resummoned his helmet back in place before heading for the exit.

Watching him leave, the Speaker turned back to gaze at the Traveler. The sun finally set revealing the sea of stars in the sky above that shined down on the Earth. "May the Light watch over that one." he said solumnly.

 **X**

 **"What's the plan of action?"** asked Ghost as they entered the hanger of the tower.

"Simple. We head out to Mars, find the Hive, and make sure they're no longer a problem." said Wolf casually.

The construct turned to him as it floated at his side. **"So business as usual then?"**

"Yeah, pretty much." replied the Guardian as they approached the port where their ship was waiting for them. It was the same one that had been salvaged all those years ago. Wolf and Ghost together had been able to make upgrades to it so that it was worthy of spaceflight and then some.

The duo had also given it a better paint job, gone was the original rust-orange and in its place was solid black with red trim along the frame. On the right wing was the same insignia that was on Wolf's armor, marking the vessel as his to those that saw it.

He had named it the _Phoenix_. Because like him, it had risen from the dead stronger than before. A name that suited it well.

Jumping into the cockpit while Ghost zoomed into the ship itself, the Guardian flipped the proper switches causing the thrusters to kick on. The docking clamps were released and the vessel drifted slowly out the opening into open air before zooming off toward the sky. The ocean of stars above getting larger and larger until they were clear of Earth's atmosphere.

Wolf checked the controls before him a moment as he set the coordinates for Mars. The warp-drive of the ship warming up steadily until it was ready as he threw the switch. Light distorting around the _Phoenix_ as it shot forward, disappearing into the warp tunnel that had space bending around them as they crossed light years in mere minutes.

 _ **"I just received information regarding our mission."**_ said Ghost from the audio speakers in the cockpit. _**"The Hive sightings have been reported in and around an old construction site just outside the Exclusion Zone. We should start our search there."**_

The ship came out of the warp tunnel to reveal the red planet. Mars had been where humanity first found the Traveler and started the Golden Age. The planet once housed a vast and thriving metropolis called Freehold before the Collapse. Now it was a desert world once more with two alien forces fighting one another and anything else that crossed their paths on the surface.

Both the Vex and the Cabal were formidable enemies, but they spent most of their time fighting each other than anything else. And over the last few years the amount of conflict between them and the Guardians has deminished a good deal thanks to the fall of the Dark Heart within the Black Garden, the Vex's central hub.

Over two dozen Guardians stormed the pocket dimension armed to the teeth as they turned the many ruins housing the machine race, turning it into a massive battlefield as they tore through their opposition and destroyed the source of their dark power.

He remembered that battle well, he and his team were a part of the strike force that went in and damaged the Vex's control over the system severly. All of them heralded as heros when they returned to the tower when the mission was done.

Wolf brought the ship down into the planet's atmosphere and navigated toward where Ghost's coordinates stated. Slowing down when he reached the destination before he was teleported to the ground from the ship.

The vast piles of rock and dunes of red sand that covered the surface stretched on forever, the hot sun beating down from above creating a slight haze in the air. The _Phoenix_ 's thusters powered up and it shot back toward the sky to wait to be summoned while the Guardian drew his assault rifle and scanned the area.

"Ghost? Anything?" he asked while looking down the sights and doing a complete 360 degree turn, checking every rock, shadow and dust cloud around him.

Materializing beside him, Ghost did its own scan before turning to its partner. **"No enemies detected. Perhaps good fortune shines on us today."**

Wolf lowered his weapon but kept his eyes peeled, "Maybe..." he said feeling unsure. Slipping the AR on his back, he swung his leg in a wide arc in a movement that looked like he was straddling something. In the next moment, a red S-31V Sparrow appeared beneath him.

The futuristic speeder bike had become a quick favorite of his when he got his first. It was the best way to travel on land in his opinion and the speed was a hell of a thrill. He could still remember the races he had been in with a few others, and the Glimmer(1) he had earned in winning those races as well.

Settling in the seat, Wolf twisted the throttle and the Sparrow shot off like a bullet. The ground becoming a blur and the wind whipping his cloak as he reached speeds no four wheeled car could ever achieve. Behind his mask, a wide grin was in place as the adrenaline from going so fast coursed through his system.

 _"This never gets old."_ he thought while kicking it up another notch and going a bit faster. Weaving around and over large boulders and sand dunes while keeping an eye on his HUD as the waypoint set up by Ghost drew closer and closer.

Over the radio channels, he could hear other Guardians operating in the other sectors around Mars. Either on patrol, doing odd jobs for the higher ups back at the tower, or handling any of the hostile forces that had kept themselves dug in after all this time. Wolf made a note to keep the closest channels marked incase he needed to call for backup.

His skills may be sharp, but even he knew never to throw himself into a situation where he would be outgunned. There was never shame in calling for help out here, that was something he learned quickly after all this time.

A few minutes had passed and he managed to locate the construction site Ghost told him about. Pulling the Sparrow to a stop beside a pile of rusted metal gurters that were stacked high and digitizing the vehicle back into his inventory. Drawing his sniper rifle, he began making his way to the top of building supports until he was perched at the top.

 _ **"This place was to be a new expansion for Freehold back before the Collapse."**_ said Ghost from inside his head as the Guardian looked through the scope of his rifle. Several half constructed buildings could be seen scattered about, some of them having been abandoned during construction because of whatever attacked the people living out here. A few were just walls set up with open doorways, others were nothing more than frames with no visible source of cover.

Everything was silent. No movement save for the occasional dust-devil that was kicked up along the sand from the wind.

"I don't like this." he said lowering his weapon. "There has never been a time where we went somewhere and didn't encounter hostility."

Ghost appeared beside him and flickered its optic, **"Perhaps they moved on. The Speaker said that there was just rumors coming from out here. The reports of Hive activity since the fall of their stronghold on Earth's Moon has been scarce over the last year."**

Wolf thought on it, while it was true that the ancient race had been rather silent after all this time, he knew better than to believe that they would just disappear. If the Hive were anything, they were as adaptable as they were old. Like cockroaches.

"Even so, if they are out here they got some serious sacks encroaching on Vex and Cabal territory. Those factions would tear them apart, even their Wizards and Orges wouldn't stand a chance against all that firepower." he stated before leaping down from his perch and landing on soft sand.

 **"Perhaps it has nothing to do with courage."** replied his partner keeping up with him. **"The destruction of both their main stronghold and the defeat of their supposed god could have driven them to desperation. Seeking out possible refuges in order to regroup and expand once more."**

The Guardian nodded in agreement with the logic. He remembered when they hit the stronghold on the Moon and the number of bodies they piled up. They may have lost friends and allies that day, but the Hive lost many times that number in comparison plus Crota himself. "Let's do a quick scan of the area just to be sure. I don't wanna take any chances." he said as they started moving steadily through the site, going past incomplete structures and checking their contents before moving on to the next.

Keeping a close eye on both his motion tracker and his environment, Wolf had checked roughly 30% of the site and still came up with nothing. _"Maybe this is a wild goose chase."_ he thought as he searched another half finished building and coming up empty.

 **"Wolf, I'm picking up something."** Ghost said suddenly making his head snap up. The construct was looking to the North-East and shifting itself. **"It's faint, but I believe that it's another Ghost's signal."**

"How far?" asked the Guardian. A moment later a new nav-point appeared on his HUD that he immediately double-timed it toward. Thankfully it hadn't been far and was originating from a different building that looked to have collapsed in on itself more recently compared to the other structures.

Sliding his sniper rifle on to his back, Wolf squeezed his way through the damaged doorway and looked around. There wasn't much among the collapsed walls and bent supports from what he could see. His partner materialized beside him and started floating around, beams of light coming from its optic as it began scanning around.

 **"The signal is here."** said Ghost hovering above a small pile of debris. The Hunter approached and knelt down beside the pile, moving some of the pieces around until he found where the anomaly was coming from.

Laying half-buried in the sand, was another Ghost. Its optic dark meaning that it was either deactivated or dead.

It wasn't a good sign. A Guardian is never without a Ghost and vice-versa, if this were ever to occur, then that meant that either one, the other, or both are dead. But on the other side, it meant that someone had been here before.

"Looks mostly intact." said Wolf as he inspected the Ghost, finding a few dents and seeing a small crack in the optic. His own coming over and scanning its fellow construct a moment later.

 **"It's still alive, but its currently in a dormant state to preserve what power is left. It can be repaired, but we lack the materials to do so at this time."** it reported.

"It can probably tell us what happened here." said the Guardian, digitizing the deactivated construct to his inventory as he stood back up. "We'll repair it back at the tower and have the Speaker's people look over the files it gathered. But what I'm worried about is what happened to its Guardian."

Before Ghost could say anything, there was a loud bang somewhere outside putting both of them on high alert. The construct vanished and Wolf drew his assault rifle and crouched beside the small opening in the doorway, his motion tracker picking up something moving just outside its field of detection.

Leaning out and looking down sights, he didn't see anything at first. But as he moved to the left, he caught the tail end of something darting among the buildings several meters away. "Got you." he muttered as he moved out of the building and sprinted in the direction of his target. Gaining fast on it as he crossed the ground like an olympic runner, vaulting over fallen beams and supports from collapsing buildings as he closed in on it.

Rounding another structure, he saw the form disappear into the darkened doorway of a building that looked to be better put together compared to the others. It was about average in size, and looked to be a storage building used to house the construction equipment and vehicles if the sealed garage-like doors were any indication.

Approaching the doorway, weapon raised and pressed tight to his shoulder, Wolf peered through the shadows within looking for any sign of movement. His motion tracker had gone quiet meaning that whatever he had been chasing was either immobile, or managed to get out of its range.

"Ghost, light." he said as he entered the building. Ghost appearing above his head and activating a bright flashlight that cut through the darkness, illuminating the unused equipment and shelves of supplies that was left to gather dust over the years. The wind howling softly outside filling the silence with ominous noise.

Wolf moved slowly into the building, sweeping his AR from side to side while making sure that nothing could get behind him. So far everything was clear, but he wasn't taking any chances. After doing one more sweep, he reached over to a nearby shelf and picked up a wrench, testing its weight before throwing it to the side.

The loud bang of metal on metal rang out, and he wasn't disappointed with the outcome as something darted out from behind one of the stored vehicles. The sound of his rifle firing soon followed as he attempted to hit the moving target, rounds bouncing off of shelves and walls sending out sparks as the being slammed through a door at the back and down the hallway beyond.

The Guardian gave chase, reloading his weapon as he tried to keep after his target. Ghost keeping up easily while lighting the way for him as they rounded several corners. Skidding to a stop when they found another doorway at the end that looked as though it had been ripped off its hinges.

AR still ready, he treaded slowly inside to find another garage area like the first. But unlike the first, this one had a gaping hole in the center of the room.

Checking the room twice, Wolf approached the opening and crouched down beside it. Trying to see through the dark abyss below but couldn't make out anything. **"Well, this seems disconcerning."** said Ghost aiming its light down into the pit.

"Any idea what could be down there waiting for us?" asked Wolf as he stood back up.

 **"Given our track record, possible death and other horrible things."** replied his partner casually.

Gripping the weapon in his hands tighter, the Guardian rolled his shoulders and looked to Ghost. "Guess there's only one way to find out then." without warning he lept up and fell into the opening, the blackness swallowing him whole as he vanished from sight.

Ghost sighed to itself, **"I hate it when he does this."** it spun its back end before zooming down after the Hunter.

 **X**

Freefalling wasn't anything new to Wolf, he'd done it so many times that he might as well have jumped off a step later with how use to it he was. And even though he couldn't see anything, he was able to hear the sounds bouncing off the stone walls the farther down he went. The ground was coming up fast, maybe 30 seconds at best.

Bracing himself until the last possible moment, he kicked on the small thrusters located at the back of his armored boots. The sudden boost immediately slowing both his descent and momentum enough for him to land with only a small fraction of the force.

Legs bending to cushion the impact, hand on the floor to steady himself, the Guardian looked up and was surprised to see green light shining from the end of a tunnel that was ahead of him.

Ghost came down a moment later and hovered beside him, its light turning off as it to looked at the ominous glow. Neither of them said a word as Wolf started making his way down the tunnel, his partner vanishing back inside his head as he remained as quiet as possible while moving.

Through the silence, Wolf could make out something that sounded like chanting, getting steadily louder the closer he got to the end as the light grew in intensity. When he finally reached the end, the sight before him made his mind freeze.

The tunnel opened up to a massive, circular chamber. The walls smoothed out with pillars of stone supporting both the ceiling and the levels that led down to the bottom floor which was over 300 feet down. At the bottom, there looked to be some kind of altar set up in theh middle of the chamber with a black crystal sitting in the center of it.

The object was half the size of the chamber itself and was covered in glowing green cracks which was the cause of the illumination. But it wasn't so much as the strange set up that shocked him, it was the dozens of aliens that surrounded it. Each and every one of them a species from the Hive.

Thralls, Acolytes, Knights and an Ogre or two surrounded the object and were kneeling on the ground as though they were in prayer. The chanting the Guardian had been hearing was coming from the six Wizards that surrounded the crystal, three on each side floating two feet off the ground their arms outstretched with waves of dark energy flowing from their hands and into two smaller crystals half the size of the bigger one on either side of it.

 _"So they are here."_ Wolf thought as he crouched behind a pillar and observed the scene. _"But what the hell are they doing?"_

 _ **"Wolf, I recommend we pull back and inform the Vanguard of what we have discovered. We won't be able to handle such a large force on our own."**_ advised Ghost.

He couldn't help but agree, taking on this many hostiles at once was pretty much signing a death sentence in blood. Getting ahold of the tower and coming back with backup would be the smartest choice.

Unknown to the Guardian, a figure was moving in the shadows of the tunnel he had come out of. Sharp claws revealing themselves as they extended from the owner's fingertips as it closed in on its target.

Wolf was about to move when his motion tracker flaired to life. He spun around just in time to see a Hive Thrall come out of the tunnel exit, its sightless face locked on him before letting loose a loud screech that reverberated around the chamber. The zombie-like alien charging at the human with its claws poised to tear him apart before a short burst from his AR silenced it.

The chanting came to an abrupt halt, and a chorus of bellowing screeches and roars could be heard down on the bottom level followed by running feet on stone.

"Shit!" the Guardian cursed as three Acolytes came out of another tunnel on the other side of the level he was on and began firing on him. Wolf returned fire, managing to take down two of the aliens before a group of six Thralls came running out of another tunnel and made a b-line for his position.

Reaching back, he grabbed one of his grenades and primed it before tossing it in the path of the coming horde. The device burst open sending out a volley of smaller devices that each shot toward a separate target before detonating, reducing the Thralls to pieces that flew in all directions.

 _ **"Wolf! Behind us!"**_ Ghost warned making Wolf spin around to see a Hive Knight baring down on them. It's large cleaver raised in the air ready to slice the Guardian in two.

Acting on instinct, Wolf blinked(2) out of the way just as the blade came down with a deafening crash. The dust cleared a moment later and the Knight discovered its target missing as he reappeared behind it, emptying the ARs clip into a weak point in its armor dropping it to its knees before kicking it over the edge.

More hostiles were pouring into the chamber, rounds spraying in all directions forcing the Guardian into cover. Slamming a fresh clip into his rifle before activating his radio, "This is Wolf, I need immediate backup at my location at the old construction site three clicks outside the Exclusion Zone! The Hive are on Mars! I repeat the Hive are on Mars!" he exclaimed before leaning out and shooting down a couple of Acolytes.

'Wolf, this is Guardian Team Zeta-3. We got your beacon and are on our way to your location, what's your status?' came the reply.

Wolf threw a grenade over his cover before answering, "Extremely hostile, Zeta-3! The Hive have set up a large chamber below the site and are here in force! Recommend coming in hot, I'll pick off as many as I can!"

'Roger that, ETA 15 minutes!' Right as the response ended, a loud hum began to reverberate through the chamber. The cracks in large crystal in the center began glowing even brighter than before. The Wizards stopped feeding the smaller crystals dark energy as the humming grew louder to the point the whole room was vibrating.

The cracks split even more, the energy contained within the thing growing stronger with each passing moment.

Killing a handful of Thralls that came in close, Wolf pulled out his revolver as he noticed the change in the large crystal. "Ghost, what the hell's going on with that thing?"

 _ **"I'm not sure, but the energy readings coming from it are growing at an alarming rate."**_ replied the construct. One of the Wizards that had been charging the object hovered up to the top level and settled on the ground in between a pair of Knights. Hurling bolts of dark energy at the Guardian forcing him to duck down again.

Gripping the handle of his gun, gold energy began gathering along the barrel as he fired three shots into the Hive ranks. The Solar-Light(3) enhanced rounds hitting their targets dead on and causing them to burst into glowing fragements that dissolved into the air.

Dumping the spent cylinder from the hand cannon, Wolf slipped in a fresh one and snapped it closed as the energy infused with the gun vanished. A blast of dark energy slammed into his back before he had a chance to defend, sending him skidding back close to the edge. Shields having taken the brunt of the attack and dropping by half as he stood facing two Wizards that joined their horde.

More Hive began to converge on the location, leaving the Guardian trapped with no way to escape.

"Okay...ideas?" he asked Ghost as he kept his revolver aimed at the wall of enemies, his AR coming off his shoulder and held in his other hand aiming in another direction.

 _ **"We could always go down."**_ his partner suggested as the Wizards began gathering energy while the rest prepared weapons. _**"There's a slghtly smaller chance of immediate death."**_

"I'll take it!" he exclaimed before leaping backwards, firing both weapons into the Hive ranks and scoring several hits as they returned fire. A few rounds and blasts skimming against his shields, dropping the meter on his HUD even more as he began free-falling.

Using his blink ability while in the air to avoid the shots fired at him from the other levels in the chamber, Wolf kicked on his boot thrusters like before to slow his descent. Allowing him to land on the ground floor with little trouble as he holstered his revolver and reloaded his AR.

A Thrall leapt at him that he managed to duck under, pulling out one of his throwing knives and stabbing it through the neck as it passed over him. Flipping the weapon around so that he was holding it by the blade, he threw it to the side and pierced an Acolyte in-between its three eyes dropping it to the floor before opening fire on the other hostiles present.

Behind him, the crystal gave a loud pulse. The cracks along its frame splintering more to the point that they were now all connected together in some fashion. Another pulse followed and pieces began to split off from it.

Feeling the change in the air and the pulses coming from the object, Wolf turned around just as another pulse shook the crystal before it exploded in a blast of green and black energy. The Guardian bracing himself as the sudden blast shook the whole chamber on its foundation, his clock snapping back and flailing around like a whip as he ducked his head down and raised his arm to block any debris that pelted him.

When everything settled, the human glanced up and finding the strange obalisk the Hive have been worshiping gone. In its place, was a massive portal that resembled the wormholes generated by the Tombships used by the hostile aliens.

Volts of dark energy arked from the portal, burning the walls and floor where they made contact as the opening pulsed with the same power.

 _ **"A Hive wormhole."**_ said Ghost sounding hesitant. _**"They're intending on summoning something to this realm from wherever they originiated from within the Darkness. Probably reinforcements, or something more powerful."**_

An image of the Hive Ultra-Warrior Crota appeared in Wolf's mind, a being of such power that could and would cause ruin to anything in its path had it not been stopped. "We can't let something like that into this world." he said strongly before killing another Acolyte with a burst from his AR. "How do we shut it down?"

 _ **"The portal is pure dark energy. The only way to stop it is to destroy the source of its power."**_ replied the construct. The Guardian's eyes went toward the smaller crystals, which now looked similar to what the bigger one had looked like before, as they pulsed with dark energy that was steadily feeding the wormhole.

 _ **"Of course...destroying the power sources could also have devistating effects on anything, and any**_ **one** _ **still close to it."**_ advised Ghost. Wolf knew what his partner was implying. But deep in his being he knew what had to be done.

The Hive needed to be stopped before whatever they were hoping to bring to this world came through. He was the only one in the position to do anything, and if he was going to end up dying here he'd die while pulling these monsters down with him.

Blinking around a Ogre that tried to strike him down, the Guardian ran toward the portal. Dodging and blinking around the volts of energy that hit the ground as he charged toward the closest crystal. Raising his AR and emptying the entire clip into the surface of it causing pieces to break off.

Taking out two of his grenades, he primmed them both before hurling them at the power source. The blast that followed was the cause of not only the explosives, but the crystal itself as it blew apart in a flash of black/green. The wormhole fluxuated from the loss of one of its power sources and began to grow unstable.

Reloading quickly, Wolf looked to the other crystal and found a dozen Hive Acolytes standing in the path between him and it. The chamber around them shaking while causing chunks of rock to fall from the ceiling from the output of uncontrolled energy as the portal grew more unstable by the second.

"Ghost," he said to his partner as he put his rifle away and drew the short sword he kept sheathed on his lower back beneath his cloak. Arc-Light(4) dancing along the razor-sharp blade as it charged in his grasp.

The construct appeared next to its Guardian's head, **"It's been an honor serving beside you too, Wolf."** it said understanding their situation in full before returning to its place within Wolf's mind.

The aliens all roared before charging him in force, the human let loose a battle cry of his own as he met them head on. The light-enhanced blade in his hand hacking through armor and flesh alike as he carved a path to his intended target. Stabbing his weapon into the ground, he let loose a wave of power that sent enemies hurling back and giving him he opening he needed as he ran full sprint.

A Knight stepped out to intercept him, raising its cleaver in the air only to miss as Wolf dropped to the ground and slid between its legs. Slashing both its knees as he went passed them causing the armored being to collapse to the ground without support as he stood up infront of the remaining power crystal.

His shields taking a hit from a random arc of fluxuating energy, the Guardian pulled his blade back. Pushing as much of the power of Light gifted to him from the Traveler as he drove it into the object. Pulling it free a moment later and leaping back as the crystal exploded like the first.

The wormhole pulsed more violently as its last power source was destroyed. Dark energy launching out of control and causing the chamber to shake and collapse in large pieces, one last pulse echoed out before the portal before everything started to get dragged into it like a blackhole.

Wolf grabbed on to a support pillar, stabbing two of his throwing knives into the stone for better handling as everything around him was consumed into the rift. The creatures of the Hive loosing their footing instantly and disappearing within the mass of unstable energy along with anything else that wasn't held down.

Even the pillar the human had been holding on to began to crack and split, one of his knives giving way as it shot into the portal as he dangled there with one hand. He looked up to see the stone cracking more and more, his remaining knife becoming loose in the process.

 _"So this is it."_ he thought as time slowed down around him. _"This is how I die...again."_ despite everything, he smiled behind his helmet. He had no regrets after everything he had managed to do in his short, second life. Dying for humanity and his fellow Guardians was something he was more than proud of, and he knew that those watching him on the other side would be proud of him too.

"Guess I'll see you all soon." he said to himself as the pillar gave way and he was launched toward the wormhole. Disappearing within it just as it exploded in a blast big enough to cave in the entire chamber.

X

Outside, the construction site rose up into the air only to collapse in on itself like a sinkhole. Taking everything within several meters in every direction with it causing a massive cloud of dust to shoot up into the air.

This is the scene Zeta-3 witnessed as they slowed their Sparrows to a stop. None of them able to speak as they observed all of the destruction that had been unleashed. "Contact the tower. The Speaker needs to be told what happened here." said the team's leader after a few moments.

His voice solumn as he thought about the brave Guardian that was lost amongst the red sands.

 **X**

 **...You know the messed up thing about dying a second time? It's almost nothing like the first. There was no pain, nothing. It happened so fast that I never really had the chance to feel much of anything other than acceptance of my fate.**

 **I did a lot of good in the world I have been resurrected in, and I had a good feeling that there was a good place waiting for me on the other side.**

 **But as fate would have it, my journey was far from over. That what I had managed to accomplish was a stepping stone for something bigger. And the fate of another world would hang in the balance depending on my actions...**

 _ **A/N: Many of you who have read my work before probably recognize this from my attempt to make an Insert/Destiny/Mass Effect story. Given that the chapters that I had pieced together into one didn't need much altering I used them for the opening, and similar might be seen along the way. But if there's something I've developed a knack for, it's pulling out surprising feats when my readers least expect it.**_

 _ **As usual guys, let me know what you think and I'll get back to you.**_


	2. The Lone Wolf

**A/N: I'm pretty surprised with the turn out of the first chapter, sadly I might not be able to make future chapters nearly as long, but they won't be any less entertaining. Setting the groundwork for this story is pretty taxing, given all there is to work with and the multiple directions it can go there's a good amount of planning involved, many of you who have played Destiny and watched RWBY know this as fact.**

 **But for now, the next installment is here for you enjoyment. (I own nothing)**

The feeling in the air was ominous, though after the news that had been received hours ago it fit the moment.

Standing in his usual place, the Speaker gazed out over the City, ships drifting lazily through the air among the buildings below as the people went about their usual business in the shadow of the Traveler.

Head bowed forward, the man didn't speak as he collected his thoughts. He'd gotten word about the incident on Mars, Zeta-3 reported what they had witnessed along with the transmission they had gotten before the construction site caved in on itself.

And with it, the loss of a young and very brave Guardian.

The Speaker rose his head up and gazed at the Traveler, hands clasped behind his back as he contemplated recent events. He was fully aware that Guardians fell in battle frequently, it was a risk that every one of them took whenever they went out into the unknown where the Darkness was at its strongest. But that didn't make it any easier when he got word of their deaths. And Wolf had been no exception.

The ship that he piloted had been found in orbit around Mars and taken back to the Tower hanger. It sat in the dry-dock that had been used whenever the young Guardian was there, several other Guardians who had known Wolf and fought beside him paid their respects in passing. Some of them leaving a single bullet on the ship in memorial to their comrade in arms.

Amanda Holiday, the one that ran the hanger and was the top engineer of the Tower, couldn't find it in her to resell the craft. She and the young Guardian having formed a bond of friendship long ago, and instead left the ship where it was in her own form of remembrance.

Wolf had been a kindred soul, despite his youth, he gave so much of himself to make their world just a little brighter. And in the end, he paid the ultimate price to ensure their enemies didn't gain a foothold against them. He was a true Guardian, one of the many that he was proud to know.

His back suddenly straightened when he felt a pulse echo through the air, those that were around him didn't sense it given that they continued on with their business, but this was something he had felt several times in the past.

The Speaker looked up at the Traveler again as he felt another echo from the embodiment of Light, the pulse entering his being and filling him with insight. A small smile graced his face behind his mask when he deciphered what was being told to him through the sixth sense he had been gifted with.

"The Light, truely does work in mysterious ways." he said to himself as the Traveler went silent once more returning to its dormant state.

X

 **To say that the trip Ghost and I had been through was strange even by the standards we'd been through would be a bit of an understatement.**

 **In the last two years since my rebirth I had endured rigorous training, fought in battles on different worlds against enemies that were both ruthless and numerous, and even squared off against my fellow Guardians in mock battles to test our skills.**

 **But falling through an overloaded wormhole and waking up in on another world very different to what I had been used to was something I couldn't even begin to fathom. But if there was anything I had taken from my Vanguard Mentor's teachings it was to be adaptable in any situation.**

 **And given the sheer level of unknown that we were currently in, adaptation was all we had going for us. Especially after we met the locals.**

X

Something was off, that much was for certain when consciousness started to come back to him. The feel of grass beneath his form was the first, then his hearing came back into focus and he could make out the sounds of wildlife somewhere closeby.

It took a moment or two for Wolf to realize that he wasn't dead, nor in the hidden chamber beneath the surface of Mars. Opening his eyes, he saw a clear blue sky above him overshadowed by bright-green leaves, a warm sun shining down from above, the visor of his helmet polarizing enough to protect his eyes from it as he gazed around.

 _"Definitely not on Mars anymore. Where did that wormhole send me?"_ he thought as he sat up slowly. His body numb from the sudden trip he had undergone but was quickly coming back to full awareness. "Ghost, you there?" he asked outloud.

A flash of light beside his head revealed the construct hovering beside its partner, **"Still online, thankfully."** its parts shifted and its optic shuttered as it looked around at the environment. **"Safe to say that we're no longer on Mars."**

"Any idea where that wormhole tossed us?" asked the Guardian as he stood up.

Ghost was silent, processing various strands of information before turning to Wolf. **"Nothing on file. Given the foliage, it resembles either Earth or Venus before the Collapse, and the lack of local and foreign pollutants proves that we're not on either planet. However, I am detecting a strange energy signiture flowing in the air, nothing harmful, just...different."**

Wolf looked around them again before going back to the construct, "Can you get in contact with the Tower?"

His partner whirled and shifted a bit, **"Hmm...I'm not picking up any signal from the Tower or the City. Let me boost the signal."** Ghost suddenly separated, triangular parts orbiting around a sphere of energy with its optic in the very center. Pulses emitted from the construct as it attempted to contact their allies, seconds ticking by before the AI reassembled itself. **"I'm still not getting anything...it could be that we're too far out of range."**

 _"Stuck on an unknown planet with no way of contacting anyone, could be worse..."_ The Guardian thought with a sigh, compared to the various situations that he had found himself in before, this really wasn't the worst case scenario.

He brought up his digital inventory on his HUD, checking to see if everything that he had on him survived the trip as well. Breathing out in relief that everything was where it was supposed to be.

One of the things he liked about the technology where he had come from was the Ghosts' ability to materialize objects to an internal inventory for safe keeping. Like weapons, ammo, minerals and elements, and even his sparrow.

There were limits to what could be stored depending on the size of the object and how much there was to store. But it was a beyond useful tool when he was out in the field.

Going through what he had in stock, the Guardian found a good supply of various things he had bought and found on past missions. Spare armor components and cloaks, civilian clothes, he also had a large number of elements like spinmetal and helium filaments along with weapon parts and sapphire wire for upgrades and repairs.

In addtion to the guns he always used, there were also a few backup weapons he kept on him just incase. A spare revolver, shotgun and a scout rifle depending on the situation where he needed to switch up. Sadly, he left his heavy weapons back at the tower in his personal vault.

After checking to be sure everything was where he had placed it, Wolf pulled up a branch of his inventory where he kept the ammo replenishing packs. He found it imperitive to purchase a good number of these from the Tower gunsmith every so often in the event of an emergency.

Even though Ghost was able to salvage things after combat and use it to replenish his munitions, there have been known to be times where the option wasn't open to him and he had to use the consumable resource to restock his bullets, knives and grenades. Times like right now.

The Guardian selected one of the packs, the item dissolving into nothingness as his supply of ammo was brought back up to full along with his throwing knives and grenade while his assault rifle, sniper rifle and revolver appeared on his form in their usual places. He only had a dozen of the packs left, so he'd have to make his shots count until he could be sure Ghost could salvage what they needed from the enemies they might encounter in this world.

"Our best bet will be to hit up civilization where we can gather as much intel as possible before planning our next move." Wolf said unslinging his AR and holding it at the ready, "Chances are this could be a one way trip, and it would be better if we weren't caught unprepared."

Ghost blinked its optic in confirmation before teleporting back inside his head as he started making his way into the forest ahead of him.

Unaware of the sets of glowing red eyes that were watching him .

X

Time passed easily, the sun still beating down from the sky above with many animals and insects filling the void as the Guardian walked amongst the foliage.

The peace and quiet around him was something that was both calming and a bit disconcerning, though given the various scenarios that he had been a part of he was more than used to it by now.

Stepping over a fallen log, Wolf continued his trek through the forest, stepping over a fallen log as he kept his eyes and ears sharp for any kind of hostility that could be waiting for him amongst the trees.

It was unusual how serene things were in this place. It wasn't anything like the worlds he had been on before, even when it was quiet you could still hear the sounds of combat somewhere in the distance. But here, it was strangely quiet, something he wasn't used to.

Shaking his head, Wolf brought his mind back into focus as he raised his machine gun to his shoulder and moved around a crop of trees. Finding himself in a larger clearing than the one he had been in before. Several rocks dotting the area with a small stream running through it.

Lowering his weapon after scanning the vacinity multiple times, he slowly began making his way forward. He didn't like wide open spaces, too many possibilities for an ambush, but so far everything looked clear and his motion tracker wasn't reacting.

The running stream was the only sound he could hear, and the itching-burn in the back of his throat was reminding him that he hadn't had anything to drink in god only knew how long. Slipping his AR over his shoulder, he digitized his helmet and pulled his hood down as he pulled a canteen from his belt and filled it from the water in the stream.

 **"This place seems peaceful."** said Ghost appearing over his shoulder, optic flickering around the clearing and taking in all the sights.

"Then we're definitely no where close to Earth." Wolf after gulping down the cool water and refilling the canteen a second time. After the collapse, and the invasion of the various alien armies fighting for sepremacy on the surrounding planets, 'peace' seemed highly unlikely for Earth. However, the Guardians had made good headway when it came to pushing back the Darkness and ensuring that the innocent could at least sleep without having to worry about getting killed at night.

"Though it's a good thing that we haven't run into any enemies yet, gives us a chance to figure things out." the Guardian relented a moment or two later.

 **"Perhaps none of our enemies have set up shop here."** said the construct. **"Unlikely, but it's worth hoping for at least."**

Nodding in agreement, the young Guardian drank a bit more water before refilling the canteen a third time and slipping it back onto his belt. He'd been walking through the forest for over an hour and had yet to see any sign of civilization yet.

The trees looked a lot like something that could have been found on Earth at one time, the air was breathable and clean, free of pollution in any form and the foliage looked to be mostly untouched. Where was this place? It's impossible for this planet to be in such a way if it was in the same solar system as home.

Back where he had come from, Earth and the Last City was were the last of humanity's population resided. The Fallen had a good portion of control outside the boarders, with the Hive having a few pockets here and there beneath the surface, though they had lost much of that after the fall of Crota.

Both factions also had claims on the Earth's moon and dug themselves in pretty well. The Fallen having control of the surface, while the Hive had the underground, more often the two sides would fight each other when one or the other wandered too far into the other sides territory.

Mercury had belonged to the Vex. The ancient machines having turned most of the planet synthetic just like them in the early years of the collapse. But with the destruction of the Dark Heart the Guardian's were able to reclaim it and now use it as a training ground for new recruits.

Venus was mostly ruled by the Vex, the Cryptarch's believing that they had inhabited the planet long before Humanity set foot on it millenia ago. Though the Fallen have set themselves up pretty well and were at war with the machines for territory.

Mars, the last planet in the solar system still touched by the light of the Traveler, had been taken over by the Cabal. However, much like Venus, the Vex were also there and were believed to have set up shop beneath the surface long ago. The military-based giants using their superior firepower and tactics to keep the machines at bay and stay in control of the once populated instillations on the surface of the red planet.

And lastly there was the Reef, which sat on the boarder between the light and darkness in the solar system. A conglomerate of ships and stations where the Awoken resided under the leadership of their Queen that mostly kept to themselves.

A small truce existed between the Guardians and the Awoken royalty, the Queen never got herself or her subjects involved in the dealings involving the Last City and stayed in her domain for the most part. They were self-sufficient and well defended in their space, sending only a handful of merchants and emmisaries to trade with a few people at the Tower.

The Reef was also home to a handful of Fallen that wanted to live in peace and rejected the beliefs of those of their kind trying to control the system. Many still found this little situation odd and foolish, but the Queen wouldn't be moved and merely brushed off their words as though they meant nothing to her.

Given the status quo of how things operated with the Queen, she never offered assitance without something to be gained in return. When asked to help with finding the Black Garden and stopping the Vex from gaining more power, several favors had to be paid in return. One of which involved the betrayal of a Fallen clan which resulted in the death of a good number of the Queen's followers.

The Fallen House of Wolves had been loyal, but attempted to deal a harsh blow to the Awoken in an attempt to gain more power and status. But this had only angered the Queen and forced her to call out for assistance.

She had sent out a message to all Guardians, offering them the riches of her realm in exchange for hunting down and killing those that had betrayed her people. Many rose to the challenge and eliminated the Fallen House of Wolves one bounty at a time, Wolf had been one of them and had secured his own head-count which aided in the capture of the clan's leader Skolas.

Wolf blinked as he returned to his own mind, he had found himself wandering in his thoughts much more frequently these days. He'd been told by many veteran Guardians that he needed to cut back on missions and make more time to get himself back in order.

He was young, only nineteen years old according to Ghost. But he possessed just as much courage, drive and strength as Guardians several years his senior. Though at times he had a tendancy to push himself too far, infact he'd been going almost non-stop since-

 _"Stop."_ he told himself mentally and cutting off that particular train of thought. Not wanting to go down that path again when he needed to stay focused on his current situation. Closing his eyes, he took slow, deep breaths, entering a meditative state as he eased his troubled mind and regain his combat edge.

Ghost had watched its partner closely. Knowing what was going through the young Guardian's head given the link they shared with one another. They'd been through a lot in the time when he brought the young man back from the dead, but nothing compared to what he had watched Wolf endure in the past year.

He was the lone survivor of a mission that was suicidal at best. Venturing into the Hellmouth located on Earth's moon with his team and six other Guardians to stop the rise of Crota, the supposed god of the Hive.

The battles that followed their descent into the darkness was gruesome and hardpressed, a few of them falling before they even reached the chamber where Crota was waiting for them. But they were determined, fighting with everything they had, when they ran out of bullets, they used their blades, when the blades dulled, they used their fists.

And by the end of it, Crota had fallen...but the price had been crippling.

Wolf had been the only one to crawl out of the pit, battered, bloody, and barely clinging to life. Ghost had been with him every step of the way, sending out multiple SOS signals when they reached the surface, and thankfully a nearby recon team found him and brought him back to Earth so he could be treated.

No one save for Wolf, his Ghost and the Speaker knew what happened inside of the Hellmouth. And the young Guardian was forever changed because of it, never wanting to be a part of another team and taking on missions solo instead after he had recovered. Through this, he had gained the nickname 'The Lone Wolf', an alias that fit him completely given how much had changed.

Ghost's optic shuttered before spinning itself around, its two halves whirling and rotating when it detected something approaching them from the trees. **"Wolf, I got movement."**

A sudden snap of wood somewhere in the forest behind them had the young Guardian moving in an instant. Hood up, helmet materializing back on his head with AR in hand as he spun around in a crouched position as he aimed back at the treeline he had come through before, his motion tracker highlighting a red mark where he was now pointing his weapon.

His eyes swept back and forth, the shadows cast by the trees keeping whatever made the noise hidden. His position rigid as his senses stretched to their limits as he what he might be up against.

Nothing happened for several seconds, then one of the shadows started to move. Wolf tightened his finger on the trigger, but waiting to see what came out. No point in wasting the ammo or killing something that wasn't a threat.

Though, what came out looked anything but 'non-threatening'.

Coming through the trees was a creature the Guardian had never encountered before. It was bipedal, standing on bowed legs over seven feet in height with a hunched form covered in black fur. Long arms dotted with sharp claws stood out to the sides, but what stood out more was the bone-like armor and spikes covered in red markings that laid over certain points of its form.

It's head had a long snout, like a dog or a wolf with a plate of bone-armor laying over it like a mask. A pair of glowing red eyes leering out of the holes in the openings for them that directed straight at the him.

"What...is that?" Wolf asked as it tried to figure out the creature that had just revealed itself.

 **"...I honestly haven't a clue."** replied Ghost, doing a quick scan and trying to find something to compare it with in its databanks.

The creature tensed before throwing its head back and letting loose a bellowing howl that seemed to echo throughout the entire forest. In the next moment it was charging toward Wolf, maw gaping and claws tearing up the ground as it closed the distance fast.

Not even flinching when the creature howled, Wolf pulled the trigger sending a salvo of sabot rounds right into the creature's center of mass. Black, ichor-like blood exploded out of its body in small fountains, it was about halfway across the clearing when it collapsed face-first to the ground. Wisps of dark smoke drifting off its body as it laid there unmoving.

Ensuring that it was truely down, Wolf stood up and approached the dissolving body. Ghost floating ahead, shooting a beam down on the corpse and scanning it before it faded completely. **"Interesting."** the construct said after collecting the data.

"What?" asked the Guardian, searching the trees incase more of the creatures showed themselves.

 **"This creature is unlike anything encountered before. It possesses no heartbeat, or any form of life energy for that matter. If anything, it seems like this thing is made of pure Darkness."** when Ghost finished the analysis, the creature faded completely, leaving nothing of its existance behind. **"If we hadn't seen the Dark Heart, something like this would seem impossible. But it seems that even Darkness can take different forms."**

"So I guess we're not alone afterall." Wolf's head came up when his motion tracker went off again, this time detecting multiple signatures.

A dozen sets of glowing red eyes appeared in the shadows. Each one belonging to a wolf-like creature that skulked out into the open where its comrade had once been, drool dribbling down from their maws as their growls turned into a loud chorus.

 **"And it seemed to have friends..."** The Guardian and Ghost looked at the opposition before looking at each other. **"Music?"** asked the construct knowingly.

Wolf pondered to himself for a moment before speaking, "Something classical.", he said rolling his shoulders and raising his weapon. Ghost blinked its optic and disappeared when music started playing in his head.

(A/N: 'Black Betty' by Spiderbait)

The dark-hounds leapt at their target, claws prepared to rend flesh. They were quick, agile, but the Guardian was faster, his AR resonating amongst the trees while the rounds tore through the creatures , three of them dropping and dissolving when the clip ran empty.

Tossing the rifle onto his back, Wolf leapt back to avoid slashing claws, a throwing knife slipping into each hand that he immediately threw at his attackers. The sharp blades penetrating through the bone-masks of two of the creatures right between their eyes.

Spinning on the ball of his foot, the Guardian whipped out his revolver, solar-light channeling throught the weapon as he fired at the closest creature. The hound was thrown back when the shot nailed it in the chest, it's body exploding in a burst of golden light as it disappeared from existence.

The action was repeated two more times with the same results, now there were only four creatures remaining that quickly regrouped and attacked again.

Wolf reloaded his revolver and blinked out of sight when the creatures converged on his location. Their red eyes blinking in confusion until they saw two sphere-shaped devices laying in the grass where their pray had been standing, loud beeping emitting from them both before an explosion consumed them.

Reappearing on the other side of the clearing, the young Guardian holstered his revolver and dusted off his hands. "Well...that was an experience."

 _ **"Indeed it was...On your six!"**_ Ghost exclaimed from inside his head.

Wolf jumped into the air, kicking on the thrusters in his boots to give him more height just as a black form lunged through the air where he had been. Doing a small back-flip, he landed in a crouch with his revolver back out as he took in his newest opponent.

It was another hound-creature like the others, only this one was twice as big in comparison and had much more prominent bone-armor and spikes covering it. A thundering growl rumbled from its chest as it whipped around and glared at him with burning-red eyes.

 _"If they work in a pack like actual wolves, then this must be their Alpha."_ the Guardian thought, keeping his weapon trained on the larger creature.

 _ **"A safe assumption, ideas?"**_ asked his partner. Wolf tossed his revolver to his left hand and drew his short-sword in his right, arc-light channeling along the blade from his body. _**"We could always just shoot it, but you're the boss."**_

The Alpha roared and ran at him on its hind-legs, slashing its claws as Wolf blinked around them to avoid taking the hit. His revolver registered when he shot it in the side, black blood and smoke bursting from it with each successful hit. But the creature only growled and swung its other arm back in response.

Wolf leapt over the long limb, kicking his thrusters on when the other arm came around avoiding that one too as he came down. Slashing his sword in a downard angle and slicing clean through the creature's flesh.

It cried in pain, which intensified when the electric-based energy coursed through its body making it immobile and giving the Guardian a wide opening.

Crouching low, arm holding his blade cocked back, Wolf launched through the air in a white-blue blur. The Alpha let out a strangled cry when its left leg was severed at the knee and it toppled to the ground, flailing its limbs as it managed to stand on three of its four remaing limbs and snarl at the Guardian.

Wolf slipped his revolver back in place and placed his left palm on the handle of his sword, the weapon glowing brighter as he channeled more light-energy into it before blinking out of sight. In the next moment, he appeared before the large creature, glowing sword in hand as he slashed through the air so quickly it would have looked invisible to the naked eye.

There was a pause, then the hound split in half before bursting into a flash of white light and fading away. The clearing falling back into silence like before.

Sure that the fight was over, and no more enemies waiting in the shadows, Ghost appeared over its Guardian's shoulder and looked around. **"That appears to be all of them, for now anyway."**

"As much as I want to stick around and add more to my kill count," replied Wolf, arc-light fading away while he slipped his sword back in its place. "We better keep moving forward, creatures of Darkness aside, there still might be something here that could help us understand this place better."

 **"Well when you put it that way."** the construct paused a moment before turning and facing a certain direction, **"I'm picking up data transmissions a few kilometers from here, nothing similar to what our own techs use for communications, but it doesn't seem hostile."**

The Guardian nodded, "Then we'll try there first." A nav point appeared on his HUD while he summoned his Sparrow and powered it up, "If the locals are as colorful as the wildlife, then this could prove to be a hell of a challenge." Ghost blinked out of sight before the Sparrow fired off into the forest.

X

A few seconds after Wolf had taken off, another form dropped down into the clearing from the trees. A black cloak shrouding their form with a massive scythe held in hand as they looked to where the Guardian had been.

Reaching into a pocket, they withdrew a handheld device and pressed it to their ear. "Ozpin, its Qrow, I found the source of the disturbance. You're not going to believe it."

 **A/N: A small chapter, but I'm trying to build everything up before everything flows into the main storyline. I figured some of you guys might be curious about the weapons and armor Wolf is using, and given that there is too large a number of each I decided to go with the current loadout for my own Hunter on the game.**

 **Armor = Brusilov 1.0 (All pieces)**

 **Auto Rifle = Frontier-AR1**

 **Hand Cannon (X2) = MOS Calamus I**

 **Sniper Rifle = Chandragupta-A**

 **Shotgun = DIDO-A**

 **Scout Rifle = Shinigami SR1**

 **The next chapter is coming soon, with the amount of feedback I'm getting I'll try to keep a stable update schedule going. Till next time guys.**


	3. Urban Legend

_**A/N: Damn, almost a week since my last post, the longest I've ever gone without an update. Regardless, that's about the timeframe there's going to be between updates, between 4 to 7 days given that I'm fighting through the Taken army on Destiny while I'm writing this.**_

 _ **With all the positive feedback I've bee getting recently, I won't keep you waiting any longer. (I own nothing)**_

 **A couple of months have passed since my sudden arrival on his planet, and in that time I have learned much about it. It's history, its people, and the monsters that plague it every day.**

 **The first weeks were spent researching everything there was about the world called Remnant, from the beginnings of Humanity and the conflicts with the creatures of darkness, the Grimm. The discovery of dust and how it had given Humans the edge they needed to keep the monsters at bay and allowed them to create kingdoms to keep themselves safe. Their protectors, Huntsmen and Huntresses, being raised from young ages to combat the Grimm and defend those that couldn't defend themselves which kept the peace.**

 **Everything Ghost and I would need to fully understand what we needed to.**

 **With each new source of information, Ghost and I were able to make rather shocking similarities between this world and our own. The innocent housed behind fortified walls while their enemies laid in wait to strike them down, all the while defenders protect them from what laid beyond the boarders. It was all too familiar.**

 **My research continued for days, I learned everything there was to know which had also included the other race that shared the planet with Humans, the Faunus.**

 **Looking very much like a regular person but having traits similar to that of certain animals, whether it be tails, ears, eyes, teeth, fur, each one was different. But there had also been a great amount of descrimination from Humanity against the other race, so much that a whole war had broken out between the two.**

 **There was also a faction of Faunus out there, calling themselves the White Fang. A pro-Faunus movement that over the years became a terrorist cell that was known for attacking humanity in various ways as a means to gain equality along with instilling fear.**

 **Personally I found it foolish, even though there was a bit of animosity among Humans, the Awoken and the Exo back home we still banded together to fight a common enemy. We didn't have the time to descriminate if we were facing extinction on a regular basis, but it seems the same can't be said for everyone in the universe.**

 **After collecting everything I needed to understand where we had ended up, Ghost and I ventured out and exploded this new world. Traveling from continent to continent, visting the kingdoms and any settlements that we passed along the way, all the while helping people who were in need.**

 **Even though I wasn't in my solar system anymore, I was still a Guardian. And it was my mission to protect the innocent from darkness. And if anything from the research and Ghosts' scans of the Grimm are anything to go by, then the Darkness had a clear and strong presence on Remnant that needed to be dealt with.**

 **The more time passed, the more I had grown accustomed to this world. Despite my best efforts to try and find a way back home, I have yet to come up with a way to do so. Ghost had done the best it could as well, but with no success, and it started looking more and more like there may not be a way back for us. But we weren't giving up, where there was a will there was a way, and ours wasn't broken.**

 **Regardless, like I did in most situations that went sideways, I adapted. And with each moment where I helped the people of Remnant, the more word seemed to stretch about my abilities. Many people thought of me as some kind of ghost, a vengeful spirit that swooped in out of nowhere slaughtering Grimm and saving lives before vanishing without a trace, Ghost had chuckled at the irony.**

 **Others had labeled me a wandering huntsman, one who had no ties to any of the kingdoms yet still fought for the safety of Humans and Faunus alike.**

 **Despite what the locals had called me, I was still Wolf, Guardian of the Traveler and slayer of the Darkness. And my mission as such will never change. However, fate it would seem had something else planned for me.**

 **The Speaker often told us that the Light worked in mysterious ways, and that it would guide us to where we're needed the most even in the darkest of times. I just never expected where I was needed would end up sending me to the last place I expected to go...**

X

Screams and shouts of people in terror rippled into the night along with loud roars coming from those that was causing it.

The people that inhabited a small farm settlement deep in the forests of Vytal had been going about their usual daily routines when they suddenly found themselves under attack by the creatures of Grimm.

Putting up what defenses they could, the people fought back, but given that they were a small community of only a couple hundred with little to no combat experience, and they were too far away from the nearest kingdom for help to arrive fast enough, they were on their own against the monsters.

"We can't hold them back much longer!" shouted a man with wolf-ears on the top of his head, driving a pitchfork into the throat of a Beowolf when it tried to close in on him.

"The woman and children are safe! Where the hell are the Huntsmen we called for?!" Shouted another man, this one a human swinging a shovel at a Boarbatusk, breaking it against the creature's powerful tusks just before it rolled in on itself and barreled into a nearby building and taking down a wall.

More Grimm were coming out from the nearby forest and converging on the settlement and its small band of defenders. The situation looking more and more dark by the second.

X

Standing atop a ridge half a mile from the village, a figure stood tall looking down on everything. A tattered cloak billowing in the wind and revealing a suit of armor underneath.

Reaching behind him, the figure produced a powerful sniper rifle and crouched down before looking down the scope, sighting one of the creatures and pulling the trigger without hesitation.

X

The farmers backed away as the Grimm closed in, claws and teeth ready to end them where they stood. An Ursa leading them as it stood on its hind legs preparing to swipe its massive paw at them.

A loud crack was heard in the distance, then the side of the Bear-Grimm's head exploded in a shower of black ichor and bone-mask fragments before collapsing to the ground.

No one could register this event fast enough when four more shots were heard, four more Grimm falling to the same fate as the Ursa as they started to desolve into black mist.

"What was that?" asked one of the farmers, a burly Bear-Faunus holding a machete in his hand as he watched the Grimm fall.

"Up there!" called out one of the others when he saw something coming toward them. Looking like a bike in the shape of a bullet gliding above the ground at a high rate of speed right in their direction. The one riding it cranked the throttle making the vehicle go even faster as he headed straight into the throng of Grimm.

Pulling a revolver from his leg holster, he fired several shots into the creatures putting down several of them before breaking out the other side. Banking left, he reloaded his weapon and dove right back in again. Golden light began to glow from the weapon as he fired three times, each hit caused one of the monsters to explode in a burst of yellow light and fade from existence.

With the Grimm's attention now on him, he cranked on the throttle of his vehicle before leaping off, the nose of the strange bike slamming into a Beowolf before it vanished in a small burst of light, the cloaked man flipped in the air, lashing his arm out in a wide arc sending a volley of knives downward, each one piercing the bone-mask of a Grimm and ending them quickly before landing on the ground.

The remaining creatures began to converge on their attacker and instead found themselves on the receiving end of a futuristic assault rifle and a hail of rounds that tore through them. Reloading, the hunter emptied the second clip into the gathered horde before slinging the weapon over his shoulder before pulling a pair of grenades from his belt.

Waiting for the Grimm to get closer, he pulled the pins on the explosives before vanishing in a small burst of light. When the grenades hit the ground they burst apart into clusters that hovered in the air before shooting off in different directions, a wave of explosions rippled through the air along with the bodies of the creatures of darkness.

Reappearing a couple meters away, the cloaked being ducked under a claw-swipe from a Ursa while pulling a shotgun off his back from beside the AR, shoving the barrel into the Bear-Grimm's mouth and pulling the trigger reducing its head into a cloud of black and white. Racking the pump, he aimed the weapob behind him over his shoulder and blew a hole through a Beowolf that was coming up behind him.

Spinning around and kneeling while chambering a new round, he fired two more shots in quick succession taking down two more Grimm and emptying the weapon. Putting it back in place over his shoulder, the man reached back and pulled out a short-sword from beneath his cloak and held it in a reverse-grip fashion. Bending his knees and taking a stance while the remaining creatures started to converge on him.

Electrical volts began to channel along the cloaked being's form and converge on the blade, his whole form glowing a pale white-blue as the air crackled around him before he vanished in a flash. Re-appearing a moment later standing before one of the creatures before beheading it, the Grimm disappearing in a flash of light and fading from existence.

Vanishing again, he appeared between two Beowolves, pivoting on his feet and sending out a blast of energy in a wide arc obliterating both creatures on contact. Drawing another throwing knife in his free hand, he launched his arm back and impaled a third Beowolf in the throat killing it as well.

When his targets disappeared, the hunter turned and faced the last Grimm, an Ursa Major which had been leading the horde against the settlement. The hulking creature easily twice as big as a normal Ursa with harder armor with an array of large spikes on its back.

Rearing on its back legs, the Ursa Major roared loud enough to shake the nearby trees before barreling forward on all fours. The ground trembling with each heavy fall as it closed in.

Standing his ground, the cloaked man slid both his knife and sword back in place before drawing his revolver again. Pulling the hammer back and aiming down range while his form emitted the same golden glow as before, the energy gathering into the weapons barrel before he pulled the trigger.

The powered bullet launched toward the creature and slammed into its head, the impact knocking it back and making it stagger making it vulnerable for the second shot that followed, knocking it back even more and sending it reeling back, exposing its underside. The hunter kept his aim leveled and pulled the trigger one last time, the third shot punching through the Ursa Major's chest, right where a heart would have been if it had one.

A still silence filled the air, the large Grimm gave one last roar before it exploded in a burst of gold light. The fragments raining down and disappearing before they touched the ground.

Holstering the hand cannon, the cloaked being turned and looked toward the settlement and the awed people that lived there after seeing him dispatch the Grimm single handedly. The people who had taken refuge from the attack had also come out and witnessed the final takedown and where just as stunned as the rest.

"It's...It's him..." said one of the townspeople, unable to blink as they looked at their savior. "The wandering huntsman...he's real!"

The wind picked up, sending leaves across the ground and blowing the man's tattered cloak in the direction it was going. In the next moment, he vanished in a sudden flash of light. Leaving no evidence behind save for what those he had saved had witnessed.

By the time the Huntsmen that had been called in from Vale, they were greeted with the sight of everyone alive and well. When asked about what had happened, they were told that a recent urban legend had saved them from their fate.

One of those Hunstmen on arrival, was Qrow Branwen.

After hearing the accounts from the townspeople, he left the other two huntsmen he had arrived with to handle the people while he looked out where the battle had taken place. Sharp eyes scanning the trees before settling on the ridge where the unknown hunter had been when it all began.

Ever since he had first seen this 'wandering huntsmen' months prior on his way back from an assignment, he'd been keeping tabs on anything that resembled him and his abilities. Qrow had seen many, _many_ things in his time as a huntsman...but the powers and abilities this individual wielded weren't like anything ever recorded in history.

He dispatched the Grimm with the precision of a veteran, yet his powers weren't either a semblance or used with aura. He did use some kind of energy that was infused with his being similar to aura, only it seemed...brighter, almost as if he were controlling the purity of light itself against the creatures of darkness.

The strange hovering device that had been with him also seemed to possess the same energy, like it was another living being instead of a machine.

On top of that, his weapons were more advanced that anything forged on Remnant. Not even the Atlas military had such effective hardware in their armories, which had also raised his eyebrow more than once.

When he informed Ozpin of this development, he too had taken a great interest and was using his own contacts to try and figure out more about this sudden arrival. But he was illusive, staying out of the more populated areas and sticking outside the kingdoms. Many would consider this foolish, but with how this person operated it was easy to see how they could thrive so well in the dangerous environment beyond the boarders.

Qrow looked out along the ridge one last time, the wind billowing his cloak as he turned and headed back into the small town. He'd give his friend call about this recent event, then he'd head out on his own.

He needed to get going as quickly as possible while the trail was still fresh.

X

In the middle of a small forest sat an old shack that had seen better days, but inside it was very much lived in and had been so for over a month now.

The door opened and a cloaked shadow stepped inside closing it behind them. A moment later a bright light appeared over their shoulder illuminating almost everything in the small shack.

 **"Home sweet home."** said Ghost as it hovered through the air, light emitting from its optic providing enough illumination as Wolf switched on the dust-powered lanterns he had set up around them. The place was just big enough for one person with just an old bed and a long shelf-like table set up against the wall with a lone stool below a single window that was thankfully intact with only a small crack in it.

Sealing the deadbolts, the Guardian removed his hood before digitizing his helmet to his inventory and running his hand through his blue-streaked hair before sitting on the bed and leaning against the wall closing his glowing-blue eyes.

It had been a good thing he was in the area when Ghost intercepted the distress call from the farming town, they got there just in time, those people wouldn't have standed a chance against that many Grimm with such little combat training. By the time help from Vale arrived, there would have been nothing but bodies to greet them.

The Grimm were almost like the factions he fought back home, but they were more ferocious and relied on numbers to overwhelm instead of using actual tactics. Which made it easier for him to dispatch them.

He'd lost count of the number of the dark creatures he had sent to the void, and more kept coming, it wasn't surprising that huntsmen and huntresses were being trained so young to fight them. Their numbers vastly outnumbered that of both Human and Faunus combined.

 **"Are we still planning on moving to another location?"** asked his partner after some time.

Wolf nodded as he opened his eyes, "I don't like staying in one place for too long. Bring up the map." Ghost spun a couple of its parts before projecting a map of Vytal on the wall beside them. It was one of the many things they had collected via computer, along with loads of other useful information they had found, not long after they arrived on this world and something that aided them greatly during their time here.

Looking over the map, the Guardian mentally plotted where they should head to next. Every time he set up a kind of base-camp he made sure they didn't stay there too long. Hunters-Guardians were famous for thriving in the wilderness where their skills were at their peak, and was one of the reasons he avoided the kingdoms unless needed.

The other reason being that he wanted to stay out of the public eye of the locals as much as possible. His sudden and unknown arrival might raise a few red flags, and given that the technology, armor and weaponry that he had in his possession was more advanced than what was being produced by the huntsmen and the local military branches he'd be found out as an 'outsider'.

 **"Might I suggest Vacuo?"** offered Ghost still projecting the map. **"The kingdom isn't as...strict as Mystral and Atlas, we could blend in much better. Vale, I also hear, is nice too."**

"Better to stay outside the walls." Wolf replied as a reminder, "Less likely to be found and we can do better for the locals out here better that way."

The construct whirled, **"True, but eventually we'll need supplies. Hunting game for food and collecting water from sources is good and all, but eventually we'll have to venture to the kingdoms again."**

Ghost wasn't wrong, they'd been thriving rather well the last couple of months, and the very rare times they went to a populated area, in disguise, he exchanged a couple glimmer stones for any supplies and rations he needed. Even though the gems weren't used for money on this world, the merchants he sold them too took them anyway given the unusual rarity of them and the high price they could get selling them to someone who could research them.

When he was asked about where he'd gotten them, he merely shrugged and said 'around'. Though he was thankful Ghost could forge rounds for his guns with the materials found on Remnant, that helped a lot.

His partner had also been able to set up an anonymous posting on the social net used by the locals to get a few jobs here and there which mostly handles bounties involving Grimm control. In time, they had a rather sizeable amount of funds set aside incase they needed it.

Sighing, Wolf leaned back against the wall again as he looked over the map, neon eyes going over possible locations and scenarios. After another minute or two he just shook his head, "We'll figure things out tomorrow, I could use a bit of sleep right about now."

Ghost turned off the projection, **"Figured you'd go in that direction. Wake you up at the usual time?"**

"Do you even have to asked?" replied the Guardian as he finished digitizing all his weapons, save for his hand cannon which he laid on the shelf within easy reach as he laid back still in his armor with his hands behind his head.

 **"Good point."** said the construct as it disappeared inside its partner's head. _**"See you in the morning, Wolf."**_

Wolf nodded as he stared at the ceiling for a while before switching off the lanterns, closing his eyes and slipping into a light sleep.

X

 _The apartment was quiet, it usually was at this time of day and he enjoyed it while he had it._

 _Wolf sat in an armchair by the window that over looked the Last City, an old book in hand as he read in silence. Having just gotten back from doing patrol out in the Cosmodrome, dealing with several squads of Fallen that were trying to reestablish the House of Devils, he was glad to just kick back and relax._

 _Instead of his usual armor, he was dressed in a black shirt and pants with a grey tunic around his shoulders. Like most Guardians, he pretty much lived inside his armor, but every so often he would put on something casual inbetween mission assignments. But since the fall of the Black Garden a lot of Guardians were taking the time to rest, and at this time he was no exception to that._

 _Turning another page, the 18 year old Guardian perked up when he heard a knock at the door. Curious, he marked his page and got up to answer it._

 _Given that the Tower was where the Guardians were housed, it wasn't uncommon for them to be roused at various times while they were in their quarters should either an assignment in need of their skills would come up or if there was an emergency. And there was only a handful of people who would knock on his door personally since others would just send a call for him via Ghost._

 _Reaching the door, Wolf hit the switch on the wall causing it to slide into the wall revealing the one on the other side. A female Exo dressed in red Hunter armor with white trimming, the hood of her white cloak pulled down revealing her synthetic skin and glowing eyes as she locked gazes with him._

 _"Hope you're not getting too comfortable, Cayde's called us for a briefing." she said, her voice tinted with a metallic accent that was common with her species._

 _Wolf sighed, "Damn, was just getting to the good part in my book too." he groaned as he digitized his armor save for his helmet and stepped out into the hall._

 _The Exo laughed lightly at his grumbling, "I don't make the rules, besides, Cayde wouldn't bother us when we're taking a little time off unless it was important. So try to hold all griping until the end."_

 _"Laugh it up, Ava. Just so you know, your waking up Drex if he's sleeping. I still have the bruises from the last time." replied the younger Guardian with a light shiver. "For a guy that fears almost nothing, he freaks out too easily when woken."_

 _Stopping by another apartment, the team gathered their last member before heading to the upper levels. A mountain of a man that towered over both of them in white Titan armor with blue trimmings and a pair of bull-horns mounted on either side of the helm._

 _He was a Human, but given his size and strength no one would think that he was at first glance. Nor would they believe him to be the more comedic member of their fireteam._

 _"So, any idea what the top dogs want from us?" asked Drex as they rode the lift up to where the Vanguards were set up._

 _"Cayde wouldn't say, but from the way he sounded I wasted no time in getting you two." replied Ava. The lift stopped on the top level and opened allowing them off, the sights and sounds of the social area of the Tower greeted them. Dozens of people, civilian and Guardian alike moving among the various stands and kiosks set up as they purchased and traded various things with one another._

 _Wolf glanced over at the bounty board set up behind the steps that led down to where the Vanguards' were set up, finding only one or two people checking for any open assignments._ "Guess it really is a slow day." _he thought as they descended the steps._

 **"Not surprising."** _said Ghost from inside his head,_ **"Local recon teams have reported low levels of activity from enemy factions lately. The loss of the Dark Heart must have sent a big echo through their ranks and they're trying to regroup."**

"Well, that's reassuring." _the teen through in response as they went down the small corridor and into the wide, oval-shaped chamber that had a long table set up in the middle where the leaders of the Hunter, Warlock, and Titan class Guardians were waiting for them._

 _"Guardians, thank you for coming on such short notice. Sorry to cut into your downtime." Cayde-6, the Exo-Hunter Vanguard spoke first._

 _Ava nodded to him, "It's no problem, what's the situation?"_

 _Commander Zavala, the Titan-Vanguard, answered. "We just received reports of spikes in Hive activity throughout the solar system, most of which has been detected in the Cosmodrome and on the Moon. Normally this wouldn't be too uncommon, however, these spikes happened at the same exact momement on both fronts."_

 _"So the bug-bastards are rallying again? Didn't we stomp them hard enough back when we were hunting for the Black Garden?" asked Drex._

 _Ikora Rey, the Warlock-Vanguard shook her head, "It's not as simple as that, we believe that this is the cause of something far worse. Something that troubles us and the Speaker as well. With the Hive suddenly becoming so strongly active in only a moment, it means that something is calling to them."_

 _"Indeed."_

 _The sudden voice had the fireteam snapping their attention to a dark corner of the room where a figure stepped out into the light. Clearly female given the sound of the voice, wearing brown-leather robes and head-piece that covered her from head to toe leaving only her face visible. Clutched in her hands, was a glowing, acid-green orb with a shard of black stone encased within, but the most outstanding feature of this individual were her eyes..._

 _Or...the state of them._

 _Where her eyes should have been was covered by a cloth, but two glowing spots the same color of the orb she held could be seen clear through the material, along with a third in the center of her forehead. On either side of her face, a black miasma slithered down from under the wrapping like tears._

 _The unknown woman stepped forward until she stood before them, her glowing gaze staring past them into some distant trans. "He calls to them, alerting them that it is time. The time of his return."_

 _Her voice was ominous, filling them with confusion and dread. "Who's return? And who are you?" asked Wolf. The woman turned her gaze to him, and he felt a slight jolt to the depth of his soul when those eyes locked with his own._

 _"I, am Eris Morn, and I have seen what the Hive call a god. They rise to his call and prepare for him to reap destruction upon the light once more. The slayer of thousands of Guardians, the Hive Prince...Crota."_

X

 **"WOLF! WAKE UP!"**

Wolf snapped awake, snatching up his hand cannon and sweeping the room for hostility as he sat in a defensive crouch. When nothing moved he slowly came back to a calmer state and lowered his weapon.

 **"Sorry about that, but I couldn't get you awake any other way."** said Ghost hovering down beside him. **"Rough dreams again?"**

"The usual." The Guardian replied, rubbing the remainder of sleep from his eyes before regarding the lone window where the sun was just barely peaking through from beyond the trees outside. "Time to head out?" he asked his partner.

 **"Would I have woken you otherwise?"** asked the construct. **"Do we have a plan, or are we just going to wing it?"**

Wolf thought to himself for a moment or two, going over what they had gone over the night before and plotting where they should head to next. Even though he had done his best to avoid detection by avoiding the kingdoms, he realized that Ghost had been right, they couldn't stay outside the walls forever and would have to venture within a boarder eventually.

"Vale is the closest kingdom given where we are, we'll head that way before plotting our next course." he said standing up and forming his helmet back into place.

Ghost shifted its parts and blinked its optics, **"I take it we're going in, incognito? And here I thought you'd want your newly formed fan-club to recognize you."**

The Guardian shook his head and rolled his eyes behind his helmet, "The people consider me an urban legend out here, better to keep it that way. Besides, it's wrong to be looked upon any differently than the huntsman and huntresses that protect them on a regular basis. I don't need the recognition."

Making sure that everything was put away and ready for travel as they headed out of the shack and stood in the forest that surrounded it. Wolf started heading in the direction of Vale when he stopped mid-stride, Ghost doing the same over his left shoulder as they listened to the birds in the nearby trees.

But there was another presense among the foliage. One that wasn't there the night before.

"...Ghost?" the Hunter asked, scanning the trees and bushes ahead of them.

 **"Behind us, among the trees."** it replied disappearing inside his head. Wolf brought his hand to the handle of his revolver before blinking out of sight.

X

Behind one of the trees close to the shack, Qrow stepped out into the open when he saw his target disappear in a flash of light. Large scythe held loosly in his grasp as he searched where they could have gone.

It had taken him the entire night and a good portion of the morning to track the individual down, thankfully the trail had been fresh enough for him to follow which had led him to the abandoned shack where they had to have set up camp.

Qrow paused when he felt a presence appear behind him, followed swiftly by the cocking of a weapon hammer just behind his head. "Who are you?" asked the voice of the one he was tracking.

The veteran huntsman smirked, only a select few could get the drop on him like this, but he was hoping to get this close to the individual so that he could speak with them. "Someone with an offer you may find beneficial."

 ** _A/N: Looks like even through he was doing his best to avoid detection, a certain someone has managed to catch up with him._** ** _Of course, what Qrow might have in store for the Guardian will be explained next time, so keep your ears open for my next update guys!_**


	4. Kingdom of Vale

**A/N: It's been two months, but I've finally able to get the newest installment of this story. After blowing through the endless badassness that is Destiny a second time with a new class, I'm prepared to pick up where I left off. And for some of the folks waiting after all this time for a new update, I'm glad to finally be bringing it back to you.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Wolf kept all of his attention centered on the cloaked man standing infront of him, hand cannon placed at the back of his head just incase he proved to be hostile.

Even though he was experienced in battle, and could handle himself in most situations, he was still a young Guardian. Even one with decades of experience couldn't account for everything, which was why he hadn't picked up on the man's presence before Ghost alerted him.

"Is that right?" he asked after the man had spoken about his proposal. "Do you normally make a habit of stalking someone and giving them random propositions?"

The man shook his head, "Only those who have proven to be as interesting as you. You've got impressive skills, I've been tracking you for the last couple of months and haven't been able to get remotely close to you until now. When you saved that village the other night, your trail was fresh enough to follow."

Wolf kept himself calm, "Why tell me all of this?"

"Because I hope to gain your trust, can't do that if I'm not honest now can I?" he turned and looked back at the Guardian from under his hood with a smirk on his face.

 _ **"I'm not picking up anything negative from him,"**_ said Ghost inside Wolf's head, _**"He could be telling the truth, but play it safe for the time being."**_

Taking a step back, the Guardian lowered his side arm, but kept it firmly in hand as he regarded the other man. "Who are you, exactly?"

The man turned, removing the hood of his cloak revealing an older man with spiked black hair with a five o'clock shadow and a pair of crimson colored eyes. Immediately Wolf could tell that this man was an experienced hunter, the look in his eyes and the way he held himself being more than enough to prove it.

That, and the large sword/scythe weapon that he held in his hand, blade aimed at the ground in a non-threatening way to show he meant no harm.

"Qrow Branwen, huntsman from the island of Patch." the man introduced, taking out a flask from his belt and taking a long pull from it.

"Wolf." said the Guardian simply, his gaze locked on the huntsman just to be sure no moves were made against him. "What exactly is this proposition of yours? Why come all the way out here and waste time looking for me?"

Qrow gave a half-smirk, "I have a friend that is actively searching for people with a particular set of skills that may aid is in the future. Seeing you in action when you...'arrived here', makes me believe you fit right in with the criteria." he replied making air quotations in his statement.

Wolf tensed slightly when mention of his appearence on Remnant was spoken. "What do you know about my arrival?" he asked, keeping his stance neutral.

"I was on my way back from a hunt when I felt this massive pulse of dark energy. I went to check it out and instead I found you dispatching a small pack of Beowolves." said Qrow taking another swig from the flask, "Your skills and abilities are unique, never seen anything like them before, and the power coming off of you feels different to other auras I've sensed. The same could be said for that little friend of yours." replied the huntsman.

A small flash of light later and Ghost hovered in its usual spot over its Guardian's right shoulder. **"Guess there's no point in hiding then."** said the construct while shifting its parts.

Looking at the strange hovering device, Qrow turned his gaze back to Wolf when he spoke again, "I can't tell you the sheer number of questions I have right now, but all that matters to me is that you're obviously fighting for the sake of those that need saving." his scythe folded in on itself into its sword-form and he slid it onto his lower-back. "As for what I was here for, the friend that I had mentioned to you wants to meet you in person and discuss certain matters that are too sensitive to talk about here."

The man reached into his cloak and withdrew a folded piece of paper and handed it to the Guardian, "If you want more answers, I suggest asking him. I'm just the messanger."

Wolf looked at the note and took it slowly. Ghost looked at it, flickering its optic before looking back at their guest. **"And who is this person that is so interested in us?"**

Qrow smrked as he finished off the flask's contents, swaying a little but managing to stay upright as he spoke with a bit of a slur in his speech. "Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon academy in Vale. Man's one of the smartest I've ever known, won't lead you wrong." he turned and started heading into the forest lazily.

Pausing at the treeline, he turned and looked back at Wolf and the construct beside him. "By the way, for an urban legend, you sure can kick a lot of ass." without anothe word he went into the trees and disappeared.

Looking back down at the note he had been given, the young Guardian slipped his hand cannon back into its holster and opened it to read the contents. **"What does it say?"** Ghost asked, hovering a little closer to scan the words on the paper.

 _\- If you are reading this message, then my associate was able to locate you. I have been following your movements for some time now and have a strong belief that someone of your unique skills would be more than a simple asset to the people of Remnant._

 _I can understand that you have no reason to trust me, but you also have no reason to distrust me either. All I ask is for a moment of your time to hear what I have to say, I will not hamper your choice in the matter if you choose to ignore this._

 _If you decide that you are interested, I'm leaving a time and location at the bottom of this message so that we can meet. If that is the case, then I hope we will be meeting soon._

 _\- Professor Ozpin_

After re-reading the message a couple times and looking at the date, time and location that had been left at the bottom of the page, Wolf thought about what he should do.

On the one hand, someone had taken a large interest in him and looked to be asking for his help with something important to the people of this world. On the other, he'd have to come out of the shadows and reveal himself to someone he doesn't know.

Deep down, he knew that it was only a matter of time before he'd have to step into the light eventually, even after all the time he'd spent keeping people safe while maintaining secrecy in this world.

Ghost saw its Guardian weighing his options, after scanning the information that had been left for them, the construct turned to Wolf and rotated a little. **"What do you think?"**

Taking another minute or two of thought, the hunter slipped the message into one of his packs and turned to his partner. "Didn't you say earlier that Vale was nice?"

X

 **After our encounter with the huntsman that called himself Qrow, Ghost and I decided to at least hear what the person who sent him to find us had to say. He did spend a good amount of time tracking us, so there must have been a good reason for it.**

 **Enroute to the kingdom of Vale, Ghost did a complete background check on Ozpin. I knew of the man because of his reputation, but I prefer to play it safe incase something was overlooked or forgotten in time.**

 **The man was a world renouned huntsman that became headmaster to one of the best combat schools on the planet. Intelligent, strong, and was able to keep a level head in any situation. A few things were labeled classified in the databanks my partner attempted to dig through that were sensitive in nature, though given what certain huntsman have to do in terms of a mission I'm not surprised that particular bits of information were locked away for good reason.**

 **Even us Guardians had our secrets when it came to assignments.**

 **It took roughly four days to reach the kingdom, having already been close at the time all of this came about, and still had another day to spare before Ghost and I were to meet the headmaster at the appointed time and location he specified in his message.**

 **So for the time being, we decided to familiarize ourselves with the new location as we waited.**

 **Not knowing that this little trip would end up opening up a new gateway in this adventure of ours...**

X

Vale was very similar to the other four kingdoms in Remnant, yet at the same time held its own kind of charm and allure that made it stand out in comparison.

The large city was very calm, people milling about in the streets going through the motions of their everyday lives, none of them aware of the strange traveler that was walking among them.

Wolf had gotten into Vale almost three hours ago via speeder, locating an out of the way place to change out of his armor and into something that was least likely to garner attention. At the moment, he was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt and trousers with a grey tunic wrapped around his shoulders and covering his mouth. A pair of dark tinted sunglasses covered his glowing eyes keeping a large portion of his appearence hidden from passers-by.

It was one of the many 'casual' outfits he had stored away in the off chance he wanted to blend in with the citizens of the Last City back on Earth. Being a Guardian drew a lot of attention and at times many of them just wanted to feel normal for a little while, Wolf being no different which worked out for him well in this situation.

 _ **"Well, at least we're able to blend in with the locals."**_ Ghost said from inside his head. _**"And from the looks of things, the chances of us running into trouble is pretty low."**_

 _"Can't ever be to sure of that."_ Wolf thought back, his tunic moving aside just enough to reveal his holstered hand cannon on his right leg. _"These people may be in a time of peace, but that doesn't mean there isn't trouble waiting for them when they least expect it."_

The construct 'nodded' in response from its hiding place, _**"Better to prepare for the worst while hoping for the best, right?"**_ the Guardian nodded in agreement as they kept walking.

Vale looked a lot like the Last CIty, only not nearly as advanced in terms of technology. The citizens going about their daily routines despite the danger that lurked beyond their borders. And compared to how things were outside the kingdom, there was a sense of peace and security, something he wasn't used to.

Wolf didn't know how long they would be staying here, it all depended on how his conversation with Ozpin went the next day. He'd never shy away from something that would end up helping the innocent, but he refused to be used as a tool or a weapon in some conflict that didn't require what he was capable of.

However, the headmaster didn't fit the criteria of someone who would do such a thing. But one could never be too careful in a place they had only known for a couple of months.

The next couple of hours was spent wandering Vale, taking in all of the sights and sounds of the city around them as they marked a couple places of interest and landmarks incase they needed something later on. They had reached the CCT close to the center of the city, the sun starting to set when Ghost spoke up again.

 _ **"Wolf, I'm picking up some kind of transmission coming from closeby."**_ the Guardian paused and moved out of sight into a nearby alley as the construct played what it had found.

'So what's the plan for all this dust we're supposed to be lifting tonight?' a man's voice asked over the line.

'You're not being paid to ask questions Kato. Your job is to help Torchwick on this little fieldtrip of his and not screw it up, the last thing I need is that ego-maniac coming back to my club complaining about incompetence among my workforce.' said another man gruffly.

'Relax, Boss. We got this. Like taking candy from a baby.' replied a different voice before the line cut out.

It sounded like someone was planning some kind of heist, but it wasn't uncommon from some of the news Wolf had heard in passing. But what was uncommon was the name one of the men spoke of.

 _"Ghost, the name Torchwick raise any alarms from the public data you've collected?"_ he asked. His sunglasses came alive like and displayed a HUD just like the visor on his helmet, lines of data displaying a moment before a mugshot of a man with orange hair, pale skin wearing a white suit jacket appeared.

 _ **"Got one hit...and it's a big one."**_ said Ghost while more information was displayed. _**"Roman Torchwick, number five on Remnant's most wanted list. Criminal mastermind wanted for extortion, espionage, murder, theft, destruction of property...the list just goes on. The only place that's not actively looking to put him behind bars perminently is Vacuo, but he's responsible for a lot of crimes in Mistral, Atlas and here in Vale."**_

Wolf looked through the information himself and narrowed his eyes, Roman Torchwick looked to be one of the worst humanity had to offer in this world. And if the transmission they had picked up was right, then he was planning something and was about to execute.

 _ **"I know that we usually don't do the whole 'vigilante' thing, but it looks like this guy needs to be stopped before people get killed."**_ said his partner. The Guardian's response was to head deeper into the alley, light covering his form before he reappeared wearing his cloak, armor and weapons. _**"I'm gonna take that as you saying we're going to do something about it. Marking the transmission's last location."**_

The hunter leapt up, kicking on his boot-thrusters giving him more height allowing him to land on the roof of the closest building before taking off into a dead run, following the nav-point Ghost had activated on his HUD.

His partner was right, vigilante justice wasn't something a Guardian normally did. Then again, there wasn't any real crime on Earth with the constant war against the alien factions trying to exterminate them. Once or twice a team would be sent in to maintain the peace within the Last City if something from getting out of hand. But other than that their main goal was ensuring the survival of the citizens from the threats outside the walls and atmosphere.

However, from what he learned about the huntsmen and huntresses of this world, it was their duty to protect the innocent from _all_ threats, be it human, faunus or grimm.

Wolf also agreed with Ghost's other statement, a man fitting Torchwick's classification needed to be stopped before something happened. And the young Guardian was in the position to do something about it. Back home, Torchwick would be labeled a war criminal and dealt with swiftly and without mercy for the acts he committed. And that was just what Wolf was intending on doing when he found him.

Below him, the city went by in a blur as he sprinted and leapt from rooftop to rooftop. The people down in the street unaware of his movements as he kept out of sigh while the setting sun masked him even more as he closed in on his target fast. Stopping on a ledge in a crouch, he looked down to street level where a black van was parked beside an alley.

The sun had completely set, nighttime settling in and the streetlights below coming on illuminating everything for the citizens. The doors on the van opened and a group of five men wearing black suits with red ties and sunglasses stepped out.

A moment later, one last man stepped out matching Roman's description wearing a bowler hat and holding a cane while smoking a cigar. Taking a moment and blowing some smoke out into the air, he and the group made their way up the street toward a shop at the end with 'From Dust Till Dawn' lit up on the sign out front.

Watching the criminals closely, Wolf stood and slowly shadowed them from above while assessing the situation. There were still people out and about on the sidewalks, getting into a firefight would cause collateral damage and that was unacceptable. He'd have to wait for the right moment to strike in order to take them out.

Reaching the last rooftop of the street that overlooked the store, he watched the criminals as they entered. The position offered a good enough vantage point where he could see what was transpiring inside. One of the thugs holding up the shop owner before they all spread out collecting all the dust that was avaliable.

The Guardian took out his sniper rifle and looked down the scope, centering the crosshairs on the one with the weapon trained on the shop owner. If he made a move to pull the trigger...

Something cause commotion somewhere in the back of the store, out of his line of sight. A couple of the thugs moved to figure out what was going on when the front window exploded outward. Wolf looked away from his rifle's scope, In the street, standing over the form of an unconscious thug, was a girl in a red and black outfit.

A red, box shaped weapon unfolding on her shoulder and forming into a massive scythe that she held as though it weighed nothing. Smirking at the thugs that had gathered by the broken window before spinning the weapon around and burying the blade's tip into the asphalt below her.

The remaining four thugs looked to their boss who narrowed his eyes at her, "Okay, get her!"

One of the thugs charged her with a sword ready only for the girl to leap up on to the shaft of her scythe, swinging her legs around and connecting both feet with the man's face and sending him into a wall as she leapt away with weapon in hand. Two other thugs came at her from behind, but she pulled a trigger on the shaft close to her hand firing a round from the top and causing her to spin around.

The blunt end of the scythe connecting with the jaw of one of the thugs and sending him airborne, she swung it around and slammed it down on the second thug while the last one took shots at her with a submachine gun.

But she proved to be difficult to hit as she kept teleporting within plumes of rose petals, firing her weapon to move even faster around the bullets fired in her direction before zooming toward her attacker. Taking him off his feet and digging the scythe's blade into the ground, swinging back and leaping into the air before sending the thug crashing to the asphalt hard where he laid motionless at Roman's feet.

Wolf watched all of this unfold and couldn't help but feel impressed at the girl's level of skill and speed. Ghost appeared over his shoulder shuttering its optic, **"I think she has everything under control."** the construct commented, equally impressed with what they had witnessed.

Looking down at the defeated thugs he had hired, Roman just shook his head. "You were worth every cent, truly you were." he said disdainfully before looking at the girl that had defeated them. "Well, Red, I can say this has been an eventful evening." he dropped his cigar to the ground and stamped it out with his cane as police sirens could be heard approaching.

"And as much as I would love to stick around," he raised the cane and aimed it at her, the bottom opening revealing a cross hair at the end. "I'm afraid this is where we part ways." He pulled a hidden trigger and a bright flare shot from the end of the staff and went straight for the girl in red.

About to jump into action and help, the Guardian watched the girl aim the top of her scythe at the ground and fired, shooting her into the air and avoiding the explosion the round that blew up a small chunk of the street.

With the knowledge that she was safe, he looked to the building next to him to see Roman moving up the ladder on the side as fast as he could toward the roof. **"Wolf, I'm picking up an arial unit enroute to this location, Torchwick's going for an extraction point!"** Ghost reported.

At that same moment, the girl in red had used her weapon to launch herself up onto the rooftop the criminal had just reached. "Hay!" she called out making him skid to a stop on the other side.

"Persistant..." he said just barely loud enough for others to hear. the loud hum of engines cut through the air. A VTOL rose into the air and hovered a few feet from the nearest ledge, a spotlight coming on and shining down on them. Roman used the distraction to jump aboard as the craft rose higher in the air, out of her reach.

Smirking down at his opponent, the criminal reached into his coat and produced a red-dust crystal. "End of the line, kiddo!" he shouted over the engines before tossing the crystal down at her feet.

Wolf saw what was going to happen and ran to the edge of his roof, slipping his rifle over his shoulder while leaping off the edge and blinking to the one the girl was standing on. Blinking again just as Roman raised his cane and fired at the volatile piece of dust.

The resounding explosion shook the building, shattering several windows below and cracking the structure itself. Roman laughed jovally at the demise of the troublesome girl, only to grit his teeth in anger when the dust cleared to reveal her unharmed in the arms of someone new.

Eyes locked on the criminal through the visor of his helmet, Wolf set the stunned girl down on her feet before taking out his scout rifle and opening fire on the VTOL. Roman dropped out of sight as the rounds got dangerously close to hitting him and scrambled for cover in the cockpit.

Taking out one of his cluster grenades, the young Guardian hurled it at the aircraft. Watching as the device split apart and struck it in several locations and causing damage all over. Allowing him time to reload just as someone else stepped into the troop compartment.

Wolf narrowed his eyes, he could tell the individual was female given their shape, but most of her visage was covered in shadow making it hard to see her face. All he could see was the maroon dress she wore...and a pair of glowing ember eyes that pierced through the shadows.

He instantly went on guard when the markings on the unknown woman's dress glowed like her eyes, flames traveling along her frame and gathering in her palms before she unleashed a barrage of fireballs straight at him.

Bending his knees, the Guardian jumped straight up, his boot-thrusters kicking him up higher as he opened fire on the new enemy. The woman retaliated by thrusting her hands out, a shield of black glass appearing before her deflecting the rounds and protecting the ship at the same time.

Landing back in the ground, Wolf slammed a fresh clip into his weapon before slipping it into his left hand and drawing his hand cannon in the other. Solar-light coursing along the barrel before pulling the trigger repetatively, each powered round striking the surface of the shield until it shattered into slowly fading shards. The woman stumbling back, eyes wide while the Guardian pulled out two grenades charged with arc-light and hurled them at his target.

The woman's hands glowed again and threw another barrage of fireblasts, each one connecting with the lightning charged explosives and detonating them before they could hit the ship. Wolf switched back to his rifle and kept up the assault. Beside him, the girl had condensed her massive scythe down into a compact-rifle form and fired along with him. The unknown woman snapped both her hands out, blocking the rounds with her palms as quickly as she could.

Having had enough of the interference, she waved her hand through the air, power channeling along her arms and caused the roof beneath the two below to emit a sinister glow. The Guardian saw the threat and grabbed the cloaked girl before leaping away just as the ground exploded, causing the whole building beneath them to shutter.

Wolf rolled back to his feet, scout rifle snapping up only to find the VTOL already in the process of fleeing, engines converting for more speed as it launched off into the distance.

 _ **"They're out of range."**_ said Ghost as the ship disappeared, the Guardian lowering his weapon knowing it would be a waste of munitions.

 _"Could you make an identification?"_ he asked mentally.

 _ **"No, but I gathered what data I could should we encounter them again. They definitely came prepared, I can say that much."**_ replied the construct.

Slipping his rifle over his shoulder, he turned to the girl he had helped who was looking up at him with wide, silver eyes. "A-Are you a huntsman?" she asked. Wolf shook his head slowly, his motion tracker going off letting him know of another arrival and turned to see an older woman approaching them.

She held herself in a regal-like fashion, blond hair up in a bun wearing a white blouse and black pants with a purple cape flowing behind her. Intelligent, calculating green eyes looked at the two before her behind a pair of glasses while she held what looked to be a riding crop tightly in her hand.

Looking around at the amount of damage that had been done during the fight, she turned her attention to the duo with a strict expression. "I'm going to have to ask both of you to come with me." she said leaving no room for argument.

The cloaked girl looked nervous, but Wolf simply tilted his head and walked toward the edge of the roof, his tattered cloak billowing in his wake. "Excuse me, where do you think you're going?!" the woman demanded after being ignored.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I'm needed elsewhere." replied the Guardian, without glancing back as he jumped over the ledge and blinked out of sight. Leaving the two women stunned and confused behind him.

X

 _ **"Well...that's one way to make an impression."**_ Ghost said as the duo reappeared in an alley a block away. Wolf switched back to his first outfit from his armor and stepping out into the street as a couple police cars flew by and heading toward the dust shop that had been robbed.

 _"Not really the way I wanted things to go, but I guess it couldn't be helped in the end."_ the Guardian thought back while walking down the almost empty street.

 _ **"Look on the bright side, it's doubtful that your meeting with the headmaster will be as...explosive as the last encounter with the locals."**_ commented the construct. Wolf shook his head, hoping that his partner was right as they headed to where they were set up for the night.

Hoping that the next day went smoothly.

X

Professor Ozpin left the Vale Police Precinct, his second in command, Glynda Goodwitch, at his side as they headed toward the docking port where their transport was waiting to take them back to Beacon academy.

He was glad things had gone well with the meeting with Ruby Rose, and her admission into hsi school two years ahead of her peers. Now all he had to do was make sure things went well with the 'other meeting' he had that would be taking place the next day.

Taking out his scroll, he brought up video footage from the incident that had taken place earlier in the evening and watched carefully as the one that helped Ruby deal with Torchwick.

"I can't understand why you had me hold back," said Glynda looking at the footage as well. "Something could have happened, how could you trust a complete unknown huntsman to handle things?"

"Because I had faith, Glynda." replied Ozpin calmly. "This isn't an ordinary huntsman, if the reports I've gotten from Qrow and my other contacts outside of Vale are anything to go by. He is unique, skills sharper than many people I have ever encountered, weaponry more advanced than what Atlas could create, and his unusual powers are able to dispatch the Grimm with ease."

The blonde professor looked at the footage on her own scroll, seeing what the headmaster was talking about with curiosity. "Who is he?" she asked freezing the video to show an image of the stranger.

Looking at the same image, Ozpin took a sip from the mug of coffee in his free hand. "We will be finding out tomorrow, hopefully. And if things go well, we might gain an invaluable addition to the academy as well. Only time will tell, I'm afraid."

That being said, the two professors continued toward their transport. Both with different thoughts about the turn out of the next day.

 **A/N: Wolf's made it to Vale, and has already made a large impression on the locals. And despite how much he's done to remain in the shadows as he helped the people of Remnant, he's about to be thrust front and center for the events to come.**

 **A new update will be coming ASAP, so leave your reviews and I'll get back to you just as quickly.**


	5. Proposition

**A/N: With the holidays just getting started, I think it's time to give the gift of a new update to an already fast growing story.**

 **I know a lot of you are waiting for questions to be answered, many of which circling around whether or not the Nightstalker powers coming into play or Oryx and his Taken coming into play at some point. I can only tell you so much as to not ruin the element of surprise, so I'm keeping those answers close to the chest for right now.**

 **As for those wondering about the romance pairing of this story, it will be a Blake/OC this time around. Figured she and Wolf would have the best chemistry given their respected backgrounds. That, and she's a fan favorite.**

 **It feels good to be writing this again, especially given my standings in Destiny as a player. And I'm more than equipped to shock and awe my readers if need be. So here's the next step in a long series.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 _Wolf made his way down the steps of the old building that led to the entrance to the war-mind bunker that laid beneath the surface of the cosmodrome. Ava leading with Drex bringing up the rear, all of them with weapons ready as they made their way further down into the Earth._

 _"What the hell could the Hive want with Rasputin?" asked the titan, shotgun sweeping left when the reached the basement level of the old structure. "Last I checked, the damn things were more lingual in ripping things apart than working computers."_

 _"You heard what Eris said on the way here." said Ava, "The war-mind is what's keeping the Hive from getting to Earth. If Rasputin goes down, nothing will stop Crota's army from invading, and I doubt the City will be able to hold off a Hive infestation for very long." All conversations came to a stop when strange music started to reverberate through the air around them_

 _"What the hell is that?" asked Wolf, Auto rifle at the ready as the tunes continued to play._

 _'Rasputin's in trouble!' Eris' voice came over the comms as a massive steel door shaped like a diamond in the far corner of the room opened with a loud hiss. The team looked from the door to one another as the dark-Guardian spoke again, 'I've never known the war-mind to welcome visitors. Hurry, find the control room.'_

 _Ava motioned forward as they entered the Golden Age bunker, treading quietly through the silent halls and straining their senses to pick up anything that didn't belong there._

 _Wolf moved ahead, pressing his back to the wall on the right and peering around the corner. His sharp eyes searching the larger corridor ahead and found movement among the various pieces of equipment that littered the walkways._

 _"Contact." he said lowly as the Guardians moved out into the open preparing to fire. All three of them met with the bellowing howls of the Hive as several Acolytes, Thralls and a couple of Knights came out of hiding and opened fire on them._

 _"How the hell did these undead bastards find a way inside?!" Drex shouted as he blasted a Thrall away with his shotgun._

 _Ava emptied her weapons clip into the attacking Hive and quickly reloaded, "Doesn't matter, we can't let them get to Rasputin! Kill them all!" The whole bunker echoed with the sound of gunfire and explosions, along with the dying calls of dying, hostile aliens._

 _Leaning out of cover, Wolf brought his sniper rifle to bare and fired two shots. A Knight that had been bombarding them from the back of the attacking force exploded in a burst of darkness and collapsed to the ground. Ducking back when energy rounds peppered his cover, switching to his pulse rifle and leaned back out to take more of the Hive down._

 _The team moved up with every enemy that fell, it had mostly been Thralls which had been easy to dispatch despite the sheer number of them. In the end, a pile of armored carapaces was all that remained as they moved up the steps that took them to the main control room of the old war-mind._

 _'You must find out if they have damaged Rasputin.' came Eris' voice in their ears, 'If the Hive are present, then they will not give up so easily.'_

 _Treading slowly into the control center of the bunker, the Guardians moved along the walkway that surrounded the circular chamber toward a control panel that ran everything. Ava summoned her Ghost and had it scan the console, data scrolling across the screens before it flashed red and shut down._

 _All around them, various systems flashed and went offline as well, an alarm blaring from somewhere deeper in the bunker. "Something's wrong!" the Exo-hunter said in alarm as she tried to figure out what had happened._

 _"AVA ABOVE YOU!" Wolf shouted in alarm as a portal of dark energy came to life in the air over the control panel. The team scrambled back, weapons aimed at the portal as they waited for whatever it was to reveal itself._

 _A flash of power rippled from the opening and a moment later a Hive Wizard hovered in the air. However, this one was far different than the ones the Guardians had encountered before._

 _This one wore what looked to be ceremonial robes and armor baring Crota's insignia. Dark energy channeling along its arms and gathering in its hands that matched the same sinister glow as the eyes that leered down at the trio._

 _Without warning, the Wizard let loose a screech that could have awoken the dead._

 _'OMNIGUL!' Eris exclaimed over the comms in rage. 'SILENCE HER SCREAMS!' Not needing to be told twice, the team of three opened fire._

X

Wolf slowly raised his head as he came back to the waking world. The sun just peeking over the horizon bathing the city of Vale in an array of reds, oranges and purples with the coming of the new day.

The place he'd chosen to camp out for the night was a rooftop within the downtown district, it wasn't the first time he had to set up like this since arriving in this world. Infact, back home he'd done the same thing on every world humanity once inhabited, it was pretty standard when out on an assignment that lasted longer than a day or so.

Of course, he had to find a well hidden location and learned to be a very light sleeper, given the number of hostiles that would be prowling around at night that could stumble upon his camp.

Standing up, the young Guardian stretched his arms and back before cracking his neck as he got the blood flowing through him again. Ghost appearing beside him in a flash of light and swiveled around to face him, **"Another beautiful day, wouldn't you agree?"**

"Still doesn't beat the sunrise over the City back home." Wolf commented as he stood at the edge of the roof watching the sun slowly start to climb in the air.

 **"More dreams?"** asked his partner, flickering its optic.

The Guardian didn't reply as he checked the time and saw that his meeting with Ozpin was in a couple hours. "We better get going if we're going to get to the meeting place on time." he said turning around and heading toward the fire escape on the side of the building.

Ghost watched him go and wondered just what was going through its Guardian's head. It knew about the dreams, the spike in his brainwave activity and adrenaline while he slept was very easy to pick up on considering the construct never left its partner. Though it could never get Wolf to open up about it whenever asked.

Although, deep within the light-spark that made up its being, Ghost had a feeling that it knew what was going on. But it didn't know what to do to help its Guardian overcome past events.

Making an unneeded sigh, the construct followed after Wolf and teleported back into his mind as he blinked out of sight.

X

Professor Ozpin stood on the high cliff that overlooked the Emerald forest on the edge of Beacon academy's campus. Cane in one hand pressing into the ground beneath it with signature coffee mug in the other as he looked out at the wide expanse of green stretching out below.

The morning sun was still relatively low in the sky given the early hour, but it was peaceful and quiet as the headmaster stood calmly waiting. Taking a long sip from his mug, he pulled out his scroll and checked the time, "Right on time, you are quite punctual."

Behind him, the one he had been waiting for appeared in a flash of light. Arms crossed over their chest as they looked at the grey-haired man who still had his back to them.

"I make a habit of not missing deadlines when they are important." said Wolf, armor and cloak in place as he regarded the man that had put a lot of effort in getting a message to him.

"Indeed." said Ozpin as he turned around and regarded the one he'd been waiting for. "From what I hear, you've made quite a name for yourself. Many people outside the kingdoms owe you their lives because of your bravery."

The Guardian shrugged, "They don't owe me anything, their lives matter and don't deserve to be extinguished by the creatures of darkness." he took a moment to look around them before focusing on the headmaster again, "Your friend managed to get your message to me, as you can see. What is it that you needed to speak with me about?"

Ozpin nodded, "Qrow has informed me of your...unusual arrival a couple months ago. It has raised many questions about how you have come to be here, given that your abilities and armaments are unlike anything encountered inside or outside the kingdoms." he took a sip from his mug before continuing, "That is one of the things I wished to speak to you about, before moving onto other things."

Wolf remained passive, knowing that this was something he had expected to come up in this get together. "You could say that my arrival was...unorthadox, to say the least. But I see no point in lying to someone that has not earned my distrust."

"Please, do tell." said the professor, more than willing to listen to what the Guardian has to say on the matter.

As if taking the que, Ghost appeared over its partner's shoulder drawing the attention of the headmaster. **"I believe that I can be of some help with this particular explination, Headmaster Ozpin. If there was a place we could go that is less out in the open, we can speak more about the place we originate from."**

Looking from the floating construct to the Guardian, the professor motioned with his hand and started leading both him and the Ghost toward Beacon's campus.

The academy was silent, the new school year starting in two weeks while the staff prepared themselves for both past and new students returned to continue their education to become huntsmen and huntresses.

It was an inspiring sight to see. Wolf looked around at the castle-like fortess that was one of the best combat schools on Remnant. It wasn't nearly as big as the Guardian Tower, but it was still impressive.

Entering the front of the main building, they went down several corridors before stepping into an elevator and rode it to the very top of the tower. The doors opening to reveal the headmaster's office, a very wide, circular room with a system of cogs and gears moving together along the walls and ceiling. A large desk sat at the very back of the room infront of a wall-sized window, and standing beside said desk was a familiar blonde woman who looked up when they entered. Green eyes narrowing when they settled upon the young Guardian.

"I believe you and Professor Goodwitch have already met." said Ozpin as they approached the desk, the headmaster going around tot he other side and taking a seat.

"That we have." replied Wolf, Ghost shifting its parts which grabbed the blonde's attention almost immediately. "Is she aware of our situation?"

Ozpin nodded, "Glynda is one of a select few people I trust above all others. Whatever is said here will be kept in confidence, you have my word."

Nodding in return, the hunter started speaking, "I'm not from this planet, headmaster. I come from the planet Earth from a solar system somewhere on the other side of the galaxy where we have been trapped in an endless war against our own kind of darkness for the last several hundred years." explained the Guardian.

Ozpin raised an eyebrow while his associate looked more than a little skeptical, "I see, do you by chance have evidence to prove this?" he asked wanting to believe what he was being told.

 **"That is where I come in."** said Ghost as it hovered above the desk between the three of them.

"Before you start, if you don't mind my asking, what are you?" asked Glynda as she looked at the floating construct with curious eyes.

 **"I am a Ghost. Forged from the light of the Traveler in order to help my Guardian aid in the fight against the darkness that threatens our world."** said Ghost, shifting its parts and rotating its optic. **"As for exactly what I and the Traveler are, a bit of a history lesson is needed."**

The AI split apart, its triangular parts rotating on the outside of a light-blue bubble of energy with its core held in the middle. A large projection of the solar system appeared in the middle of the room before an image of the Traveler appeared. **"What you see, is the Traveler. A celestial being of light and intelligence like no other. Over seven hundred years ago, it came to our solar system and visited several planets that could not support life and started to terraform them. This, in turn, caught the attention of Humanity and made contact with it on the neighboring world of Mars."**

As Ghost spoke, it showed the Traveler moving from planet to planet, Mars had been highlighted before showing the celestial being moving onto Earth. **"When it reached Earth, it gifted Humanity with vast knowledge. With it, they were able to create technologies lightyears beyond their time which helped them expand across the system and create vast colonies on the neighboring worlds."**

 **"Humans florished, armed with what the Traveler gifted them with they were led into what was considered the Golden Age. Evolving into more than what they could only dream about. However...the Traveler had a powerful enemy."**

The image changed as it showed a dark shroud start to envelope the system. **"The Darkness, a force that corrupted multiple alien factions had come in the Traveler's wake. Bringing with it untold destruction and death. In no time at all, Humanity was pushed back to their homeworld as their numbers dwindled. The Traveler saw this and fought back to protect those it strove to aid, and in doing so became heavily damaged as a result. This event was known in history as The Collapse"**

 **"After managing to keep the Darkness at bay, at the cost of its own lifeforce, the Traveler settled itself above the only remaining city on Earth. The last bastion of Humanity. And with its last breath, created the Ghosts as a means to do what it was now unable to do."**

The two professors listened awestruck at the explination, Ozpin being the first to recover. "What is the objective of the Ghosts?"

 **"We were created to locate warriors that had fallen in battle long ago and resurrect them, while at the same time gifting them with the power of the Traveler's light."** replied Ghost. **"These warriors are called Guardians, and stand as protectors of what remains of Humanity against the forces of the darkness that wish to see to their complete extermination."**

Parts rotated on the constructs form as it projected the visage of the enemy factions the Guardians faced. **"For hundreds of years, the Guardians have fought in a never ending war against the four alien factions you see before you;"**

The first was of a four armed, four eyed armored being wielding a strange rifle in one hand and a sword in the other. **"The Fallen, a nomadic, insectoid species that are notorious scavengers and raiders that are said to have once been part of a great civilization. They arrived after the Collapse, looting Humanities fallen worlds and hoping to reclaim the glory of their ancient past by capturing the Traveler itself. "**

Next was something that looked more like living corpses in organic armor. **"The Hive, one of only a select few of the races that serve the Darkness directly. They were one of the species that crippled Humanity on Earth's moon forcing them to retreat back to the homeworld. They are an impossibly ancient race that have kept themselves alive long after the Golden Age had fallen. They are essentially 'undead', brutal and savage, but vastly intelligent given how long they have been around since the Collapse."**

Ghost brought up another image, one that depiced what could only be described as a humanoid rhino or turtle baring heavy armor and weaponry. **"The Cabal, a industrial and highly militaristic empire that spreads through organization, efficiency and corruption. Don't let their size fool you, that just makes them far more formidable. They will defend their territory until every last one is dead, and are known for their brutality and violence when faced with an enemy on the battlefield."**

 **"And lastly, the Vex."** said the construct showing the brass-colored robots with glowing-red optics, **"A race of sentient machines who's only goal is to control time and reality itself. Highly advanced, and very intelligent, their technology is unmatched by almost every other faction and can bend space to their will. They were able to convert the planet Mercury, the planet closest to our system's sun, into a machine that we have only recently been able to liberate from their control. No one knows were they originated from, but from what could be gathered they are far older than Humanity is by millenia."**

When the AI was finished speaking about the enemy factions, the two professors took in all the information and wondered if their own wars could even measure up a fraction to what the people of this world had endured.

"How many lives were lost in this great war?" asked Glynda, internally fearing the answer.

Wolf, who had been silent thus far, took that moment to speak up, "Before or after the Collapse?" he asked getting a stunned look from the blonde woman.

 **"Deathtolls from during the Collapse are unknown to this day."** said Ghost. **"But given the number of people living on the overtaken planets, and those lost on Earth before the Last City was founded, it was estimated somewhere in the billions."**

 **"Since the creation of the Ghosts, several thousand Guardians have fallen in combat trying defending the Last City."**

Ozpin removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes, not even wanting to fathom the loss of life Humanity suffered in this conflict. Placing the glasses back on his face, the headmaster looked at the projection of the solar system before him.

The Guardians that had been mentioned sounded almost exactly like the huntsmen of their world. Only they were reborn to protect humanity from their enemies on multiple worlds and not just their own.

Looking on as the construct shifted the images before them again, they saw a video screen appear in the center of it which showed footage from what they believed to be the visor of a helmet. "What you're looking at is through my eyes." said Wolf as they watched him in heated combat against a large group of Fallen.

At various moments, the footage would change. Showing different enemies and different worlds as the young Guardian fought with skill that was on par with veteran huntsman against increasingly difficult odds. Sometimes alone, others alongside fellow Guardians as enemies fell before them in droves.

Glynda looked on, both in awe and impressed at what she was seeing. When Ozpin told her about this individual she had her doubts, even more so when this meeting began. But now, seeing his prowess first hand from his point of view, she started to see that there was indeed far more to him than what she first believed.

Throughout the demonstration, they were also shown the young Guardian's team and the battles they faced. Including the mission they took on with dozens of other Guardians as they fought their way to the Black Garden.

This included the encounters with the Vex and their never ending forces and making deals with the Awoken and their Queen in their quest to locate the pocket dimension and destroy the Dark Heart, the source of the Darkness' power in the system and giving humanity the much needed break in the war they had been striving for in centuries.

After showing enough proof, Ghost deactivated the projection and returned to its usual state before retaking its position beside its partner. **"That's pretty much our history in a nutshell, if you require more information we'll be happy to provide."**

The headmaster held up his hand, "No thank you, what you've shown is more than enough. I however would like to know more about your personal history." Ozpin looked at Wolf, "How did you come to be a Guardian?"

Wolf crossed his arms and tilted his head, "I can't remember much of my past life, a side affect from being reborn with the Traveler's light. But I've been a Hunter-Guardian for the last couple of years. By normal standards, I'm about 19 years old."

"Hunter-Guardian?" asked professor Goodwitch.

 **"Guardians are classified into three catagories."** explained Ghost. **"Hunter, Warlock and Titan, depending on the powers given to them via the Traveler's light which separates into Solar, Arc or Warp based abilities."**

The Guardian took it from there, "Hunters utilize swiftness, accuracy and stealth, and are considered the recon specialists of Guardians. Warlocks emphasize the use of magical abilities and can provide powerful attacks and support to a fireteam. Titans are raw power and strength, capable of taking down enemies with extreme prejudice while absorbing a lot of punishment unhindered."

"Can we assume that your speed and reflexes are what marked you as a Hunter-class Guardian?" asked Ozpin curiously.

He received a nod in return, "I prefer to hit my enemies at a distance to weaken them. But I am just as skilled in a close-up fight. My mentors held nothing back when training me to be sure I was ready to face the forces of the Darkness. It's been two years since my rebirth, and I've experienced many things in my time as a Guardian."

Looking to one another, the professors shared a thought before Ozpin asked the burning question. "How did you come to be here, on Remnant?"

Ghost turned to its Guardian who took a slow breath, "I accepted a mission to the planet Mars, there had been rumors of Hive being seen and I went to investigate to see if there was any truth to them. Ghost and I found out they were, the Hive were amassing beneath the surface of the red planet performing some kind of ritual with dark energy."

"Since the Hive could make portals to summon powerful creatures to their side we tried to call for backup to help take them down when we were discovered. So instead, we interrupted the ritual by destroying the source of power that was going into whatever they were planning on doing. But in the process, the portal fluctuated out of control and we were sucked into it."

 **"The next thing we know, we're waking up here on your world."** finished Ghost. **"With no way of knowing if we could ever get back to Earth, we set out to learn what we could of this world."**

"And since it's your mission to protect humanity from darkness, you took it upon yourself to help wherever you could since your arrival." Glynda surmmized, getting comfirmation from both of them. "How have you managed to stay hidden after all this time?"

Wolf shrugged, "I stayed outside the walls of the kingdoms, mostly in the forests and only going to smaller settlements for supplies. Ghost is able to forge munitions for my weapons with materials I collect and I've thrived in the wilderness before, it wasn't difficult to avoid detection. Though the locals seemed to think of me as an urban legend."

"Indeed they do." said Ozpin with a half-smile. "I believe that you are referred to as either the 'wandering huntsman' or 'ghost'.

The construct beside the Guardian chuckled, **"I still find that ironic, and more than a bit funny."** Wolf rolled his eyes behind his helmet and regarded the headmaster.

"So, now that you know about our history and how we came to be here. What's the next step? It's more than obvious that this is more than just getting to know the unknown alien on your planet."

Standing from his desk, the headmaster of Beacon academy turned and stood infront of the large window that overlooked the campus several stories below. "Given how long you've been on our planet, can I assume that you already know much about the on goings of things?"

 **"We've done our research."** stated Ghost. **"Always good to gather intel when faced with the unknown."**

"Very true, a good trait to have." said Ozpin before turning to face them, "As you know, we are in a time of great peace after the last war. All of the kingdoms have taken this time to collect themselves and continue to thrive, as we always have since we first started combating the Grimm long ago. However...things are not always what they appear to be."

The way the man spoke the last part put Wolf in a state of hyper-awareness, "You believe that something's going to happen to disrupt that peace?" he stated rather than asked.

"It's not a belief...it's knowledge." said the professor calmly. "Here at Beacon, as well as the other combat schools throughout Remnant, we train young minds to prepare themselves to fight danger that threatens our world in its many forms. But what those around us fail to realize is that danger so far closer than they believe."

"There isn't much I can reveal to you at this time, but what I can say is that something is coming. Something that the myself and the people I trust are worried would bring about another war that will tear our world apart. It's one of the reasons we meet behind closed doors and work in the shadows; we keep the world safe from the dangers people don't know about."

Wolf soaked in the words, understanding quickly what the man was telling him, "What does this have to do with me? I can understand perfectly what your saying, but I still have yet to see how I'm involved."

Ozpin gave him a calculating look, "A single, unknown variable at times is all that takes to turn the tide of a conflict." he said cryptically. "You've faced things that no one in our world can understand, fought a darkness greater than the Grimm and managed to not only thrive, but become stronger as a result. You may be considered an 'alien' by many standards, but your strength, skills, and your will to protect those that need protecting is invaluable. As is your experience when it comes to war."

The headmaster returned to his desk and sat down again, "I had my beliefs about you when Qrow first informed me of your deeds, but now that you've shown me just what you and others like you are capable of, I know now that my beliefs were beyond exceeded."

Ghost rotated in place, **"You're hoping to recruit us to your cause."** it said putting the pieces together.

"I am, and I am also hoping you will accept." said Ozpin honestly. "Our enemies create fear, and fear will bring the Grimm. I put much faith in this school in teaching the next generation of saviors for our world, but I fear that they will still not be fully prepared for what may be lurking behind the scenes. That is where I need someone like you, to help guide them down that path that will keep our darkness at bay, and put an end to a horrible conflict before it begins."

A tense silence followed, everything laid out in the open and all of it was in Wolf's hands. In the last couple of months since appearing here, he never expected something like this to happen.

But there was no getting around it. If there was one thing he learned during his time as a Guardian, it was that no matter the conflict and no matter the odds, they fought to keep the light from dying out. And he'd kept this creedo since he was taken from Earth's solar system and cast into Remnant as he fought the Grimm to keep innocents safe.

He couldn't walk away from this, even though Ozpin didn't know him, he devulged what seemed to be classified information to him in the hopes of gaining his help and trust. Someone who is not only a complete unknown, but also not of this part of the galaxy.

Looking at Ghost, Wolf saw the construct looking right back at him. Blinking its optic wondering what he was going to say before he looked at the two professors who were silently, and calmly waiting his response.

Reaching his hands up, the young Guardian pulled his hood down before undoing the latches on his helmet. The armor component detaching from the chest piece as he pulled it off his head, revealing his pale face, blue-streaked hair and glowing eyes that stunned professor Goodwitch and caused Ozpin to raise a curious eyebrow.

"As a Guardian, I cannot ignore the signs of innocents in danger due to the darkness at work. I accept."

 **A/N: With Wolf now involved in Ozpin's plans for the future, a hell of a game changer has been thrown into the mix.**

 **Given the path that all Guardians follow, I made it as convincing as possible for the decision to be accepted given what all Guardians face and what their mission is to protect the innocent. And despite who he's tried to avoid being spotted by the public, he's realized that he cannot stay hidden forever when the innocent are in danger. But it begs the question of how things will change with the addition of someone who has faced war in many forms and whose boots have touched the surface of other worlds.**

 **Keep the reviews coming guys, and I'll try not to disappoint.**


	6. Welcome to Beacon

**A/N: A little longer than my usual updates, but when it comes to something like this time is needed to create something truly badass. All of my fellow authors out there will agree with me on that one.**

 **We're gonna start dipping into RWBY's canon now, with a few questions you guys have asked answered and a bit of a surprise thrown in to really get you interested if you're not already.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 _"_ You need me to pose as a student?" asked the Guardian with a raised eyebrow. After hearing what Ozpin had just finished explaining to him in terms of his new assignment.

"Not exactly." replied the headmaster, "More of a student advisor. Your combat skills already put you in the position of huntsman, though I believe that you're more than willing to learn more about our world given the status of things."

The man took a sip from his coffee, finishing the beverage off before setting it aside and continuing the conversation. "In addition to attending classes like the other students, you'll also be aiding professor Goodwitch as an assistant combat instructor. But the main thing I need you to do, is ensure that one student, and the team she will become a part of, is looked after and protected during their time here at Beacon."

 **"What is unique about this student that requires an extra set of eyes on them?"** asked Ghost.

Ozpin brought up a screen over his desk and revealed the image of the red cloaked girl they had encountered the previous night during the dust shop robbery. "I've always had a way with finding true talent in others. Ruby Rose, the girl you helped the previous night, is one such individual. I've known her father, mother and Uncle since their time here at Beacon, and I see her becoming far stronger than them as she grows into a huntress."

Wolf looked from the image to the professor, "There's more to it than that." he said seeing more than what he was being told.

"There is." agreed the headmaster, "Do you believe in destiny, Wolf?"

"In a matter of speaking. I intend to believe that we forge our own destiny from the paths before us." replied the Guardian.

Ozpin gave a half-smile, "Wise words. You know as well as I do that when the world's at its darkest, the people look toward a select few who will lead them into the light. I believe that Ms. Rose is destined to be one such individual, a beacon of hope that will help keep the darkness at bay with what is coming."

The Guardian looked back at the image of the girl who looked no older than 15, very young, but her skills were impressive and would only improve more as she trained. The headmaster was putting a lot of faith in this one girl, then again, he personally knew what that was like. What Ozpin described was one of the many things that defined a Guardian, and from what was being said, he was intending on helping guide the cloaked girl into being just that.

"What do you need me to do?" he asked after some thought.

The headmaster leaned on his desk, hands steepled together, "Keep a close eye on Ruby, and the team she will be apart of. Keep them safe and help them in any way that you can, you'll have my support to accomplish this. I have no doubt that in the near future they may soon become involved with certain events which will put them on the right path."

Glynda stepped forward, busy typing on her scroll, "I've just finished putting a student profile together for you, however there are certain things that need to be filled in before it can be added to the school database."

Ghost hovered across the room and floated over the huntress' shoulder, scanning the information before shooting a small beam of light into the device making the woman jump. **"There, that should help."** it said as the data the professor had been missing were filled in. **"Though I think you might need more of a name than just Wolf. You are suppose to be going to school, afterall."** the construct said to its partner.

Wolf thought about it, he'd been going by the same name since he first became a Guardian. It was his identity, and he refused to give it up for any reason. However, there was a compromise.

He recalled that not long after his rebirth, Ghost had been able to find small fragments of his past before he died. One of them had been a name, one that he had no longer considered his designation at the time but now looked as though he would have to use it.

"Dresdin. Dresdin Wolf." he said getting a surprised look from his Ghost.

 **"Using the name from your past life combined with your new one, clever. And it fits."** said the construct impressed while professor Goodwitch added the name into the profile before sending it all to Beacon's database.

Sending a nod to her boss, Ozpin reached into his desk and produced a scroll, setting it on the surface before him. "You'll be needing this. Your Ghost is beyond impressive given what you've explained to us, but this may help in other ways as well, including identification purposes."

The Guardian picked up the handheld device and slipped it into one of his belt pouches while the headmaster continued, "The new year doesn't start for another two weeks, you should take that time to get a lay out of the academy. Glynda will take you to your quarters so that you can get settled."

Wolf nodded to the man before turning to blonde huntress, "Lead the way, ma'am." he said respectfully. Professor Goodwitch led him to the elevator and rode it down to the bottom floor before they set off in the direction of the dormatories.

The halls were completely silent save for their footfalls on the marble floors, Ghost hovering along silently between the two swiveling in various directions and taking in the sights around them, while at the same time marking various locations that it would compile into a map should they need one later.

Glowing eyes taking in his surroundings, Wolf looked at the older woman walking beside him and found her looking back at him curiously. "Is there something you want to know, professor?" he asked after a moment.

"I hope you don't find it rude or offensive. But, what are you?" asked Glynda, adjusting her glasses as she took in his very pale complexion and luminous irises. "You look Human, but there seems to be something 'more' about you than what you've described."

"It's not rude, not if it's honest curiosity." replied the Guardian. "I'm half Human, half Awoken. And before you ask I have no idea about my parentage, the curse of being dead for so long, not even the Traveler's light could bring back the memories of my old life."

The professor looked to him with a bit of sorrow in her gaze, "It must have been hard. Suddenly waking up not being able to remember your past and thrust into a war against alien hordes."

Wolf kept his eyes forward while he walked, "I was confused, disoriented, and had enemies nipping at my heels not even five minutes after I was reborn. But thankfully I had Ghost with me the whole way keeping me out of most of the trouble around us."

Glynda looked at Ghost as it continued to hover inbetween them, "How does a Ghost find a Guardian?" she asked the construct, causing it to turn to her, shuttering its optic.

 **"It's a very long, and at times difficult task. From what I can understand after I was 'born', the Traveler sent out a massive pulse that detected the markers of those who had passed that were once great warriors. Warriors that would be able to wield its power against the Darkness."** explained the AI.

 **"Some Ghosts found their Guardians after a couple days of the Traveler's death, others took far longer. There are countless Ghosts that have still yet to find their Guardians, a few having been captured by the enemy in the field and either scraped or used to gain intel on the Last City."**

"Sounds dangerous, how do you and the other Ghosts defend yourselves?" asked the professor.

Ghost shifted its parts, **"We're not equiped with weaponry. Our job is to aid our Guardians in the field, acting as portable libraries, communications array, hacking tool, item storage, ammunition forge, transmat beacon, and a resurrection point in the event of sudden death."**

The last state ment caused the blonde woman to stop, looking at the two with wide eyes, "Resurrection?" she asked, wondering if she had heard correctly.

Wolf nodded, "Ghosts have the ability to bring a Guardian back from the dead using the same process that brought us back the first time. Though it's not an exact thing and we can still die if the presence of the Darkness is too strong."

 **"When a Ghost finds their Guardian, they are inseperable. It's more or less a symbiotic-partnership that can only be severed with death of one or the other."** Ghost explained further, **"Without our Guardian, we're vulnerable, and without us they lose their connection to the Traveler and cannot be brought back from the dead. And when the Darkness is at its most powerful, both can be destroyed and their light snuffed out forever."**

 **"We cannot make our Guardian's invincible, just stronger and equiped with everything they need to fight the Darkness and all that serve it."**

The construct turned and regarded its partner, **"I spent hundreds of years searching, watching other Ghosts find their Guardians and nearly giving up hope. But when I found Wolf, I was glad that I kept looking."**

Smiling, the Guardian held out his fist, the Ghost hovering close and bumping one of its dull spikes against it in a fashion similar to a fist-bump. "I wouldn't have survived this long without you, partner."

After a moment or two to soak the new information in, Goodwitch started leading them again. Rounding a couple corners and entering the dormatory wing of the academy. Going passed dozens of doors on either side of the hallway before stopping at one close to the end.

"Here it us, your scroll acts as a key to open the lock." she explained.

Wolf took out his newly acquired scroll and swiped it over the lock on the wall beside the door. Hearing the soft click of a disengaged lock, he turned the handle and stepped inside to find a clean room.

One bed and nightstand against the wall across from the door with a desk and chair infront of it beneath a window. A dresser and bookshelf against the wall beside the door on the left, and an empty closet and a bathroom next to one another on the right.

It was meant for one person, and was spartan in nature...it was perfect.

"I already feel right at home." said the Guardian as he and his Ghost entered to get a better look around.

"Your school uniforms will be dropped off the night of orientation, and since you'll have to endure initiation like the other first years you'll be expected to stay in the ballroom with them that same night." Glynda explained while she typed a few things into her scroll. "If you need help with anything, don't be afraid to ask any of us."

Turning to her, Wolf gave a nod as she took her leave while he and Ghost surveyed their new surroundings. **"So, what's our first step?"** asked his partner, hovering above the desk and watching its Guardian.

"Ozpin said to use the next two weeks to familiarize ourselves with the academy. Let's start there." said the Hunter.

The duo set off into Beacon on their own, several locations already in mind as they prepared to gather as much intel as they could before the year started at the academy.

X

 **It had been the most educational two weeks of my time on Remnant thus far. Using my newly acquired access, and Ghost's data gathering abilities, we pulled together a massive archive of information that could help with what the headmaster had given us.**

 **Beacon was impressive, to say the least. It was easy to tell how so many generations of hunters came through here and went off to be the protectors of their world. And here we are, in the last place we expected to be since arriving in this new world, sitting among them.**

 **I didn't know what Ozpin saw in the girl he had told us about, but speaking from personal experience and from what I witnessed that night, she definitely would be a Guardian in the making. Despite her age, she had skills that were beyond her years, yet at the same time possessed an innocent light around her that would inevitably draw others to her side.**

 **It wasn't my usual kind of mission, but it was something important that could put an end to whatever conflict the headmaster saw coming before it even began. And that was all I needed to get on board.**

 **And both of us knew that the whole situation would be beneficial to us in several ways. If Ghost and I were going to be here in this world, the more we could understand about it the better. It's history especially.**

 **Back on Earth, the Cryptarchs always believed that knowledge of the world around us would be the greatest asset we could have to combat the Darkness and reclaim what we have lost. And preserving that knowledge would help us shape a better future for our world.**

 **'Learn from the past, so that we can make our future brighter.' was what Cryptarch Master Rahool once told me, and I can't help but agree with the notion. And if in the end it stopped a dark future from taking shape in this world, then it was one worth remembering.**

X

In the late afternoon, the first of the airships started to arrive at Beacon's docking port. And with them, a throng of new and old students who were all anxious to start either another or their first year at the academy.

Many of the newer students looked around the campus in awe as they navigated the walkways that led straight up to the main building, others splitting off into groups with friends they had known at their previous combat school.

Watching from affar, Wolf scanned the crowds as he stood on the rooftop ledge of the closest building. Taking in the future huntsmen and huntresses as they prepared themselves for the new school year.

Beside him, Ghost was also looking over the many hopefuls before turning to its partner. **"No sign yet, perhaps the next ship."** it said getting a nod of agreement from the Guardian.

After gathering everything they would need to get through the coming school year at the academy of the last two weeks, both Wolf and his partner had put together a detailed map of the campus and had memorized it for when it was needed. He had also taken the time to get to know a couple of the instructors beside Goodwitch.

Peter Port was a decent man, though he loved to hear himself talk a lot, often getting lost in a long winded story about his past as a huntsman in the process. No doubt it would be the same with his teaching style, however, underneath the preceived boredom of his tales, there were hidden meanings behind each one.

Then there was Doctor Bartolomew Oobleck. A historian, a journalist, and above all someone who possessed the worst coffee addiction to anyone Wolf had ever known. The man moved with a speed that almost riveled his ability to blink from one place to another, either from skill alone or the amount of caffeine and sugar in his favorite beverage. Yet despite that he was a very intelligent individual who immersed himself in learning more about the past than anyone else.

His knowledge of Remnant's history, as well as the Grimm, was well known. And the Guardian was pretty sure that the doctor would get along great with the Cryptarchs back home.

Another set of airships came down allowing more students off, Wolf looked at those departing and raised an eyebrow when he saw a blonde male in armor run over to the nearest garbage can and throw up his lunch. Most likely from either motion or air sickness.

 **"Wolf, I got comfirmation."** said Ghost drawing its partner's attention. On the main pathway, standing beside her older, blonde sister, was Ruby Rose. Both of them looking at the academy in awe before venturing forward. **"Think she'll recognize us?"** asked the construct.

"Eventually," replied the Guardian as he stood to his full height. His armor and cloak vanishing in a flash of light leaving him in the attire he had on when he first arrived in Vale. "Come on, let's go introduce ourselves." with that he leapt off the ledge as Ghost teleported inside his head. Kicking on the thrusters of his boots at the last moment to slow his fall as he landed on the ground and headed in the direction of the new arrivals. Easily blending in with them as he moved toward the girl.

He'd arrived just in time to see her trip over a pile of luggage and get reprimanded by a another girl dressed in all white.

Judging by her regal appearence, and the familiar snowflake logo on the girl's back, Wolf immediately recognized that she was the heiress to the Schnee Duct Company. The largest corporation in all of Remnant and one of the biggest refineries of dust on the planet.

He'd done his research well on the company, even though they made everyday things for the public and refined dust for all kinds of uses, they were under a lot of scrutany because of their faunus labor force and shady business partners. It was easy to tell why they were constantly the target of faunus extremist groups such as the White Fang.

However, that particular group took terrorism to a new level thanks to their new leadership, if the stories Wolf had read about them were anything to go by.

The Guardian had just gotten within earshot of the two girls when the heiress started waving a vial of dust infront of Ruby's face. _**"I'm picking up residual dust particles in the air around the two of them."**_ reported Ghost, _**"If she doesn't stop waving that vial around, even the slightest fluctuation in the air could cause-"**_

Ruby sneezed loudly, triggering the dust in the air and causing a small explosion filled with fire, lightning and ice that blew through the air nearly knocking both girls off their feet and making several others around them jump.

 _ **"...that."**_ finished the AI, Wolf brushing off his tunic as the girl in white went of into another angry rant.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!"

"I'm really, _really_ sorry!" Ruby exclaimed while poking her fingers together timidly.

The heiress gnashed her teeth, "You complete dolt! What are you even doing here anyway?!"

"I believe it's the same reason why you are here." Wolf said gaining attention of both girls. "And I'd be the last one passing around blame, if I were you."

"Excuse me?!" demanded the heiress affronted.

The Guardian crossed his arms, "If that vial was properly sealed, the dust wouldn't have been in the air causing her to sneeze, and in turn wouldn't have caused the explosion. It didn't help that you were waving it around in her face during your ranting. You are just at fault as she is."

A bit of red crossed the white-haired girls pale features, either from anger, embarrisment or a combination of the two as she glared heatedly at the Hunter. "How dare you! And who are you to be butting into something that doesn't involve you, anyway?!" She snapped her attention back to the red-clad girl.

"And as for you, watch where you're going next time!"

"Hay! I said I was sorry, princess!" Ruby sniped back, already sick of being yelled at by the older girl.

"It's heiress, actually." said another female voice, this one calm and collective as the one it belonged to approached them dressed in a monochrome colored outfit. Long, midnight-black hair flowing down her back with a bow of the same color at the top of her head. A pair of ember colored eyes looked between the three of them and closed the book she had in her hand while holding a lost vial of dust in the other.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." the girl in black said looking at the one in question.

Weiss preened at the introduction, "Finally, some recognition."

"The same company infamous for its controversial work forces, and questionable business partners." the ravenette continued effectively shutting her down.

The heiress glared at them and sputtered with vindication before snatching the dust from the girl's hand, spinning on her heel and stomping off. Wolf watched her leave a moment before turning his attention to the new girl that had appeared.

Finding her looking right back at him with a confused and...nostalgic expression. It had given the Guardian enough time to feel something click in the back of his mind that he had forgotten with everything that's been happening lately.

 _ **"Well...guess it doesn't matter where you are. It's still a small world out there."**_ commented Ghost.

X Flashback X

 _Wolf had been in this new world for about two weeks, and already had learned much about Remnant and the kingdoms._

 _At that moment, the young Guardian was zooming down a set of empty railroad tracks on his Sparrow toward the nearest settlement to gather supplies. He'd managed to fit in with the citizens in several places thanks to the casual clothes he stored in his inventory, and was glad that many shop keepers took a great interest in his glimmer when he showed it to them to help pay for what he needed._

 _Still, he'd have to start finding ways to gain this world's currency as to not stand out too much. He also needed to find more about this world if he was going to have any hope at thriving here if it turned out to be a one way trip._

 _Coming around a hill, Wolf looked up and saw a cargo train making its way down the tracks in his direction. Kicking out one of the hover-bike's pedals, he diverted himself out of the way of the oncoming train while continuing on his way._

 _The train flew by, whipping his cloak around him as it rattled down the tracks. But over the wind and metallic clanking, the Guardian picked up the unmistakeable sound of gunfire coming from one of the cars as it went past him._

 _Yanking on the brakes and stopping the Sparrow, Wolf looked at the passing train as the echo of gunshots faded as it flew by. "Ghost?" he said outloud, hands tight on the handlebars of his vehicle._

 **"The train is enroute to a military instillation from the Kingdom of Atlas. Whoever is on board shooting it up is obviously after the cargo."**

 _The Guardian cranked the throttle and shot after the train when the last car went by. Gaining on it quickly just as one of the cars exploded outward, two people hurling out into the open and landing on one of the rear cars while a large, four-legged mech followed after them._

 _Pulling along side the transport, Wolf leapt from the Sparrow and landed on one of the flatbeds. His speeder vanishing in a burst of light as he watched the fight ensue._

 _One of the figures that appeared, a young woman with long black hair in a black and white outfit was using a combination cleaver/sword/pistol to combat the mech while her partner, a tall male in a black shirt and pants with a thorned rose symbol on the back wearing a white mask covering his eyes and horns sticking out from his spiked crimson hair, held his sword and sheath while gathering energy into it._

 _The girl leapt back as the mech converted into a massive cannon and began to charge, firing a huge blast of energy at the duo. The male unsheathed his sword slightly and caught the discharge, channeling the energy into his blade before making a powerful slash that distorted the air. The mech being hit dead center and dissolving in burst of particles._

 _Resheathing his weapon, he turned to his partner and found her on the rear car. Looking at him with a sad and solumn expression as she pulled her weapon from her back, going to slice the coupling holding the cars together._

 _What she didn't expect, however, was her partner pulling a trigger on his sheath launching his sword forward. The handle hitting her in the stomach staggering her back and making her drop her weapon. "Blake, what are you doing?!" the male demanded as he now stood over her, sword back in place, in hand at his side._

 _"I...I'm done, Adam." the girl said looking up at him, holding her sore stomach with tears in her eyes. "I can't do this anymore. The White Fang, they aren't what they used to be."_

 _"We're achieving more than we ever did before, and you're going to throw all of that away?!" Adam demanded. "Don't tell me your starting to feel sorry for the scum that have kept the Faunus under their heels for generations."_

 _"We aren't killers!" Blake shouted with the emotional dam finally breaking, "The guilty should be punished, but not like this! This isn't the way to get peace with the Humans."_

 _Adam shook his head, "What's the point of peace, when Humans will never accept us." he slowly drew his sword making the girl's eyes widen. "I can't let you run away, Blake. You know I can't."_

 _"I don't think she was asking you." Both individuals turned and saw Wolf standing there, tattered cloak billowing as the open air around the train whipped past him._

 _The horned male turned the rest of his body, facing the new arrival with his grip firm on his weapon, "Who are you?"_

 _Wolf rested his palm on the handle of his hand cannon, standing ready incase the other male made any sudden moves. "Most call me Wolf, but I'm more curious as to why you are here. It's obvious that you're not part of the crew or the Schnee Dust Company."_

 _"Who we are is of no concern to you." said Adam. Blake's eyes widened again when she saw his stance shift slightly._

 _"ADAM NO!" the swordsman shot forward like a bullet at his target and slashed at him with the same speed._

 _But the Hunter had expected this, the countless times fighting in the Crucible with his fellow Guardians prepared him for scenarios of this nature. When the blade came around to cleave him in half, he blinked away at the last possible moment._

 _Appearing beside his attacker a moment later with his hand cannon poised at his left temple. A tense silence followed for a few short moments before Adam snapped his hand holding his weapons sheath upward knocking the Guardian's aim off and spinning to stab._

 _The clash of metal rang when the katana was met with a short-sword Wolf had pulled out in the nick of time. The blades locked firmly together while the two glared at one another through mask-slits and helmet visor. Another pause passed between them before they leapt apart, weapon in each hand as they sized each other up._

 _The bull-Faunus made the first move, firing a around from his sheath forcing Wolf to dodge. He returned fire with his hand cannon, Adam bolted to the side, narrowly avoiding the rounds that followed his path as they struck the metal crates behind him. Diverting his path and going straight for the Guardian, sword and sheath primed and ready for the coming attack as he closed the distance._

 _Wolf kicked on his boot thrusters and launched into the air, flipping over the swordsman and launching a couple throwing knives down at him._

 _Adam spun and slashed his sword, slapping the sharp projectiles aside and going on the immediate attack and initiating a dance of death as they blocked and perried back and forth trying to gain the upperhand on one another._

 _Channeling arc-light down the blade of his own sword, Wolf attacked with more speed. Sparks shooting off as the Faunus he was combating managed to match him before any of his strikes hit home._

 _Jumping up, the Hunter landed a kick to Adam's chest staggering him back a step and allowing him to raise his hand cannon and fire the last round in the chamber. The Faunus ducked under the shot and lunged forward only for Wolf to blink out of sight and reappearing atop a nearby crate._

 _"You're very skilled," said the Guardian, flipping his weapon open and dumping the spent ammo canister from it before slipping in a fresh one. "Judging from the mask, you're part of the White Fang. Either here to take or destroy the cargo of this train despite what may happen to the passengers."_

 _He snapped his weapon closed as he looked down at the bull-Faunus, "I'm not going to allow that to happen."_

 _Adam sheathed his sword and leered back at Wolf. "And I'm not going to allow you to get in the way of our mission. You forget that you're outnumbered here." he looked over at Blake and found her standing where he had left her._

 _Her weapon in hand as she shook her head at him before slashing the coupling she had been aiming for earlier. "I'm sorry." she said as the car drifted down the track away from the rest of the train. Sending a long glance at the Guardian before she vanished from sight._

 _Wolf turned back to his opponent who had yet to take his eyes off of where the girl had left them. Lowering his head, he glared at the Hunter while gripping his weapon tightly. "This isn't over." he said before leaping backwards off the train and disappearing into the trees._

 _Making sure that he was the only one there, the Guardian holstered his hand cannon when Ghost spoke up._ **"Hate to bring down your post-battle adrenaline. But the people running this train have already sent for assistance. Atlatian gunships are currently enroute with soldiers to secure the transport."**

 _"Then let's get out of here before they arrive." replied Wolf as he ran for the end of the train and jumped off. Summoning his Sparrow beneath him as he shot back down the tracks._

 _All the while his mind remaining on the girl he had saved from her partner and the look of thanks she had given him for giving her the chance to escape._

 _Blake...her name was Blake._

X Flashback End X

And here he was, months later, looking at the same girl who he had helped back then. After he had gotten off the train he found the missing car, she was obviously nowhere to be found but everything that had been on the car was still there.

It was easy to tell from the conversation she had with her partner that whatever was going on with the White Fang she clearly wanted out of. And that way was the only one she could do to succeed.

"Do...Do I know you?" she asked, narrowing her eyes as though she were trying to figure something out.

Wolf shrugged his shoulders, deciding to keep things to himself for the time being. "I don't think so." he said, deciding to keep things to himself for the time being.

Shaking her head, she sent a small smile his way. "Sorry, it's just that you remind me of someone I met once."

"No problem, happens to everybody." said the Guardian before holding out his hand, "Dresdin Wolf."

She hesitated before shaking his hand, "Blake Belladonna."

"Nice to meet you, Blake. Perhaps we'll see each other around campus this year." Wolf sent her a nod before turning around and finding Ruby gone. Most likely headed in the direction of the main atrium where all of the first years would be gathering.

Deciding to head that way himself, the Hunter started walking that way as well. Hands in his pockets while Ghost spoke to him. _**"Well, that certainly was a long overdue introduction."**_

"That it was, though I do wonder why she's here of all places." Wolf replied quietly.

 _ **"If she was part of the White Fang and left them, then she's probably here for some form of redemption."**_ Ghost offered, though it wasn't completely sure. _**"Just incase, though. We should keep a close eye on her."**_

"Noted."

X

Blake watched the individual walk away for a moment before heading off in her own direction. Only to pause mid-step when something he said caught up with her.

"Dresdin Wolf...Wolf..." her eyes widened and she looked back to where he had been. "...could it be?"

 **A/N: I strive for the unexpected, and I delivered. And for those that may have a question or two after reading this installment, Wolf will be a student and part-time instructor for only one class. So possible romance won't be hindered in any way.**

 **Now that he's part of Beacon now, many changes are coming. And there will be more surprises waiting around several corners, so be ready my readers. Update coming soon.**


	7. First Steps

**A/N: How's it going out there cyber-verse? With Christmas right around the corner and everyone preparing for the holidays there's bound to be a lot of Christmas-based stories out there worth reading. I outta know because I'm contemplating making one or two of my own for the season.**

 **As for this story here, this chapter might be one of the smallest ones I've made thus far but it won't be any less of an impact. And with how things have been going for this fic thus far, you know it's all worth it in the end.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The main atrium of the academy was packed with all of the first year students anxiously waiting for orientation to officially begin. The air filled with chatter from the countless hopefuls as they found a seat before the stage in the center of the large room.

Toward the back, out of sight of most of those around him, Wolf stood scanning the crowds. Observing all of the possible talent in the room and those that would probably struggle at first. It was all in the way they held themselves, and from what he was seeing, many were looking like they needed a bit of a reality check.

 _"A good number of them would never make the cut to be Guardians."_ he thought as he looked at a particular group consisting of four boys who were snickering amongst one another after the biggest one tripped another boy with wolf-ears on the top of his head.

 _ **"Arrogance turned to foolishness in the end."**_ said Ghost, _**"They'll get what's coming to them if they keep this up. Of course, we could always**_ **help** _ **with the process."**_

The Guardian smirked to himself in agreement with his partner, looking up just as Professor Ozpin stepped onto the stage. Flanked by Glynda Goodwitch as everyone in attendance quieted down to hear the man speak.

"I'll keep this brief." he said into the microphone that was set up, his voice echoing all around the room. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and to acquire new skills. And when you've finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people."

Everyone listening stood a bit straighter, but his next words stopped them cold. "But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy. Wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this. But your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you, to take the first step."

When he was finished, the headmaster stepped away from the microphone and walked off stage leaving Professor Goodwitch to speak next. "You will all gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

As the students began to file out of the large room to where they would be sleeping for the evening, Wolf hung back a while longer after watching the headmaster's speech. Finding that the man's words held a lot of merit to them.

 _ **"If that speech doesn't light a good fire under some of these students, nothing will."**_ commented Ghost inside his head.

 _"One can hope."_ the Guardian thought back before making his way toward the ballroom. _"Better grab a good spot before the others set up."_ as he left the room, he didn't notice the amber colored eyes that watched him closely from the other side of the room.

X

Beacon's ballroom was large enough to accomidate all of the first year students for the night. All of them scattered about on sleeping bags and bed rolls getting ready to get a full nights rest for what was waiting for them the next day.

Among them, Wolf had situated himself in one of the far corners. Out of the way of everyone else but at the same time allowing him a full view of the room and everyone in it. One of the many lessons he had followed as a Hunter, get the best vantage point, and always be aware of your surroundings.

 _ **"Well...it seems that despite the goal of becoming warriors to defend the world, everyone's still acting their age."**_ Ghost commented when its Guardian saw a bunch of guys trying to catch the attention of the girls by flexing in their sleep wear.

That was until the same blonde they had seen earlier walk among them wearing a set of pale-blue footy pajamas causing both the Guardian and the construct to raise an eyebrow. (Metaphorically speaking for one of them.) _**"...I stand corrected..."**_ said the AI now very confused.

Wolf shook his head, _"Don't try to think on it too much, we've seen stranger things in this world."_ he thought back. Unlike the rest of the students, he had remained in his casual outfit as he sat on the floor leaning against the wall. There wasn't much need to change out of it since they were all going to be wearing their combat uniforms when they went out for initiation.

That, and he was comfortable in just about everything he wore.

"Is this spot taken?" the Guardian looked up and saw Blake standing over him. A black, kimono-like outfit covering her form with the same book she had with he before under her arm and a candle stick in her other hand.

Seeing that she was motioning to the empty space beside him, he just shook his head no allowing her to sit down. "Need a bit of privacy?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Just a good spot to read, out of the way of everyone else." she clarified after setting things up and lighting the candle. "You don't mind, do you?" she asked looking his way.

Again, Wolf shook his head. "Nope. Besides, everyone deserves a quiet place every once in a while." He didn't notice the faint smile on Blake's face as she opened her book to where she had left off and started reading.

The two of them sat in silence, the young Hunter going through his digital inventory thanks to Ghost transmitting it to the lenses of his sunglasses. Making sure he had enough supplies to get him through initiation the following day.

"Aren't you uncomfortable in all of that?" the girl beside him asked, turning another page. "And why are you wearing sunglasses inside...in the dark?"

"Didn't come here with much, I tend to travel light." came the reply. Which may have not been the complete truth, but she didn't need to know that he had an AI that could transmat all his belongings into data for storage. "As for the glasses, light sensitivity." he lied smoothly.

Blake sent him a side-long glance, "Do you travel often?"

Wolf moved a few things in his inventory around for better conveince with a mental command while he answered, "As a matter of fact I do. Going to new places and learning new things is a cornerstone in our development. Every new location offers something different, big or small, and can expand our knowledge of the world around us."

The girl was a little surprised by his educated answer, "That's...very true." she said after a moment.

"How bout you? Do any traveling yourself?" he asked back, catching the subtle twitch of the bow on top of her head when he looked in her direction.

"A bit." she said simply and went quite. An obvious attempt to drop the matter as she returned full attention to her book.

 _ **"You get the feeling she's trying to learn more about you for some reason?"**_ asked Ghost, but before Wolf could answer another voice broke the silence around them.

"Hell _ooooo_!" Both Blake and the Guardian glanced up and saw a tall blonde girl in an orange tanktop and black shorts approaching them dragging a younger girl, who happened to be Ruby, wearing a black tanktop and rose-printed sleep pants.

"I believe you guys know each other." continued the blonde, now standing before them.

Blake peered up from her book at the arrivals, "Aren't you the girl that exploded?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ruby blushed and scratched the back of her head, "Uh, yeah. My name's Ruby." she said offering her hand.

Seeing as Blake wasn't going to accept, Wolf reached up and shook her hand instead, "Dresdin Wolf. Nice to meet you Ruby."

"Thanks for the help earlier, I really didn't mean to make anyone angry." the cloaked girl said rubbing her arm nervous.

"She was out of line. Telling someone to watch their surroundings is one thing, but she just made the issue worse." said the Guardian in referrence to what happened with Weiss. "Don't take it personal, things happen."

The blonde smiled seeing the interaction going well, "Names Yang, this ones big sis." she stated while rubbing Ruby's hair. Her lilac eyes landed back on Blake who had long since gone back to her reading. "How bout you, what's your name?"

Sighing at being interrupted, the raven-haired girl glanced up. "Blake."

"I like your bow...it goes great with your...pajamas." Yang's words stumbling with every moment.

"...right..." Blake said slowly.

The two sisters glanced at one another, "So...nice night. Don't you think?" the blonde tried again.

"Yes, it is. Almost as lovely as this book..." Blake replied trailing off with the siblings still looking at her, "That I will continue to read..." the awkward pause stretched on longer, "...as soon as you leave." she finished with a sharp point, letting them know clearly that she didn't want to be disturbed.

 _ **"The next time I mention something about social awkwardness...remind me of this moment."**_ Ghost whispered in Wolf's head making the Guardian nod in acknowledgement.

"What's it about?" Ruby suddenly asked getting the older girl's attention. "Your book, does it have a name."

Blake blinked, "Well, it's about a man with two souls. Each fighting for control over his body."

"I love books." the cloaked girl said smiling, "Yang used to read to me every night before going to bed. Stories of heros and monsters, they're one of the reasons I want to be a huntress."

"Why's that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?" asked the older girl.

Ruby smiled again, "I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heros in the books. Someone who fought for what was right and protected people who couldn't protect themselves."

"A strong goal, even if it was forged from fantasy." Wolf spoke up gaining all of their attention. "It's tales like those that inspire true heros. Stories, legends, even myths, whether real or fiction, all of them help others see what it is to be something greater than what they are. Turning fantasy into reality, though it's never easy."

"Well, that's why we're here. To make it better for everyone." said the young girl, "And one day, we could inspire others to be great too."

The Guardian smiled back and nodded, "Well said."

"Aww, I'm so proud of my baby sister!" Yang said wrapping Ruby in a tight hug which in turn caused a small fight to break out between them.

Wolf shook his head and leaned his head against the wall behind him, _"Not really what I was expecting, to be honest."_ he thought to his partner.

 _ **"Well, things couldn't get any more awkward than this."**_ replied Ghost. The AI suddenly detected movement, it and its partner seeing a familiar white-haired girl coming their way looking livid. _**"Spoke too soon."**_

"What in the world is going on overhere!" Weiss demanded making everyone stop what they were doing. "Don't you understand the rest of us are trying to sleep!" she caught sight of the other two girls.

"OH NOT YOU AGAIN!" both she and Yang shouted at the same time.

Ruby put a finger to her lips trying to quiet them down, "Shh, guys she's right, people are trying to sleep."

"Oh, so now you're on my side?" the heiress fired back.

"I was always on you're side!"

Another argument degraded the entire situation from there, Blake set her book aside with a roll of her eyes. Picking up the candle stick and blowing out the light before settling in for the night. "So much for reading." she muttered.

"That's school for ya." Wolf added as he leaned back against he wall again and closed his eyes, letting the argument happening a few feet away drift at the edge of his thoughts as he slipped into sleep.

X

 _Gunfire and energy bolts shot through the air in every direction. Mechanical chatter and electric discharge reverberating over the sounds of combat as large numbers of Vex Goblins appreared out of thin air via teleportation._

 _Leaning out of cover, Wolf looked down the sights of his scout rifle and fired several quick shots. Each round punching through the core of the attacking robots located in the center of their abdominal area, the force causing them to explode in a splash of white fluid and sparks as the machines fell apart and went dead._

 _Behind him, Drex leaped over a crumbling structure, hovering in the air a moment before coming down hard on a Hobgoblin's unsuspecting form. The shockwave that followed sending a whole group of attacking Vex flying in every direction and slamming into every solid object around them._

 _Out of a nearby tunnel, a Minotaur stomped out priming its cannon arm before Ava blinked infront of it. Arc-blade in hand as she slashed the light-enhanced sword through the large robots arm and severing it._

 _Looking at the damaged limb a moment, the Minotaur swung its other arm at the Exo only to have it taken off as well. Ava finished the fight by pulling out her hand cannon and putting half the ammo cartrage into its red optic, the large body collapsing to the ground dead._

 _Silence reigned when the last of the Vex fell, the three Guardian's regrouping by the exit to the courtyard they'd been fighting in as they prepared for the next part of their mission._

 _"You know, when we were given this mission to Venus I was looking forward for a little reprieve from fighting the Hive." said Wolf, slapping a fresh clip into his scout rifle. "Now...not so much."_

 _"I know what you mean," added Drex. "But if these tin-cans are hoping to resummon the Dark Heart, better to put them down before anything else happens."_

 _Ava finished reloading her own weapons and motioned to the opening beside them, "The 'Undying Mind' should be right through here. Let's find it, destroy it, and get some rest back at the Tower."_

 _The team moved through the winding and ancient corridors that led farther into the planet, weapons ready and expecting more of the old machines to appear at any given moment. Entering through a break in a large wall, the Guardians were met with the view of a larger courtyard. Blocks of stone and crumbled archways scattered about._

 _And at the very back, a bright light emitted from a Vex portal where their nav-points told them where their target was supposed to be._

 _"What's the plan, boss-lady?" asked Drex switching from his shotgun to a heavy machine gun._

 _Ava looked around their environment, marking a few key points before turning to her team. "That thing's going to come through that portal the moment we get close, along with an unknown number of Vex that will try to defend it. So we need to hit it at every angle."_

 _She motioned to a small ledge just to the right of the entrance, "Wolf, that spot should give you the perfect view of the area, you've got overwatch. Drex, you go up the middle, hit hard and fast. I'll flank left, get them from behind."_

 _The two male Guardians nodded and started moving, all of them getting into positon just as the pillars on either side of the portal flared brighter, pulsing every second before exploding in a flash of light._

 _Slowly, the pillars dissipated, and in their place before the portal a massive, hovering form appeared. The ancient Vex was bigger than any they had encountered before, moss and other plants growing off of its armor plating not hindering it in the slightest as a bright-red optic scanned the environment around it before locking onto the Titan-Guardian a few meters away._

 _Three hard-light shields appeared around its form and orbited around it, while at the same time the powerful cannons on either side of it began powering up._

 _"NOW! LIGHT IT UP!" Ava shouted over the comms, all of them opened fire on the Undying Mind, doing their best to hit it between the gaps in the shields that were rotating around it._

 _The portal behind it flared to life again, this time letting loose several squads of Vex Goblins that spread out and opened fire at the attacking Guardians._

 _On the ledge above, Wolf had dropped to a knee to support his sniper rifle better, keeping the crosshairs locked completely on the Vex's optic and waiting for the moment to fire. When the shield blocking his shot was out of the way he pulled the trigger twice, both rounds hitting the machine's head making it stagger mid-flight._

 _Turning and identifying the new threat, the Undying Mind charged its cannons and locked on target._

 _Both of Wolf's eyes widened realizing the immediate danger. "DAMN!" he shouted, diving to the side as a barrage of energy blasts exploded all around him. The young Guardian kept moving, his barriers taking the brunt of the damage caused by the powerful attack. One final explosion dropping his shields and sending him hurdling from his perch, crashing to the hard ground below and knocking him for a loop._

 _"Wolf?! Wolf?! You still with us?!" Ava called out while keeping the oncoming horde of Vex at bay._

 _Groaning, the young Guardian opened his bleary eyes. His back ached, his helmets visor was cracked from the impact of the fall and his HUD was flashing red while his barriers waited to recharge. But he was still breathing._

 _"S-Status..." he groaned again as he rolled onto his side._

 **"No internal damage, but that's not going to last long we have incoming!"** _Ghost exclaimed as his motion tracker came alive with enemy movement. Wolf looked up and found two Vex Goblins looking down at him, chattering in their mechanical language before aiming their weapons at him._

 _Reaching for one of his cluster grenades, a loud chatter of machine gun fire rang out and the two robots were riddled with rounds before falling to the ground as useless salvage. "You good?" Drex said, vaulting over a fallen column as he reloaded his heavy weapon._

 _"Got the wind knocked out of me and I need a new helmet, but otherwise I'm good." replied Wolf, picking up his sniper rifle and slapping in a fresh clip. Looking out over the courtyard, the Undying Mind was now focusing its attention on Ava who was hunkered down behind a pillar. More Vex were pouring through the portal, and it was only a matter of time before they were overrun and outgunned._

 _"Let's take this thing down." said the younger Guardian as they threw themselves back into the fray._

X

The low amount of sunlight pouring into the ballroom was enough to rouse Wolf from his slumber. Looking around, he saw that everyone else was still blissfully in the land of dreams, meaning that he was the first one awake.

Standing up, he stretched allowing a few joints to pop and blood to flow back into his limbs. Glancing down to the spot a foot or two beside him, he found Blake still asleep, curled up on a bedroll she must have laid out before hand.

Wolf noticed her bow twitching again while she slept, very subtly, but visible to a trained eye. She'd obviously taken a good amount of time working on hiding her heritage from the rest of the world.

 _ **"Why is she hiding her heritage?"**_ Ghost wondered.

 _"You know as well as I do from what we've learned about the Faunus."_ the Guardian replied as he silently made his way toward the exit without waking anyone along the way. _"There's averice between them and Humanity beyond simple hate. The last war and the new leadership of the White Fang made things a lot worse. I'd be surprised if some Faunus weren't trying to hide who they were for a chance to fit in with everyone else."_

The Guardian made his way down a few corridors and found himself in the cafeteria where the staff had set up a breakfest buffet for the students. Making a small plate and a cup of coffee before sitting at one of the empty tables.

 _ **"So, do we have a plan to get through this thing? Or are we just going to go through our usual method?"**_ asked Ghost.

 _"Depends on what the headmaster wants us to do."_ Wolf thought back, _"Unlike the other students, we've already been given a position. So it all comes down to how we fit into this initiation."_

That being said, he made short work of eating while a few other students started filing in. Most not even fully awake yet as he threw his trash away and headed out again.

Everyone had been instructed to head to the locker room and gather their gear before meeting at the cliffs that overlooked the Emerald forest. However, he didn't have a need to head in that direction.

Stepping out of the building, and with no one in sight, Wolf's armor, cloak and weapons materialized in their rightful place as he headed toward the cliffs. Arriving in minutes and findingpProfessors Ozpin and Goodwitch already there waiting.

"I trust that yesterday was eventful?" asked the headmaster taking a sip from his usual mug.

"Enlightening." replied the Guardian as he looked out over the same forest he had seen weeks prior. "A lot of talent, though some could use a bit of work."

Ozpin nodded, "Indeed. How was meeting Ms. Rose?"

Wolf crossed his arms, "She's got an innocence about her that is rare, that much is for certain. But she also has a drive to become something great, something people will look up to and inspire to do what is right. But if I'm being completely honest, she has a lot to learn as well."

"And she will learn what is needed during her time here." replied the headmaster. "Among people who will teach her in ways she never imagined."

The Guardian nodded before turning to the professors, "What's the objective of this initiation?"

Glynda took it from there as she typed on her scroll, "The goal is for the initiates to find their partners, and form their teams that they will be spending the next four years with by locating designated relics at the forest temple. They will also be graded upon their performance in combat along with teamwork."

"And what's my objective. Given the place you've given me already, I doubt I'll be looking for a partner or a team." said Wolf.

Ozpin took another sip from his mug, "There is a unique relic waiting for you at the temple, below the center plate in the middle of the ruins. You're only other task is to ensure that the other initiates survive, although you are only to involve yourself when the situation is dire."

The Hunter nodded, "Understood." looking back out at the forest then back at the professors. "Out of curiosity, how are these guys going to be entering the forest from this high up?"

He saw the knowing smile on the headmaster's face and couldn't help but wonder what the man had up his sleeve.

X

The first year students all gathered on the cliffs about an hour later. Each future huntsman/huntress were standing on small metal platforms with the symbol of Beacon on them as they regarded Professor Ozpin standing beside Professor Goodwitch as he started speaking to them.

"For years you have trained to become warriors. And today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald forest." he started allowing his associate to pick up the rest.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given team mates...today."

A brief pause went through the gathered students. A subtle 'What?' came from Ruby while the headmaster continued where Goodwitch had left off.

"These team mates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

The red cloaked girl shrieked 'WHAT?!' even louder while several others muttered between themselves. "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest." Ozpin said motioning to the massive wooded area behind him. "You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path...or you will die."

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation." the headmaster continued. "But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

The blonde knight, Jaune, raised his hand, "Uh, yeah, um, sir? How-"

"Good." Ozpin said acting as though he didn't hear them. "Now, take your positions."

All the students braced themselves on their platforms as each one started ticking.

"Uh, sir? I've got a, um, question." Jaune stuttered as the others were lifted off one by one. "So...this _landing_ strategy thing, what is it? Are you like, dropping us off or something?"

Ozpin shook his head, "No, you will be falling."

Jaune paled, "Oh, I see. So, do you hand out parachutes for us?"

"No, you'll be using your own landing strategy." replied the headmaster. Whatever the blonde teen was going to say next was cut off by a scream as the pad beneath him sprung up, launching him into the air with the others.

The two professors watched them go just as Wolf came out of hiding, **"That was by far the most non-lethal, yet diabolical thing I've seen thus far."** said Ghost appearing over the Guardian's shoulder.

"Too bad Cayde wasn't here, he would have gotten a real kick out of it." said the Hunter as one of the platforms lowered back to the ground allowing him to step onto it while his partner returned to its spot inside his head.

"Good luck out there." said Ozpin as the panel launched the Guardian into the air in the same direction of the other students. Watching his form grow smaller and smaller as he vanished into the distance.

Glynda looked down at her scroll, "This year is certainly looking to be very interesting." The headmaster beside her nodded in agreement as he continued to drink his coffee.

 **A/N: As I said, a short chapter, but it is a perfect set up for the next one. And now that initiation has begun, heads really are gonna roll.**

 **Leave your reviews and I'll update ASAP boys and girls.**


	8. Emerald Forest

**A/N: With so much happening in Destiny these days, such as the start of the newly created Sparrow Racing League, a new level of awesome has begun for me and my fellow gamers out there. And with such a new addition to such an awesome game, I worked hard to get this next installment prepped and ready for the masses.**

 **And since it was a key point in the RWBY series in the beginning, I was sure to add my own flare to it in a very big way. With an ending that will leave you all begging for more!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Adaptability, was one of the many things a Guardian had to utilize while working in the field. In several situations, it could be the meaning of life and death if one didn't know how to adjust to a situation and find a way to turn it in their favor.

This lesson was never lost on Wolf, even now that he was shooting through the air at speeds only matched by his Sparrow. The wind whipping all about him while he scanned the forest below, the other initiates had already dropped off at various points throughout the Emerald forest and were most likely heading toward the temple where their objective waited for them.

However, they had no idea of the Guardian that would be looking out for them in the shadows.

 _ **"Wolf, I got the temple marked on your HUD."**_ said Ghost as a nav-point appeared before his eyes as he started to descend toward the ground. Flipping around so that his feet were leading him, Wolf kicked on his boot-thrusters slowing his fall greatly. Snapping a hand out and grabbing a passing tree branch, he flipped up and settled in a crouch ontop of it.

Standing to his full height, the Hunter reached into one of his belt pouches and pulled out a pair of digital binoculars and looked toward the target destination. Zooming in enough to get a good image through the foliage surrounding it.

The temple was roughly three kilometers from his current position, and from the looks of things none of the students had reached that far yet. _**"Seems easy enough."**_ his partner commented.

"It's never that easy." Wolf amended, putting the optical device away and taking out his pulse rifle before jumping down to the ground, his boot-thrusters kicking on again just before he touched down.

Within moments of his feet hitting the grass, a low growl resonated from nearby. The Guardian looked toward a small crop of trees and saw a Beowolf creep out into the open, maw salivating as its burning eyes locked onto the one before it.

The lone Grimm opened its jaws to let loose a howl, but a throwing knive burrowed through its bone-mask between its eyes, silencing the creature before it collasped to the ground and began fading away.

Wolf lowered his throwing arm and held his rifle in both hands again, Ghost appearing over his shoulder a second later. **"Well, the headmaster did say to destroy everything in our path. Good thing we're pretty good at that already."**

"That we are." replied the Guardian, pulling back the bolt handle of his weapon before starting off in the direction of the temple.

X

 **During the weeks Ghost and I had been at the academy, I did my research to understand more about what the students had to go through in order to be accepted. The goals were pretty advanced ones to achieve, having to get high enough marks not only in your previous combat school, but also in the admission exams at the end of your final year.**

 **However, there were a select few who were accepted by showing incredible skill, intellect, or both. But these were only the first few steps.**

 **The initiation into Beacon adacemy changed ever other year apparently. Each new accepted group would have to complete the mission given to them while doing their best to show teamwork with the people they'd be spending the rest of their time with during their education.**

 **It's a process that was a little new to me. When a new Guardian rises and is taken back to the tower, they're given training and light missions until they're ready to take on more advanced assignments. Its an adjustment period that helps us adapt to the world we have been reborn in and come into our strengths and abilities as defenders of the Last City.**

 **A good number of Guardians stick it out alone, while others come together and form fireteams of three to six in order to complete the more difficult objectives. The Vanguard actually encourage us to find teams so that when we're out in the field we'll be able to watch each other's backs, but in the end it's ultimately our decision if we want to work together or not.**

 **Here on Remnant, no matter what school in any kingdom, being part of a team of four is a rule that is required. And forming one is one of the base objectives of these initiations.**

 **I do give props for the enginuity behind the task, because if any of the students couldn't make it through the initiation then they weren't ready to become hunters. And what better way to bring out one's skills than being thrown into the unknown with no way of knowing your opposition.**

 **And that was something I knew in spades.**

X

On the cliffs overlooking the Emerald forest, Professor Ozpin stared down at his scroll in tablet form. Monitoring the progress of the young huntresses and huntsmen that had been catapulted into the vast landscape nearly half an hour ago.

Behind him, Professor Goodwitch approached with her own scroll in hand as she came up and stood next to the headmaster. "Our last pair has been formed, sir." she said waving a couple screens aside that depicted what the cameras within the forest were broadcasting. "Nora Valkarie and Lie Ren. Poor boy, I can't possibly imagine the two of them getting along." she lamented.

"Still," she moved on to another screen showing Jaune walking through the foliage with Pyrrah. "He's probably better off than Ms. Nykos."

Ozpin hummed as he kept his focus on the screen before him. "I don't care what his transcripts say." Goodwitch continued. "That Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat." She exited out of the screen and looked out at the forest. "But, I guess we'll find out soon enough."

Pulling up another screen, her eyes blinked when she saw a small group of Grimm taken down with precise headshots. A moment later, Wolf's armored form passed by the camera, loading a fresh clip into his weapon as he went farther into the forest.

She'd gotten to know the Guardian a bit more in the past weeks. His skills in combat were only matched by his wit and intelligence, it was no wonder why he had been chosen to become a protector of his world like so many others.

And after sharing his history with them, and proving to be a valuable asset to Beacon, he'd earned her trust and respect. Though she would still keep a close eye on his progress throughout the year.

Closing down her scroll Goodwitch turned and began making her way back to the school. "At their current pace, they should all reach the temple in a few minutes." She turned and regarded her boss, "Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year?" he didn't answer her which made her a bit concerned. "Professor Ozpin?"

The headmaster kept his eyes locked on his scroll, watching the progress of a select few in particular as they continued on with their mission.

X

The forest was filled with the sounds of combat. Explosions, gunfire and loud crashes resonating from different directions creating a tempo that is only found on the battlefield as the initiates fought their way to their objective.

A pair of Boarbatusks curled in on themselves and barrel rolled straight for their target. Wolf yanked his short-sword from the throat of a Creep that had tried to get him from behind and addressed the new threat. Quickly drawing his hand cannon and channeling solar-energy through the weapon before unleashing the light infused rounds at the Grimm.

Both creatures of darkness were stopped cold and exploded in bursts of ember light. The Guardian saw something on the edge of his motion tracker and spun around, firing the last shot in his weapon into the bushes, another Creep that had been in hiding exploded similar to the boar-Grimm that had just been taken out.

Double checking that the area was clear, Wolf reloaded his hand cannon and reholstered it and took out his pulse rifle again. The opposition had been light compared to the Grimm infested places he'd been to before, though he wasn't complaining as he continued on his intended path.

 _ **"How do you think the others are holding up?"**_ asked Ghost after a pause.

A distant gunshot rang out somewhere to the East. "From the sounds of things they're doing alright." replied the Guardian after vaulting over a fallen tree. "How much farther to the temple?"

The construct took a moment and brought up the nav-point on his HUD again. _**"About another kilometer. We've made pretty good time despite the minor opposition."**_ It would have been much faster if they had been able to use the Sparrow, but the dense foliage would have made it impossible to maneuver at any speed.

But they made due. It was a rather peaceful stroll, even with the Grimm prowling around it wasn't nearly as bad compared to the last few places he had wandered through.

In no time at all, the Guardian found himself on a high hilltop overlooking the temple in the center of the forest. A half-circle shaped structure built out of stone blocks that were crumbling with age.

Jumping forward, Wolf slid his way down the short slope to the ground below it before making his way to the ruins. Finding pedistals lined alongside what remained of the old structure with the relics sitting atop of them.

Ghost appeared beside its partner and floated toward the closest one and scanned it, **"Chess pieces?"** the construct wondered looking at each one.

"They probably have some kind of significance toward the team placements." said the Guardian with a shrug. He noticed that a couple of them were missing, meaning that a group had already been through here before he had arrived.

Looking from the relics to the ground by his feet, he found the plate in the center Ozpin had told him about. Kneeling down, he set his rifle aside and moved the place to reveal what was underneath.

Wolf paused, then reached into the shallow hole and pulled out a round stone tablet the size of his palm with the symbol of Beacon, a pair of battle axes crossed over one another, carved into it. Ghost hovered over to him and looked their relic over closely. **"Nothing special about it, but it must have some kind of meaning."** The AI revolved around it and stopped, **"There's something on the back."**

Flipping the tablet over, the Hunter saw that there were words etched into the stone. _"Give Light, and people will find the way out of the dark."_ Wolf tilted his head in throught about the words, wondering about the meaning behind them as he transmatted the tablet to his inventory and picking up his weapon. Deciding to worry about that for another time after he completed the other part of his objective.

Scanning around them , he saw a tree that went up high enough to overlook the whole clearing around the temple. Approaching it, he jumped up, kicking on his boot-thrusters to give him more height as be bounded from branch to branch until he was up high enough to get a good view.

The young Guardian took a kneeling position, switching out for his sniper rifle with his back pressed against the tree trunk for support as he laid in wait for the initiates to arrive.

He didn't have to wait long as he spotted a head of long blonde hair and another of long, raven-black hair coming down the hill he had been on before. Both Yang and Blake coming into view moments later and approaching the temple, talking amongst themselves for a moment before Yang approached one of the pedistals and picked up a white knight piece.

Taking a moment to scan around, Wolf didn't see anything else coming. However, his senses spiked when he heard a loud, girlish scream emit from somewhere else in the forest. **"That...did not sound like a female."** said Ghost a bit skeptical at what they both had heard.

Before the Guardian could comment, his motion tracker flared with a large red mark. Snapping his eyes and sniper rifle upward, he saw a massive Nevermore fly overhead past the clearing. The moment it did...something fell from it.

Curious, Wolf adjusted the zoom on his scope to get a better look and was stunned to see Ruby freefalling from the avian Grimm. "What is she-"

"HEADS UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPP!" the red cloaked girl screamed loud and clear just before another body flew by and intercepted her, sending both crashing into a nearby tree and saving her life at the same time.

 **"Uhh, you know, that's not the craziest thing we've seen-"** Whatever Ghost was going to say next was cut off by a loud roar and trees breaking. An Ursa exploded from the treeline slashing its massive claws back and forth before an explosion blew out from its back. "Yeehaw!" shouted an orange haired girl in a white outfit as she rolled off the back of the large Grimm when it fell to the dirt unmoving.

Wolf raised an eye brow seeing this, "Gotta admit, that was original." he said while continuing to observe from his perch.

"Aw...its broken." said the girl sadly as she looked over the downed creature.

A boy in a green shirt chinese style shirt with dark hair with a pink stripe running through it ran up, leaning on the dead Ursa and breathed heavily as though he'd been running for a while. "Nora...please...don't ever do that again." he wheezed through labored breaths before looking up and noticing his partner was gone.

Said girl was currently eyeballing a white rook chess piece before picking it up and chanting 'I'm queen of the castle' a few times. "NORA!" the boy shouted knocking her out of her moment.

"Heh, coming Ren!" she called before skipping over to him.

Both Guardian and Ghost looked at one another, **"I take back what I said a long while ago. This place is** _ **much**_ **stranger than Earth."**

A loud screech pierced the air and was followed by another section of trees being destroyed as a another girl with long red hair wearing spartan armor burst out with what looked to be a giant scorpion hot on her heels.

"Jaune!" she screamed as she leapt forward to avoid one of the massive insects pincers from closing in on her.

"How in the Traveler's name did they manage to find and piss off a Deathstalker?" asked Wolf as he watched Ruby hopped down to the ground and joined the others.

Yang shook were she was standing before exploding with flames surrounding her form. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" she shouted with her eyes glowing red. "COULD EVERYONE JUST CHILL OUT FOR TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN?!"

There was a brief pause before Ruby tapped the blonde brawler on the shoulder and pointed up to where she had fallen. Following her line of sight, the Guardian caught a glimpse of something white dangling from the talon of the large Nevermore, as it flew overhead before it suddenly let go and started falling.

Seeing that it was Weiss and the danger she was in, Wolf was about to act when the blonde that had crashed into Ruby when she had been falling had gotten from his prison in the tree and jumped out in time to catch the heiress as she fell...

...before slamming into the ground face first with Weiss landing hard on his back.

Wolf and Ghost winced hearing the impact from where they were, **"That's going to be sore in the morning."**

The rest of the group only watched the events around them unfold before the red-head running from the large scorpion took a hit and was thrown in their direction, landed in the dirt before them. "Well, the gang's all here. Now we can die together." the Hunter heard Yang as he focused on them again.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby exclaimed before charging toward the Deathstalker, her scythe opening in her hand as she met the creature head on and slamming it hard against its hardened carapice.

"Is she out of her mind?!" Wolf exclaimed outloud in both shock and horror. He'd fought Deathstalkers before, and they were damn near on par with Hive Ogres in terms of strength. Ruby was in too far over her head and she still threw herself into the fight blindly!

He watched as her massive scythe rebounded off and sent the cloaked girl crashing to the ground. Staggering to her feet, Ruby spun around and fired a sniper round at the Deathstalker's face only for it to deflect off of its dense armor as she started to run from it. Folding her weapon up and putting it behind her back as she tried to put some distance between her and it.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted running to help her sister. The loud shriek of the Nevermore that had passed by could be heard as it came back around. Flapping its powerful wings and sending a barrage of feathers toward the ground like spears and piercing the back of Ruby's cloak and pinning her there.

The rest of the feathers blocked off Yang and the rest of the large group as they tried to assist the now vulnerable 15-year-old. "Ruby get out of there!" her sister shouted trying to get through to her.

"I'm trying!" Ruby called back trying to free her cloak, pausing when a shadow loomed over her as the Deathstalker closed in, its stinger raising into the air ready to end her life.

Ghost spun fast and faced its partner, **"WOLF IF THERE WAS A TIME TO INTERVENE IT WOULD BE NOW!"** The Guardian vanished in a burst of light before the sentence was even finished.

X

"RUBY!" Yang screamed in horror. Weiss at her side preparing her rapier to save her partner when a bright flash of light appeared before the girl in red.

The young girl had closed her eyes and covered her head, ready to accept her fate. Thinking about her sister, father, uncle and all the friends she had made in the last day as the stinger drew closer.

She suddenly felt a burst of warmth right infront of her, followed swiftly with a loud 'Boom!' and a screech of pain resonating from the Deathstalker.

Chancing a look, Ruby cracked a silver eye open and was shocked to see a familiar tattered cloak fluttering infront of her. The garment attached to the same armored individual that had helped her weeks prior when she encountered Torchwick.

He stood tall and firm, a gold glowing hand cannon aimed at the large insectoid-Grimm who had scuttled back and was recovering from the blow it had been dealt, two of its eyes and a chunk of its carapace damaged and dripping black ichor.

Reaching back with his free hand, he grabbed the large feather that was pinning Ruby's cloak to the ground. With a jerk, the sharp projectile came free and granted her freedom. "Fall back to your sister and the others." he said, keeping his weapon and gaze trained on the Deathstalker.

Ruby nodded and slowly started backing up, "T-Thank you." she said before following his instruction.

The Deathstalker clacked its massive claws together loudly, its white bone armor stained with its own blood as it centered its remaining eyes on the one that wounded it. Screeching, the Grimm surged forward, claws and stinger ready to end him.

X

Wolf didn't even flinch as the large creature came for him, keeping his solar-powered weapon locked on its head.

 _ **"I know we've fought these things before, but this one's easily twice the size of the last one we dealt with. And much older if I'm seeing things right."**_ said Ghost after scanning the Grimm through its partner's visor. _**"So...do we have a plan?"**_

The Deathstalker was within a few meters now. "We kill it." said the Guardian as he pulled the trigger twice in quick succession. Each one hitting home, cracking and splintering its carapace and sending it staggering back a couple steps.

Reloading the weapon, he reholstered it before reaching over his shoulder and taking out his sniper rifle while approaching the wounded Grimm. Aim steady as he looked down the sight and fired, the powerful round stricking another of the creature's eyes, destroying it and causing the Deathstalker to screech in agony.

Two more shots followed but were blocked when the creature raised its claws to cover its face and head. Reaiming, the Guardian fired the last bullet in the clip directly into the Deathstalker's tail where the stinger was attached, the heavy sabot round tearing into the flesh between the armor plates and nearly severing the appendage.

Switching weapons again, this time to his pulse rifle, Wolf ran full sprint toward his target. Pulling out a grenade and hurling it forward, the explosion staggering the Grimm and giving him an opening as he unloaded a clip into its exposed side while he ran past it.

The Deathstalker turned to keep the Guardian in sight, swinging one of its claws in order to catch him off guard. The Hunter dropping to the ground and rolling out of the way of the strike while he finished reloading, jumping up high and landing on the creature's back. Jamming the barrel inbetween the armor plates beneath his feet and firing several three-round bursts straight down.

Wolf kept his feet planted as the large Grimm began to thrash about, unable to dislodge the Guardian as it scuttled around the clearing screeching. When the hole caused by the bullets was wide enough, he pulled out his short-sword and drove it down into it, arc-light shooting down the blade and electrocuting the Deathstalker from the inside.

The screeching immediately turned into the shriek of the damned, the insectoid-Grimm convulsed as it was fried with bolts of electricity arcing around its frame. The pain coursing through it caused the Deathstalker to charge in one direction, which happened to be toward a cluster of rocks close to the center of the clearing.

Seeing the obsticle, Wolf pulled his sword free and waited for the right moment before leaping off. The Grimm slammed into the rocks with bone-jarring force, stone fragments flying in every direction from the impact and knocking the creature for a loop.

Landing on the ground in a crouch, the Guardian held his blade in both hands and charged more arc-light through it. His body glowing and vibrating from the sheer focus of light energy coursing through him.

The Deathstalker slowly turned, swaying from the amount of damage it had taken thus far as it faced Wolf once again, its remaining red-eyes locking in on the glowing figure as he gathered his power.

There was a brief pause, then in the next moment Wolf blinked forward. Moving so quickly that he was nothing more than a blur to the naked eye until stopping right before the massive Grimm. His sword slashing upward in an explosion of arc-light that sent the body of the Deathstalker rearing backward and raising off the ground until it was on its rear-most legs.

Flowing with the momentum, the Hunter launched himself skyward until he was right above the creature, channeling his power again before coming down in a overhead slash. The light-infused blade slicing into the Deathstalker's underside where it was weakest and carved downward like a hot knife through butter.

When he touched down again, black ichor splashing all around him from the massive wound he inflicted on the Grimm, Wolf spun on the ball of his foot and made one final slash, this one sending out a wave of pure arc-light straight at the weakened Deathstalker. The attack cleaving the creature in half, the power behind it still strong enough to do the same to the pile of rocks that had been behind it.

All in attendance watched wide-eyed as the once strong Grimm fell in two halves, the body dissolving into black mist while the Guardian powered down. Sheathing the blade beneath his cloak on his lower back, he took a moment to take a deep breath having used a lot of light energy to vanquish the Deathstalker.

 _ **"The Vanguard would be proud."**_ said Ghost causing its partner to smirk. Wolf turned and saw that the eight other initiates looking at him with looks of shock and awe. _**"I think you blew their minds."**_

Ruby had been the first to recover and tried to speak the question that was on everyone's minds. "Who...Who are you?"

Wolf said nothing for a long moment before he replied loud enough for them to hear. "A friend." with that he blinked out of sight.

X

"Alright, who the hell was that guy?!" exclaimed Yang not long after their their mysterious ally had vanished.

"I definitely don't remember seeing him during orientation." stated Ren. "Although, with so many people there it was hard to be sure."

Before anyone else could comment about the sudden aid they had been given, the screech of the massive Nevermore they had forgotten about echoed from above. All of the students bringing themselves back to the here and now as it started to circle back toward them.

"Does, uh, anyone have a plan?" asked Jaune nervous as he looked to where the Nevermore was currently flying.

"There's no point in dilly-dallying," said Weiss motioning to the relics before them, which turned out to be a bunch of chess pieces. "Our objective is right infront of us."

Ruby nodded, "She's right. Our mission is to collect an artifact and make it back to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting that thing." her partner smiled and nodded knowing that they agreed.

"Run and live. That is something I can get behind." replied Jaune as he and Ruby each collected a 'relic' from the ones avaliable.

Yang looked toward her own partner who had remained where she was staring at where their mysterious ally had disappeared. "Blake? Hay, Blake?" she said giving the other girl's shoulder a gentle shake.

Blake blinked a couple of times before looking at the blonde brawler confused. "Huh?" she asked still trying to get her mind back in order.

"You alright? You were spacing out pretty bad." said Yang wondering if something was wrong.

The raven-haired girl shook her head to clear it before nodding to her partner, "I'm fine, let's get going." The two set off with the others away from the temple, Blake glancing back to where the cloaked being had been fighting.

The very same one that had helped her months ago when she escaped her ex-partner and the White Fang. He was here, at Beacon, and deep down she had a feeling she knew who it was. Though she couldn't be sure until she confronted him when all of this was over.

X

Back on the cliffs overlooking the forest, Ozpin continued to watch the events unfold from his scroll when he felt a presence approaching. "You've made quite an impression already. And here I believed that you were trying to keep a low profile." he said looking to the left and finding Wolf standing there.

"You said only to interfere when it was dire." replied the Guardian, "I call being trapped by a Nevermore's projectiles and on the verge of being killed by a Deathstalker very dire."

The headmaster gave a half-smile, "That it would be. I applaude you on your swiftness and quick thinking, it's good to see my trust is well placed."

Ghost appeared beside its partner, **"It always was, you can count on that."** said the construct as Wolf held out his hand, the relic he had collected materializing in his palm as he handed it to the professor. **"I am curious about the phrase imprinted into the back of the stone."**

Ozpin looked at the relic before regarding them, "It's an old saying that has been around long before my time. One that I believe you are more than capable of helping make a reality in the events to come."

"We'll do our best. And we won't fail." Wolf said looking out over the Emerald forest.

Glancing at the Guardian beside him, the headmaster looked back down at his scroll to see the eight remaining students work together to bring down the large Nevermore that had been chasing them. "I know you won't." he said to himself as the initiation slowly came to a close.

X

Several hours later, all the students that had completed the initiation stood together on a large stage. The rest of the student body gathered in the large auditorium and looked on as Professor Ozpin stood at the front by a microphone as he addressed all in attendance regarding the new hunters' success after watching their exploits on the many large screens around them.

"Russell Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark. You four retreived the black bishop pieces. From this day forward you will be working as team **CRDL**. Led by, Cardin Winchester." the crowd applauded as the newly appointed team stood proud.

The headmaster turned to the next team as they stood ready. "Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrah Nykos, and Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team **JNPR**. Led by, Jaune Arc."

Jaune paled when he heard the man, "Huh?...led by?" he asked while the team congradulated him. Ozpin nodded, "Congradulations, young man." Pyrrah punched Jaune in the arm and he toppled over not expecting it.

Ruby, Yang, Blake and Weiss came next. "Next we have Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward you will be working together as team **RWBY**. Led by, Ruby Rose."

Ruby stood stunned just before Yang glomped on to her, "I'm so proud of you!" she shouted over the applause.

"Before we settle for the evening, one final annoucement needs to be made." When everything settled, Ozpin started to speaking again. "Every so often here at Beacon, we encounter one of such skill and dedication that we believe will help light the way for the newest additions of our academy. A fellow student, as well as a teacher for those that need it the most."

Chatter echoed throughout the atrium and among the newly teamed first year students. "Allow me to introduce the new student advisor of Beacon academy; Dresdin Wolf."

Right after the headmaster made the introduction, a bright flash appeared in the center of the stage making several people in attendance jump. When the light faded, Wolf stood tall among the other first years. His armor and cloak in place, but his helmet was missing with his usual sunglasses in place to cover his eyes.

Both teams RWBY and JNPR looked stunned beyond all reason as they gazed at the one that had helped them in the Emerald forest. Or in the case of two of them, had also helped before they had even come to Beacon.

 _ **"Well, so much for staying in the shadows."**_ Ghost couldn't help but comment inside its Guardian's head.

 _"It couldn't be helped in the end."_ replied Wolf mentally. _"Either way, we still have a job to do. And nothing will hinder that in the end."_ he felt his partner agree with his statement.

Ozpin looked at the new additions to his school and took a long drink from his mug, "Looks like things are already shaping up to be an interesting year."

X

Far from Beacon academy, in the dark tunnels beneath the surface of Remnant, something stirred within the shadows. Moving down the network of stone pathways until it entered a large chamber at the heart, all around it, acid-green colored crystals cast a sinister glow on the walls all around and illuminating a strange structure errected in the middle.

Black, polished stone formed in the shape of a wide pedistal. A series of runes and markings etched into the surface of it that glowed with the same intensity as the crystals around the chamber.

Approaching the alien-like creation, hovering a foot from the ground, was a Hive Wizard. Situating itself on the very edge of the platform as the forms of over two dozen other Hive creatures came out of the shadows around the chamber. Knights, Acolytes and Thralls all standing and waiting as the Wizard gathered dark energy to its hands and started chanting.

The runes covering the altar glowed brighter, the power gathering to the very center where it formed into a sphere that grew larger with every passing second until it exploded.

In its place, a large projection made of dark-energy hovered in the air above. Revealing a massive head with long horns that extended to either side and slightly behind it, three glowing eyes in the shape of an upsidedown triangle leered through the darkness filled with power and malice as it regarded the ones that called for it.

All around the chamber, every Hive alien knelt and bowed to the projection. **"My lord..."** the Wizard hissed also kneeling at the altar before the all powerful being...the God-King of the Hive...

Oryx.

 **A/N:...Anyone see that coming? Update coming ASAP, review and it will be ready!**


	9. Badge and Burden

**A/N: Hello all and welcome back, the amount of feed back I've been getting for this story is staggering. When I first started writing it with the remnants of another story that didn't quite make it I had my doubts. But now, nine chapters in, it's holding very solid ground and a strong fanbase. And I'm glad I was able to make it the way that it is.**

 **Given the cliffhanger I left in the last chapter, I knew that a lot of you would be anxious for what would be taking place next and whether or not the Taken, the Hive, or both would be making their move on Remnant. I'm not one to ruin a good plot twist, so you all will have to wait and see.**

 **[Dodges a couch and various sharp instruments being thrown.] Sorry guys, a good author doesn't reveal everything in A/N or messaging. [Ducks under a piano.] But I will say that this installment here will have a few twists of its own, and will leave a bit opening for things to come in the next one. [Pulls out a Sol-Edge sword and cleaves a kitchen sink in half.] ALRIGHT I GET IT! Shit. Here's chapter 9 for ya!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 _The tunnels beneath the surface of the moon was darker than the night's sky, any light that attempted to penetrate it was swallowed before it reached more than a couple meters._

 _Ava, Wolf and Drex walked along the stone pathways, their Ghosts lighting the way as best they could with weapons aimed down range. The only sounds being that of their footfalls and the strange, wet noises creeping somewhere beyond the walls around them._

 _"Ever wonder what the moon was like before these maggots infested it?" asked Drex bringing up the rear._

 _"It was the first place beyond Earth that was colonized, the first stepping stone to us stretching out beyond our planet." Ava replied. "Hopefully it'll be that way again once the Darkness is driven out of our solar system."_

 _"One can hope." Wolf added to the discussion while they continued to trek lightly through the hallowed halls. This mission had been dropped in their lap a couple hours ago, Eris came to them in distress, the relic she always carried with her was glowing even more darkly than it had before as she told them that it was a sign of Crota's imminent return._

 _Deep within the moon laid a temple that housed the Hive Prince's soul, and a group of powerful Wizards, that Eris referred to as Wakers, were in the process of awakening him and needed to be stopped before it was too late._

 _And here they were...in the bowels of the moon hoping to stop the rise of the same being that had slayed thousands of Guardian's before them._

 _The team delved farther into the darkness, a strange tension in the air weighing on their shoulders that none of them had ever felt before. All three of them pausing when a gust of air billowed past them from an unknown source._

 _ **"I...CAN'T...DIE..."**_ _A dark, grave voice whispered within the wind, causing the Guardians to freeze where they were. Dread filling the pit of their beings when they felt a presence around them._

 _"What...the hell was that?" Wolf wondered, grip tightening on his scout rifle._

 _Ava pressed the comm-link on the side of her helmet, "Eris, it's Ava. Something's going on down here-" she was cut off by the older Guardian._

 _'Find the Wakers! Stop them, there isn't much time!' Eris said in desperation, obviously knowing what was going on and prompting the team to move faster. Rounding a corner ahead of them and coming to a stop when they found some kind of arcane circle of green-glowing runes on the floor._

 _"They know we're comin'." said Drex as they skirted around the trap that had been laid for them. A barrage of energy blasts forcing them to duck into cover before returning fire and taking out the Acolytes that had been in the shadows._

 _With ever step they took from that point on was met with opposition, Acolytes, Knights and clusters of Thralls charged out of hiding and attempted to take them out. But the Guardians had been ready and threw back even harder, taking out every hostile that got in their way._

 _But the closer they got to where the ritual would be taking place, the more enemies came out to keep them from getting to their god._

 _Wolf drew his hand cannon and blasted several Hive away with a barrage of solar-light rounds. Ava beside him drawing her arc-light blade and carving a path through the attacking creatures while Drex leapt over both of them and slammed into the ground and sending out a shockwave that blasted away the leftovers._

 _"Keep pushing through! We have to get to the ritual chamber!" Ava called out after cutting down a Knight that got in too close. They managed to put down the rest of the opposition and ran through the corridors, coming to a stop at the flight of stairs only to dive out of the way when a volley of energy blasts burned the ground where they had been standing a moment before._

 _At the top of the steps stood an Ogre blocking the path to the central chamber. The lumbering creature bellowed a roar that reverberated off the stone walls around them before letting loose another solvo of blasts from its bolbous, transpartent head._

 _"How do we deal with the doorman?!" Wolf shouted, pulling out his sniper rifle and leaning around where he was hunkered down and firing a few shots at the large creature before being forced to duck back down again._

 _Ava fired a few quick bursts from her auto rifle before turning to the Drex, "Drex! Hit it high!"_

 _The Titan gave her a salute and materialized a rocket launcher to his hands. Waiting for the Ogre to stop its assault before leaning out and letting two missiles fly, both impacting against its exposed head with thunderous explosions and crippling it allowing Ava and Wolf to finish it off with combined gunfire._

 _When the beast fell and dissolved into nothing, the team reloaded their weapons and double-timed it up the steps. Coming to a stop on a small ledge that dropped into the wide chamber beyond._

 _Small cave entrances dotted the walls and there looked to be a massive skeleton of some unknown creature on the far right. A moat of water surrounded a small island, and in the very center was a massive, acid-green crystal with wisps of dark energy bleeding off of it. Three, glowing eyes leering out from within while four Wizards hovered around it feeding energy into it while chanting in a language none of them understood._

 _Several Knights were kneeling on the ground around the altar. Swords burrowed into the stone before them while they held the hilts in prayer, worship or both._

 _A loud roar bellowed from the crystal, shaking the entire tunnel system causing stone to rattle and the Guardians to regain their footing. 'CROTA!' Eris' voice shot through their comms in horror. 'They're waking him! Stop them before it's too late!'_

 _"Strategy?" Drex said still hefting his rocket launcher._

 _Ava scanned the room a couple times before nodding to herself. "Take out the Wakers, Wolf and I will keep the Knights off of you!" The two Hunters jumped down to the floor below and opened fire on the Knights while they were still kneeling and unaware, three falling dead before the others rose up and came at them._

 _On the entrance ledge, Drex fired his heavy weapon twice. Each missile sailing true and hitting their targets causing two of the powerful Wizards to disappear within twin explosions. The Titan quickly reloaded and targeted one of the other Wakers and fired again, taking it down while the last one managed to avoid taking the next hit._

 _"We got a runner!" he called down to the others, switching to his shotgun and jumping ontop of the closest Knight and blasting its head off its shoulders._

 _Wolf followed the Waker with his scout rifle and fired several times, each round meeting the barrier the creature summoned around itself while it summoned a handful of Thralls that charged at them. The young Guardian being forced to reaim and take down the new threat before focusing on the more important target._

 _Ava threw a volley of throwing knives and taking down another Knight and saw that Wolf was having trouble keeping the powerful Wizard in sight. Taking out her fusion rifle, she targeted the Waker and fired, the energy infused rounds striking the creature's barrier and weakening it._

 _Turning to address the new threat, the Waker momentarily forgot about Wolf who took down its shield with the rest of his weapon's clip. Ava fired another shot from her fusion rifle while Drax finished off the last Knight and started blasting his shotgun at the Wizard as well._

 _With attacks coming from every angle, the servant of Crota couldn't properly defend itself and fell under the combined assault. Leaving the crystal unprotected._

 _The Guardian's approached the altar, weapons trained on the glowing soul container as it pulsed with dark power. "Let's destroy this thing and put an end to this madness, once and for all." said Ava, the two males with her nodding in agreement as they prepared to fire._

 _Within the crystal, the eyes that had been watching them since they entered the chamber narrowed dangerously. The energy flowing around it grew in intensity before it exploded outward in a massive shockwave._

 _Caught of guard, the team was thrown violently back. Drex slamming hard into a large boulder and cracking it, Ava hitting the ground on the other side of the mote and rolling across the ground, and Wolf landing in said mote with a large splash._

 _"...shit..." the younger Guardian coughed as he slowly drew himself up, rifle dripping as he pulled it from the knee deep water. Looking toward the altar where they had been thrown and found the crystal glowing even brighter._

 _With a harsh shutter, the container of Crota's soul burst from the ground and hovered a few meters in the air. Smaller crystals orbiting around it as dark energy permeated the air as the dark voice they had heard in the tunnels spoke again._

 _ **"KILL...THE...LIGHT!"**_

X

It had been rather good to sleep in the bed he had come to know for the last couple of weeks. Simple comforts were just things that Wolf didn't take for granted when he wasn't dealing with some threat.

Sitting up and running a hand through his hair, the Guardian looked out the window and saw the sun just barely starting to peak over the horizon. His body having been long since hardwired to wake up in the early hours so he could be alert for the rest of the day.

After shaking his head to clear the last bits of dreams from his mind, Wolf got out of bed and stretched, pausing as he looked at his left arm...or more precisely, how inhuman it looked compared to his right.

The limb resembled a normal one with five fingers and a similar structure, but it was built entirely out of synthetic metals and alloys that moved with the same smoothness as a flesh and blood one. A handful of small, blue-glowing lights emitted from within the creases and a very faint humming sound could be heard every time it shifted.

It was of Exo design, attached at his elbow where his arm had been severed. The pale flesh of his bicep trailing up from the prosthetic a road map of scars that had long since healed. The injury having been severe and nearly ended his career as a Guardian had the healers and technitians not responded fast enough.

The fight against Crota's soul while it had been imprisoned was a difficult mission, and one that had claimed his arm when a stray energy blast struck him when his barriers were down. They managed to destroy the crystal, but he nearly bled out on the floor of the ritual chamber. Ava and Drex managed to get him back to the Tower before he blacked out.

Waking up several days later with the new addition attached to him. He could do everything he normally could, though the mechanical limb was only able to feel pressure and nothing else. It was odd at first, but he had grown accustom to it over time.

Shaking away the nostalgia, Wolf dropped to the floor and started doing push ups. The first step of a training regiment that he committed to every day to keep his physcial endurance at its peak.

After doing a set of 150, he flipped over and started going crunches when Ghost appeared above his head, optic angled down. **"Up early as usual I see."** said the construct as its partner continued his light workout. **"Ready for today? It must be pretty interesting to be going to school, afterall."**

"It'll be an enlightening experience, I should hope." replied the Guardian as he continued to lift his upper half and lower it back down without breaking stride. "Though I can't help but think it a bit dull with everything we've already learned thus far."

 **"You never know, you might learn something new."** replied Ghost before hovering over to the side of the room where the desk was set up. A series of small tools spread out along the surface surrounding the form of another ghost that was unresponsive.

The same ghost they had found on Mars before they wound up here on Remnant.

Repairing the AI hadn't been difficult, they had more than enough materials saved up for the task. But the problem was that lack of energy to power it. Whatever happened to the ghost had nearly drained its light completely, though there was just enough to keep it from dying.

Wolf had worked hard to try and figure out a solution to get the construct operational again, but there wasn't an energy source with the same strength as the Traveler's light.

Looking at its fellow construct, Ghost shifted its parts in thought. "We'll get it working again, somehow." the Guardian said having finished his warm up and coming over to the desk as well. Picking up the silent ghost and looked it over with careful eyes.

 **"At least it's still alive. Who knows what it may have seen before it was forced to go dormant."** said his partner still looking at the other construct. **"But, I guess we'll find out at some point in the future."**

Nodding in agreement, Wolf went to his closet and pulled out a long-sleeve, black under armor shirt and cargo shorts. Even though he was used to simply materializing his outfits from his digital inventory onto his body, it felt good to dress like a normal individual once in a while.

Putting on the workout outfit and his sunglasses, the Hunter headed out of his room and out of the dormatory wing of the academy. Finding one of the walkways that surrounded the campus and started jogging. Ghost floating beside him since there wasn't any one else awake at this hour, music emitting from it while they moved.

[A/N: 'Bomb' by Pigeon John]

Looking at the AI, Wolf raised an eyebrow. "Really?" he asked at his partner's taste in music.

Ghost blinked its optic, **"What? I can't have a taste in pre-Golden Age music?"** it asked in a way that could have been a huff had it been from another person.

The Guardian shook his head with a smirk as he continued his jog. The sky getting brighter as the sun rose higher while time slipped by. After some time, and a handful of songs later, Wolf completed three laps around the campus and returned to the dormatories. Ghost having vanished back into his head to avoid being seen by the handful of students that had woken up and were making their way to the cafeteria.

Taking a shower and switching into one of the school uniforms that had been provided when he arrived at the academy, along with a pair of gloves to cover his Exo-arm, he made his own trip to get breakfest before making his way to his first class which was Grimm Studies with Professor Port.

Everyone was up and about at this time, moving about the halls as they prepared for their first day with their team mates.

Finding the classroom where the course would be taking place, Wolf found himself to be the only one there for the time being. Professor Port stood at the front of the room, writing information and diagrams of various Grimm on the blackboards that dominated the wall behind his desk. Turning around when he heard the arrival and smiled behind his large mustash when he saw the Guardian being there.

"Ah, Mr. Wolf. Early bird after the worm I see." the man said jovally.

"Just looking to get one of the better seats before class started." replied the Guardian, heading over to the right side of the room to a desk with the best view. Port nodded to him before going back to his work as the room settled in a comfortable silence.

Wolf reached under the desk infront of him, an old, hardcover book materializing in his hand before he pulled it out and opened to the page he had marked. Having read most of the material for this course, along with his own personal studies into the various species of Grimm that thrive on Remnant, he knew that there would be no issue fo him with this class.

As he immersed himself in the story that he had started long ago and had forgotten about until recently, he occasionally would glance up when othe students started to file in. And the closer it got to class starting, the Guardian started to notice that two teams still had yet to arrive.

Looking at the clock on the wall, he saw that they only had another two minutes before the lesson would start. _**"Late on the first day...not a good way to start the new school year."**_ Ghost commented.

Right as the clock clicked over to 9AM, the door burst open and the heaving forms of teams RWBY and JNPR staggered inside garnering the attention of everyone else.

"YES! We made it!" Ruby whooped excitedly.

"We wouldn't have had to rush if you'd managed time better!" Weiss snapped, deflating the younger girl's attitiude as they all found places to sit.

The Guardian watched them out of the corner of his eye as he closed his book and sent it back into his digital inventory. Professor Port took his place at the front of the class and addressed the students before him.

"Monsters, demons, prowlers of the night." he started his lesson, "Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names. But I merely refer to them as prey!" he gave a laugh but was met with the chirping of crickets from the gathered students.

"And you shall too after graduating from this prestegious academy." he continued unhindered. "Now, as I was saying. Vale, along with the other three kingdoms, are safe havens from the otherwise trechorous world. Our planet it absolutely teaming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces. And that's where we come in."

 _ **"Now that sounds a bit familiar."**_ Ghost said while Wolf leaned back in his seat. Most of the gathered students had started to lose interest in what the man was saying as he monologued more and more about facts that didn't seem to fit the lesson plan.

Even though he had gotten used to the man's...eccentric nature. He still found it a little frusterating when he went on and on.

Scanning his eyes around the room, the Guardian saw that the rest of the class were doing what they could to focus and stay awake. Only a select few were actually taking notes while the man spoke. Looking to the other side of the room, he saw the girls of RWBY doing similar.

Ruby was drawing crude cartoon rendition of their teacher which caused Yang to laugh, and Weiss was doing her best to shoot daggers at the red cloaked girl, gritting her teeth as she scribbled notes harshly into her notebook.

Raising an eyebrow at the heiress' harsh treatment of the younger girl, Wolf glanced to the last member of the all girl team and found her amber-colored eyes looking his way. It wasn't hard to put together that she had a lot of questions on her mind, a lot of people among the first year students that had seen him in action during initiation did. But the raven-haired girl had some that most likely had nothing to do with his skills in the Emerald forest.

Even though he still had his sunglasses covering his eyes, Blake must have picked up him looking back at her and she diverted her gaze. _**"Chances are that she's going to want answers about what happened, Wolf."**_ stated his partner.

 _"It's inevitable, but I'll let her come to me."_ the Guardian thought back before focusing back on the lesson.

"The moral of this story," Professor Port said wrapping things up. "A true huntsman must be honorable, dependable, strategic, well educated, and wise. So who among you believes to be the embodyment of these traits?"

"I DO SIR!" everyone's attention went to Weiss who had her hand raised and her whole form tense like a spring ready to snap.

"Well then, let's find out." the professor said as a cage was wheeled into the room from the back. The reinforced box rattled as whatever was inside fought to break out. "Step forward, and face your opponent."

The heiress left the room and came back in her combat attire a few minutes, her team cheering for her as she stood on the opposite side of the room with weapon in hand and prepared to fight whatever Grimm Port had in the cage.

The Professor approached the lock for the cage. "Are you ready, Ms. Schnee?" Weiss nodded stiffly, keeping her gaze locked on the crate. "Now, let the match...begin!" he took his Blunderaxe and shattered the lock, allowing a Boarbatusk to come shooting out and nearly spearing her with its tusks.

Wolf's attention went completely to the match taking place, his sharp eyes keeping track of every move the heiress made as she fought against the boar-Grimm. It was easy to tell that she had been trained well to use her rapier, and her movements were fluid and precise...

However, he could also tell that there was a strong aura of arrogance about her, most likely from her upbringing and drive to be the best at everything put before her. It was this point that made her over-confident which ended up leaving her disarmed and struggling before she managed to put the Grimm down in the end.

 _"She's angry."_ the Guardian thought as he watched how Weiss reacted to how Ruby tried to help her during her fight, _"And it's personal."_

 _ **"Which would explain why she was thrown off."**_ said Ghost in agreement. _**"I may not know much about human personalities, but something tells me that things won't go well within that team with that level of animosity."**_

"Bravo! Bravo! We seem to be in the presence of a true huntress in the making." Professor Port said as the Boarbatusk dissipated into the air while Weiss went back to her seat and sat down without saying a word. "As you can see, each Grimm is capable of attacking in very unique, and even surprising ways. As future hunters, you must always be vigilant if you wish to succeed...and survive any hunts you may find yourselves on."

The bell suddenly rang, "I'm afraid this is all the time we have for today, students. Do the assigned reading and I'll be seeing you all again soon. Class dismissed."

Everyone started to file out, Wolf waited for everyone to leave before heading out himself. Doing so just in time to see Weiss stalking away from a distraught Ruby.

Narrowing his eyes, the Guardian went down another path that followed the heiress to wherever she was going.

At the same time, Ozpin had been watching and smiled to himself before making his way over to Ruby.

X

Weiss made her way out of the school and onto one of the many balconies that overlooked the campus. Taking several deep breaths as she tried to calm herself. Looking toward the far edge of the platform, she blinked when she saw someone already there staring out over the rest of the academy.

She recognized him as the one Ozpin had informed them all was their student advisor. The same one that had slayed the Deathstalker single handedly.

"Quite a view, wouldn't you agree?" said Wolf, making her blink at the fact he hadn't even turned to see her.

"Y-Yes, it is. Sorry if I'm interrupting anything." replied the heiress.

The Guardian turned and addressed her, eyes still blocked behind his sunglasses, "Actually, I was hoping to speak with you. During class you seemed off, and it affected your prowess in combat against the Boarbatusk."

Weiss looked hesitant and couldn't meet his gaze, "You realize it's my job to help you and anyone else in the first year class with any issues, right?" he pushed on. "If something's bothering you and affecting you in some way, better to get it off your chest before it causes issues in the future."

"It's-I just think...I think I should have been the leader of team RWBY. Ozpin made a mistake." the heiress finally lamented.

There was a brief pause before Wolf spoke again, "And what made you come to that solution?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I've been trained, I've studied my whole life." Weiss pointed out, "Ruby is just a child playing games, she has no place here."

The Guardian narrowed his eyes at the white-haired girl's attitude, "So, let me get this straight. A 15 year old gets into one of the best combat schools on Remnant _two years_ earlier than anyone else and is appointed leader of a team by the headmaster himself, and you're pissed off because you didn't get what you wanted like a spoiled rich girl?"

The heiress' mouth dropped, "How-How dare you! Where do you get off speaking to me that way?!"

"Right there!" Wolf said pointing at her face. "It's that attitude right there that's causing most of the problem. Your upset that you didn't get the role as leader like you wanted, so you reflect that anger out on Ruby and doubt Ozpin's choice simply for that."

"So you would blindly follow his word even after seeing how exceptional I am?!" Weiss demanded.

"You're skills aren't what's poor, Weiss." the Hunter said calmly. "It's obvious that you spent your entire life getting exactly what you wanted. And because of that you can't handle disappointment when not getting things your way."

The heiress crossed her arms and turned her nose up, "That's not even remotely true..." Wolf raised an eyebrow at her and she faultered, "Well...not entirely true."

"You're burning bridges before you even have a chance to establish them." The Guardian pushed on, "The outcome didn't turn out the way you wanted, but that doesn't mean you still can't be at your best with the situation at hand. Acting the way you have been, do you really think the headmaster would change his mind?"

Weiss looked to the ground in thought, Wolf turned to the railing he had been looking out over before. "Allow me to quote a book I once read long ago;" he said making her look at him again.

'The law of the jungle. As old, and as true as the sky. The wolf that shall keep it, may prosper. But the wolf that shall break it, must die. As the creeper, that gurdles the tree trunk. The law runith forward, and back. For the strength of the pack is the wolf, and the strength of the wolf is the pack.'

He turned and looked at her wide-eyed expression, "Do you understand the meaning of this quotation?" Weiss shook her head, though she looked deep in thought trying to decipher it. "It means that the strength of the individual is only as strong as those they stand with. And by standing together, each individual brings their own strength to the whole."

"I..." the heiress didn't know what to say. Wolf turned to her and smiled.

"You may not have become leader, but you still play an important roll in your team. Ruby is young, that is true, but she has the capability to be a great leader. And with you as her partner, you're able to help teach her what it means to be just that."

He put a hand on her shoulder gaining her full attention, "You're capable of being a very skilled warrior, but you have much to learn as well. And perhaps, Ruby can help you just as much as you can help her."

Wolf gave her a nod and started walking away, pausing a few feet away. "Fate has a funny way of turning out far different than what we want. But if we don't learn to adapt and make ourselves better from it, we are doomed as a sentient species." without another word he left the heiress to her thoughts and went back inside the school.

 _ **"Quite the motivational speaker, aren't you?"**_ Ghost said impressed with its Guardian.

 _"Needed to be done. I refuse to sit back and allow a team to fall apart before it even gets off the ground."_ he thought back as he walked down the halls toward what was to be his next class of the day.

The AI knew that Wolf had a more personal stake than what he was letting on, but remained silent about it as they entered the next lecture hall and taking up another spot in the back row with the best view.

X

Several hours later the day came to an end, Wolf entered his room having left his last class a while ago. Switching out of his uniform and into a plain t-shirt and jeans before sitting at his desk and gazing out at the now star-dotted sky, allowing his mind to calm after his first day at the academy.

Ghost appeared over his shoulder and hovered around the room. **"All things considered, I think today went very well."** said the construct, finally being free to move about. **"And with tomorrow being your first day helping Goodwitch with the combat class, the outcome is looking even better."**

"Only time will tell with that." The Guardian replied as he picked up the dormant ghost the two of them had been working on and put it gently in the top drawer of his desk before taking out the same book he had been reading earlier.

A sudden knock at the door stopped him from even getting to the first word on the page. Looking at Ghost, his partner merely tilted to the side, the closest the AI could get to a shrug before it disappeared.

Setting his book down, Wolf stood from the desk and slipped his sunglasses back on as he crossed the room and opened the door to see someone he had been expecting to come looking for him sooner or later.

"Can we talk?" asked Blake.

 **A/N: I know you guys are hating the cliffhangers, but it's all part of the process and it'll all be worth it in the end. And with the way things are flowing, it will definitely led to good places.**

 **Review and I'll update as soon as I can, my average is between 3 and 5 days so I'll keep it in that ballpark as best I can.**


	10. School of Hard Knocks

**_A/N: I'm proud to say to my readers, THIS ONE IS COMING BACK! After a long hiatus while I focused on my other projects I'm finally dusting this story off and putting it back out there. And with the new ideas I have brewing for it, it'll be a hell of a comeback._**

 ** _But you've all waited long enough!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

She couldn't sleep, no matter how much she tried to get herself comfortable or how much she tried to read to ease her mind nothing seemed to work. Too many thoughts were running rampant in her head as of late and she couldn't get any of them in order.

Blake Belladonna had always been a calm and collective individual, keeping mostly to herself given her personality as well as her past. But when she was faced with something she couldn't quite understand, she tried her best to make sense of it. And at that moment, her point of interest was the one that had helped them in the Emerald forest, who then became the advisor of the newest additions to Beacon.

Sitting in her bed in her teams dorm, the raven-haired girl sighed before closing the book she had been reading. Her partner's snores could be heard from the bed above her meaning she was out for the night, while their young leader was busy studying within her own bed above Weiss'. The heiress having yet to return after classes had ended.

Shaking her head, she set her book on the table beside her bed before getting up and heading toward the door.

"Blake? Where are you going?" asked Ruby, poking her head out of the tent-like canopy that surrounded her suspended bed.

"For a walk, I need to clear my head." she replied before slipping silently out into the hallway and closing the door behind her. Taking a deep breath before she started walking down the quiet corridors of the dorm wing of the academy.

For the last couple of months since she left the White Fang, the cloaked being known as 'Wolf' had been at the edge of her thoughts. The way he fought with Adam before she made her getaway was beyond amazing, for as long as she had known him, her partner had been unmatched by anyone in the organization.

Yet the unknown male had been able to not only keep up with him, but looked to have an advantage over him in terms of skill and precision.

But what had her thinking about what happened on the train the most, was the fact that he had let her go when he obviously had the power to stop her. The question was why? He knew she and Adam were part of the White Fang, so why hadn't he? And above all, why hadn't he turned her in as an ex-member of the organization.

And just when she thought she might never see him again, she runs into someone that not only had a name that matched, but also seemed to fit the personality as well.

Not to mention the incident during the initiation when she saw him in the flesh killing the Deathstalker, then again during the team ceremony at the end where it all came together. Dresdin Wolf was the man on the train, the one she just couldn't get out of her head and the only one who could answer the thoughts that had been plaguing her since then.

Blake blinked out of her thoughts and noticed that she was standing outside the door leading into another dorm. The one many of them were told about led to their advisor and fellow first year.

More often then not, she thought about how she would approach Wolf with what she wanted to know. And after a long time of thinking about it, perhaps doing the direct approach would be the best course of action on the subject.

 _"No time like the present, better to not let things drag out."_ she thought after a few seconds before reaching up and knocking on the surface before her. The only way she was going to get any answers to her questions was going to be to ask the source, and if she was lucky, he'd be willing to tell her.

The door opened and there stood the one she had been hoping to speak with. Sunglasses still covering her eyes despite the time of day wearing a casual shirt and jeans. Her amber eyes looking into the reflective lenses that were only a few inches higher than her own.

"Can we talk?"

X

Wolf knew that this conversation was coming sooner or later, and it was better to deal with it now instead of later.

Stepping aside, he welcomed the young woman inside and closed the door to give them privacy. "What can I do for you, Blake?" he asked, pulling out the chair for his desk and sitting in it while giving her his full attention.

Blake sat on the edge of his bed, eyes on the floor while she gathered her thoughts. "A couple months ago, there was an incident on a Schnee Dust Company train. Someone arrived and stopped what happened.", she looked up at him, locking eyes with him. "It was you, wasn't it? The one on the train."

The Guardian leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms over his chest. "Yes, it was." he said without a trace of falsehood.

Blinking at being given such a straight answer, Blake regained her composure and kept pushing forward. "Then you know...you know that I was there as well...that I was part of the White Fang."

Wolf nodded slowly, "I do." She looked at him with barely concealed fear and anxiety in her gaze. "And no, I haven't told a soul about your previous ties nor your heritage that you keep well hidden from everyone else." he added while motioning to the bow on the top of her head that twitched in time with her emotions.

"Why?" she asked, more than a little surprised at his admission. "You don't owe me anything, why didn't you reveal what you know?"

Matching her stare, the Guardian simply shrugged his shoulders, "Because it isn't my place to do so. Given what happened that day, it looked as though you were doing what you could to get out of a situation you didn't want to be in. I could see it in your eyes, which was why I didn't stop you when you escaped."

Blake took in the information slowly, "What do you know about the White Fang?"

"More than enough." replied Wolf. "A Faunus rights group that turned into a terrorist cell because of the new leadership taking over. Personally, I've never had issues regarding the Faunus. But the White Fang have started turning their original goals of equality into fear inducing attacks. They're making all the wrong steps if they were hoping for peace."

"It was that hope for equality between Faunus and Humanity that I was a part of them." said the raven-haired girl. "Ever since I was a child I was apart of every ralley and protest, doing my part to try and make things better for us all. But as I got older, and the new leadership took control, our peaceful protests became violent, destructive and chaotic."

A part of her wondered why she was coming forward with all of this. But since he had been nothing but upfront with her about things, and with him already knowing so much about her already, she didn't feel the need to keep things from him at the moment.

The Guardian leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, "And that's the reason why you left. You saw what was becoming of the organization that you had been a part of since childhood and wanted to get out of it."

Blake nodded when he hit the nail on the head. "The White Fang wanted to earn respect from the rest of the world. The attacks we had been committing had some effect, but it was respect out of fear. That's not how I want my people to be remembered, there's a better way. But no one had the same belief, especially not Adam."

"Your partner, the one I fought on the train." summized Wolf. He saw how emotional she was starting to get thinking about the individual and immediately shifted gears to keep her from falling into dispair. "You made the right choice."

She snapped her head up and looked at him shocked. "W-What?"

"You made the right choice." the Hunter repeated. "When it comes to earning respect and equality, it's not _what_ we are that is important. It's _who_ we are we are that defines us and the actions that we take."

Standing from his chair, he turned and looked out the window at the shattered moon in the sky. "We are all capable of great change, Blake. But we only find the courage to make that change when we take that first step. And you found that courage that day on the train, by abandoning everything that you've ever known to forge a path of your own. To find equality in a world full of fear and avarice. You should hold strong to that, and never doubt it."

For the first time in a long time, Blake Belladonna was blown away by words alone. Someone who couldn't be much older than herself had spoken in such a way that rivaled the instructors they had seen that day.

"That was...very wise of you to say." she said after a long pause.

Wolf turned back to her and smiled, "I'm wise beyond my years because of experience. Having endured and seen things that could have broken others." he looked down at his Exo-arm and flexed the hand of it, "But I survived, and used that past knowledge to keep myself a step ahead of any challenge that I face."

Blake looked down at the arm and gasped when she noticed the prosthetic for the first time. So focused she had been on this conversation and getting questions answered that she never saw it. "What happened?" she asked looking back up at his face.

"It's a long story...one that I'm not ready to divulge just yet." he admitted lowering the arm again and checking the time. "It's getting late, and we've got another long day ahead of us tomorrow."

The young woman nodded again slowly and stood from the bed, "Thank you for talking with me. Sorry it was such a late hour."

"It's alright, Blake. My doors always open if you want to talk about anything." the Guardian said with a half-smile, "And nothing will leave this room, I promise. You're secrets are your own and will remain that way."

Blake smiled back in thanks as she headed for the door and going through it.

Alone once again, Ghost appeared beside Wolf and blinked its optic. **"That went very well. Do you think her curiosity has been sated?"**

"For the time being. Though I have a feeling we will be talking again soon." said the Guardian as he checked the time again and decided to turn in for the night. He had a combat class to help teach the next day and he was going to be prepared for it.

X

Blake headed back to her dorm, her mind more at ease than what it had been before after her long talk with Wolf. And even though she still had a few questions on her mind about him, she wasn't as anxious about what he knew about her.

She couldn't explain it, but there was something about him that she felt that she could trust. He had more than enough opprotunities to turn her in for being ex-White Fang, but he refused to do so simply because he understood why she abandoned them and what she was hoping to strive for.

He was also very intelligent, he didn't rush blindly into things, act rashly or seemed to have prejudice against others. He was an engima, and one that she was genuinely interested in wanting to get to know since he was someone they could go to for anything.

Entering her dorm and finding her team mates all asleep. Blake slipped into the bathroom and quickly changed into her sleep wear before crawling into her bed and getting comfortable. Slipping into peaceful slumber not too long afterward.

X

The combat course of the academy was held in the main auditorium where the orientation and team ceremony had taken place. The space being big enough to not only hold the number of students in the class, but the stage in the center was the perfect size for when they were able to start mock-tournament matches.

Wolf had arrived as soon as his first class of the day ended, his armor and cloak switching with his academy uniform while he sat on the stage waiting for everyone else to arrive. Twirling one of his throwing knives between the fingers of his right hand.

He'd never taught before, save for the times he helped in the training of new Guardians with a few other veterans. Thankfully, Goodwitch had sent him a complete and detailed lesson plan for the course that he went over extensively when he was given the position as her teaching assistant.

The doors to the auditorium opened and closed causing him to look up, Glynda walked through the chairs set up toward the stage, scroll in hand before she looked up and saw the Guardian aleady there. "Wolf, I didn't expect you to be here so soon."

"FIgured I'd get a feel of the room before class started." he replied, slipping the throwing knife back in its proper place.

The blonde huntress looked at her newly appointed assistant, "Are you prepared?"

Ghost appeared beside its partner, **"Both of us are, Professor."** Wolf nodding in agreement.

"I may not have taught an actual class, but I've helped train Guardian recruits before they went out into the field for the first time. From the material you sent me, the methods are roughly the same."

The doors opened again and was followed by excited chatter as the students entered. Ghost disappeared in a flash while the seats were filled while everyone waited for the course to start. A few of them sending glances at the Guardian as he remained seated on the stage while he waited for Glynda to start things off.

When everyone was finally settled and the bell rang, the professor began. "Welcome students, to the combat portion of your studies here at Beacon," she said as she checked to be sure everyone was present, "Where you will hone your skills and learn the fundimentals needed to ensure not only victory, but how to keep yourselves and your team mates alive in a conflict."

"As future huntsmen and huntresses, it is imperitive that you maintain a strong training regiment to ensure that your abilities are at their peak. Practicing outside of classes either on your own, with your partner, or with your team as a whole, is greatly encouraged if it means helping you to succeed in your time here at Beacon."

Goodwitch typed a few things on her scroll and a large screen appeared above the stage with everyone's pictures on it. "Starting today, you will be randomly selected to face off in mock-battles with other students in the class to test your skills. Each match will be held within tournament standards; if your opponent gives up, is unconscious, or their aura level is in the red, the match is over. Your grades depend on your performance, skill level, and creativity while in combat."

Her green eyes looked up and scanned the gathered students before turning to Wolf to allow him to take the rest from there, "If for any reason there is an issue during a match, I will call an end to it immediately if there is risk of injury." he said loud and clear, hands behind his back as he paced along the stage. "Be aware of your aura levels and keep your scroll on hand at all times to be sure of this, the infirmary is on stand-by...as a precaution."

Some of the students looked nervous, while others looked ready to get things started. The Guardian scanned the students, taking note of several faces that were anxious for the challenge. He also noticed something within team RWBY, who was in the front row.

Ruby and Weiss were sitting side by side and speaking in hushed tones back and forth, the animosity between the two of them forgotten of which he was thankful for.

A series of barking laughter could be heard toward the back of the class, the others didn't catch it, but Wolf had as he looked toward the back row and found a group of four males shoving one of the seats infront of them that had a young Faunus in it.

The Faunus' team attempting to get them to knock it off and stop bothering their team mate, but ended up getting similar treatment.

Ghost activated the student files it had collected and displayed the information on its Guardian's HUD before he spoke out. "Team CRDL!" he barked loud making everyone jump, the team causing the disturbance snapped their heads up and stopped what they were doing. "Is there a problem?"

"No, nothing." Cardin Winchester, the leader of the team, said casually leaning back in his seat. Feet kicking the chair infront of him hard making the Faunus student flinch.

"Really? Because to me it looked like you were not only disrupting this class for someone else, you were harrassing them as well. Both will not be tolerated." said Wolf sternly.

Cardin scoffed, "Whatever, I don't need to take orders from _you_. You're not the teach."

"But he is _my_ teaching assistant, Mr. Winchester." Glynda snapped at him and making him tense. "And he is to be treated as such while in this class, am I understood?"

The team begrugingly agreed as things got back on track with the course. " _cough_ Teacher's pet _cough_." Sky Lark said into his fist causing his team to chuckle again. Professor Goodwitch narrowed her eyes dangerously and was about to deal out punishment to the unrulely team when Wolf stopped her.

"I think a visual aid for our students on proper behavior would be beneficial to their studying, wouldn't you agree, Professor Goodwitch?" he asked with a knowing tone in his voice. And even though she couldn't see his face through his helmet, the huntress had a feeling where he was going with this.

She wouldn't normally agree to something like this, but she had a feeling that it would get lasting results for the near future. Ozpin had told her to trust his judgement, and he had yet to be wrong about their friend from another world. So she had no reason to doubt him either.

Giving the Guardian a stern nod, her gaze telling him to not go too far, she allowed him to proceed.

"Team CRDL! Front and center!" Wolf called out. The all male team looked at one another before standing and approaching the stage. "Since you are so anxious to start a conflict, why not start one right here and now." he continued as he looked at the four individuals.

"Uh, what?" asked Cardin, wondering what the Guardian was getting at.

"A match. You four against me." said the Hunter making everyone's jaws drop. "You win, I walk out that door and not come back. I win, you will tow the line and straighten out your act."

The team looked at one another again, "But there are four of us and one of you." said Dove.

"Then you should beat me no problem." Wolf said cocking his head to the side. "Are you afraid? You acted so sure of yourselves when messing with someone you believed to be beneath you."

Cardin gritted his teeth and drew his mace, "Fine, we'll beat your ass. And show everybody that you're nothing special. Ozpin's gotta be off his rocker if he's hiring random freaks to help teach classes."

Turning to look at Goodwitch, the Guardian nodded as she typed on her scroll. The screen above the stage lit up showing team CRDL's aura levels on one side and Wolf's on the other. "You all know the rules of conduct. You may begin when ready."

The Hunter stood straight, right hand behind his back while his left was held toward the four-man team giving the 'come on' motion.

"He's mine." Cardin growled to his friends before charging forward, mace held high with the intention of clubbing the Guardian where he stood.

Wolf shook his head at the bullheaded move. Waiting till the last second as he side-stepped the attack, spinning around and driving his fist into the back of Cardin's head sending him crashing to the ground face-first and sliding across the surface.

There was a stunned silence throughout the auditorium as CRDL's leader started to pull himself back upright, slamming his fist into the floor in frusteration. "Reckless." the Hunter said not sounding impressed with the tactic.

Cardin got back to his feet and whirled around, swinging his mace wildly hoping to score a hit. Wolf ducked and weaved around the strikes, grabbing the other teen's arm on his last swing and driving his knee hard into his chest. The wind knocked out of him, the Hunter spun around to his back and kicked him hard enough to send him crashing to the feet of his team mates.

"Don't just stand there idiots, get him!" the leader shouted as he staggered back upright. The other three members of CRDL readied their weapons and charged.

 _ **"Not the brightest bunch, are they?"**_ Ghost said casually.

 _"Then it's a good thing I'm going to be teaching them a valuable lesson then, isn't it?"_ Wolf thought back rolling his shoulders, waiting for them to get close enough before dropping to the ground and performing a leg sweep.

Sky, Russell and Dove were taken off their feet all at once, the Guardian following up with a jump kick that sent the three of them launching to the side. Dove had been the first to recover and came running in with his battle axe, swinging in a wide arc that the Hunter leapt over with no trouble and coming down pinning the weapon to the ground before driving his fist into the other teens face sending him flying into the wall behind him.

Wolf jumped upward again when a pair of sword blades swung toward his back. Coming back down on the handle of Dove's battle axe and kicking the double-headed blade into the air and deflecting another strike and staggering Sky, giving the Guardian a chance to come down with a heel kick that sent the mowhawked member of CRDL facedown hard to the floor.

Standing straight, the Hunter snapped his left arm up and caught the blade of a third sword aimed for his neck. Russell leapt back, the revolving chamber within the weapons hilt spun as he pulled the trigger on the handle sending a dust bullet at his opponent.

Spinning around to avoid the shot, Wolf flung his cloak out and hit the other teen in the face. Distracting him long enough to grab his arm and throw him from the hip into Cardin who had been trying to flank him.

"Would you guys stop trying to hit me and _hit_ me." he called out to the two remaining members of the team. Cardin roared, swining his mace back and hitting Russell in his fury as he charged ahead. Slamming his weapon into the ground sending a shockwave of fire straight at Wolf.

Jumping into the air, he used his boot thrusters to kick himself up higher before coming down hard and slamming his heel into the team leader's face and sending him skidding back across the floor.

The Guardian landed back on his feet and ducked, a sword blade passing above his head while he sent an elbow back and knocked the wind out of a shocked Russell. Following up by grabbing the other teens arm, twisting it and forcing him to release the weapon before spin kicking him in the head and taking him out of the match.

Flipping the sword around his hand to test the weight, Wolf turned and addressed Cardin who had just finished getting back up. Looking toward the board above the stage, he saw the leader's aura was orange while his team mates were all in the red. His own being solid green.

"There is no shame in surrender, Cardin." the Guardian said continuing to twirl the pilfered sword in his hand. "You still have much to learn, as a warrior and a leader, the whole reason you're here in the first place."

"SHUT UP!" Cardin roared as he hefted his mace. "I'LL SHOW YOU! NO ONE MAKES A FOOL OUT OF ME!" The Guardian shook his head as the leader charged him once again with total abandon.

 _ **"Ozpin didn't make a mistake appointing Ruby as leader...but he certainly made one making this one a leader."**_ Ghost said while wondering Cardin's level of intelligence.

Wolf didn't comment as he threw Russell's sword at the charging leader. Cardin blinked at the sudden action, coming to a stop and swinging his mace to swat the projectile aside. "Heh, is that-" his smug comment was cut off when the Guardian appeared right in his face via blink.

Grabbing Cardin's mace, he punched the other teen in the face sending him staggering before delivering a front kick to his chest plate knocking him back a couple steps.

Shaking off the quick strikes, the leader looked up in time to see the Hunter holding the shaft of the weapon, hurling it like a javelin straight at him.

"Oh shi-" the weapon hitting him dead center. The red-dust crystal imbedded in it flaring upon impact and causing an explosion that left him smoking and unconscious on the floor.

A buzzer went off signaling the end of the fight. Those in attendance were in silent awe after witnessing Wolf take down team CRDL with such speed. "He...He took them down in less than a minute..." Weiss said, her stunned gaze never once leaving the Guardian.

"Jeez, what is this guy?" wondered Yang, thinking if she herself could stand a chance against an opponent like him.

Ruby had been a little disappointed that he didn't use any of the cool weapons she had seen him with before. But it didn't take away the excitement of watching him dismantle the other team with raw skill alone.

As for Blake, she also was unable to look away from the one that had been on her mind for some time now. _"How is he so strong...so skilled?"_ she thought to herself. From what she could tell, he was around their age, but he was far more experienced than all of them combined by leaps and bounds.

The Guardian was an enigma, and one that was proving time and again that he wasn't one to cross negatively in any way. Yet at the same time, he was intelligent far beyond his years and possessed a sense of patience and calm that could only come from a veteran.

After making sure that CRDL's pride was the only thing that was injured, Wolf stood at the front of the stage and addressed the whole class. "Just so that everyone is aware, and I'm sure that Professor Goodwitch will agree with me," he looked at the huntress who nodded, "But prejudice and racism will not be tolerated in this class, and neither will harrassment and bullying. You are all here to be trained as warriors to protect the innocent, arrogance has no place on the battlefield and will prove to be a hinderance that will cost people their lives."

His eyes looked at each huntsman/huntress hopeful from behind the visor of his helmet. "The lives of your partners, your friends, and your comrades in arms are just as important as your own. You fight together, grow together, and at the end of the day...you all return home together. The path you've all chosen is a perilous one, but as long as you thrive together as a team, there is nothing you cannot overcome."

When his speech ended, there was a wide spread of inspiration and determination spread through the students. The words striking a strong cord in each and everyone of them as they vowed to themselves to be their best.

"Well spoken, Mr. Wolf." said Glynda, she herself feeling the weight and power behind his words as she checked the time. "Now then, is there anyone else who wishes to show their current level of skill?"

Hands went up all around. _**"It's gonna be a long day."**_ said Ghost, but Wolf just smiled as the class really took off.

X

In the darkest reaches of space, amongst the sea of endless stars, several points of light could be seen moving throught the abyss. Each one was revealed to be a ship of varying sizes and very alien in origin that formed a massive fleet that all traveled toward the same desitination.

At the very center of the fleet, was a dreadnaught of incredible size and length that led them. It's imposing and ominous sight capable of instilling fear in all who saw it and the untold power that it wielded.

Along the hull, was a large balcony that overlooked not only the group of ships but the vastness of space itself. And standing on said balcony was a creature that towered over all. Carapace-like armor covering its entire frame and wearing what could have been considered royal garbs over it. A head with long horns and three glowing green eyes that could pierce the very souls of those who stared into them, a massive sword clenched in its powerful grasp, blade pointed down at the floor of the balcony as it stared outward at the darkness.

Oryx gazed at his fleet, still as stone save for his sharp talons occassionally tapping the pomel of Will Breaker. His large, bat-like wings extended behind him that fluttered slightly with the passing solar winds.

Behind him, a Hive Knight approached, taller and broader than a typical one with stronger armor. Five glowing eyes set in the middle of its helm looked toward the powerful king of the Hive, stabbing a sword with a glowing blade into the ground before kneeling.

 **"My Lord."** the Knight rumbled.

Oryx turned and regarded one of his many loyal followers, **"Ecthar, what information do you have?"**

 **"The horde that was sent through the unstable wormhole have reported that the Guardian that interfered with the ritual is on the planet as well."** Ecthar informed him.

The God-King now gave the captain his full attention, **"There is more."** he said, sensing that there was something else that needed to be said.

Ecthar nodded, **"The Guardian...is the one that slayed your son...Crota."**

A deep, thundering growl rippled through Oryx. Rage building like that of a supernova while wisps of dark-energy poured out of him and coiled around his form in a small malestrom of power. The Knight remained motionless, but his grip tightened on his sword sensing his kings fury.

Almost as quickly as the anger was there, it disappeared. The dark-energy slipping back inside of Oryx as his stance returned to a neutral state. **"Have the Wizards completed the portal bridge to this new world?"**

 **"They are nearly finished."** replied Ecthar.

 **"When they do, assemble a horde under your command. Go to this world, find the Guardian...and bring me his head. Let nothing stand in your path."** the king ordered.

The Knight slowly rose to his feet, a grin appearing across his jagged maw, **"My blade is your will, my Lord."**

 ** _A/N: How's that for a comeback chapter? New one coming soon, so stay glued to your PC's boys and girls!_**


	11. Daily Routines

**_A/N: I bet a couple of you weren't expecting yet another new chapter in this story given my past experiences with my stories. But after getting the recent uploads for Destiny and taking on the new prison of elders along with Oryx's 'heir' I have a bit more inspiration for the future of this fic. I know the last chapter left a lot of questions about where I'll be going with things, and I refuse to ruin the suspense, but what I will say is that the events that will lead up to the end of RWBY volume 1 will take our heroes in a direction you won't be expecting._**

 ** _And with the Hive already digging in Remnant, things will most certainly get more interesting._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

After the first few weeks at Beacon had passed, time just seemed to flow by for those attending the academy. Classes, studying and training regiments became daily routines for the huntsmen/huntress hopefuls.

As for the lone Guardian, he'd fallen into a stable routine of his own. Classes for him were easy, but it didn't stop him from attending them, and teaching combat practice had been natural to him.

Since the first day, students in the course hung on his every word when he spoke and followed every instruction given when he set them up in sparring matches. Professor Goodwitch was still the instructor, but she allowed him to take the reigns quite often since the students fell in line with his teaching methods.

She herself being impressed with his displays of skill.

Wolf's position as advisor had also taken off in a big way, on an almost daily basis he had first year students coming to him for help with various things. Whether it was for help with studying or tips to use for training.

Managing all of it, plus keeping his own skills sharp with solo trips into the Emerald forest on a regular basis, was far easier than the simplest recon missions he did back on Earth. But in the end it was all a worthy experience.

Currently, the Hunter was in his room going through the various files sent to him by Glynda that showed the current standings of those in their class. Many of them were excelling, while others lacked in a couple of fields but were still making improvements.

However, there was one student that had fallen to the bottom of the roster and had yet to get anywhere in their training.

"Ghost, can you bring up all the files you can on Jaune Arc?" he asked, the construct appearing a moment later and projecting the blonde knight's information before them. Wolf scrolled through everything listed and hummed to himself.

He'd heard about the Arcs in his studies about Remnant's history, every generation had been a renoun hero known for their bravery and prowess on the battlefield. But from what he was looking at, in terms of combat skill and academics, Jaune wasn't keeping up with his team mates.

And as a leader of team JNPR, it didn't bode well for him.

 **"Perhaps he's still adjusting?"** offered Ghost as it read over the files as well.

"It's been weeks, Ghost." said Wolf, crossing his arms as he looked the files over again. "And he's shown little to no improvement. His grades should be on par with his team mates, but they're not...he's barely staying above the bottom of the barrel."

The Guardian flipped through the digital files until something caught his eye. The blonde's transcripts that allowed him entry into Beacon. "Wait a minute..." he muttered as he double checked everything, his eyes narrowing when he discovered something off with the forms. "Ghost, you seeing what I'm seeing?"

 **"If you mean the fact that these transcripts are about as fake as the Awoken Queen's brother's kindness when we first met, then yes."** replied the construct. **"The real question is, how did this slip past the headmaster?"**

Wolf stroked his chin, it was the million dollar question. Ever since first meeting Ozpin, he knew the man to be as intelligent as the Cryptarchs. There was no way something as simple as transcripts forged by someone with such a low level of skill could get past him...unless...

"Ozpin already knows about it." said the Guardian, causing Ghost to blink. "Though the reason behind it is still in question, but it isn't possible for something like this to escape his attention. And it's doubtful that he's ignorant enough to simply let this pass. So he must have something in mind with keeping Jaune in the academy."

Ghost looked at the information and tilted to the side, **"Could be his lineage, or maybe the headmaster sees something special in him like he did with Ruby. From what we've seen, he's got an eye for good talent."**

The Guardian nodded as he closed down the files, walking over to his desk where his AR laid disassembled. He'd been in the process of applying upgrades to the weapon when the files had been sent to his scroll, a task he returned to and completed within minutes.

While he worked, his mind drifted to another interesting point that had come about recently. And that being of the time he had spent around Blake Belladonna.

The hidden Faunus was a very intelligent and skilled young woman, her own experiences with the past she tries so hard to keep hidden showing that she could handle herself in most situations. Although she at times kept to herself and was private, even in the presence of her partner and team.

She didn't give her trust away so easily, however, she seemed to have put a lot of trust in him. There had been several moments where she came to his room late at night just wanting someone to talk to, the Guardian being the only one she could turn to since he knew about her past and didn't see her any differently.

Wolf didn't mind, infact, he often liked spending time with the cat-Faunus and enjoyed their talks. And seeing her smile whenever they spoke made him feel a sense of calm and peace he hadn't felt in a long while.

Even though he didn't reveal where he was from, it was becoming quite clear that Blake would most likely be the first person outside of Ozpin and Goodwitch that knew of his origins.

Slapping a fresh clip into the rifle and sending it back into his digital inventory, Wolf checked the time and saw that combat class would be starting soon. He needed to get there early so that he could help Professor Goodwitch set up for the matches that would be taking place.

Summoning his armor, cloak and weaponry, save for his helmet the Guardian left his room and headed in the direction of the schools arena.

 _ **"Any thoughts about how things will turn out today?"**_ Ghost asked from inside his head.

 _"I have high expectations for some, others however, I'm hoping start showing some form of improvement."_ Wolf thought back.

X

The last match of the class had Wolf rubbing his eyes beneath his glasses. He had just watched Cardin mop the floor with Jaune who couldn't even lay a finger on him, the blonde knight attempting to use brawn instead of brains to out thing and outwit his opponent.

Either he hadn't been paying enough attention in the last couple of classes, or he was refusing to acknowledge what he had taught them.

 _ **"Well...it could have been worse."**_ said Ghost, witnessing the match as well. _**"Though, I can't really fathom how."**_

 _"He just kept throwing himself at his opponent. No sense of strategy or tactics, just brute force. He wore himself out and left himself open the whole time."_ the Guardian thought back just as the professor spoke.

"Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your scroll while in combat. Gauging your aura will help you decide when it is appropriate to attack, or when it is time to move to a more defensive strategy." Glynda said sternly as the knight was hunched over, holding his knees and breathing heavily.

Jaune took out his scroll and looked at his aura-level and sighed as the older blonde continued. "We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowulf, now would we?"

"Feh, speak for yourself." Cardin snarked, but a cold look from the Guardian through his glasses had him claming up. Even though he stayed on his best behavior in combat class, the large student still had a rotten attitude and had become a notorious bully in recent weeks along with the rest of team CRDL.

Mostly toward Faunus students, which didn't go unnoticed by Wolf's watchful eyes. And he had a feeling he'd be straightening out Cardin and his team again real soon.

Professor Goodwitch typed on her scroll before she turned and addressed the rest of the students, "Remember everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away. It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing. Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale."

The bell rang signaling the end of class and everyone started to file out. Jaune picked up his dropped weapons and sulked off the stage, Pyrrah standing from her place and following with the intention of consoling her partner.

Wolf watched them go, wondering what to do about the situation involving the knight. Whatever it was, it had to be done soon before the teams were sent out on missions. If he wasn't prepared to fight the Grimm, then the chances of fatality for himself and his team mates was very high.

"Something will have to be done about Mr. Arc." said Glynda coming up to stand by him. "He's not grasping even the most basic of concepts. I warned Ozpin that he wasn't ready for this level of combat training."

"I've been wondering about that myself." replied the Hunter, "Has the headmaster said anything regarding Jaune and his acceptance here?"

The professor shook her head and adjusted her glasses with a sigh, "For as long as I have known that man he's about as cryptic as they come. Every time I try to get a straight answer from him he just gives me the run around, though in the end things seem to work out."

"Sounds like someone I know." said Wolf, thinking back to his first meeting with Eris and how the ex-Guardian always seemed to speak in strange riddles.

Spending a few minutes comparing notes, the two instructors parted ways. Glynda toward Ozpin's office, Wolf toward the cafeteria for lunch. Nodding to a couple of other students that greeted him in passing in the halls before entering the large room where dozens of others were already gathered.

Collecting his food, the Guardian headed toward his usual spot in the back corner for some privacy when he saw someone flagging him down. "Wolf! Wolf over here!" Ruby called out excitedly. It was another regular occurance on some days, teams RWBY and JNPR would have him come sit with them and include him in their talks.

Grabbing a seat between Blake and Weiss, the heiress filing her nails while the hidden Faunus focused on the book in her hands. Amber eyes glancing over at the Hunter for a brief moment before Blake's lips curled into a small smile as she turned another page.

"Glad you could join us, teach." Yang said grinning, the blonde-brawler using the nickname she had given him since the first class he helped instruct.

"It does beat sitting alone." replied Wolf, removing his helmet and revealing his sunglasses over his eyes as he sat it aside. "What's the topic today?" he asked as he starting eating.

"Nora was about to tell us the dream she had the night before." said Blake, turning another page in her book. The bubbly redhead of JNPR vibrating in her seat in excitement before she settled and started her tale.

"So, there we were. In the middle of the night." Nora said ominously.

"It was day." Ren corrected at her side while drinking tea.

"We were surrounded by Ursa." the girl continued.

"They were Beowolves." commented her partner.

"Dozens of them!"

"Two of them."

"But they were not match," Nora pressed on ignoring her partner, "And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boat load of lien selling Ursa skin rugs!"

Everyone at the table were in various states of paying attention. Yang seemed to be paying the closest attention. Blake remained sitting quietly reading her book but was just as focused on the tale. Weiss focused mainly on her nails. Wolf looked up from his tray, giving the bomber a raised eyebrow when she finished while Ruby and Pyrrah had both listened close at first, but then were busy sending worried glances at Jaune who was sulking and picking aimlessly at his plate, lost in his own world.

The leader of JNPR still feeling really down on himself after losing yet another match in combat class and falling farther behind the others.

Ren sighed when Nora finished speaking, "She's been having this reacurring dream for nearly a month now." he explained.

"Maybe it means something." offered the Guardian. "Dreams are said to be windows to another realm, and at times the very depths of our souls. Perhaps Nora wishes to start a business with you in the future?"

Nora giggled, "That sounds like fun, don't it Renny? You and me kicking Grimm butt and then making a bigger living selling their skin like decorations!" Ren sighed, then shrugged while giving his long time friend a small smile.

"Jaune, are you okay?" Pyrrah suddenly asked, snapping the blonde knight out from his stupor and diverting the conversation.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Why?" he asked after dropping his fork.

Ruby rubbed her hands a bit, "It's just that you seem a little... _not_ okay."

Jaune waved them off, "Guys, I'm fine. Seriously, look." He gave them a smile that they all knew was fake and exagerated. The sound of laughing from across the room drew the attention of the whole table and they saw team CRDL at another table across the room.

"Jaune, has Cardin been picking on you again? He's been at it since the first week of school." asked Pyrrah, noticing her partner looking at the other team and clenching a fist.

"Who? Cardin Winchester?" he asked playing dumb. "Nah, he just likes to mess around. You know, practical jokes." All of his friends looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"He's a bully." Ruby said with narrowed eyes.

The leader of JNPR scoffed, "Please. Name one time he's 'bullied' me." he asked using air quotes.

"He knocks your books out of your hands every passing chance he gets." Ren started.

"He activated your shield so that you'd get stuck in the door on your way to class." Yang went next.

"And let's not forget the incident where he shoved you into your own locker and launched you off school grounds." Blake finished, not looking up from her book.

"I didn't land that far from the school." Jaune tried to reason with not a lot of conviction behind it.

Pyrrah shook her head in concern and laid her hand on her partner's "Jaune, you know that if you ever need help you just have to ask." she tried to reason.

"OH!" Nora exclaimed standing up. "We'll break his legs!" she said with a sinister gleam in her usually innocent eyes.

 _ **"I have a feeling she would have a blast in the Crucible."**_ Ghost commented while the Guardian nodded in agreement.

"Guys, really, it's fine." the blonde knight said standing up with his tray, "Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me. He's a jerk to everyone."

Wolf sighed and set his fork down, "Jaune, why do you persist in making excuses for someone who doesn't deserve it and relishes in the pain and misery of others?" he asked the knight pointedly.

"What? I'm not making-"

"Yes, you are." the Guardian said, cutting him off. "You need to stand up for yourself, because the more you let others walk all over you, the less likely people will take you seriously. You're supposed to be training to be a warrior, one who stands up for those who cannot do so themselves. How do you hope to achieve that if you can't even do it for your own self respect?"

"He's right, Jauney-boy." said Yang, "And you know we'll back you up. I'm actually all for Nora's idea."

Wolf looked back toward CRDL and saw them corner a young woman who had been trying to walk past with her lunch. A pair of long brown rabbit ears poking up from the top of her head. Cruel jokes about her appearence reached his own ears which made him scowl...then Cardin reached to grab one of the girls' ears.

"Excuse me." he said to the table and surprised everyone as he blinked across the room, his hand clasping around Cardin's forearm and stopping him from grabbing the furry appendage he was aiming to. "Is there a problem here?" the Hunter asked with a calm tone.

Cardin froze, as did his team mates when the Guardian suddenly appeared, the bully immediately having flashbacks of the beatdown they had been given weeks prior while the rabbit faunus' eyes widening with his arrival.

"W-We were just-" the mace-wielding student yelped when his arm was torqued to the side and twisting in a painful angle that had him kneeling on the floor in an attempt to leveate the pain.

" _You_ were just about to apologize to this young woman for your rude comments, and then you were going to leave...right?" Wolf asked sharply as he pulled on the arm he was holding.

Yelping again, Cardin gritted his teeth and hissed out an apology before the Guardian let him go before turning his attention to the female faunus when he was sure CRDL was out of sight. "Will you be alright, Ms..."

"V-Velvet, Velvet Scarlatina. And yes, I'm fine, thank you." she replied, a ting of an accent in her voice along with a lot of gratitude for him standing up for her.

Wolf nodded, "If he becomes a problem again, let me know and I'll straighten him out for you." that being said, he blinked back to his seat at the table with the others and resumed eating as though nothing had happened.

After a minute of silently looking at the Hunter, expecting him to say something, the two teams went back to what they were doing as well. Jaune sent a long look at the Guardian, sighing dejectedly to himself as he picked up his tray and left the cafeteria.

X

The history of Remnant class was one of the many more mundane courses students had to take during their time at Beacon. Taught by Professor Bartolomew Oobleck, a historian, journalist and a huntsman that was as informative as he was accentric.

Well...accentric was one way to describe the man who moved faster than a Blade Dancer and had a coffee addiction that was unmatched.

The students were hard pressed to even keep up with the lecture as he shot around the room like a ricocheting bullet and talking a mile a second. His green hair spiked in multiple angles and his outfit looking like it has just been hazardously thrown on that morning completing the illusion of someone with sugar overload.

More often then naught, the students would wonder what exactly the professor put in his coffee every day to be like this. Considering he always had a mug or thermous in hand to keep his momentum going. Even Ghost had scanned the man's beverages when he wasn't looking to try and solve the mystery of the man's actions and had yet to find the answer.

The current day's lesson was about the Faunus Rights War, the front of the classroom was covered in documents and pictures all connected within a web of red strings to mark timelines as Oobleck shot around the room during the discussion.

"Now, while this all must seem like ancient history to you." the professor said after his brief explination of the subject, and taking another drink of coffee. "It is imperitive that we remember that these are realitively recent events. Why the repercussions of the faunus uprising can still be seen to this day."

Oobleck took another drink from his cup before speaking again, "Now then, have any of you been subjected or discriminated for your faunus heritage?" a couple of students raised their hands, a moment later a few of the more hesitant ones raised theirs as well. "Dreadful, simply dreadful!" the man said taking another drink. "Remember students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence. Why...why look at what happened to White Fang!"

 _"I think Master Rahool would have definitely gotten along well with him."_ thought Wolf, his sharp eyes following the man easily around the classroom.

 _ **"If he can even keep up with the professor."**_ replied the construct.

"Now, which one of you young scolars can tell me what many theorists believe was the turning point in the third year of the war?" Weiss' hand went up. "Yes?"

"The battle at Fort Castle." said the heiress.

"Precisely!" the professor said appearing back at the head of the room. "And, who could tell me the advantage the Faunus had over the human forces?"

Jaune, who had been sleeping at his desk, perked up and making a surprised noise when a paper football connected with the back of his head getting Oobleck's attention. "Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class!" he said appearing before the blonde. "Excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?"

"Uhh...the...answer..." he wracked his brain for something, anything. "The advantage the Faunus had was..." he saw Pyrrah across the room signalling him the answer from the other side of the room. Making circles with her hands and fingers and putting them to her eyes. "Binoculars!"

There was a brief silence before a large group of people started laughing. Oobleck took another swig from his mug, "Very funny, Mr. Arc. Cardin, perhaps you would like to share your thoughts on the subject."

Cardin, leaning back in his chair with his feet on his desk snarked, "Well, I know it's much easier to train an _animal_ than a soldier." he received a couple dark looks from some of the other students in response to his 'answer', along with a throwing knife that suddenly imbeded into his desk making him fall out of his chair.

"Your close-mindedness truly makes me question the future of this generation." said Wolf as he casually twirled another throwing knive inbetween his fingers. "It's quite obvious that, like those who still dispise the faunus for their differences, you refuse to learn the mistakes committed by those in the past."

Oobleck regarded the Guardian and took another drink from his coffee, "Mr. Wolf, you yourself are a unique scholar. Perhaps you have the answer the others are unable to find."

"Nightvision." replied the Hunter as he put his knife away, "Faunus have superiour vision in the dark, giving them an advantage during the war that granted them several victories."

Blake picked it up from there, "General Lagoom made the mistake of trying to ambush the faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured." she looked over at Cardin as he staggered back into his seat, "Perhaps if he had payed attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure."

Cardin growled and stood up, freezing when he saw the throwing knife back in Wolf's hand, daring him to make a move. "Wolf's right about learning from past mistakes...or else you might be doomed to a similar fate one day." the raven-haired girl added, reminding CRDL's leader about what had happened earlier.

"Mr. Winchester, please refrain from antagonizing the other students." Oobleck said bringing the situation to an end before glancing at Jaune who was laughing to himself. "I want you and Mr. Arc to see me after class for additional readings." he stated before going back to his teaching. Leaving the blonde groaning in his seat.

Class had ended not too long after that, and with it being the last one of the day the students had the rest of the day to themselves. Wolf slipped from the room and made his way toward the courtyard unseen by everyone else, finding a bench beneath one of the trees surrounding the open space and sitting back to enjoy the last bits of sunlight as it started dipping low over the campus.

 _ **"Glimmer for your thoughts?"**_ asked Ghost.

 _"Just a strange feeling I've been having lately."_ the Guardian thought back, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. _"A sense of forboding that I haven't been able to shake. I haven't felt this way since...Crota."_

The thought of the powerful Hive Prince bringing back a couple memories that he banished quickly to the back of his mind. But for the last few days he felt like a dark shroud had settled, filling him with a sense of warning and dread.

Something was going to happen soon, something bad, and he had no idea how it would effect this world when it finally did.

"Wolf?" the Hunter perked up and saw Blake approaching him. taking the empty seat beside him. "That was very noble of you earlier." she said taking the seat beside him.

"Answering a simple history question?" he asked.

The cat Faunus shook her head, "No, sticking up for the Faunus like you did. And protecting Velvet from Cardin, not a lot of people go that far for... _us_." she whispered the last part after making sure that no one was around to hear her.

"Prejudice and hate only divides, makes it easier for your enemies to eliminate you." said Wolf sagely, "People who hate the Faunus, people like Cardin, fail to realize this fact. There should be unity to improve the chances against those that wish to kill us."

Blake gave a deep sigh, "The idea of being equals with everyone else is something I've wanted to see my whole life, but every day I see how people look at the Faunus. At times, I can't help but think that it may never happen, but I still cling onto that little bit of hope that it will happen one day."

The Guardian turned to look at her, "After all is lost, hope is all we have left against the darkness around us. And no matter how dark the present and the future may look, there will always be hope if there are those willing to fight for it." the raven-haired girl turned her amber eyes to him, "It's something a wise friend once told me, it kept things in perspective for me more than once."

"You must have known quite a few intelligent individuals." said Blake.

"You have no idea, Blake." Wolf said back as he turned his attention to the sky, the sun having set and the stars were now out in full view. His eyes scanning over each constallation and secretly wondering which one was his home solar system.

The cat Faunus followed his gaze and gazed at the untold number of specks of light above them. "Do you ever wonder what's up there?" she asked absently, "When I was a little girl, I used to look up at night and wonder if there was more to the universe than what is here. I mean, there has to be something, right?"

 _ **"If only she knew."**_ Ghost couldn't help but comment in Wolf's mind.

"I'm sure the answer will surprise you in ways you can't imagine." the Guardian said as they silently watched the sky together.

 ** _A/N: Not a whole lot to the chapter, mostly character interaction and Cardin once again being knocked down several pegs. Forever Fall is next, and I intend on changing things up four Wolf, RWBY and JNPR and bringing things all full circle._**

 ** _Reviews have spiked in ways I never imagined, keep 'em coming guys and I'll have the next update prepped and ready!_**


	12. Forever Fall

**_A/N: With the way I kept you guys waiting last time, I figured that I better follow up with something truly memorable. And what better way that flipping canon on its head and making something that will make you want even more._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

Within the borders of the Emerald Forest, a Beowolf trudged lightly through the under-brush. The sun gleaming off its bone armor while it kept its snout to the ground and breathed deeply as it hunted. The creature of darkness main focus being to feed on the next unsuspecting lifeform that passed its senses.

The sound of a twig breaking had the Grimm's head snapping upward, a low growl rumbling in the back of its throat as its glowing-red eyes scanning the nearby trees and bushes. When nothing moved, and no more sound could be heard, the Beowolf went back to its hunt.

A loud crack suddenly echoed through the forest, the creature's bone mask exploding in a burst of fragments and black ichor before it collapsed the the ground and started to dissipate into nothing.

70 meters away within the cover of a large tree, Wolf lowered his sniper rifle, marking the recent kill on the list he had started when he first entered the Emerald Forest. _"Another Beowolf, that makes 13."_ he thought while reviewing the all the marks.

 **"One of which being an Alpha. Plus six Ursa, two of them being Majors, and ten Boarbatusk."** added Ghost while hovering by the Guardian's head. **"All of them wandering within the safety boundaries set up by the professors."**

Wolf reloaded his rifle and slung it over his shoulder before dropping down to the forest floor, "Not surprising, really." he said as they started making their way back toward Beacon. "The Grimm are attracted to negative emotions, and even though the academy is a school for warriors, they are all still teenagers in the process of growing. Its a breeding ground for negativity...though the number of them is a little surprising."

The construct turned to him, **"Wouldn't you fit in that catagory as well?"** the Hunter gave his partner a look through his helmets visor, but said nothing as they made the journey back to the campus.

Sending a report to Professor Port about the recent Grimm activity, which had been steadily getting greater in recent days, Wolf headed toward his dorm room and was surprised to find Pyrrah waiting outside his door. Looking nervous as she crossed her arms and tapping her foot seeming to be in deep thought.

 **"Looks like you've got a new appointment."** said Ghost before it disappeared in a small flash of light. The action drawing the Mistral native's attention as she turned in the Guardian's direction.

"Wolf. I was...waiting for you. Do you have a moment?" she asked, her voice giving away further that she had a lot on her mind.

"Sure, Pyrrah. Come on in." replied the Hunter, unlocking his door and letting them both in. Taking off his helmet and setting it on his desk and putting on his sunglasses before giving the red-head his full attention. "So, what can I do for you?"

Pyrrah took a deep breath, playing with the end of her long ponytail, which was a nervous tick that she'd had since she was little, before she started explaining. "It's about Jaune."

Almost immediately Wolf understood the problem. Recently the blonde knight had been withdrawn from not only his team, but his group of friends as well, all while spending all his time around Cardin and team CRDL.

Any and all attempts to talk to him had been rebuffed in some way which had left the others either concerned or angry. Though none of them nearly as much as Pyrrah which was probably the main reason she was here now.

"What about him?" asked the Guardian, taking a seat in his desk chair and motioning for her to sit on his bed. The Mistral champion taking the offered seat before she started speaking again.

"I'm sure you've noticed how withdrawn he's been, avoiding his friends and spending all his time with CRDL." Wolf nodded as she continued, "I'm worried. He hasn't been to any team meetings, he doesn't even speak to any of us. I can't explain it, but I know something is horribly wrong...he just won't tell me."

The last bit of her statement had a ting of anger laced in it, brought on by frusteration at how any help and assistance she offered had been brushed off like it meant nothing.

Wolf leaned back against his desk, arms crossed over his chest while he listened. "When did all this start?" he asked.

"About two weeks ago, after Cardin beat Jaune in combat class." said Pyrrah. "I brought him up to the roof to talk and offered to help him with practice. It's my job as his partner to do whatever I can if he's struggling...but he turned me down, telling me that he needed to do everything on his own and to not be treated like a damsel in distress." her hands tightened into fists as she recalled that night, sadness shining across her eyes when she thought how Jaune just tossed away her kind gesture when all she wanted was to try and help him.

Watching the conflicting emotions come over the red-head, the Hunter could easily tell that there was something more that she wasn't telling him. The obvious linch-pin as to why Jaune was now acting the way he was.

"How do you think this ties in to his recent actions? With how Cardin and his team have treated him, I doubt he would simply be friends with them so willingly." said Wolf, subtly searching for the root of the issue.

Pyrrah rubbed her arm, "I don't know. I've tried asking him about it, but each time I get brushed off. Or Cardin calls him and he takes off running."

 _ **"Sounds like blackmail."**_ said Ghost, putting things together as well. _**"And if we were right about Jaune's admission to Beacon, then it would be more than enough for someone to use against him. But the question is, how did Cardin find out about it?"**_

Wolf thought for a few moments before regarding the huntress in training before him, "Do you think Cardin and his team are extorting him in some way?" he asked.

The Mistral native thought about it before answering, "Maybe...but what could they have on Jaune to use against him like that." even though her voice was steady, the Guardian could see realization reflect in her eyes and decided to go for broke.

"Perhaps his bizzare admission to Beacon has something to do with it." Wolf watched the color drain from Pyrrah's face and immediately held up his hand, "Take it easy, Pyrrah. I connected the dots not too long ago and I have no intention of blowing the whistle on him."

Calming down, albet slightly, the red-head looked at him surprised, "But, why? I mean, I'm glad that you aren't turning him in...but I don't understand."

"It's quite simple, actually." replied Wolf. "I had my concerns, at first. Especially seeing that his academics and level of skill was below par and didn't seem to be improving. When I discovered some inconsistancies with his transcript papers, that's when I made the connection. I had thought about going to the headmaster about it, but I made another connection that I think Jaune should have known in the beginning."

"And what is that?" asked Pyrrah, both concerned and curious.

"That Ozpin already knows about it." said the Guardian, stunning the huntress once again. "Neither of you took into consideration that a man who is as experienced and intelligent like the headmaster wouldn't have been able to pick out fake documents from a list of new students?" he asked as it finally all seemed to click with the young champion.

"But if all that is true...then why didn't Jaune get kicked out?" she wondered.

Wolf shrugged, "Ozpin's reasons are his own, however, he must see something in your partner that will make him a great huntsman one day. But right now, all of that is beside the point. The real issue is how Cardin found out which is allowing him to obviously use it against him."

Pyrrah thought about it for a while, "Jaune revealed his secret to me on the roof that day, it was just the two of us...unless..." her head snapped up, "Cardin could have been listening in from one of the windows below us! I wasn't expecting for him to reveal how he'd gotten into Beacon when I brought him up there to talk, so we didn't bother to check if anyone else could be nearby."

"Which leads us to here and now." said the Hunter. "Cardin's obvously blackmailing Jaune, and if that's the case then something needs to be done about it and quickly."

There was also the matter of the blonde knight's pride, which seeemed to be causing a lot of problems for him and in turn causing a rift between him and his partner. But that would have to be dealt with at a later date. "I'll talk to Jaune, get him to open up about it and figure out the best way to handle this without his huntsman career ending before it really starts. For now, keep a close eye on him whenever you can."

He saw the solumn look on Pyrrah's face and stood up, resting a hand on her shoulder making her look up at him. "We'll get him out of this, Pyrrah. And hopefully he will realize that he can't stand on his own if he hopes to become the hero his ancestors once were."

The Mistral champion smiled and stood up, "Thank you, Wolf."

"It's what I'm here for, don't hesitate to come to me if you ever need it." replied the Guardian as the young woman took her leave. When the door closed, Ghost appeared over his right shoulder.

 **"So how do you intend on getting Arc out of the trouble he's gotten himself into?"** asked the construct.

Wolf changed his armor in to his regular casual outfit, "I'm afraid Jaune will have to get himself out of this, but I full intend on lending him a strong hand to get him there. As for how I'm going to do it, Cardin's all brawn and not a lot of brains. This will help lead to his downfall."

Ghost turned to its partner and blinked its optic, **"Another inspirational speech that will make someone see a great realization and better themselves?"**

"Seems to be my key teaching style." said the Guardian before heading out of the dorm for the day.

X

During the day, Wolf kept a sharp eye on Jaune and his interactions with CRDL. The team of bullies doing everything they could to make the knight miserable, from making him carry all their stuff, to taking the food from his lunch tray and leaving him with nothing.

It was sickening. The blond may have lied to get himself into Beacon, but he didn't go out of his way to enjoy the pain and torment of others.

Cardin and his team were by far the poorest excuses of huntsmen the young Guardian had ever witnessed. Had any of the Guardians back on Earth acted in such a way, the Vanguard would have torn them a new one on a whole new scale before throwing them to Lord Shaxx to drill them into the ground with how a true warrior was to act.

Just imagining what the Crucible Quarter Master would do to CRDL bringing a sadistic smirk to Wolf's face. But in the end, he knew that he would have to be the one to set them straight...painfully if needed.

By the end of the day, the Hunter had had enough with how Jaune was 'handling' his situation and sought him out. Heading toward the dorms intending on waiting outside JNPR's dorm until the knight came back from whatever demeaning task Cardin had him doing.

However, his ears perked up when he heard the sound of people talking around the next corner where RWBY and JNPR's dorms were located across from one another.

Approaching the corner, he peered around to see Ruby and Jaune talking with one another. The former in her pajamas ready for bed while the latter was in his armor and slumped on the floor in defeat.

"I screwed up." the blonde knight said sounding depressed and worn out. "I did something I shouldn't have, now Cardin's got me on a leash, and Pyrrah won't even talk to me...I'm starting to think coming to this school was a bad idea...I'm a failure..."

"Nope."

Jaune looked up at Ruby confused, "Nope?"

"Nope." repeated the girl, "You're a leader now, Jaune. You're not allowed to be a failure."

"But...what if I'm a failure at being a leader?" Jaune's voice said back, still sounding defeated.

"Hmm...Nope." came the innocent reply.

The knight chuckled, "You know, you're not the easiest person to talk to about this kind of stuff."

"Nope." Ruby said shaking her head as she sat down beside him, "Jaune, maybe you were a failure when you were a kid. You might have been a failure the first time we met. But you can't be one now. You know why?"

Jaune scratched his head, "Uhh...because...?"

"Because it's not just about you anymore." the younger teen said honestly standing back up. "You've got a team now, Jaune. We both do. And if we fail, then we'll just be bringing them down with us. We have to put our team mates first, and ourselves second."

"You're team deserves a great leader, Jaune." she continued. "And I think that can be you." opening the door to her room, Ruby looked back at the blonde and offered him a smile. "Have a good night, Jaune." with that the door closed and the knight was left alone.

 _ **"Looks like Ruby beat you to the punch on the inspirational words of wisdom."**_ commented Ghost, the AI and Guardian both impressed with how the young girl was able to have such an impact with her words.

There was something really special about her.

Wolf prepared to make himself known as Jaune reach for his door handle, but the knight's scroll went off causing them both to stop.

Looking down, Jaune sighed as he opened it up. 'Hay, it's your buddy Cardin. I know you're probably busy with that dust project I gave you. Buuuuuut, I'm gonna need you to go out and collect a bag of Rapier Wasps. And make sure they got really big stingers. It's important, so don't screw this up.'

Sighing in defeat, Jaune closed his scroll trudged his way up the hall, around the corner and toward the exit to the dorms...coming to a full stop when he found Wolf standing there with his arms crossed and blocking the hallway.

"Oh! Uh, hay Wolf. Fancy meeting you here." the knight said, scratching the back of his head nervously.

The Guardian furrowed his brows before walking around the blonde, "Walk with me, Arc." he said with a tone that left no other options. Jaune gulped and followed after him, the duo traversing the corridors for a minute or two before going up a small flight of stairs and up onto the roof of the academy wing.

 _"Ghost, alert me if there is anyone within ten meters in any direction."_ Wolf thought and his partner gave a confirmation in return as he turned and addressed the one he brought up.

"I've seen you getting a bit friendly with Cardin and his team lately. Hard to believe you're so willing to openly be around someone that treats you worse than a doormat." he said, crossing his arms once again.

Jaune laughed nervously, "Well, you know, what's the harm in making new friends?" he offered lamely.

The Guardian hummed, "New friends, eh? Funny. Because I'm pretty sure friends don't blackmail people into doing their dirty work for them." he said not bothering to beat around the bush.

"I...what do you-"

"I know what's going on, Jaune." Wolf interrupted, not willing to deal with the run around the knight was hoping to give him. "I know that you used fake transcripts to get into Beacon. I also know that Cardin knows about it and is using it for leverage over you."

Jaune was as white as a sheet when the Hunter finished speaking, "...oh..." he said, unable to say anything else as he stood there silently.

Wolf walked over to the side of the roof and brought over a small crate that had been left up there, setting it infront of the young Arc. "Sit." he ordered and the blonde did so without thinking twice.

Taking a moment to gather his thoughts, the Guardian stood infront of the knight and looked down at him. "I understand why do did what you did. I can see it in your eyes and your actions. You come from a family of heroes and warriors that have all been known for their bravery and skill, and you wish to follow in their footsteps."

Jaune looked up at the Hunter, a bit of hope building in his chest. "But your stupid." and just like that the hoped died.

"You put yourself in a highly dangerous situation without any prior knowledge or combat experience. One can't simply jump in feet first into being a huntsman and hope for the best, that will lead to not only your death, but the death of those that stand with you. And since you've become leader of your team, everything you do, everything you know, will affect them in ways you can't comprehend." said Wolf. "Worse still, your own partner, who has trained her whole life and become a champion several times as a result, offered to help you improve. Like any good partner, team mate, _friend_ , she put herself out there so that you could get better."

"But instead, you not only reject her offer. But made her feel like she was getting in _your_ way. That is foolishness on a level that is unfathomable."

The knight stood up, "Look, Wolf, I understand that-"

"Sit down, and shut up!" the Guardian barked, Jaune jumping and dropping back down on the crate. "I don't give a damn that you lied your way to get in this academy. Although if you thought Ozpin wouldn't see through your ruse then you obviously didn't think your plan through completely. Yet here you still are, so the headmaster must see something in you that is worth it."

"What I do give a damn about, is the fact that in the last month since this year started, you failed to realize one of the first lessons given to you during initiation."

Jaune looked up at him confused, "Did you ever stop and wonder why Ozpin had you go into the Emerald Forest and search for a partner, and then form teams when it was all over?" Wolf asked. "The answer is simple... _Teamwork_. Teams are formed in such a way so that each individual compliments the others in ways they are lacking, all of them watching each others backs and helping them improve so that one day when you go out into the world to protect it you will be ready. Whether you are on your own or still together as a unit."

"You show your failure in learning this lesson, by constantly turning down the help of your friends and trying to do everything on your own. Isolating yourself from the team your supposed to be leading, none of that will help you get what you want most. But more than that, the well being and status of your team should always come first...like Ruby told you before."

There was a long silence, the blonde knight slumping forward in his makeshift seat as the full weight of what the Guardian was telling him hit home. "W-What do I do?"

Wolf turned and looked out over the academy campus, "First things first, the situation with Cardin needs to be resolved. And you're going to do it."

"What?!" Jaune's head snapped up.

"You got yourself into this mess, Jaune. Only you have the tools to get yourself out. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to help you." explained the Hunter as he turned to look back at the knight, "If you really wish to be the hero your ancestors were, to be the leader everyone knows you can be, then you need to step up and stand your ground. Not only for yourself, but for those that stand with you."

Another brief pause, then a look of shakey determination came over the blonde knight and he nodded as he stood up. "Help me make this right." he said with conviction.

Wolf's lips curled in a smile seeing the change in Jaune, albet small, but it was a start. "Alright then, here's what you're going to do..."

X

The next day, the first year students had boarded a bullhead that flew them toward the forest of Forever Fall. A place where, like the name suggested, looked like the Fall season every day of the year, the leaves of every tree a bright, virbrant red.

A color that reflected off Wolf's visor as he looked out of the seating compartment at the endless ocean of trees that moved below them. Dressed in full armor and weaponry with his tattered cloak billowing around him as he scanned for any Grimm that could be wandering close to the landing zone.

The assignment for the day was collecting sap from the trees here on behalf of Professor Peach, he and Professor Goodwitch were leading teams RWBY, JNPR and CRDL out to complete the task while keeping a look out for the creatures of darkness.

Looking over his shoulder at the other students, Wolf took in the fact that all of team JNPR was sitting together. Much to the ire of Cardin and his team who all sat at the far back of the transport leering at them.

After his long talk with Jaune, the knight had gone to his dorm and told his team what was going on, including the fake transcripts.

By the end of it, he had been pleasantly surprised that Ren and Nora shared the same ideals as Pyrrah and not only remained friends with him, but offered to help him in any way they could should need it.

And when he explained what was going on with Cardin, it took everything he could to keep Nora from going out and carrying out her threat of breaking the legs of every member of team CRDL. Once she was calmed down, they all decided to work together to ensure that Jaune didn't get kicked out of Beacon, but also make sure the team of thugs got what was coming to them when they tried anything.

Natrually, Wolf was onboard for what they had planned and would make sure that nothing happened to any of them should Cardin and his followers attempt to retaliate. It was high time that he understood that his actions would have repercussions.

The bullhead touched down in a small field and everyone onboard disembarked. Glynda leading the group while Wolf brought up the rear with his AR out and ready, watching their surroundings while keeping at least one eye on the ones infront of him.

"Yes students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful." said Professor Goodwitch as she led them in deeper, taking in the sights and sounds that surrounded them. "But, we are not here to sightsee. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep within this forest."

She stopped causing all the students to do the same as she turned to them. "And Wolf and I are here to make sure that none of you die while doing so." she stated rather bluntly. "Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of creatures of Grimm. So be sure to stay by your team mates."

Goodwitch motioned to the spot where they were now standing, "We will randevous back here at four o'clock. Stay vigilant, and have fun." with that she began to make her way back toward the bullhead while the teams took out their supplies and began to pick out trees.

Jaune went to move toward his team when Cardin grabbed his shoulder, "Com'mon _buddy_. Lets go." he said before a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"The objective is to stay with your team, I recommend that you don't hinder Jaune's work." Wolf said, clenching his hand on Cardin's shoulder making him flinch at the sudden force. The mace-wielding student grumbled and let go of the knight, sending a threatening look his way before going over to his own team.

Looking back at Jaune, the Guardian nodded, "I'll keep an eye on them, but stay alert. I don't trust them." he said seriously.

The blonde knight nodded back as he joined up with Pyrrah, Ren and Nora. Wolf looked down at the motion tracker on his HUD and made sure to mark the location of everyone before heading off to where CRDL had disappeared to. Staying close to the trees as he practically glided amongst them like a shadow, feet silent as he moved.

Finding the team wasn't difficult, with the amount of noise they were making, anything would have found them which was dangerous given where they were.

Jumping up and kicking on his boot thrusters kicking on giving him more height as he landed on the branch of a nearby tree as he looked down and observed CRDL as they attempted to collect their own sap.

And from what he was seeing, doing a horrible job at it.

"Why the hell are we doing this again? I thought Arc was supposed to be on our beck and call." groaned Sky as he tried to shake sap off his arms.

"Apparently he's got himself a little bit of courage." Cardin snarled, nearly shattering the jar in his hands from his anger. "We're going to have a nice long chat with Jauney-boy when we get back to Beacon. He needs to be reminded of his place."

Russell stood up and rolled his shoulders, "I doubt Wolf would let you get far, he's been watching us like a Hawk ever since we left the school."

"Don't worry so much about him, after all, all sorts of 'accidents' happen out here." Cardin said back with a sadistic grin. "Infact, wouldn't it be unfortunate if an 'accident' happened to that pretty red-head partner of his?"

"Sounds like you have something in mind." said Dove as they all listened to their leader.

"The plan with the Rapier Wasps obviously isn't happening, but that doesn't mean there aren't other things out here that won't prove to be as effective." said Cardin, "Afterall, Goodwitch did day that there are Grimm out here, right?"

Wolf's eyes narrowed, grip tightening on his rifle subtly as the team all chuckled at what their leader was hinting at. _"If anyone's to be kicked out of Beacon, it's these degenerates."_ he thought bitterly.

 _ **"I agree."**_ replied Ghost. _**"Just finished recording their conversation and had it sent to Ozpin. No way they're getting out of this one. But what do we do to avoid them doing something to the others?"**_

The duo watched CRDL split up after speaking for a while longer. Cardin and Sky heading toward where RWBY and JNPR were while Russell and Dove went farther into the forest. The Guardian going after the leader and his partner while keeping the other two within his tracker's field of detection.

 _"We do what we came here to do."_ he thought moving from tree to tree. _"Protect them."_

X

Russell and Dove moved slowly through Forever Fall, their weapons out and ready as they looked for any Grimm they could find and lure back to give the other teams a good scare. Both of them having faith in Cardin's plan to teach them all a lesson and to ensure Arc knew to stay in line with their demands.

They were several meters away from where they collected sap when they found a small herd of Boarbatusk milling about by a small stream. "What do you think?" asked Dove. observing the Grimm.

"Good enough, now we just have to lead them back." replied Russell as he prepared to attract the herd.

The creatures all suddenly tensed, each of them growling while their glowing eyes locked on the treeline opposite where the two huntsmen in training were out of sight.

One of the Boarbatusk, the biggest one in the group, growled the loudest. Scraping its right-front hoof on the ground before charging into the brush with its head down and tusks prepared to pierce whatever it was that caught their attention.

There was a loud scuffle before a squeal of pain echoed that was immediately silenced by a loud crunch. The remaining Grimm stepped away from the treeline slowly before it exploded with movement.

From their position, Russell and Dove were frozen in place as a dozen unknown creatures came sprinting out of the trees and started tearing into the Boarbatusk with sharp claws and teeth. Devouring the herd with a savagery that belied their skeleton-like bodies.

The treeline shifted again as more creatures came out into the open, six total. Five of them slightly bigger than the first group with rust colored carapace armor covering their frames wielding what looked to be guns.

The last one was the largest, standing as tall as an Ursa-Major wearing armor similar to the smaller ones only much bulkier with sharper points. A massive sword clenched tightly in its right hand that it carried with ease as it observed its surroundings while the smaller creatures continued feeding on the Grimm before the bodies dissipated completely.

Russell swallowed thickly, clenching his weapon tight as he looked to Dove who couldn't seem to look away from the sight. Bumping his partner's shoulder, he motioned for them to head out and to be quiet.

A soft crunch was heard, Russell's eyes widening when he looked down and found a dried stick broken beneath his foot.

The creatures all stopped what they were doing, turning toward where the noise was heard where their glowing, acid-green eyes zeroed in on the now terrified huntsmen in training. The largest creature growled, hoisting its sword in the air while pointing at them with its other handsbefore letting loose a powerful roar.

In the next moment, the creatures surged at them like a nightmare come alive.

X

Back with the rest of the Beacon students, they had just finished collecting the last of the tree sap they needed for the assignment when Cardin and Sky came back. Both heading straight toward Jaune who saw them coming and stood as tall as he could.

Pyrrah firmly at his side while Nora and Ren hung back, but ready to lend a hand if things got out of control. Team RWBY could see a coming conflict and also readied themselves.

"Jauney-boy, we need to talk." Cardin said sneering.

"There's nothing to talk about, Cardin." Jaune said back, not wilting under the glare he was being given.

The leader of CRDL's scowl deepened before a knowing smirk spread across his face, "I wouldn't be so sure, after all, we wouldn't want anyone finding out about your little secret, now would we?"

"We already know." said Pyrrah strongly, "And we don't care. Jaune is our friend, our leader, and we won't let you torment him any more."

"Yeah!" Nora exclaimed coming up on Jaune's other side with Ren beside her, "So beat it before we break your legs!"

Cardin hadn't been expecting this and looked startled for a moment before his scowl was back in place, "Fine. Guess I'll just have a nice chat with Goodwitch and Ozpin when we get back to Beacon."

"That's not going to happen either." said Wolf, dropping down behind Cardin and Sky and completely boxing them in. "Ozpin's already aware of Jaune's unique situation and allows him to be here on a selective scholarship. So your so called 'leverage' over him is over."

"There will still be talk with the headmaster, however. Your actions against your fellow students and using them to get out of class work through extortion is greatly frowned upon. And there is more than enough evidence to have your place at Beacon come into question."

Cardin's expression was one of shock and anxiety, the tables had turned on him in a huge way and there didn't seem to be a way for him to talk his way out of it. Looking at Sky, he saw his partner offering nothing in terms of assistance with the situation.

"I was a fool to let you get away with what you did as long as I had." said Jaune, "Turning my back on my friends, I won't let that happen ever again. I'm done being your doormat, find someone else to do your homework for you, or try cracking a book yourself for once."

The other team leader's gaze turned murderous as he reached for the handle of his mace. "You little-" he stopped when he felt a barrel pressed to the back of his neck.

"Raise that weapon, and it'll be the worse decision you've ever made." Wolf said dangerously, the others all closing in and showing that they stood together. "I'm done with your disgusting and dishonorable behavoir, Cardin. It ends today." added the Guardian.

The tense stand-off was broken by a loud scream, everyone snapping around to see a battered and bleeding Dove Bronzewing come running out of the forest looking as though the devil was chasing him. "RUN! RUN! THEY'RE COMING!" he screamed before he was stopped by Yang.

"Whoa! Slow down! What the hell's going on?!" she demanded.

Dove thrashed in her grip, sweat pouring down his face while his eyes darted in every direction, "They're coming! Monsters, they...they got Russell! Tried to save him...but they were everywhere! Need to run! Get away!"

"Monsters?" asked Weiss, "Does he mean the Grimm?" before anyone could answer the heiress, a series of shrieks and barks reverberated from where Dove had come from. The dark-haired male's face nearly becoming transparent when he heard the sound.

"They followed me..." he whimpered before breaking away from Yang and running as fast as he could toward where the bullhead was located.

Wolf looked toward where the sounds had come from, his glowing eyes widening behind his helmet when several, skeleton-like creatures burst forth from the trees and stood in the open.

 _ **"THRALLS!"**_ Ghost shouted in alarm, the Guardian didn't hesitate as he raised his AR and fired. The sound of his weapon discharging broke the startled trans of the huntsmen and huntresses while the creatures burst in flashes of dark energy and faded away as they died.

Cardin and Sky looked at what they were facing before looking at one another and running the same way their team mate had. Leaving the other teams to fight, Wolf shaking his head at their cowardice as he addressed the others.

"DEFENSIVE FORMATIONS! NOW!" he shouted, the students didn't need to be told twice as they stood together with weapons ready as more of the Hive scavengers came charging out of the forest straight for them.

Forever Fall erupted in with the sounds of gunfire and explosions as the teens opened up on the hostile aliens. The Thralls being torn down as quickly as they appeared. One of the creatures managing to break through the salvo and run straight for Blake who converted Gambol Shroud into sword form and cut it down when it came within range.

 _ **"Wolf! More hostiles inbound! All of them matching Hive signatures!"**_ Ghost reported, the motion tracker coming alive with multiple red points that were closing in on the groups location.

Wolf slammed a fresh clip into his rifle just as a group of Acolytes entered the clearing. Raising their weapons and firing a barrage of energy bolts at the students who saw the danger and scrambled for cover.

"What the hell are these things?!" Yang shouted, firing several blasts from Ember Celica and blowing an Acolytes' chest armor open and knocking it off its feet.

Ruby held up Crescent Rose and fired, the high-impact round taking another alien's head off while it was firing on Ren and Nora. "I don't know...but more are coming!" the girl shouted as more creatures came out to join the others.

Pyrrah fired her weapon in its rifle form, taking down a couple of Thralls before holding out her other hand. Her aura flaring as she activated her semblance and attempted to yank the weapons away from the Acolytes.

The young champion was shocked to find that nothing happened, "Their weapons aren't metal..." she said mostly to herself.

"Look out!" Jaune shouted, bringing his shield to bare and blocking energy bolts that had been shot at Pyrrah. The blonde shuttering with each attack that struck the metal barrier but managing to stay upright to protect his partner from harm.

Weiss fired an array of glyphs that froze a group of Thralls that had been close together, allowing Nora to blow them apart with her hammer in grenade launcher form. Ren swinging his SMGs around, their blades hacking through the armor of an Acolyte that tried to flank them.

Wolf emptied another clip into the coming horde, pulling a grenade from his belt and throwing it into the fray taking out another handful. His eyes trailing up as the imposing form of a Hive Knight lumbered out, two more flanking it on each side with another squad of Acolytes behind them

Raising its sword into the air, the lead Knight slammed its clawed fist into its chest with a bellowing roar. The other Knights doing the same as they joined the fight alongside their bretheren...And according to Wolf's motion tracker, even more were on the way.

 _ **"I know running is not usually our thing...but the alternative isn't looking all that good!"**_ said his partner as the situation started looking more dire. The Guardian noticing that the students were stuggling just to keep the Hive at bay, they needed to get out of there before they were overrun.

"FALL BACK!" he called out as he kept mowing down enemies. "FALL BACK TO THE BULLHEAD!" The students starting backing up toward the other side of the clearing, a Thrall leapt up and managed to tackle Jaune to the ground, the blonde screaming as the creature attempted to claw its way through his shield in a rabid frenzy.

Wolf snapped his hand out and sent a throwing knife into the alien's head and killing it, giving Pyrrah time to help him up and falling in with the others.

The group stayed together as best they could, Weiss using her glyphs to protect them while Yang and Nora used their explosive weapons to clear out whole groups to keep the Hive back as they moved.

All the fighting slowly starting to take its toll on the teens, not being used to such odds and an enemies such as this. And the Hunter was going to make sure that they survived this day to fight again.

Summoning his solar-light, he drew his handcannon and fired three blasts down range. One of the Knights exploding in a flash of light while another lost its sword arm and roared in pain.

They had just reached the clearing where the bullhead was stationed when a series of bright-purple glyphs suddenly appeared and stopping the persuing Hive cold.

"Everyone get onboard!" Professor Goodwitch shouted, her riding crop extended as she used her powers to protect her students. The aircraft's engines starting up and preparing for take off.

Blake and Ruby supported an exhausted Weiss onto the bullhead, the heiress having used a lot of aura to maintain the protection glyphs she summoned while Nora helped Ren who had claw marks cut into his left leg.

Wolf stood beside Glynda, firing at the horde that was attempting to breach the professor's aura spell and giving the others time. "Wolf! Professor! Come on!" Jaune shouted from the bullhead.

"You first, I'll cover!" the Guardian said to the older woman as he reloaded and killed another Acolyte.

The professor started backing up, keeping the glyphs in place as she stepped onto he aircraft. When they went down the horde came spilling into the clearing. The Hunter spun on his heel and ran for the bullhead, pulling two grenades in each hand and priming them before tossing them over his shoulders.

The scatter grenades burst open and formed a wall of mini floating explosives that all detonated when the Hive got within range. Body parts and chunks of carapace flying as Wolf blinked into the compartment with the others as the craft started rising.

On the ground, Acolytes raised their weapons and opened fire on the bigger target. Glynda summoning more glyphs to protect them while Wolf, Blake, Ruby, and Pyrrah fired on the aliens as they got higher.

A lone Thrall shrieked as it leapt up, grabbing onto the edge of the compartment and attempted to crawl inside until a sword pierced through its head, killing it.

Jaune yanked the blade free and kicked the body off the ship as they finally got high enough to be out of their weapon range. The bullhead's engines shifting as they shot off back toward Beacon.

When they were out of danger, everyone settled into the seats they were closest to and took a deep breath. "Okay...just what the hell is going on?!" demanded Yang as she looked up at Goodwitch. "And what the hell were those things?!"

Before the professor could speak, Wolf beat her to it. "We'll explain everything when we get back to the academy and inform the headmaster of what has happened." his eyes remained on the crimson trees that blured beneath them as they headed back toward Vale. However his thoughts remained on one sole piece of thought.

The Hive was on Remnant.

 ** _A/N: Shit, meet fan. And it's still only the beginning. With the Hive exposed, Wolf will have no choice but to reveal who he is and where he is from if he hopes to ensure Remnant doesn't become like Earth._**

 ** _Over 300 reviews! How much higher will the meter go?_**


	13. Revelations Part 1

**_A/N:...Holy...Shit...The last few days working on this chapter as taken a huge toll on me. With so much I wanted to cram into it and managed to do so while ending up making the biggest chapter for this story to date._**

 ** _About 75% of this installment is one massive flashback, but one that is well worth the effort and will answer a few questions some of you may have had at the beginning. Believe me, it'll be a hell of a ride._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

Ozpin had done many things in his lifetime. Some good, some questionable, and a large number of them he carried the guilt with him to this very day. But he managed to keep pushing forward for the sake of his school, the Kingdom of Vale, and Remnant as a whole.

However, it was never easy. Especially with the reports he received from the incident that occured in Forever Fall the previous day.

Sitting behind his desk in his office, leaning on the surface eyes closed with his hands steepled together and chin resting upon them. He took a deep breath and blew it out slowly and solumnly before looking at Glynda who looked about just as troubled as he was.

On the right side from his desk stood Wolf, wearing full armor and staring out one of the large windows that had a clear view of Vale in the distance. The Guardian as still as a statue while Ghost hovered near his head.

"What's the status of the injured?" the headmaster asked, breaking the tense silence.

"Minor and easily treated, a couple suffer from aura exhaustion, Ms. Schnee having the worst of it, but nothing serious." replied Professor Goodwitch, clearing her throat before continuing. "Mr. Thrush's family has also been contacted...they are...mourning his demise."

Ozpin sighed again and rubbed his eyes, "And the huntsman teams sent to Forever Fall?"

"They've reported no sign of the creatures, just the remains of the bodies that fell in combat." said Glynda.

"They would have gone underground to regroup." said Wolf for the first time since the meeting began. "What we encountered was most likely a scouting party sent out to scavenge resources. Make sure your people in the field keep their guard up at all times, the Hive won't hesitate to tear them apart."

"How did they get here?" asked the blonde professor, turning to address the Hunter.

Wolf stepped away from the window with Ghost trailing behind him, "Most likely the same way we did. When we attacked the Hive chamber beneath Mars there was a massive horde in hiding, when the wormhole went critical and brought us to Remnant, it could have brought an untold number of them as well."

 **"The Hive's ability to jump from one place to another is less technology and more like energy disruption."** said Ghost. **"They use focused dark-energy not only for their attacks, but the wormholes as well. The Warlocks have been studying their abilities for centuries and just barely scratched the surface of what they're capable of."**

The headmaster took a moment to contemplate before speaking, "With what you both know, how much of a threat does the Hive pose for Vale and our world?"

"Your technology, although advanced with the addition of Dust, would help you greatly. But if they launched a full scale invasion like they did to our moon back during the Collapse..." the Guardian let the statement hang in the air and letting both huntsman and huntress know the seriousness of the situation.

 **"If they could create another portal and allow more of their horde to enter Remnant, Vale wouldn't stand a chance."** said Ghost, **"It is imperitive that we discover where they have taken root and take them out before that can happen."**

"I'll have the teams in the area scout for any place they could be hiding in," said Ozpin, "The data you've provided will also be of great help."

"Atlas will also be wanting answers about what has happened," added Glynda. "And General Ironwood will most likely want to offer resources to ensure the Hive haven't spread to other places as well."

Nodding, the headmaster looked toward his terminal when it beeped and saw that the elevator was on its way up with eight passengers. "It would seem teams RWBY and JNPR are on their way up for the debriefing." he looked toward Wolf whoes gaze was aimed at the floor, even in his armor Ozpin could tell that he was in deep thought about the conversation that was about to take place when the two teams arrived.

Professor Goodwitch regarded the young Guardian as well, "Are you sure that its wise to reveal your origins to them?"

"If they hope to stand a chance should they encounter the Hive again, then they need to know what they're up against." replied Wolf. "That means knowing where the Hive came from, what they are, and what they're capable of in combat. Which also means telling them the truth about me."

He turned and looked out the window again, "I just hope that they can understand why I had to keep the truth from them."

The elevator chimmed before the doors opened to reveal the RWBY and JNPR. The eight students entering the office and approaching the desk. Weiss still looking tired from overuse of her aura and Ren had his thigh wrapped up in bandaged, but both seemed to be handling well.

"You wanted to see us, sir?" asked Ruby, she and Jaune standing side by side as the leaders of their respected teams.

"Indeed I did, Ms. Rose." said Ozpin as he leaned back in his chair, "This meeting is in regards to what happend in the forest of Forever Fall, and the creatures you encountered in your escape." he looked toward Wolf again, "And...I believe our resident advisor can explain the situation best."

All eyes went to the Guardian, a couple straying to the floating, mechanical 'eyeball' that was beside his head that they'd never seen before.

"What you encountered in Forever Fall, are known as the Hive. An ancient race of savage aliens that are known to spread death and chaos wherever they go." he explained causing a few of them to widen their eyes at his words.

"...Aliens? From outers space?" asked Yang looking beyond skeptical. "Are you serious?"

"Very." said Wolf, the tone he used leaving no room for doubt. "I'm afraid that certain things have been kept from all of you at my discression. Things that I need to tell you now that a new enemy has made itself known to you." he turned to Ghost. "You're up."

 **"I thought you'd never ask."** the construct spoke, further surprising the students.

"What...are you?" asked Weiss, looking at the AI with curiousity mixed with awe.

 **"Everything will be explained, you may want to get yourselves comfortable."** said Ghost as it started projecting a hologram of the solar system.

For the next hour and a half, the construct and the Guardian told the two teams the same tale they gave the two professors that were in the room with them. Explaining all there was about Earth, the Golden Age after the arrival of the Traveler and the Collapse when the Darkness came to their system.

How the remains of humanity and their allies in the Awoken and Exo barricaded themselves within the walls of the Last City beneath the Traveler's final resting place in their constant battle to keep their enemies at bay.

The students were silent and gave them complete attention as they soaked in everything they were told. Watching combat footage where Wolf fought on several missions on different worlds with an array of weapons against the four alien factions that made it their mission to annhialate humanity and all that stood in their way.

Everything leading up to the last assignment where the Hunter fought and destroyed the Hive portal beneath the surface of Mars where he was sent to Remnant through the unstable wormhole.

"...whoa..." Ruby said, unable to come up with anything else to say after what the Guardian had revealed to them.

Nora bounced in her place and turned to Ren, "Renny! We're friends with a badass alien!"

Wolf couldn't help but smile as he rolled his glowing eyes, which were now on open display after everything had been said. "I'm curious about what you are." said Pyrrah curiously, blushing when she heard her wording. "I mean no offense, of course. It's just that you look different from regular humans."

"It's alright, Pyrrah." said the Guardian, leviating her fears, "I'm half Awoken, half Human. My true parentage was lost long ago, so I try not to dwell on it. In the end, I'm just me."

"You can't remember your past?" asked Jaune, confused.

"It's the downside to our rebirth as Guardians." said Wolf. "We lose our past of what we once where, and in exchange we're gifted with powers from the Traveler's light to fight our enemies."

Everyone looked sad at the admission. "Why didn't you tell us all this before?" asked Blake. Wolf could hear the undertones of hurt in her voice and knowing that she had a right to feel that way, especially after she had revealed everything about herself after the first day at the academy.

"I am sorry that I kept this from all of you, it wasn't my intention to leave you in the dark. I wasn't sure how you would react." he said back calmly, "It took a lot of convincing to Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch when I made myself known, and I didn't want to put myself out in the open given my origins. As a Hunter, i'm trained to stick to the shadows and strike quickly and with precision. Not really used to being the center of attention."

Yang nodded, "I can get that. But a little warning would have been nice given that your planet's enemies just tried to off us yesterday."

 **"We didn't know that the Hive were transported with us."** said Ghost. **"We originally thought that we were going to end up being killed in the hollow when the chamber collapsed. Not end up on a different planet on the other side of the galaxy."**

"How dangerous are the Hive?" asked Weiss. "You said yourself that the Guardians have been keeping them at bay."

"That has only been a recent development." said Wolf. "The destruction of the Dark Heart made things calmer...for a time. But that was before..." he trailed off.

"Before what?" asked Ruby.

Ghost looked at its partner before turning to the students. **"Long ago, during the course of the Collapse, we lost Earth's moon to the Hive. They burrowed themselves deep in the tunnels beneath the surface and laid in wait ever since they claimed our territory. Then they launched an invasion of Earth."**

 **"We fought back, and beat them on every front before launching a counter-attack against them on the Moon. But the Guardians at the time didn't know the full threat the Hive possessed...or the danger of the one leading them...This event in our history was called the Great Disaster. Thousands of Guardians lost their lives, one of them the legendary Titan Wei-Ning, before we were pushed back to Earth."**

The stunned silence was deafening, "W-What monster would lead those... _things_." Pyrrah asked, unable to comprehend how thousands of powerful warrors lost their lives in such a conflict.

 **"The Hive have several beings they refer to as 'Gods'."** said Ghost, **"One of them was of the main royal line, the 'Prince' of the Hive, Crota."** the construct displayed a new holo-screen that showed a towering, beast of a creature that resembled a Hive Knight with massive horns on its head. The body glowed a bright-acid green with three eyes that shined even brighter as it held a sword that looked like a giant cleaver.

 **"He led the invasion force, personally slaying hundreds of Guardians in his campaign to conquer Earth. His power nearly unmatched, his followers savage and brutal."**

The Beacon students looked at the image terrified at the thought of such a being existing. Ruby stepped closer to her sister, quivering at the idea of encountering a powerful enemy like that. Even Ozpin and Glynda were hesitant when they looked upon the Hive Prince.

"After the failed attempt to retake the moon, Crota went dormant. Waiting for his time to rise again." Wolf said, adding to the tale. "Time passed, then a group of six Guardian's ventured into the bowels of the Moon in the hopes of getting revenge for what he had done in the past. No one heard from them for several years...then the lone survivor returned to the Tower. Robbed of her sight and damaged in a way that she would never recover. She had been forced to survive through extreme means and doing unimaginable things just to stay alive."

"But it wasn't the end. And the time of Crota's return came not long after the Dark Heart was destroyed. His followers, and his army's leader, a Wizard named Omnigul, became active all of a sudden. Preparing for his return. Eris Morn, the lone survivor of the last raid against him, helped us in systematically eliminating Crota's power base."

Ghost started playing combat footage again, revealing the missions Wolf and his team went on against Crota's forces from Earth to below the surface of the moon. Each conflict more dangerous, and terrifying to the huntsmen/huntresses in training, than the last.

One mission in particular stood out, "You went after his soul?!" Weiss exclaimed as they watched the Guardian team wage a tiring assault against the massive crystal that housed Crota's very essence while dealing with the untold number of Hive protecting it.

 **"Eris informed us that by destroying his soul we could stop Crota from returning to its corporeal form perminently."** said Ghost. The footage continuing as the massive crystal actually came to life and started attacking the Guardians. The eyes within it watching them as they threw everything they had at it, the students gasping when a stray shot hit Wolf's exposed side and oblierated his arm from the elbow down.

The Guardian digitized his arm-guards and revealed his human arm and his Exo arm. "We succeeded." he said not at all bothered with the stares aimed at the prosthetic, "Though I had to spend a while in the medical ward to recover. It had been worth it...or, we I had thought it was at the time."

"What do you mean? You guys killed Crota's soul!" said Yang.

"It wasn't the end." he said, answering grimly as he re-summoned his armor back in place. "When we killed Omnigul some time later, Eris contacted us and told us that she could 'Feel' Crota waking up. That we were too late when destroying his soul and that he was preparing to return. The Vanguard prepared for war, but we had other ideas."

"Linking up with another team that had been dealing with the rise in Hive activity on the moon, we gathered as much ammo and supplies as we could before going on the most suicidal mission we'd been on since storming the Black Garden."

The Guardian turned to Ghost, "Show them."

The construct blinked in surprise, **"Wolf, are you sure? The last thing I want is for you to-"**

"I'll be fine." Wolf interrupted, "It's high time I faced what happened..."

"What's going on?" asked Jaune, garnering the attention of the two, "What happened?"

 **"The two teams ventured into the Hellmouth."** said Ghost, **"The massive gateway that leads into the very heart of the moon where the Hive and Crota laid dormant. Intending on ending Crota himself before he became too powerful and launched his invasion on Earth for the second time."**

"T-That's insane!" Blake shouted wide-eyed, "After what happened to the last Guardians that went down there, and knowing what that thing is capable of, why?!"

The Hunter met her amber gaze, "Because the lives of every man, woman and child within the Last City depended on it. And even if we failed, we intended to deal a hard blow to the Hive to give everyone else a fighting chance."

Another long silence filled the headmaster's office, Ozpin coming around and putting a hand on the young Guardian's shoulder. "You don't have to share any further, if you're not ready to."

Wolf gave him a sad, half-mile. "I've kept too much away from those I have started to concider friends an allies. And they need to know the full extent of the Hive's power. I will keep nothing more from any of you."

Teams RWBY and JNPR looked happy to know that he considered them so highly, but they were also nervous with what he was going to show them.

The last few clips that showed the Hunter in combat were exciting, and at several points nerve wracking given the odds he had been up against with his team. So after the explination of what would be next, they had mixed feelings about seeing it.

"If...If you're sure. We're not going to force you." said Ruby, her voice small, but carrying a lot of weight for the group.

Wolf nodded to her, "I'm sure." he looked at his Ghost and nodded again.

The construct brought up the holo-screen again and started playing the video it had on file;

X

 _The surface of the moon was quiet, no sounds being made other than the footfalls of the Guardian team as they moved across the rocky ground. Almost as if the planetoid knew of the coming battle that was about to be waged and went into a hushed silence._

 _Wolf gripped his auto rifle, rolling his shoulders and keeping the wild beating of his heart under control as he and the others headed toward their destination._

 _"So...what do you think our chances are?" asked Drex, the Titan adjusting the grip on his shotgun while the rocket launcher strapped to his back gleamed in the light of the sun._

 _Ava shook her head, "From what Eris told us, and from what we learned from the archives about the Great Disaster...much worse than when we took out the Dark Heart. I don't even want to think about calculating our odds."_

 _"All we need now it the funeral march music, and the atmosphere will be perfect, then." said Drex, Wolf jabbing him with his elbow in response._

 _"I don't know about you. But if this is the last day I'm standing, then I intend on taking a lot of these things with me." said the young Hunter._

 _The Titan chuckled, "Here, here, little brother."_

 _Walking along for a while longer, the team of three found themselves on a small hill overlooking the Hellmouth. The massive hole in the moon's surface looking very much like the gaping maw that was its name. Drawing closer, they found another team already waiting for them, all baring a matching armor shader theme of red and white._

 _They were Falcon-8. Led by Lorek Ven, an Awoken Titan who was widely known for his skills and strategic mind. His team mates were Larrs-33 and Kuraan-57, a pair of Exo Warlocks who could combine their light attacks in unique ways to deal incredible damage to their enemies._

 _When informed about the assault being made in the depths of the Hellmouth, Falcon-8 had been onboard almost immediately and were prepared for war._

 _"Ava, Drex, Young Wolf." said Lorek as he nodded to each of them. "We've reconned the area and have found no signs of Hive activity. They seem to have withdrawn for whatever reason."_

 _"Probably to protect their master as he awakens." said Ava grimly. "We must hurry, the more time we spend out here the less we'll have at stopping Crota."_

 _The other leader nodding in agreement, the group of six readying weapons as they approached a large stone circle at the edge of the Hellmouth. When they all stopped upon it, a series of runes began to glow around them, becoming brighter with each passing moment until there was a flash of light._

 _A bridge suddenly summoning into existence that stretched out over the massive opening and coming to an end in the exact center._

 _The Guardians all made their way across the bridge, their footsteps strong and deliberate as they approached the platform at the far end that acted like a gravity lift that would take them into the depths of the moon._

 _One by one they stepped into the opening and were brought straight down. Starting off slow, but quickly gaining speed the farther down they went. The light of the sun disappearing as they plunged into darkness._

 _Wolf's grip on his rifle tightened greatly, bracing himself for what he knew was going to be a hard landing. A moment later he wasn't disappointed as his feet slammed onto the ground below, knees bending to cushion the impact as his shields vanished for a few seconds before starting to recharge._

 _The spot they landed in was a round platform made of metal, glowing crystals sitting atop various stones being the only source of light for them...which also revealed the piles of bones that were scattered all around them._

 _"Well...guess we know what happened to the unfortunet bastards that decided to drop in." said Drex, kicking a Fallen skull that was by his foot._

 _"Not the time for jokes, Drex." admonished Ava, she and Lorek facing the dark opening in the rock face that led into the dark tunnel system beyond._

 _"The Darkness is heavy here." said Larrs, "Our Ghosts won't be able to resurrect us should the worst come to pass."_

 _"Stick close, watch each other's backs and watch your motion trackers." said Lorek. Everyone gave a form of acknowledgement before they approached the entrance, weapons raised as they stood in tight formation, covering each other's blindspots._

 _The shadows seemed to swallow the light as they ventured forward, the darkness seeming to move in subtle waves around them like fog in a bad dream. Passing by various rock formations as the Guardians moved along the walkway that looked to be paved beneath them._

 _Over 100 meters win, they approached a strange column that was giving off a soft glow. When they got close enough to it, the column lit up to nearly blinding levels._

 _"These look to have been set up to light the path." said Kuraan, the female Exo looking the light source over curiously._

 _A loud screech ripped through the air, which was quickly joined by several others that echoed off the walls and seemed to come from every direction at once like a demented chorus. Their motion trackers coming alive with dozens of red dots that were closing in on them from all sides._

 _"MOVE!" Ava shouted as the first of the attacking Thralls appeared in the lighted area. They all opened fire on the creatures, dropping whole handfuls in moments as they started running toward where they could see another light pillar ahead._

 _Wolf threw a knife into a Thrall that leapt at him, and he saw that these ones were nothing like the ones he had fought before. They were larger, and had claws that were a foot in length each that glowed the same green as their eyes. The Darkness around them most likely having a great effect on them after so long._

 _Which made them more dangerous than the typical Thrall._

 _Empty shell casings and clips falling in their wake, the Guardians taking turns reloading so that they could cover one another, they ran past the next light pillar that lit up with their close proximity._

 _Drex bellowed a roar as he barreled through a small group of Thralls that tried to get in their path. One of them clinging to his shoulder armor and carving deep grooves in the metal with its claws before it was pulled off and smashed into a nearby boulder._

 _The shrieks of the Hive scavengers never ended. The sound surrounding the Guardians in a never ending tempo that would leave their ears ringing if they survived._

 _A sudden shout had the group skidding to a stop. Larrs could just barely be seen gripping the edge to a circular opening in the floor, struggling as several Thralls were clawing and pulling on his legs trying to pull him down with them._

 _"Larrs hold on!" Lorke called out, the Titan dropping down beside the opening and grabbing one of the Warlock's hands and attempted to pull him back out._

 _Wolf dropped a few more of the creatures, hitting a Cursed Thrall and causing an explosion that took out another group, he slung his rifle over his shoulder and grabbed the Exo's other hand. Both he and Lorek using all their strength to pull the Warlock from certain death._

 _They almost had him out when one of the Thralls below leapt up and landed on the troubled Guardian's back, claws piercing through his robes and armor causing him to shout in pain as white blood splashed from the wounds._

 _"LARRS!" his leader shouted as he kept trying to save his comrade._

 _The Warlock looked at them as the alien on his back started to tear into him more, "Long live the light..." he said before yanking his hands free and falling through the hole, disappearing into the dark and taking the Thralls with him._

 _There wasn't even a moment to mourn the fallen Guardian as the dire situation continued to turn more grim. Vowing to avenge their fallen friend, Lorek and Wolf drew their weapons and opened fire once again. The group running once more while killing the Hive with much more vigor._

 _Running along the marked path, up steep inclines and around dark pits dotted all around. If it wasn't for their Ghosts forging munitions from their fallen enemies, they would have run out of bullets long ago._

 _Thankfully, they reached the end of the cavern whcih happened to be a large crevice that cut deeper into the moon and separated them from a large pair of stone doors on the other side. The Guardians standing on a stone circle similar to the one they found topside, runes coming alive as a bridge started to form._

 _"Hold this position! Let nothing get through!" Lorek shouted as they took defensive positions on the summoning platform. Hive creatures of all kinds came charging from the dark cavern they had come from. Thralls, Acolytes, Knights and a couple Ogres lumbering forward as the Guardians send a hail of rounds into their ranks._

 _Drex unslung his rocket launcher and fired the three shots in the weapon into the coming horde, body parts flying in all directions with each explosion and gave them much needed breathing room._

 _Behind them, the bridge started to form and become solid. "Fall back!" Ava exclaimed. The team started moving as one, keeping the pressure on the attacking Hive that persued them as they started making their way across._

 _Wolf had switched to a pair of handcannons and was firing in two different directions when he noticed Thralls climbing onto the bridge behind them. "On our six!" he warned as he reloaded and spun around to address the new threat. Shooting and killing the creatures that appeared to ensure that they had a clear path to the other side while they kept moving._

 _Kuraan channeled void-light around her body before launching a void-bomb at the opening to the bridge. The following blast sent Hive hurdling in all directions, most falling into the deep crevice and giving them all a chance to turn around and make a break for the doorway on the other side which was now open and waiting for them._

 _Ava lashed out and stabbed a Thrall that appeared beside her in the neck and kicked it off the bridge before flipping it around and throwing it into the forehead of another that attempted to jump onto Wolf's back._

 _Drex slammed the butt of his shotgun in an Acolyte's face before blasting it in the chest just as they reached the other side. A bright light at the end of the long tunnel within the archway giving them a clear path that they didn't hesitate to run toward._

 _A couple of Orges stepped out into the open, blocking their path and sending a stream of energy bolts from their bulbous heads that sent the Guardian's scattering._

 _Lorek bellowed a battlecry as he charged the beasts head on. Leaping into the air with light flaring around him as he came down hard. Fist slamming into the ground with tremendous force and sending out a shockwave that sent both Ogres stumbling out of the way. Everyone taking the opening as they entered the long tunnel, ducking and weaving around the boulders scattered everywhere to avoid the blasts fired at their backs while they ran into the blinding light at the far end..._

 _..._

 _It took a few moments, but when the light cleared and the Guardian's blinked away the blurry vision it left behind, they found themselves in a completely new area._

 _A wide open chamber that had several platforms connected by bridges that was in the air over a never ending void. In the distance, there looked to be a shattered moon hanging in the sky with flares of green energy appearing through the cracks._

 _"...What is this place?" Wolf wondered as he looked at their new surroundings._

 _"I don't know, but we're certainly not in the moon any more." replied Ava as she looked at the shattered planetoid above them. "...Definitely not in the moon..."_

 _"We need to keep moving." said Lorek, after having checked on Kuraan who was looking back at where they supposedly had come from. The loss of Larrs still very fresh. But time for grieving would have to wait, they still had a mission to complete._

 _And the light of the fallen would guide them._

 _Performing a quick ammo check, the team started down the flight of steps that was before them. Eyes scanning every corner, balcony and platform around for any sign of movement or hostility. The stillness of the air giving off an ominous sense of foreboding as they approached another summoning circle._

 _A horde of Thralls crawled out of the shadows to greet them that they quickly dispatched as a bridge came into existence that led across the open void and to a large structure that bore Crota's symbol at the highest point._

 _A handful of Knights skulked out as the Guardians began making their way across. Their bodies glowing orange-red wielding large swords that pulsed with dark energy as they persued the team._

 _"They must be Crota's personal Guard!" Lorek called out as he gunned down an Acolyte that came at them from the other end of the bridge. The Guardians fired on the Swordbarers, the rounds hitting true but not doing nearly as much damage as they hoped._

 _Wolf and Ava summoned their Solar-light and fired their handcannons into the empowered Knights. The light enfused rounds slowing them greatly and causing more damage, but not being enough to put them down._

 _"Screw this!" Drex roared as he pulled out his launcher again, firing a volley of rockets right at the lumbering monsters and managing to kill two of them._

 _Reaching the other side, the team was greeted with another horde that had been laying in wait. All of them gathered around a creature that resembled a Knight, but stood 30 feet above them all with a sword in each hand._

 _The Gatekeeper let out a bellowing howl that shook the air, the surrounding Hive roared in response before converging on the Guardians._

 _"Dammit!" Ava cursed as she spin-kicked a Thrall off the end of the bridge. "Drex! Watch our backs! Wolf! Keep the hoarde off our backs while we deal with the big one!"_

 _Everyone split up, Wolf taking out his AR and gunning down entire groups with a stream of headshots. He could hear Drex firing his rocket launcher back on the bridge keeping reinforcements from giving them more trouble._

 _Stopping to reload, the young Guardian ducked under a Knight's sword that would have taken his head off, drawing his short-sword and driving it through the creature's stomach. Channeling arc-light straight through the Knight and killing it before blinking in the middle of a group of Thralls and started hacking and slashing away._

 _Limbs, chunks of carapace and black blood covered the ground as Wolf carved a path of death through the horde. Drawing a handcannon in his free hand and blasting several Acolytes as more Hive started flooding in from open doorways around the main structure._

 _"KURAAN LOOK OUT!" Ava screamed just as the female Warlock was sent flying when the blunt side of one of the Gatekeeper's swords connected hard with her midsecion. Her body slamming violently against a pillar and crumpling to the ground unresponsive._

 _Wolf shot down a few more Hive before blinking over to the fallen Exo. Having Ghost scan her still form as he kept shooting at the hostiles around them._

 **"She's gone."** _the construct reported sadly. Detecting massive damage to the Warlock's internal system and around her head from the impact._

 _The young Guardian gritted his teeth, another comrade falling to this madness as he stood up and went on the assault once again. The Gatekeeper proving to be a large challenge for the remnants of the team as it swung its massive blades attempting to slay them where they stood._

 _Drex had moved from the bridge and was firing his launcher at the beast, knocking it back with each explosion just as the massive doors leading into the structure swung open slowly. "Gate's open!" the Titan exclaimed as he reloaded his weapon._

 _"Get inside, now!" Ava shouted in return, emptying the last of her clip into the Gatekeeper as she started making her way toward the entrance. Wolf meeting her there with Drex right behind._

 _But Lorek was still engaged with the monster, dodging and rolling when the Gatekeeper slammed both its swords into the ground._

 _"Lorek!" the female Hunter called, the three of them trying to give the Titan covering fire._

 _Lorek turned to them, his face unreadable due to his helmet, but the expression in his body language speaking volumes as he continued to attack the large Knight._

 _Nodding slowly, Ava grabbed Wolf and Drex and pulled them through the doorway. Her soul heavy at the man's sacrifice to allow them to press on. "Ava?" asked the other Hunter, attempting to go back and help Lorek as they got into the hallowed corridors within the structure._

 _"He's giving us an opening...we have to press on." she said solumnly, not liking the decision any more than they did._

 _Drex switched his launcher for his shotgun, "How long can we keep going like this?" he asked, racking the weapon as they stood in a 'V' formation and went in deeper._

 _"As long as we draw breath." replied Ava, Wolf nodding in agreement as they continued._

 _The corridors had been empty, which was surprising to the team of three as they ventured toward where they hoped the Hive Prince was waiting for them. Finding a deep hole at the very end that they jumped into, boots landing into a knee-deep pool of black water facing a smaller corridor with strange crystals and statues lining the walls._

 _Following along the lit path, the Guardians stepping through the opening at the end and standing within some kind of inner sanctum that laid beneath the glowing, moon-like sphere in the air above._

 _Stepping out farther into the center of the chamber, they were greeted with the sight of eight Swordbarers, four on either side. But none of them moved to attack the team which confused them since they were outnumbered._

 _The empowered Knights all turned toward the center raised platform on the walkway that overlooked the void, all of them kneeling with their swords stabbed into the ground as they bowed their heads. Rough, grave voices reverberating through the air as they started chanting in their native language._

 _Wisps of green energy glowed through the sanctum, accumulating together and formed a sphere that immediately started to take shape. A blast of darkness shot through the chamber, and in its place stood the Prince of the Hive himself._

 _Crota, who stood roughly 50 feet and looking more formidable than any enemy the Guardians had encountered, rose to his full height and leered down at those that invaded his sanctum with contempt. His sword grasped tightly in his right hand with dark energy flowing off of him and the deadly blade in waves._

 _ **"SERVANTS OF THE LIGHT..."**_ _the powerful being rumbled,_ _ **"YOU SLAY MY HORDE AND DARE ENTER MY DOMAIN?!"**_

 _Crota lifted his sword and took a thundering step forward, the team keeping their weapons trained on his every movement._ _ **"HUNDREDS OF YOUR KIND HAVE PERISHED ATTEMPTING WHAT YOU ARE NOW. AND YOU WILL FALL JUST AS THEY HAD. YOUR EARTH WILL BE MINE! YOUR TRAVELER WILL LAY IN PIECES AS WE TEAR IT APART! YOUR SPECIES NOTHING MORE THAN FOOD FOR MY BRETHEREN!"**_

 _The Guardians stood their ground, preparing themselves for the battle that was about to take place. "You will have to go through us first, abomination." said Ava._

 _A deep growl echoed from the Hive Prince, the Swordbarers all stood from their kneeling positions and raised their weapons._ _ **"SO BE IT...DESTROY THEM!"**_

 _Crota's personal guard roared as they charged the team who opened fire on them immediately. Wolf blinked out of the way as a sword came down to cleave him in half and reappeared behind it, emptying rounds into its exposed flank._

 _Drex blocked a sword strike with his shotgun before aiming it at the creature's face and blowing its head off at point blank. Catching its dropped weapon and using it to parry another that swung at his left side._

 _Using her heightened reflexes, Ava dodged the Swordbarers' attacks while shooting them wherever they left themselves open. Throwing a couple acr-grenades that stunned the empowered Knights long enough for her to draw a pair of short swords and go on the attack with blinding speed as she cut into their ranks._

 _Half of the guards fell before Crota made his move. Channeling energy to his free hand before snapping it forward and sending a blast of darkness straight at the Guardians._

 _Wolf was the first to see the coming threat and shouted a warning before leaping up, kicking on his boot thrusters to get higher to avoid the blast as he fired in return. The rounds peppering along the Hive Prince, but seemed to do little damage as he fired another blast that Drex and Ava were barely able to avoid as it struck where they had been and obliterated the remaining Swordbarers._

 _Drex roared as he jumped into the air, raising his pilfered sword high and bringing it down with a loud clang as Crota raised his own weapon and blocked. HIs other hand lashing out and stricking the Titan and sending him crashing through a pillar on the other side of the chamber out of sight._

 _"Drex!" Wolf shouted as he started throwing grenade after grenade at the Hive Prince. Explosions hitting in several places and actually managing to make Crota stagger a moment before he charged the young Guardian. Cleaver raised and in the process of swinging downward._

 _The Hunter managed to blink out of the way at the last moment just as the powerful blade struck the ground. Shaking the entire sanctum on impact. When he reappeared atop a chunk of stone beside, he wasn't prepared for the shockwave of dark energy that sent him flying. Landing in a hard roll that almost sent him over the edge and into the void._

 _Shaking himself, Wolf got back to his feet and saw Ava shooting Crota with her sniper rifle from a high ledge that put her out of the monster's reach. Drex had gotten back into the fight and was raining rockets down onto the Hive Prince from the walkway above the main floor._

 _Crota took it all and struck back with avengence. Firing a blast of darkness at Ava's perch and forcing her to jump down as the clifface was struck leaving a crater behind. Swinging around, he brought his sword up and slashed downward, Drex dove to the side as the blade sheared through the walkway with ease._

 _Grabbing his dropped AR, Wolf slammed a fresh clip into it and shot at Crota's back. The Hive Prince turning and seeing the young Guardian, snapping out his hand and sending another blast his way that he blinked to avoid. Pulling out a handcannon and charging it with solar-light and firing into the monster's center of mass._

 _Roaring when the light enfused rounds caused him pain, Crota's three eyes started to glow with more intensity before a powerful beam shot from the center of them._

 _The Hunter dropped and rolled behind a boulder, the beam of energy carving a burning line in the stone where he had been standing and following along to where he had taken cover. Slicing into the stone as though it were wet paper which forced Wolf to leap over and make a run for it._

 _He was immediately haulted when something grabbed the back of his cloak and lifted him into the air until he was face to face with Crota. The powerful gaze burning into the young Guardian's eyes through his visor as he was suspended high above the ground._

 _ **"DIE!"**_ _Crota bellowed as his eyes started glowing brightly again._

 _A gunshot rang out and the Hive Prince roared as his far left eye was struck, Wolf used the distraction to pull out a knife and slash his cloak at the end, freeing himself as he dropped down and put some distance between himself and Crota._

 _"Wolf! You alright?!" Ava called out from her position behind a pillar, reloading her sniper rifle before leaning out and firing again._

 _"Yeah, thanks for the save!" Wolf shouted back as he swapped back to his AR and assisted. "We're not causing enough damage! We need to do something and fast!"_

 _"I'm open for suggestions!" Drex said, dropping down beside them. Having his Ghost forge more rounds for his rocket launcher that he quickly loaded._

 _Ava dropped down when a darkness blast connected against her cover, "We need to hit him from all sides! Keep him off balance and find a weak spot!"_

 _"Then we better hurry before-" whatever Wolf was going to say was cut off when an explosion of power destroyed their hiding spots and blew them all off their feet. The Guardians landing hard on the stone floor and leaving them disoriented._

 _Wolf's ears were ringing, his body aching from the sudden attack as he raised his head. His visor and HUD cracked when his head struck the ground but not hindering his eye sight as he found Crota standing over him and Ava. Two of his three eyes glaring down at them as he took his sword with both hands and raised it over his head._

 _"NO!" Drex shouted as the sword came down, a burst of void-light flashed around them and deflected the stirke before it could land._

 _The Titan stood between the two Hunters, knees bent and arms at his sides as he maintained the dome-shield that protected them. Crota growled, bringing his sword to bare and bringing it down on the barrier again, Drex grunting from the powerful hit but kept his position firm._

 _"...Ava...grab Wolf and get...out of here!" Drex strained, Crota landing hit after hit on the dome with the intention of shattering it._

 _"We're not leaving you behind!" the female Hunter called back as she started firing on the Hive Prince from within the shield, Wolf got back up and was doing the same._

 _Another stirke had the Titan dropping to one knee, his body shaking as he kept pouring light to enforce the barrier and keep the beast from killing his team. But he wouldn't be able to keep it up for much longer, Crota was relentless and every much the powerful being that they had been warned about._

 _And at the rate things are going, none of them would be walking away from this fight. But if he had anything to say about it, his friends would survive this._

 _Summoning what energy he had left, Drex sent out a shockwave that sent the other Guardians flying several meters away. At the same time, Crota enfused his blade with an enourmous amount of dark energy and brought it down with crushing force onto the dome. The result was an explosion that shook the entire sanctum, fissure cracks spreading across the ground in all directions from the point of impact._

 _Ava and Wolf shielded themselves as best they could, debris raining down around them for a time before they risked a look at the aftermath._

 _One last piece of debris clattered to the ground and rolled toward them, coming to a stop and revealing Drex's helmet. The metal dented and burnt with the visor shattered._

 _"...Drex..." Wolf said lowly, feeling as though he'd been punched in the stomach. "DREX!" he screamed realzing the horrifying realization that the Titan was gone._

 _Ava was frozen as well, but managed to snap out of it when she turned to where the explosion had taken place and finding Crota dropped to one knee. Looking to have taken a big hit from the blast with smoke billowing off of him._

 _"He's down, we need to-" the female Hunter was cut off by a savage battlecry. Wolf charging the downed Hive Prince, handcannon in each hand with solar-energy making them glow as he fired a barrage of light rounds into the weakened monster._

 _Vengeance solely on his mind as he attacked with total abandon until his power cancelled out before throwing grenades, knives, and firing every round in his arsenal._

 _Crota raised his head, gripping the hilt of his sword as he slowly rose back to his full height. The damage from the blast heavy and slowed him down greatly. But he was still strong enough and prepared to end the remaining Guardians once and for all._

 _Ava had joined the assault, dealing as much damage to Crota as possible. Their ammo supplies running dangerously low with no more resources for their Ghosts to forge more further worsening the situation._

 _A blast of dark-energy had her leaping out of the way, Wolf weaved and zig-zagged around the Hive Prince's legs and slashing with his short-sword. Coming to a stop and driving the arc-light enfused blade into the back of Crota's right knee._

 _Crota bellowed in pain, raising his other leg intending on crushing the young Hunter under foot, but he managed to blink out of the way when the limb came down. Though he wasn't able to avoid the blunt side of the large sword when it connected with his back._

 _Wolf was airborne, back slamming painfully against a stone wall making his vision go white momentarily. The ground shaking beneath him when the Hive Prince approached, his blade ready to end him._

 _A flash of light crossed Crota's face, one of his remaining eyes went out with a sharp gouge run through it that had him screeching. Ava landing ontop of a pillar with her own swords out, arc-light flowing off of her before she performed another blink-strike and carved deep lines through Crota's armor, pushing him away from Wolf._

 _Enraged at having another eye blinded, Crota roared into the air. Darkness exploding out of him and blowing the female Hunter away, landing heavily on the ground and losing the grip on her swords as she tried to get back up._

 _The Exo screamed when a heavy foot slammed down on her legs, crushing them beneath the full weight of the Hive Prince and leaving her unable to move._

 _ **"YOUR LIGHT DIES HERE, GUARDIAN."**_ _he rumbled above her, just before a rocket slammed into his arm. The explosion that followed strong enough to sent the limb wide and the cleaver it was holding clattering to the ground._

 _Wolf dropped Drex's spent rocket launcher, slapping the last clip into his auto rifle as he jogged over to Ava and tried to help her up._ **"Wolf, her legs a both broken. She won't be able to fight like this."** _his Ghost reported._

 _Getting the veteran Hunter upright, Wolf slung her arm over his shoulder and kept her full weight on him as he backed them away from Crota. Firing his rifle one handed with barely any accuracy as he tried to give them a little cover._

 _"Wolf...get out of here." Ava said, grunting in pain as her damaged legs flared up with each movement they made._

 _"Not going to happen, Ava." the young Guardian said back strongly, his weapon completely running empty and he tossed it aside while drawing one of his handcannons. Crota advanced on them, his weapon forgotten and focused on killing the duo where they stood, his remaining eye glowing brighter as they backed up to the cliff of the chamber._

 _The Hive Prince roared as he fired his eye beam, the green line of superheated energy lancing through the air at the two Hunters who had nowhere to run._

 _Wolf prepared himself, even in the face of his imminent death he wasn't going to back down as he raised his weapon in a final act of defiance..._

 _Then he was knocked to the side. Ava using the last of her strength to shove him out of the line of fire just as the beam hit home. Piercing through her chest and burning straight through and out her back, the force of it sending her pitching over the edge and plummeting into the void below._

 _Silence reigned. Wolf stared at where Ava had been, his mind going blank as the image of her pitching over the edge repeated again and again. Crota's roar of triumph braking him from the haze as a white-hot rage filled his being._

 _Solar-light glowed around his body, making his whole form look as bright as the sun itself as he clenched his fist tightly around his handcannon. "You..." he growled as the Hive Prince looked upon his change indifferently. "I'm going...to KILL YOU!" the Guardian roared as he snapped his weapon up and fired._

 _The rounds easily twice as big as they had been before that struck Crota in the face with devistating force. The monster rearing back and screeching as chunks of his helm were blown off._

 _Weapon empty, but still surrounded by light, Wolf whipped his head around for anything he could use in its place. His eyes locking on Crota's sword that he ran to without thinking and hoisted the powerful blade with enhanced strength._

 **"Wolf wait!"** _Ghost tried to warn but it fell on deaf ears as the enraged Guardian charged the Hive Prince. Slashing the sword in a sweeping arc that cleaved into Crota's leg and nearly severing it as he collapsed to the ground roaring in agony._

 _Hilt tightly gripped in his left hand, Wolf jumped back, bending his knees and launching himself into the air as high as his abilities could allow. Bringing the sword back as he came down with eveything he had._

 _The blade slammed into the top of Crota's head, sinking into his helm and crunching through armor and bone as it hit home. The conflux of light and dark energies blasting in all directions like a hurricane. A deafening shriek shaking the air as Crota started glow brighter and brighter._

 _There was an explosion that could have rivaled a small super nova...and then darkness..._

X

The footage came to an end there, no one in the office so much as breathed from the intensity of what they had just witnessed.

Wolf had his eyes closed, memories of that day coming back full force that he kept locked down so that he could speak. "I woke up back at the Tower in the medical ward two weeks later. A scouting party had responded to a distress beacon at the Hellmouth and found me there unconsious. Ghost had managed to teleport me out of the sanctum thanks to the Darkness dissipating with Crota's death."

He felt pressure on his front and looked down to see Ruby hugging him. Tears streaming down her pale face as she tightened her small arms around his midsection. "I'm so sorry..." he whimpered into his armor, feeling his pain at seeing his team, his friends, dying one after the other.

Patting her shoulder, the Guardian managed a small but sad smile, "They died fighting for our world, I'm proud to have known them and fought beside them...they were like family." he felt his chest constrict and closed his eyes to maintain his emotions.

Stepping back from Ruby's embrace, Wolf looked around the room and saw sad, sympathetic faces all looking back. He nodded, mostly to himself before heading toward the elevator.

"Wolf?" asked Blake, wiping the tears from her face.

"I need fresh air." he said without looking back as he boarded the lift, the doors closing behind him.

 **"It hasn't been easy on him this past year."** said Ghost, surprising everyone that it was still there. **"After that day, Wolf never joined another team. He did help a few from time to time, even partnering up with a couple for long extended missions, but Ava and Drex could never be replaced in his eyes. He always fought alone, which earned him the nickname of the Lone Wolf."**

"He hides his pain well." said Ren, understanding what the Guardian was going through, as did Nora who was the exact opposite of her usual, bubbly self after witnessing what Wolf had been through.

Weiss turned to Ghost, "Has he grieved?"

Ghost blinked, shifting its parts in thought, **"In a matter of speaking, though he chose to try and push past it. Seeing that footage brought back all the memories he fought hard to keep buried. But I think it was needed so that he can finally start to fully heal."**

"And it is also good, that he has made good friends since he has come here as well." added Ozpin which caused an array of nods all around.

Yang looked around them and noticed that someone else was missing from the room. "Hay...any one seen Blake?" The others looked as well and indeed found the raven-haired girl gone.

Ghost turned toward the window that was now open at the back of the office and knew where the hidden Faunus had gone. The construct disappearing in a small flash of light in pursuit.

 _ **A/N: Like I said in the beginning, this chapter had been a hell of an undertaking. The next update will take a bit longer since I need some time to recuperate and rest my brain. Honestly, I replayed the 'Crota's End' raid TWICE just to make sure I had everything as accurate as possible. I needed several perspectives and my friends online were happy to help. All of them keeping tabs on this story and giving their full support. (Thanks guys.)**_

 _ **Leave your reviews in the box, and I'll see you all next time!**_


	14. Revelations Part 2

**_A/N: How's it going ladies and gentlemen? After taking a little time off to get my thoughts together after the last, massive chapter I posted, I'm ready to get back to work. And with this in mind, I've got a good list of chapters to post before getting back into RWBY canon once again._**

 ** _I know a couple of you questioned about why I may have 'underpowered' the Ghosts during the last chapter. It hadn't originally been my intention, but after reading up on the weaknesses of the Ghosts many would agree that they definitely have their limitations. And the tunnels within the moon, saturated by the Darkness given off by Crota and his followers, would have made it impossible for any of the Guardians to regenerate or resurrect. Much like what happened to Eris and her team, since she not only lost her comrades, but her Ghost as well to Crota's power._**

 ** _I apologize if it seemed off to you guys, I was just trying to make the impact of the assault against Crota on Wolf to be both tragic and believable for character background. And I'll try to look out better in the future. But_** ** _for now, enjoy the show._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

Blake jumped from rooftop to rooftop, her natural speed carrying her across the adacemy's campus fairly quickly. Her sharp eyes looking for any sign of Wolf as she kept moving high above the ground.

She was worried about him, no, she was beyond worried about him. Ever since the two of them had started getting to know one another better she always had a distinct feeling that there was something more about him that she wasn't putting together. He just seemed 'different' compared to everyone else.

And now that she knew that her instincts had been correct, ontop of witnessing first hand the horrible situations he had been in before winding up on their planet, she was concerned with what could be going on insdie his head.

Her past was a rough one, as it was for any Faunus, but at least she had a past to remember. Wolf had nothing, just his name, and a new purpose given to him as a Guardian to protect his world from homicidal aliens hellbent on the extinction of his people. Only to then watch his team, his _friends_ , dying one after the other while still having to fight a monster capable of so much chaos and destruction...anyone would have been severely scarred from such an experience.

Yet Wolf kept going, pushing down his own pain for the sake of being the protector that he was reborn to be while venturing into the unknown and face his enemies alone. She couldn't even fathom the amount the dedication that it took for him to keep doing what he does, but she could relate to the loneliness she knew he was feeling.

Stopping on the roof of the cafeteria, Blake looked in every direction. Trying to find any sign as to where the Guardian could have gone. "Where is he..." she wondered outloud.

 **"Perhaps I could be of some help."** the ninja jumped and spun around to see Ghost floating there, its parts shifting periodically as it hovered closer to her.

"Ghost?" she asked, "What are you doing here?"

 **"Watching you search for Wolf. He's over by the fountain in the main courtyard, by the way."** said the AI, turning and motioning in the direction its Guardian was located.

Blake blinked, "Uh, thank you. How did you know I was looking for him?"

Ghost tilted slightly, **"Just a hunch. The two of you have gotten pretty close in the last few weeks and you most likely wanted to talk to him about what we explained and showed to everyone. And I figured you could use the help, my Guardian can be pretty illusive when he wants to be."**

Nodding, the Faunus and the construct headed in the direction of the acadamy's front courtyard. Her amber eyes shifted occasionally to the floating AI beside her as it trailed silently.

"Ghost," she said a little hesitantly. Ghost turned to her, optic flickering while it gave her its full attention. "How hard was it for him in the beginning, when he became a Guardian?"

 **"A bit rough at first, but he picked up on his new skills and prowess rather quickly."** replied the AI, **"We Ghosts pick our Guardians based on who they were in their past life. People who showed great promise at becoming warriors to protect us from the Darkness. Whoever Wolf had been in his past, the Traveler deemed him worthy of being a Guardian."**

Blake shook her head, "It sounds cruel. Having your past taken from you only to be thrust into a savage war."

Ghost hummed, **"It does, but they are also given a second chance to live again. And gifted with the power to make the world safer for everyone. However, there have been instances where a chosen Guardian gave up their position to live a more mundane life. Even though they were chosen, they're still given a choice of their own in the end."**

"And Wolf decided to defend the Last City." Blake summed up.

 **"When he saw what the Darkness' armies did to Earth and the planets that were once colonized, and seeing the fear in the children who lived within the Last City's walls, he vowed then and there to protect those that couldn't protect themselves."** explained the construct. **"It's tihs drive that had him protecting the people of Remnant when we arrived, why he joined Beacon to help the students...and why he helped save you that day on the train."**

The raven-haired young woman turned and looked at Ghost wide eyed, then remembered the discussion she had with him after she had found out who he was when they started the semester.

 _"We are all capable of great change, Blake. But we only find the courage to make that change when we take that first step. And you found that courage that day on the train, by abandoning everything that you've ever known to forge a path of your own. To find equality in a world full of fear and avarice. You should hold strong to that, and never doubt it."_

"He saw the good in me...despite what me and Adam were preparing to do." she said lowly.

Ghost tilted forward in a odd form of nod, **"He's always been a good judge of character. It's saved us a lot of trouble in the past when dealing with a few diplomatic situations with the Awoken Queen. And since meeting the others, it's the most I've seen him open up to another person since the battle with Crota. Especially you."**

This caught Blake's attention and had her coming to a full stop. "What do you mean?"

 **"Out of everyone that we've encountered and gotten to know since arriving here, Wolf seems to have a stronger connection with you."** explained the construct, **"Perhaps its because the two of you share a similar drive to stand for what you believe in, or it could be something else, either way, he's more trusting of you on some level."**

Mind turning over what had been said, Blake would have been lying if she hadn't had similar thoughts regarding herself and Wolf. The two of them had become closer recently, their talks becoming longer, and she felt calm and happy whenever he was around. He listened to her views, didn't judge her about her past our the fact she was a Faunus.

He was a noble, and courageous person, seeing first hand the lengths he would go to save others was inspiring. And if she were completely honest, she did find the Guardian attractive as well.

 **"Blake?"** the raven-haired girl blinked, having been lost in her thoughts and was now blushing while Ghost floated infront of her face. **"You looked a little lost there for a moment. Everything alright?"**

"Um...y-yeah, I'm fine." Blake said, getting the heat in her face under control before the two of them started moving again. Reaching Beacon's main courtyard and finding Wolf sitting on the edge of the main fountain, hands held together infront of him and head bowed with his sunglasses covering his glowing eyes once again.

 **"I'll just leave the two of you alone for the time being."** with that Ghost vanished in a small flash of light while Blake hopped down to the ground. Her feet silent as she made her way toward the Hunter. Knowing full well that he already knew of her presence, she didn't bother keeping quiet as she approached and sat down next to him.

Neither of them said a word for a long while, the Faunus giving him as much time as he needed and waited patiently for him to say something first.

Another minute went by when the Guardian raised his head and sighed, "Sorry for leaving so suddenly. I just needed a little time to myself." he said, his voice calm and level.

"It's alright. It couldn't have been easy for you to witness all that again." said Blake with understanding.

"I'd honestly thought I had put it all behind me. It's been over a year since that day, yet I keep seeing it again and again every so often when I sleep." said Wolf. "When I woke up after it was all over, I'd been called a hero. Some of the newer Guardians called me the 'Hive God Slayer', and that my actions were considered the stuff of legends. But the truth of the matter was, I wouldn't have been able to Kill Crota if it hadn't been for the others. I had just been lucky enough to survive...and at times, that's more painful than losing my arm."

He looked down when he felt the soft hand of the young woman beside him slipping into his and squeezing it gently. "What were they like?" Blake asked.

Wolf looked up at the clear sky above, "They were like my brother and sister. Ava helped train me in the ways of the Hunter and brought me up on the history of our world when I first arrived at the Tower after being reborn. Drex was like the comic relief in our little group, he could hit like a tank but always managed to bring up moral when things looked bleak. We always looked out for each other, we were more than a team, we were a family."

Another stretch of silence came about before the Guardian tilted his head back forward and stared off at nothing. "I've always known that going out into the field could end up being a one way trip. Even though our Ghosts have the ability to resurrect us when we fall, if we are killed where the Darkness is heaviest, then our light goes out perminently. But in the end it doesn't hinder us from doing what we have to in order to push back the Darkness and preserve our way of life."

"Being a Guardian sounds a lot similar to being a huntsman or huntress, save for the fighting aliens part." admitted Blake which had Wolf cracking a small smile.

"Ozpin said roughly the same thing when we first met. The creatures of Grimm are Darkness in their own right, just in another form. Many of them couldn't hold a candle to what I've had to face, but that doesn't mean that they are not dangerous, especially the older ones who are more intelligent." said the Hunter.

The Faunus nodded in agreement before asking something else that was on her mind, "Do you miss Earth?"

Wolf sat motionless before nodding slowly, "Despite what has happened to it, it is still home. But even though I miss it, and the friends I still have that are back there, I have a new purpose here on Remnant. Just because I am no longer on Earth doesn't mean that my job as a Guardian comes to an end. I simply have a new battle to fight."

"What about when it's all over?" he turned and looked at Blake confused. "When there is no more fighting, no more battles to wage, no Darkness to vanquish. What then?" she asked more clearly.

"There will always be Darkness, Blake. Good can't exist without evil and vise versa." replied the Guardian, "But, if your asking me about when I decide to hang up my cloak and guns, then I'd most likely spend my time training the next generation. Ensuring that they're prepared to face what may lie ahead of them."

Blake nodded in understanding, and had a strong feeling that he would make an amazing teacher with the experiences he carried with him.

Wolf perked up and turned her way, "There's something I want to show you, no one else has gotten a chance yet." Holding out his hand he selected something from his inventory and had it summoned to his awaiting palm.

A small flash later, and a clear crystal sphere the size of a tennis ball appeared. The surface polished to a smooth shine with swirling lines coiling in various directions, but inside, was a bright-white light that shined with a pureness that left the Faunus momentarily breathless.

Taking the strange sphere when the Guardian handed it to her, Blake held ts with such tenderness that she feared it would shatter like weak glass. A strange warmth came from the object and traveled through her fingertips and hands, up her arms and into the vary core of her being. Filling her with peace and serenity the likes of which she had never known before.

"What is...this?" she asked in awe, unable to turn away from the glow inside the sphere.

"That, is a piece of the Traveler's light." said Wolf causing Blake to gasp and give him a startled look. "For a long time, we Guardians have been able to find these scattered across the various worlds the Traveler had touched. These 'Motes of Light' are sought after by many, and are very valuable given their importance."

Looking at the object with a lot more interest, and more than a bit of awe, Blake traced her fingers along the markings on etched into the crystal. "It feels so...pure." she said, gently handing the Mote of Light back to the Guardian. The effects that came from her touching it having yet to leave her body.

"It's light in its purest form," he replied, looking at the sphere now. "I always keep a couple with me, to help remind me where I come from and what I fight for. I owe Ghost for bringing me back, so by extention I owe the Traveler as well. Both saw something in me that would help keep Earth safe, and I did so on several occasions. And now, I'll do the same for Remnant and those that inhabit it. Whether or not I see Earth again, I still have Ghost."

"You also have us." said the Faunus, smiling. "You've helped me and the others so much since you came here, and you trusted us enough to tell us your origins. Whether you need us or not, we'll be there for you just as much as you've been there for us."

Wolf smiled, a genuine one that hadn't been seen in a long time. Within his mind, Ghost was pleased as well seeing how its Guardian was allowing his walls to slowly drop now that he had others to confide in once again.

Blake's hand reached out and removed his sunglasses, exposing his glowing-blue eyes and smiling back. "You have very interesting eyes, I must admit." she said, a light pink on her cheeks when those neon orbs locked onto her amber ones. "You shouldn't have to cover them up."

"The same goes for you, Blake." said the Guardian, motioning to the bow on top of her head that twitched ever so slightly.

The Faunus looked down, realizing that she was being a bit hypocritical since she was so hesitant with revealing her true self. "Though I can understand why you don't want to just yet." Wolf added making her look back up and smile in thanks.

Both of them sat for a while longer before deciding to get up, "We better get back to the others, they're probably wondering where we went off to." said Blake.

"Agreed." said Wolf as they started toward the headmaster's office. "And Blake?"

The raven haired girl turned to him, "Thank you." he said with such honesty that she was blushing again.

"Y-You did the same for me, thought it was only right I return the favor." Blake replied, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear and not meeting his gaze as she walked a little faster to avoid him taking notice of her flustered state.

Watching her pull ahead, Ghost appeared over the Guardian's shoulder and hummed. **"I think you've left a strong impression on her."** the AI said lowly. **"And from what I've been detecting from her, she's developing quite an attraction toward you."**

Wolf went to say something, when he noticed Blake had come to a full stop. Standing ramrod straight with her 'bow' sticking straight up as her whole body seemed to be turning red.

A moment passed, then another before the huntress vanished in a black blur. The partners looked around and couldn't see or detect her anywhere in the immediate area. **"...Do you think she heard me?"** asked Ghost curiously.

"It's a pretty safe assumption...Little Light." said the Hunter.

His Ghost spun around and narrowed its optic at him. **"What have I said about you calling me that?"**

X

Arriving back at Ozpin's office, Wolf saw that teams RWBY and JNPR were still there. All of them talking amongst themselves until they noticed the Guardian's return, Blake was standing off to the farthest side, doing her best to keep as small as possible which had the Hunter vowing to speak with her later.

"Wolf, I trust everything is alright now?" asked Ozpin.

"It is, thank you for giving me some time." replied Wolf as he approached the desk. "I have also been thinking about a few things that I would like to clear with you and Professor Goodwitch."

The headmaster nodded, Glynda looking curious about what the Guardian wanted to speak with them about.

"With the threat of the Hive on your world, I think it would be beneficial if I trained some of your students in how to properly fight them. Teach them about weaknesses the enemy possesses, their strengths and tactics in how to face them should another incident similar to what happened at Forever Fall occur again." The Hunter motioned to the two teams in the room, "And I think teams RWBY and JNPR would be the best suited for such training."

This news floored the students. "You're gonna teach us how to fight aliens?" asked Yang, a wide, eager grin spreading across her face at the idea of it.

"In short terms, yes." said Wolf. "I would be teaching actual combat while Ghost will be giving you all the information the Guardians have been able to collect about the Hive from the Wolrd's Grave via your scrolls."

Jaune raised his hand, "Yes, Jaune?" asked the Guardian.

"Sorry but, 'World's Grave'?" said the knight confused.

"It's a massive archive the Hive compiled with everything they took from Earth and the countless other planets they raided. Ghost and I took everything we could from it during one of our missions below the surface of Earth's moon." Wolf explained.

Nora groaned, "Aw, we're going to have to do reading?"

 **"If you wish to survive the next fight with the Hive, then it's in your best interest."** said Ghost, making itself known.

"Ghost is right," added the Hunter, "Knowledge is the best weapon you can wield against your enemies. You cannot go in blind when you know next to nothing about what you're fighting."

All eyes turned to Ozpin who looked in deep thought before looking up at Wolf, "Your request is granted, Wolf. Though I will be expecting regular reports on RWBY and JNPR's progress while you train them."

"It will also have to be done on your own time, considering this cannot affect the already existing classes." said Goodwitch sternly, but she herself liked the idea of her students getting additional training to face the new enemy that had made themselves known.

Wolf nodded, agreeing to the terms before turning toward the two teams that he would soon be teaching in a whole new context. "The decision is ultimately yours to make, and you may find the training different than what you're used to, but it may prove beneficial to you in several ways."

There was a minute of deliberation amongst the huntsmen/huntress hopefuls before they turned to the Guardian. "We're in." said Ruby, grinning from ear to ear and vibrating with excitement. The others all looking prepared for what may come.

"Very well." said the Guardian, putting his hands behind his back and looking them over, "Our first session will be this Sunday afternoon, I'll send you the exact time and location that morning."

With nothing else needed to be said, the two teams filed out of the office and headed back to their dorms to prepare for what Wolf had planned for them at the end of the week.

 **"Think they can handle what we dish out?"** asked Ghost after watching them leave.

The Hunter crossed his arms over his chest, "I believe they can. And I hope that they can adapt quickly. If the Hive make another move, they need to be ready."

"They are in good hands." said Ozpin as he got up from his desk. "Wolf, there is something that I believe you should know about. And after you revealed such an important part of your history with everyone, I think it only reasonable to let you in on a secret of our own."

Wolf looked at the headmaster curiously, "Does this have anything to do with what we spoke of a while back, when you asked me to join Beacon?"

Ozpin nodded slowly, "Indeed. But before I am able to show you, there is a story that you must be told first. An old fairytale that has been a part of Remnants history for centuries." he cleared his throat before he started speaking again.

"Long ago, there lived a calus old man, who refused to leave his home. One day, he is visited by four traveling sisters; The first understands his reclusive nature, and urges him to use his time and solitude to reflect and meditate. The second brings him fruits and flowers, tending to his crops and reviving his gardens. The third warms the man's heart, convincing him to come outside and embrace the world around him. And the last sister, begs him to look at all he has and be thankful."

"In return for their kindness, the old man grants the sisters incredible powers, so that they could continue to help people all over the world. They accept, and vow to share their gifts with the people of Remnant until the end of days. Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall. The Four Maidens."

The Guardian and his Ghost were both silent as they heard the tale, it was definitely an inspriting one, both of them had to admit. **"What does this old story have to do with what you want to show us?"** asked the AI.

"What if I were to tell you, that this story was true?" asked Ozpin. "And that there were infact Four Maidens that exist in our world that could wield such amazing power?"

"Considering all that I have seen since the beginning of my second life? I'm bound to believe anything is possible." replied Wolf. "But it does leave the question of why you are telling me this."

The headmaster motioned to his elevator where Goodwitch was already waiting. Both he and the Hunter stepped on as the huntress swipped her scroll on the panel and the lift started to descend down. Lower than the lowest level of the academy and into an area that neither of them had been aware about.

"Where is this place?" asked Wolf.

"The Vault. A highly secured place beneath the school." replied the headmaster. "Only a select few know of its existence...and you have just joined that list." a minute later the doors opened, revealing a long corridor that was barely lit by a series of lit torches on pillars that ran along on either side.

The only sound that could be heard was their footsteps on the tiled floors as they walked in the only direction avaliable. Ghost floated around them, looking and scanning the surrounding area and logging it to memory as they walked along.

"What else can you tell me about these 'Maidens'?" asked the Guardian.

"The Maidens have existed for thousands of years." said Glynda. "And like the seasons they are known for, they tend to change. No two summers are alike, and each newborn Maiden carries on the legacy of those that came before them."

Wolf turned to the blonde woman with a raised eyebrow, " 'Newborn Maiden'? You mean there is more than four?"

"No." continued the professor, "When a Maiden dies, her power leaves her body and seeks out a new host, ensuring that the seasons are never lost. And no individual can hold onto the power forever."

"At first we thought that the power selected its host strickly through young women. But overtome, we realized that the process was more...intimate."

 **"Intimate how?"** asked Ghost now joining the conversation.

Ozpin took it from there, "When a Maiden dies, the last person in her thoughts in that moment is the first candidate to inherit her power. Otherwise, the power selects someone at random, which makes our job far more difficult."

The headmaster came to a stop and prompted the others to do the same, "I once told you that we work in the shadows to ensure the safety of Remnant. Included in this, is the safety and preservation of the Four Maidens, who can ensure that peace is sustained in our world."

"However, there was an altercation that we did not forsee." Ozpin's eyes turned dark, "A Maiden was attacked, and for the first time in our recorded history, part of her power was stolen."

Both Wolf and Ghost recoiled, "Part of her power was...how is that possible?" the Hunter wondered. The idea of ones power being stolen by another unfathomable, even on Earth such a thing didn't seem possible.

"It is still unknown, but the result left a very dire situation on our hands." said the headmaster as he started leading them again. Coming to a stop at the end of the corridor some time later and showing them what was there.

A terminal was set up connected to what looked to be two cryo-chambers. One was dark and empty, the other...had a young woman with short brown hair inside.

Ghost zoomed ahead and looked everything over, scanning the terminal and the cryo-chamber before blinking in shock. **"She's alive. Her vitals are extremely weak, but these machines are keeping her stable."**

Ozpin sighed, "What you see before you, is the current Fall Maiden. Amber Autumn."

Wolf stepped forward until he was face to face with the glass window that showed the young woman's sleeping form. Her skin the color of ash, and there looked to be bizzare burns on her face which was etched into one of pain as she laid sleeping.

"Her attacker did this?" he asked turning to the professors.

"Yes. And it has left us in a troubling position." said Glynda.

 **"Her power."** said Ghost, putting things together quickly. **"Your worried about her power transferring to the one that attacked her when she dies."**

The headmaster nodded, "We won't know for sure, but the chances are high that that would be the outcome. The one that attacked Amber was most likely doing so to obtain the Fall Maiden's power, and she was almost successful had Qrow not been there to stop the process. Now, we are desperate to find another solution before it's too late."

"Why tell me all of this?" asked Wolf, turning his attention back to the frail Fall Maiden.

"As I told you when we first met." said Ozpin. "A single, unknown variable at times is all that it takes to turn the tide of a conflict. You, Wolf, are that variable. A game changer that can ensure that the coming battles can be tipped in our favor."

"The stakes are very high, and we need all the help we can get." added Professor Goodwitch, "When you agreed to help us, we intended on letting you in on what our brotherhood stood for and why we've had to keep it a secret for so long."

Keeping his gaze on Amber a moment longer, Wolf closed his eyes and breathed deeply before stepping away from the unit she was sleeping in. "What is it you want from me?"

"What you've been doing since you first agreed to help us." said the headmaster. "Prepare the students so that they can be ready to face the odds that will undoubtedly be stacked against them. And with one of the enemies you faced in your home solar system revealing themselves, it will be needed far more than ever. We only wanted to show you the full depth of what is at stake should things get worse."

The Guardian nodded, sending one last look back at the injured Maiden before making his way back to the elevator with Ghost speeding off to keep up with him. He was going to need a little time to wrap his head around this revelation, but for now he needed to concentrate on training RWBY and JNPR.

The rest would have to come later.

Ozpin sighed as he watched Wolf leave, he knew that it was a lot to suddenly drop on the Hunter's shoulders. But with what was going on now, he believed that he needed to tell him what he was getting himself into.

And he had faith that Wolf would be the one to help them keep Remnant from collapsing into chaos.

"Do you think it was wise to tell him so much at one time?" asked Glynda. "Especially after revealing the fate of his team to everyone and his origins to the students?"

"He needed to know the full truth, Glynda." replied the headmaster. "And now all we can do is wait and see what the future brings us. And pray that trouble doesn't escalate anymore than it already has."

X

Beneath the forest of Forever Fall, within the hollowed out chamber created by the Hive. A small horde was gathered around the altar that they had forged, a group of four Wizards joining together and chanting as dark energy flowed into a recently constructed archway.

The stucture pulsed with the power infusing with it before a portal opened up in the very center of it. The Wizards stopped their chanting and floated back far enough as a large figure stepped through the opening and stood in the middle of the altar.

Ecthar regarded the horde gathered around him. Glowing eyepieces taking in the number of followers before turning to one of the Wizards, a long tattered cape attached to his shoulder guards baring the insignia of Oryx. **"Is this all there is?"** he rumbled.

 **"The Guardian was in the 'Blood Forest' above."** hissed the Wizard, **"He was with others, the horde attacked, but they fled. Many of our brood fell and we were forced to go back into hiding."**

The powerful knight growled lowly, gripping the hilt of his glowing sword. **"Where is he hiding?"**

 **"Our scouts discovered a structure that resembles a fortress not far from the human settlement."** replied the Wizard. **"It is a place where human spawnlings are raised to fight. The Guardian has been seen there."**

Ecthar turned back to the portal and held up his blade before bellowing a roar into it. The opening fluctuated just as more Hive came skulking through it. Knights, Acolytes, Thralls, Wizards and the lumbering forms of a few Ogres entering the chamber and almost filling it from wall to wall.

Returning his burning gaze back to the Wizard, the Sword of Oryx bared his teeth. **"We will find the Guardian, and tear him apart! Then we will take this world in the name of the Taken King!"** The entire chamber, and the network of tunnels around it, echoed with the roars and shrieks of the Hive.

Above ground, a group of huntsmen were patrolling the area when one of the paused and held up his hand. "You guys hear that?" he asked, straining his ears to try and pick up what he had heard again.

"It's probably just the wind." said one his comrads as they continued their patrol mission.

Completely unaware of the nightmares that lurked beneath them.

 _ **A/N: Hidden feelings, new forms of training, revelations and a powerful enemy making their appearance. Safe to say that everyone is about to have their hands full, but will it be enough to handle one of Oryx's disciples and the army he has brought to Remnant? Time will only tell for now.**_

 _ **Feel free to leave your reviews guys, and the next update will be up before you know it.**_


	15. Training Day

**_A/N: Even though it's taking me a little longer to update than before, the additional time I put into my chapters has been well worth it in the end. And to show the fruits of said labor, I have a new installment for my readers today!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

The weekend had come and gone in almost a blink, and while most of the students at Beacon enjoyed their time off either taking it easy or catching up on studying and homework, two teams in particular had busied themselves with what was going to happen on Sunday.

RWBY and JNPR had taken what Wolf had told them to heart and were preparing for what the training he had mentioned was going to entail. Each of them had received packets of information on their scrolls from the Guardian containing everything they would need to know about the enemies he had faced which included their characteristics, weaknesses, strengths, weapons and powers.

It was a lot for them to take in, but with the seriousness of the situation at hand they read it all without complaint. Or several times in Weiss' case as she wondered if dust would give them a sort of advantage over the creatures.

When Sunday finally rolled around, the two teams left their dorms and walked together toward the location Wolf had given them the previous day. Jaune looked nervous, but kept up a brave face as they all mentally prepared themselves.

"What do you think he's got planned?" wondered Yang.

"Knowing Wolf, it'll be extensive." replied Ren while Nora bounced along beside him happily humming to herself. "I believe he fully intends on teaching us everything we need to know."

Weiss nodded as she re-read the data sent to them on her scroll, "The data sent to us was very detailed. I wondered how he obtained such a large codex...but then..." she trailed off and the others knew that she was hinting toward the combat footage they witnessed days prior.

"Can we really hope to fight things like that?" asked Jaune. "I mean, don't get me wrong, we're all training to fight Grimm and bad guys...but these things?"

"Regardless, we have to try." said Pyrrah, "We cannot let such abominations bring harm to others when we have the means to learn how to combat them."

Ruby nodded enthusiastically, "That's right! And besides, we have the best teacher for the job! Wolf might even show us some super cool moves! Or even teach us how to make weapons like he has!" the young reaper was nearly drooling as she recalled the array of futuristic weaponry wielded by the Guardians, and what she wouldn't give to examine each and every one from the inside out.

Not to mention figure out how to integrate such works of armament art into her beloved Crescent Rose.

Yang shook her head, smirking as her little sister slipped into her weapon-geek mode before turning her attention to her partner.

Blake was silent as she walked with the others. Arms crossed over her chest with eyes to the floor as they headed to their destination. The ninja had barely said anything since the meeting in Ozpin's office, and every time a conversation led to Wolf she would blush and think of any excuse to leave the room.

It had been troubling at first, but after a while the brawler had started to piece together what could be up with her silent partner. Infact, it had been on her mind for a while now after seeing how Blake interacted with Wolf since the beginning of the year. Seeing the two of them hanging out together reading or talking about various things, the slight glances that were sent back and forth, and even picking up on the soft smiles aimed at the Guardian when he wasn't looking.

The blonde grinned to herself and bumped her partner, getting her attention. "Ya alright there, Blake? You've been out of it for a while now." she said, low enough so just the two of them could speak.

"W-What?" asked the raven-haired girl confused, "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just got a lot on my mind lately."

"Would any of that have anything to do with a certain handsome alien?" asked Yang, her grin widening when she saw Blake's back straighten and her face start to heat up.

"N-No!" she yelped, then blushed harder as the others looked her way curious for a moment before going back to their own conversation. "No!" she repeated quieter, "What makes you say that?"

Putting her hands behind her head, the brawler continued, "Well, it just seems that everytime Wolf's brought up you look like you're having mental overload or something." she shrugged, "Can't say I blame you though, I mean, for a guy from another planet he's one hell of a looker. Not to mention how strong he is."

Glancing at the corner of her eye, Yang saw amber eyes subtly glaring back. _"You're slipping Blakey."_ she thought, knowing that she was proving her earlier thoughts correct by seeing the emotional mask her partner always wore start to crumble little by little.

"So, is that it?" she asked turning to look Blake in the eye, her grin never leaving, "Does Blakey have the hots for the teach?"

The reddening of Blake's face could be contributed to embarrisment, anger or guilt about being found out. Or even some strange combination of the three. But in the end, the hidden Faunus crammed her emotions back firmly into place as her skin returned to its usual pale color and her face returned to its neutral state.

"I'm not even dignifying that with an answer." she said before taking a couple wider steps to pull ahead and away from her partner.

Yang watched her go with amusement. "Girl's got it bad." said Nora, having heard bits and pieces of the conversation.

"Oh yeah she does." replied the brawler in agreement.

Blake's bow twitched slightly and her blush returned. In all truth she really was avoiding anything to do with Wolf since their talk in the courtyard. Her emotions involving the Guardian having been scattered and she was doing her best to make sense of it all.

Then she remembered how Ghost spoke up about her feelings toward the Hunter, which had left her mortified at being found out so easily. She had built a small carrier of being stealthy and masking her emotions, but it seemed that she was no where good enough to keep things away from those who weren't even of their solar system.

She hated herself for going out of her way to avoid Wolf and the conversation that would take place. But sadly it was her defense mechanism when things either got too overwhelming or she felt boxed in. And the moment her attraction to the Guardian was spoken outloud Blake did the only thing she usually does...she ran.

Sighing dejectively, the Faunus shook her head and shoved her emotions down as far as she could. Hoping to deal with them later while focusing on what needed to be done in the moment.

The two teams stopped outside a large set of metal double-doors that led into one of the academy's simulation rooms. Special arenas set up with advanced computer systems that was able to create combat scenarios that would test the student's skills as if they were out in the field.

Normally these rooms were reserved for second years and higher, but Wolf had managed to score them one for their training sessions.

"Ready guys?" said Ruby, everyone nodding as she opened the door and they stepped inside...all of them stopping cold when they bore witness to an all out war taking place infront of them.

Wolf stood in the middle of the chamber that was half the size of a football field with his handcannon's aimed in different direction while a large group of Fallen stood around him. At the back of the group was the imposing form of an Archon that bellowed to the smaller aliens as they all converged on their target.

The Guardian started shooting, enemies falling with each round that hit home until his weapons ran empty. Holstering them before grapping the arm of a Vandal as it took a swipe at him with its sword, twisting it around and forcing it to take another sword strike aimed for his back that pierced the alien through the middle.

Kicking the body away, Wolf pulled out one of his knives and stabbed a Dreg in the head, flipping up and over and coming down with an axe kick onto the head of another behind it and throwing the body of the one he stabbed into a Vandal that was taking aim with its rifle. Knocking the creature off-balance and giving the Hunter time to unsling his auto rifle and unload into it.

The remaining Fallen closed in fast, but the Guardian was quicker as he dropped to a kneeling position, avoiding the blades that swung over him as he spun from his position and fired in a wide circle. Enemies falling over as the rounds tore into them with no chance to defend themselves at this range.

The AR clicked when the clip went empty, Wolf deflected another Vandal's sword with the stock of the weapon and kicked them away as he flung the rifle over his shoulder and drew his short sword. Arc-light channeling along his form as he vanished in a flash, reappearing periodically as he cut down the fallen one after another, moving with the swiftness his power granted him.

In no time, the only one left standing was the Archon, who garbled something in the Fallen diallect and raised the large, cannon-like weapon it had been holding. Wolf blinked as a volley of explosive rounds hit the ground where he had been standing and detonated, the Guardian reappeared several meters away, reloading one of his handcannons and summoning his solar-light into the weapon and returning fire.

The large, four-armed Fallen stumbled back when each shot hit home. Bellowing a roar in challenge, the Archon teleported across the distance between it and Wolf and stomped one of it huge feet on the ground.

Wolf blinked behind his opponent and threw a salvo of throwing knives into its back, following up with a shock grenade that stuck to the Archon's back and delivered thousands of volts through the alien's body.

Roaring in pain, the Fallen leader whirled around and brought one of its arms down, the Guardian diving and rolling out of the way, coming back up with his auto rifle and peppering the Archon with the entire clip.

Teleporting again, the Archon raised its cannon and fired at the Hunter who ducked and weaved around the blasts. Blinking into the air with a fresh clip in his rifle that he rained down on the alien while using his boot thrusters to stay in the air before coming down and slamming his feet into the Fallen's armored head.

Shaking off the hit, the Archon didn't have a moment to register the next attack once Wolf landed. Taking out his short-sword again and charging a large amount of Arc-light through the blade and shooting upward at an angle with a blink-strike.

Reappearing behind the Fallen, the Guardian landed in a crouch, hand on the floor to stable his landing as the Archon stood motionless. Its head slowly slipping from its shoulders as it collapsed to its knees before falling off completely, the alien fading away in specks of light as it 'died'.

Standing up to his full height, Wolf sheathed his sword back in its place and looked up at the ceiling. "Time?" he asked to the empty room.

 **"2 minutes, 42 seconds. New Record."** said Ghost as it drifted down from above and hoved beside the Guardian. **"Not bad for 35 enemies plus and Archon."**

Wolf hummed as he turned and looked toward the students that stood at the now closed door to the simulator with their mouths agape at what they had seen. "You're early. That's good." he said as his helmet digitized to his inventory so he could address them with his own eyes.

"W-What...uh...was that?" asked Jaune, his voice being the first to come back.

"Professor Ozpin helped me procure on of Beacon's simulators as a way to help me train." explained the Guardian, "Ghost operates the system and feeding information so that it can mimic the thought patterns and strategies of the enemies I fought back home. This will also aid in the training I plan on giving all of you, so I hope you all prepared accordingly."

Seeing them all nodding, Wolf started things off officially, "Now, before the actual combat takes place, it is important to learn about what you could be facing. The Hive, as you already know, is an ancient species whose origins are still unknown."

"The Hive are not a military force, but more like a scorge that only knows extermination of any lifeform they come into contact with. Whether it is light or dark doesn't matter to them, but they tend to focus majority of their attention on all those who have been touched by the Traveler in some way. Like moths to a flame in literal terms. To them, killing isn't conquest or acts of war...but religion."

"These things worship death?" asked Yang, freaked out at the way the creatures thought.

"It was rumored that the Hive is synonymous with death." replied the Guardian, "Which could explain how they live for so long, though it has never been proven. What _has_ been proven is that the Hive have a direct connection to the Darkness and have watched it consume countless worlds throughout space for millenia, and intended to make Earth their next conquest."

Seeing that they were all paying close attention, Wolf moved to the next subject, "Despite their savage and brutal nature, the Hive are terrifyingly intelligent in terms of strategy. More often then naught they attempt to overwhelm their enemies with huge numbers and devistating power. They are also incredibly dangerous at close range, so it is best to take them down at a distance and only resort to hand to hand if there is no other choice. Questions?"

Weiss' hand came up first, "I've read the information you've given us extensively. Is there a possibility that dust could have a strong effect against them?"

"It is possible, I know from experience that fire and electricity has strong effects against them. Dust may offer more." replied the Hunter as he noticed Pyrrah's had go up next. "Pyrrah?"

"You said that it is best to take them down at a distance. But what if we don't have long-rang weaponry?" she asked, sending a subtle glance toward Jaune who was looking at his sword and shield somberly.

The look was not lost on Wolf as he answered, "Then I recommend getting a second weapon that will help with that. It is also a good thing to have a backup incase something were to happen with your current armaments. Your weapons are effective in various ways, especially with their ability to mecha-shift into something else, but try to consider scenarios where they might not work."

"Like how?" asked Nora, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"Like you, for example, Nora." said the Guardian. "You have a large hammer that becomes a grenade launcher. Both powerful out in the open, but in an enclosed space? You won't be able to swing properly, and in launcher form you could end up causing damage to the space around you and cause dangers toward yourself from the environment."

Recognition crossed the red-head's face and she nodded. "We Guardians carry and array of weapons on us at all times." Wolf continued. "Each one offering something different depending on the missions we take, the enemies we fight, or the environment we will be in. Keep this in mind not only with what goes on here, but when your out facing Grimm as well."

Ruby raised her hand next, "How do we kill the Hive? Do they have a specific weakness?"

"Headshots work best, much like with any target." answered the Hunter. "But some have heavy armor or move very quickly making it at times difficult to pull off. So try to find ways to either slow them down or make them vulnerable. Shooting the joints, for example, would not only cripple them in a firefight, but also make them easier to take down."

When no other questions came up, Wolf turned to Ghost and nodded. The AI hovered back a bit and shot a beam of light between them, allowing the simulated form of a Thrall to appear before them.

RWBY and JNPR both tensed seeing the creature, even more so when it shrieked at them, but it remained where it was while the Guardian started explaining. "This, is a Thrall. Scavenger and cannonfodder of the Hive. Their quick, nimble and deadly in large groups. But their bodies are frail making them easier to dispatch. However there are a couple different variants of Thralls."

The simulation vanished and was replaced with another Thrall, this one glowed a ethreal green and convulsed as it seemed to hold itself. "This is a _Cursed_ Thrall. Very similar to a regular Thrall but has one very strong difference. They explode with enough force to kill you should they be too close. However, this is a double-edged sword for them since you can kill them and trigger the blast and take down other Hive that are close to it."

Ghost changed the image again and revealed an Acolyte. "Acolytes are the footsoldiers. Unlike Thralls, they coordinate attacks amongst one another and go into cover to avoid damage. They utilize weaponry and have carapace armor that make them a little harder to kill, but they still go down rather simply."

Next, a Knight appeared. Standing over them and looking more intimidating than the previous creatures. "Knights are elite soldiers, and are known to either use large cleavers or energy launchers called Boomers to attack. They also have the ability to summon shields to protect themselves and allow them to heal in combat. Their armor is denser, making them slower compared to the lesser Hive, but they hit harder and absorb a lot more damage."

The imaged changed again, this time showing the hovering, haunting form of a Hive Wizard. "Wizards, as the name suggests, are the spellcasters of the Hive. They use the Darkness to power their abilities and are able to cover themselves in barriers for protection. They can also open small wormholes to summon lesser Hive to fight for them. In a firefight, taking down any Wizards would give you a better chance at success and survival."

Wolf took several steps back from the simulator, the students were curious about what he was doing until Ghost changed the image one last time. The final creature that was revealed had the huntsmen/huntress hopefuls paling as they were forced to look up at the monster that was almost as big as a house.

"This...is an Ogre." the Hunter explained as he walked around the behemoth. "Living tanks that are as powerful as they look and then some. They are stronger than all other Hive members combined and can fire a barrage of Void energy from their heads with the repetition of a machine gun. The amount of punishment they can take is staggering, but their biggest weakness is their large heads. Though they have been known to go berserk when they are hurt too much and will charge their targets with the intention of crushing them beneath its bulk.

The simulation disappeared and Wolf stood before the teams once again, "I have faced these creatures on many fronts. Some nearly claiming my life more than once. And by the end of these sessions, you will be able to face them yourselves. However, if you don't think you can handle this, then you are free to leave. There is no shame in knowing what your limitations are."

Seconds ticked by, the two teams looked to one another throughout that time before they all turned to the Guardian with determined looks on their faces.

Wolf's lips curled upward seeing their drive to keep going, "Alright. Let's get started."

X

Ozpin sat at his desk, usual coffee mug in hand while he continued the video chat he was having with his long time friend and colleague James Ironwood.

After the incident in Forever Fall, Wolf had agreed that any and all information regarding his origins, the enemies he faced and the dangers they could prove to Remnant needed to be know by the military so that proper defenses could be put in place should there be any more attacks. And in the past few days, the headmaster had shared the data provided with any and all parties that could use it properly.

The Defense Council had been...displeased, to say the very least that such information had been kept from them for so long. The idea of someone from another corner of the galaxy winding up on their planet with abilities unlike anything ever seen should have been brought to them immediately. However, they did understand the need for discression, and were overall glad that the Guardian willingly shared any and all information that could be helpful toward the protection of Remnant and its people.

Ironwood had been roughly the same once he got the information sent to him. The Atlatian General and fellow headmaster had been surprised at first, but seeing the footage that had been willingly given by Wolf that showed where he was from and what he had had faced made him a firm believer.

And with this new belief, realized the full threat creatures like the Hive possessed to their world and their way of life.

 _"I was fully intending on bringing my personal fleet to Vale for the Vytal Festival."_ said the General. _"But it seems that our time table has moved up if these..._ creatures _are still roaming around Forever Fall."_

"The extra security would be a good thing, considering what the Hive is capable of and what they've done to Wolf's homeworld with the other alien factions." replied Ozpin, taking another sip from his mug. "However, I fear that secrecy may not last long if their savagry were to come to closer to our boarders."

James nodded grimly, _"In all my years, as a huntsman and a military official, I've never even considered the threat of a species from another world. One that makes our enemies look tame in comparison. And from what you've shown me, Ozpin, Wolf's people have neem fighting several of these species longer than we've been fighting the Grimm. And have lost so much more in the process."_

"And yet they have thrived and succeeded. Pushing back their own Darkness and taking back what they lost on piece at a time." said Ozpin, "And Wolf has both shown, and proved, that he is every much the Guardian that his title represents. If there is anyone to aid us in stopping this new threat, it will be him."

 _"Was it wise to tell him about our Brotherhood? About the Maidens and what they represent to our world?"_ asked the General, voicing his concerns about the revelations that came about a short time ago.

The Beacon headmaster took another pull from his mug before speaking again. "He has shared many deep secrets with us, James. One of which revealed the loss of his friends and team mates. If we're hoping to have his help when the worst comes to pass, then honesty is the only way to keep the trust strong between us."

James breathed out slowly, _"I can understand that, no point in throwing away a powerful ally when they can really help us. However, I would like to meet him in person. See him for myself and make my own judgement on the matter. In the meantime I'll prepare my fleet, we should arrive in about two months time."_

Ozpin nodded as the video call ended. "Well, he seemed about as stuck up as usual." the professor looked up and found Qrow leaning against one of the pillars in his office.

"He's concerned about the recent happenings, and has every right to be." replied the headmaster. "We do not know the full extent of what the Hive can do, although the data Wolf provided does give us a step in the right direction."

The younger huntsman nodded as he pulled out his flask and took a long drink from it. "Then it better work in our favor soon, because things are looking worse than we think."

"What has happened Qrow?" asked Ozpin, his eyes sharp when he heard the tone in the man's voice.

Qrow took another pull from the flask before capping it, "Four huntmen assigned to Forever Fall stopped checking in. I went to investigate and found signs of battle, blood, and two broken weapons. Though from the looks of things, it was obvious that it wasn't the Grimm that did it."

He reached behind himself and produced what looked to be an oddly shaped, rust colored rock. But on closer inspection, it was revealed to be the carapace helmet of a Hive Acolyte. "Freaky bastards tried to ambush me, about a dozen of the things. Managed to put them down and get away before more could show up." Qrow explained as he set the alien helm on the large desk.

"So Forever Fall is where they're holed up." said Ozpin as he picked up the helmet and looked it over with careful eyes. Feeling light traces of Darkness that were still saturated in the bone-like armor.

"Looks that way. And if that's the case, then we need to make sure that that is where they stay until we get enough reinforcements to try and weed them out." the huntsman said, crossing his arms over his chest and looking out one of the windows. "The Grimm population in the area has also dropped significantly. Whether its from fleeing or those things are killing them off I don't know, but if they're somehow expanding then they need to be stopped before they come knocking at our door."

The headmaster steepled his hands together and leaned against them, his mind turning over what the next step they should be taking before things degraded even farther.

X

Two hours had passed, and Wolf had been on the sidelines in the simulation room watching his 'students' as they fought the digital enemies that attacked them on all sides.

After his explinations, he had each member of the two teams square off against the computer-generated Hive to see how they faired on their own. All eight handled the Thralls rather well, the same for the Acolytes, though Jaune seemed to struggle the most since he only had melee-based weaponry.

When things progressed to the Knights was when RWBY and JNPR started struggling.

Weiss had trouble trying to pierce the heavy armor of the Knight she had faced, but managed to deal enough damage to defeat it with the help of her semblance and dust.

Ren had managed to out maneuver the one he had faced, but also couldn't get through the armor and had been knocked across the room from an unexpected backhand from the simulated Knight. Nora had ended up going ballistic and crushing the target with her hammer before going to check on her childhood friend.

Jaune had been knocked unconscious, his strength not being enough to stand up against his Knight and was taken aside and given smelling salts to wake him back up.

Everyone else had managed to take theirs down rather well. The the Wizards were introduced.

Yang had been the first to be knocked down, only managing to drop the Wizard's barrier before its attacks and wraith-like quickness became too much for her. The same happening to Nora a short time later.

Pyrrah used an array of strategies which had helped her win as Mistrial champion, her semblance useless since Wizards had no form of metal on them. But in the end, she managed to kill hers with her quick thinking and honed skills.

Weiss couldn't maintain her glyphs to protect herself, but had managed to cause a bit of damage to the Wizard she had been fighting before she had been taken out.

Blake had used her semblance to avoid the Darkness attacks thrown at her. Using Gambol Shroud in pistol from to weaken her Wizard's barrier before converting it into its twin-blade form and using her natural speed and reflexes to behead it.

Ruby had done roughly the same, she used her semblance and ran circles around the Wizard she had been fighting, keeping it off balance and unable to hit her. Stopping occasionally to fire a round into the Hive spellcaster and weaken its barrier enough before launching forward like a missile and cleaving it in half. Her powerful weapon and its large blade too much for the Wizard's armor to take.

After the simulation ended, and giving the teams a break so that they could relax and regroup, Wolf gave them a few pointers that would help them in the future before initiating a new simulation. This time having the teams work together and dispatch a series of Hive coming at them like they would in an actual scenario, Ghost using its control over the room to change it to become similar to that of Earth's moon before unleashing the computerized hostiles.

They'd been holding their own for a while now, even as the difficulty got higher with each wave that was dispatched.

He saw a Knight come up and attempt to cut Weiss down as she finished with an Acolyte, but Yang appeared and delivered an exploding right-cross to its head and sending it crashing into a pile of rocks nearby. Ruby and Blake used their weapons in melee form to keep the coming horde at bay while their partners covered their backs.

With JNPR, Pyrrah and Jaune were using their shields to protect each other before slashing with their swords when their enemies left themselves open. Ren was running in a tight circle, shooting his bladed-SMGs or slashing them at various intervals while Nora swung her massive hammer around and send a whole group of Thralls flying.

Checking the time, Wolf decided that the group had had enough for the first day and called out. "End Simulation!" In the next moment, all of the remaining 'Hive' vanished and the environment changed back to its original state of the simulator room. "Well done guys. Not bad for your first day."

"It wasn't too bad." said Ruby, wiping the sweat gathering on her forehead from all the fighting they did. "Though, how come we didn't face any Ogres? Or Wizards during the team fights?" she asked confused.

"This session was to see how you would fair on your own, then test your team work against a small horde. The more difficult challenges will come later." answered the Guardian.

"Wait! Wait!" Yang said waving her hands, "That was a _small horde_?! There were dozens of them!"

Wolf nodded and smirked, "That is correct. Infact, the group we faced in Forever Fall was only a scouting party. A true horde can be nearly a hundred strong or higher with a select few of each Hive being stronger in some way compared to others."

He saw their faces drop, and a couple actually looked afraid of what may happen in the future. "As I said, it was the first day. I won't throw you into something you aren't prepared for. But I promise, you will be ready in your own ways should you face the Hive again." the Hunter vowed which seemed to raise their spirits a bit. "We will meet back here next Sunday. Try to think of new strategies that may help you as a group as well as on your own or with your partner."

The two teams headed out, most likely to get cleaned up and take a well deserved break after the training they had been put through. But Wolf knew deep down that they were all very driven and would endure whatever he threw at them so that they could be ready."

 **"I think that went very well."** said Ghost as it hovered beside its Guardian.

"It may only be the beginning, but it's good to know they're committed." said Wolf as he shut down the simulator and made his way toward the exit. "Each one of them could become a Guardian in their own right had we been back on Earth."

The construct agreed as they stepped out into the hallway, both of them coming to a stop when they found Blake standing on the opposite side, fidgiting nervously as she seemed to be waiting for them. "Blake?" asked the Hunter, making her jump.

"Oh! Uh...hi, Wolf." she said stuttering with her face turning pink. Her behavior was the exact opposite of the calm and collective young woman the Guardian had gotten to know. Infact, ever since Ghost's comment about her possible attraction toward him she had been actively avoiding him for the last few days.

Wolf had been confused, wondering what was going through her mind to want to avoid him so much, but then it all made sense. Given her past, from what she had told him, she couldn't handle strong bouts of emotion and was prone to run away from her issues instead of facing them. And if Ghost had been right with its assumption of how she was feeling toward him, then everything clicked into place.

However, the Hunter didn't know how to approach the situation.

When a Guardian is reborn, even though they return to the physical form they were when they had first died, it took a while for certain parts of their biology to return to what could have been considered normal. One such part was their sex drive.

The idea of romance for Guardians wasn't frowned upon by the Vanguard, as long as it didn't effect missions. And there had been an untold number of relationships in the Tower that were strong and stable, a few Guardians even had families that they went home to every day.

Wolf knew this well, he had actually dated a couple of his fellow Guardians in the past when his body caught up to proper maturity but didn't go farther than an outing or two. Nothing seemed to click and he had given up for a while. But now things were different.

Ever since he first met Blake, he felt...different. Physically drawn to the Faunus who hid in plain sight of the rest of the world. She was a beautiful young woman, very intelligent and very skilled, and for the first time in a long time the Guardian felt...happy around another person.

The others gave him a sense of happiness and peace, but Blake offered it on another level. Something that couldn't be explained in mere words and something that Wolf didn't want to fight. However, even though he knew how he felt about Blake, and if his partner was right and she felt the same, Wolf had yet to figure out how to go about it.

"Were you waiting for me?" he asked, his features calm and collective.

Blake took a deep breath, "Y-Yeah. I was hoping that we could talk?" she said, her usual confidence coming back a little bit. When she saw the Guardian nod she continued, "I'm sorry I've been avoiding you, I've just...I've had some things that I needed to work out on my own."

 **"Does this have anything to do with me mentioning your attraction toward Wolf?"** asked Ghost which caused the Faunus' face to turn red and a sharp glare to be aimed at the AI, **"...I'm gonna take that as a yes. I'll just..."** the construct vanished to the 'safe place' in its Guardian's mind and leaving the two alone.

"I guess...there's no point in trying to hide it, huh?" the young woman said, laughing nervously and looking ready to bolt any second.

Wolf ran a hand through his spiked, blue-streaked hair, "Probably not, but you don't have to talk about it right now if you're not comfortable with it. I can see that it affects you deeply." Even though he wanted to get things out in the open and work through it with her, the last thing the Hunter wanted to do was put her in a situation where she would feel forced.

Blake shook her head, digging down and pulling up what courage she had as amber eyes locked with glowing-blue ones. "No. I...I need to get this out or I may not have the the strength to do so later. But, could we go somewhere else to talk? Somewhere private?"

"My dorm is closer, we can go there." offered the Guardian, getting a nod in agreement as the two of them headed toward his room. Walking side by side in silence as they disappeared around a corner.

At the other end of the hall, the rest of team RWBY and team JNPR all leaned out and watched the duo walk away. "Told you guys." said Yang grinning at seeing her partner and Wolf heading off together.

"Let's just hope all goes well then." added Pyrrah, everyone else agreeing with her before they headed off to their own devices.

 _ **A/N: And the students' training has begun, and it would seem Blake and Wolf are preparing to face their emotions head on. But with the Hive presence starting to become known to the Remnant Defense council and General Ironwood things will be changing rather quickly in the coming future. Canon being altered in ways you can't imagine.**_

 _ **Update coming soon!**_


	16. Unexpected

**A/N: It has been far too long, over a year to be precise. But after making you all wait so long (Sorry for that) I can finally get back to this story and make it worth all the time it's been away.**

 **This chapter is shorter than the rest, but it will lead into bigger ones later. I'm just getting back into it and I'm starting slow before picking up speed again. So enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Blake was in emotional turmoil. Despite her best efforts to keep a calm outward appearence, she was nearly overwhelmed by the amount of anxiety and fear that was plaguing her with what was coming.

Glancing to the side at Wolf, who was walking silently beside her, sunglasses covering his glowing eyes while he was still dressed in his armor and cloak, she couldn't help but feel envy for his ability to look so strong and confident. Keeping whatever he was feeling close to the chest until he was ready to reveal it to those he trusted most.

It was one of the things she liked about him, among many other things.

There really wasn't much of a point in trying to hide the growing feelings she had developed for the Guardian when he clearly already knew about them. And as much as she wanted to blame Ghost for revealing them, Blake realized that if the AI hadn't then she would still have been keeping it all buried like she usually did.

Despite the fear of the outcome, she wanted to tell Wolf how she felt on her own terms and hope for the best.

Reaching the Guardian's dorm room, he let them both in and closed the door behind them so that they could have privacy. Wolf taking up his usual spot at his desk while Blake sat on his bed, fidgiting with her hands as she thought about how to start.

"So...you already know about how I... _feel_." the Faunus said, fumbling with her words a bit but still managing to get them out.

Wolf nodded slowly, his attention focused only on her while he remained patiently silent and allowing her to continue.

"The thing is..." Blake felt her throat go dry and attempted to swallow, "It's true." she stood up and started pacing the length of the room. "Ever since we first met, I've just felt drawn to you in some way. At first I thought it was appreciation for what you did for me back when I broke away from the White Fang, then I believed that it was because we had so much in common after we spent time together."

She stopped, facing the wall with her gaze aimed at her feet with her arms crossed over her stomach. "But...then as more time went by, I started to look at you differently and see things that drew me closer to you. Like the way your so confident, strong, intelligent, and above all, noble. You fight unbelievable odds to protect everyone and ask for nothing back. I've...I've never met someone like you before."

The Guardian watched as she stood there, shoulders tense with fear and anxiety as she turned around slowly, leeping her eyes on anything but him. "And I know...I know that you probably don't feel the same. I don't even know if your even able to have these kinds of relationships with others given your duty as a Guardian. But, I just couldn't keep avoiding you. You've been nothing but honest with me, and you deserve the same."

Blake's amber eyes finally came up and she was surprised to see Wolf remove his glasses and look back with his own. "Thank you, Blake. I can tell it isn't easy for you to come forward with your emotions, and I'm happy that you were brave enough to step out of your comfort zone."

Standing up himself, the Hunter moved forward until they were both about two feet from each other. "As for the ideal with relationships, there is no restrictions for us Guardians. The Vanguard doesn't mind what we do in our personal lives, so long as we never forget that we are defenders of the Last City and our mission is never pushed aside."

The Faunus felt hope bloom in her chest, but she was still afraid given that he hadn't answered the most important part of their conversation. All she could do was look into those neon-blue eyes and pray to Oum that this all hadn't been a big mistake.

Wolf smiled softly, "And, if I am completely honest, I have felt similar toward you, Blake." Surprise flashed across Blake's face, her bow shooting straight up thanks to her hidden ears.

"R-Really?" she all but whispered, hoping that she hadn't heard wrong.

"Don't look so shocked," the Guardian said, not losing his smile, "You're an intelligent, skilled, and attractive, any man would feel honored to be with someone like you. The time we spent together made me feel lighter than I ever remember being in the past."

As his words registered, Blake felt another wave of emotions. Happiness and elation among them, but there was also doubt, anxiety, and a touch of fear. Wolf picked up on this quickly and looked concerned. "Blake? What's wrong?"

The Faunus lowered her head and hugged herself, "One of the reasons I had so much trouble talking to you about this is my own past. Or, more or less, who I used to be involved with." she glanced up and saw the Guardian waiting patiently, giving her time that she needed. "Back on the train, the other Faunus that you fought? His name is Adam Taurus, the current leader of the White Fang...and now my ex."

Wolf's brow furrowed, "Did he hurt you?" he asked, doing his best to keep any aggression out of his tone.

"Not at first, no." Blake said, taking a deep breath, "We met as kids, back when the Fang were what they used to be. We grew up together as friends, and became more over time. But when he took over, and our faction started doing horrible things...he changed too. He became brutal, malevolent...he became a monster."

 _ **"She's afraid."**_ Ghost whispered in Wolf's mind. _**"To endure all that she has, but still manage to keep her morals and tell you how she feels, she's very strong."**_

The Guardian nodded subtly in agreement before carefully stepping forward and wrapping his arms gently around the cat Faunus.

Blake's body went rigid, the instinct to run attempting to take over. But when she felt the warmth that surrounded her, and the exotic smells that she had associated with Wolf, her mind settled into a blissful calm. Her body relaxing into the comfort the Guardian was giving her as she breathed in more of his alien scent.

Minutes slipped by in silence, even Ghost kept itself muted so as to not interrupt the tender moment between it's Guardian and the woman that shared a bond with him. The construct was simply happy that the young Hunter had found someone to bring him happiness again and thanked it's creator quietly.

The duo leaned away from one another, but remained within arms reach as they looked each other in the eye. "If you want this, us, then we will go at your pace." Wolf said softly, brushing a piece of raven colored hair behind Blake's ear.

"Are you sure?" Blake asked back, biting her lip nervously. "It may take me a bit more time than what some would be willing to wait for..."

Wolf smiled again, "Time is an illusion, Blake. I'm not going anywhere." The Faunus' eyes glistened with tears before she embraced him again, her heart beating in joy realizing that she had indeed found someone such as him.

But alas, like many sweet moments throughout the universe...this one came to an end too soon.

Both teens perked up when they heard a scroll chimming. Wolf dug into one of the pockets of his armor and dug out his and saw that the headmaster was contacting him;

"Hello?" he asked.

 _"Wolf. I need to see you in my office as soon as you are able. There's an important matter that we need to discuss."_ Ozpin said with grim seriousness.

The Guardian stood up straighter, "I'm on my way." hanging up, he looked at Blake with an apologetic look. "The headmaster needs me. Would it be alright if we talked like this again later?"

Blake smiled and nodded before wiping at her eyes, "Yes...Do you mind if I stick around for a bit? I want to collect myself a bit before rejoining the others."

Wolf nodded and touched the side of her face delicately, "Take all the time you need." with that he slipped his sunglasses back on and slipped out of the dorm, the door closing silently behind him and leaving the Faunus alone with her thoughts.

Smile not leaving her face, Blake sat down on the Guardian's bed. Going over everything that had happened and had been said in the last few minutes, the warm feeling in her chest still firmly in place.

She could feel her doubts, however. Her past with Adam had made it difficult for her to open up to others, let alone show any romantic interest. But Wolf was different. He was kind, considerate, and despite all his strength and power he was also gentle. She only hoped that things would continue to go well for them in the future.

After a little while, and when she started feeling more like her usual calm self, Blake stood and prepared to depart when something on the edge of her vision caught her attention.

Ontop of the empty desk at the other end of the room sat a Ghost, similar to the one that followed Wolf around only it had a couple small dents and scratches running along its shell.

Curious, Blake walked over to get a better look. She remembered the stories Wolf and his Ghost told them about how the Guardians came to be. How the Ghosts were made with the Traveler's last breath to seek out special individuals to help fight, and that at times a Ghost, a Guardian, or even both could be lost in battle.

The Faunus felt sorrow as she ran her fingers over the dented metal. Even though the Ghosts were artificial, they were still living beings.

"You didn't deserve this." she said softly. Her ember eyes widening when she saw the lone optic of the Ghost flicker briefly. "Wait...could you be?" Blake gently picked up the Ghost and got a better look at it, her sharp hearing picking up what could only be described as a faint heartbeat emitting from within the shell in her hands.

The construct's optic flickered again, this time a bit brighter before Blake felt a massive pull on her aura. Gasping as the manifestation of her soul surrounded her body like a shroud that reached out and connected to the Ghost, causing it to vibrate in her hands.

Unable to move, and feeling the pull getting stronger, the Faunus began to feel faint just as something else began to invade her body. Whatever it was, it felt...peaceful, serene...pure as it merged with her aura. The two lifeforces joining together and becoming one within her.

After what felt like an eternity, Blake collapsed to the floor unconscious. The Ghost landing beside her softly on the carpet...it's optic flickering brightly.

X

 **"Hmm..."** Wolf looked at Ghost as they rode the elevator to Ozpin's office.

"What is it?" he asked.

 **"I'm not sure...for a moment there I could have sworn I felt a pulse of light from the Traveler."** replied the AI as it swiveled around in the air. **"But now it's gone."**

The Guardian raised an eyebrow, "Any ideas what it could have been?"

Ghost turned to him and blinked, **"I can't be sure. But we might want to look into it when we have the chance."** Both of them looked up when the elevator stopped and opened for them to step out. Finding Ozpin behind his desk and Qrow standing off to the side.

"You wanted to see us?" he asked.

The headmaster nodded, "Yes. It appears our situation is more dire than we believed."

X

Groaning as the world around her swam back into focus, Blake managed to push herself up on her hands before getting her knees under her.

"What...What happened?" she wondered outloud, holding the side of her head as she looked around the room.

 **"Guardian? Eyes up Guardian."**

The Faunus blinked, then blinked again as she looked up and saw a small floating form looking down at her.

It was the Ghost she had held, only it was different now. Not onlt did speak with a female voice, but it's optic glowed a dark-purple. In addition, its once damaged shell was clean and was now all black with white stripes running along its spikes instead of all white.

 **"It is nice to finally meet you, Guardian."** the Ghost said jovally while Blake sat there unable to form words.

What in the world had just happened?

 **A/N: Now how's that for a comeback chapter? Slow going, but I'll pick up speed soon enough. I'm working on the next update already, and this time I goddamn mean it. So if you haven't lost interest yet, send me your reviews and PMs and I'll get back to you ASAP. Till them folks!**


	17. A New Guardian

**A/N: Been another long couple of weeks hasn't it. But as promised I have a new update ready and waiting for this badass story.**

 **And with things coming to a head very quickly, I really had to get back into this and give you all what you've been waiting far too long for. So NO MORE WAITING!**

Wolf stood in the middle of Ozpin's office, having heard the same report that Qrow had given the headmaster earlier and doing the best he could to calm the malestrom of rage running through him.

Four huntsmen had been lost in Forever Fall, more than likely overwhelmed by the Hive who had taken up residence somewhere within. And if what Qrow had been telling them is true, then things were looking to take a turn for the worst very soon.

"Has your defense council come up with a plan?" the Guardian asked pointedly.

Ozpin nodded, "I contacted them just before I got ahold of you. They plan to have the forest of Forever Fall quarantined until they can get a better understanding of the situation."

 **"With all due respect, Headmaster. But a quarantine zone won't stop them."** said Ghost. **"What about the Atlas military? Could they provide additional aid?"**

"I finished speaking with General Ironwood before Qrow arrived. He planned to bring his fleet with him for additional security for the Vytal festival and is intending on coming much sooner should the Hive make a move." replied the professor.

Qrow snorted, "Yeah, in a couple of months."

Wolf went rigid, "That's not soon enough! By the time that fleet arrives the Hive will have increased their numbers exponentially and spread even further!" he leaned on the man's desk and looked him straight in the eye. "Vale is in grave danger, there aren't nearly enough Huntsmen to hold off a full horde for very long. And there won't be enough time to prepare Beacon if they attacked."

The headmaster sighed, "Believe me, Wolf, I understand more than you think. I tried explaining this to the defense council, but they refuse to accept military assistance and risk causing panic within the kingdom."

 **"What about the information we've given you? Surely they know of the threat the Hive possess."** said Ghost, feeling equally as put off as its Guardian.

"Oh, they believed it alright." said Qrow as he took a long swig from his flask. "They just think that the Huntsmen can handle the situation well enough without further help." The veteran huntsman shook his head and snorted, "Idiots. I saw those things up close, they almost got me too. If they think they can handle something like that then we're all screwed."

Wolf was silent for a long while before standing upright again, "The situation out there needs to be assessed. We need to figure out what we're up against, numbers, firepower, everything."

Ozpin nodded, "I couldn't agree more. That is another reason why I called you here." the headmaster stood up just as his desk projected a 3D map of Forever Fall forest above it. "You and Qrow are the only ones with the insight and skills needed to accomplish an effective recon mission."

"I know the area, but you know the Hive." added Qrow. "We go in, figure out what's going on, then report everything back. Maybe some hard facts in those stiff's faces will be enough to convince them they're setting us up for slaughter."

The Guardian looked over the map with sharp eyes, Ghost doing the same as they surveyed the forest from different angles. "The Hive dwell in darkness, they wouldn't be anywhere near the surface unless they're scouting or looking for resources." Wolf said as he moved the map around.

 **"According to records, there's an abandoned dust mine located in the South-West region."** said Ghost as a marker lit up on the map. **"If I were the Hive, which thankfully I am not, that would most likely be the place I would be."**

"Can you be sure?" asked Ozpin.

"Ghost, bring up the locations of the two attacks." said Wolf, his partner doing just that as two more markers appeared. Both of which were a ways away from each other, but within a two mile radius of where the mine was located. "They've set up a perimeter incase anyone get's too close to the opening. They don't want anyone to see where they are until they're ready."

The Guardian looked at the other two men, "We should go as soon as possible. The quicker we figure out what's going on, the better we can start preparing."

X

On the other side of the academy in team RWBY's dorm, the four huntresses in training were having their own impromptu meeting. All of which surrounded Blake and the 'guest' she had brought with her.

"Wait, so let me see if I understand everything." Weiss said after the raven-haired girl finished explaining what had happened in Wolf's room after he left. "You picked it up, it drained your aura until you passed out, and now it's calling you a Guardian?" the heiress clarified.

Blake nodded, "That about sums it up." she said, watching the monochrome colored Ghost hover around the room curiously. Ruby doing the same with child-like fascination as the construct took in the surroundings.

"Soooo...what did you and the teach talk about?" Yang asked with an eyebrow raised knowingly while the Ghost hovered past her head without even glancing at it.

"Yang!" Weiss exclaimed, "Our team mate, your _partner_ , nearly died and is now bonded to an artificial intelligence! Doesn't that concern you?!"

The brawler shot her a look, "Of course I was worried, Ice Queen! But Blakey's fine and now has a cool floating, supersmart eyeball."

 **"I am a Ghost, not an 'eyeball'."** the Ghost said indignately before hovering over Blake's right shoulder. The Faunus looked up at it with a questioning gaze as it turned and looked back, **"Is there something I can assist you with, Guardian?"**

"Um...Call me Blake, for starters." she replied with hesitation, "And, how is it possible for you to bond to me? We were told that Ghosts bond to a Guardian after they are resurrected."

The construct's optic blinked, **"Although that is true, there are other ways for a Ghost to bond to the one to be our Guardian."** it began to explain. **"The selection process is not perfect, however, if the Ghost locates one who it is compatable with, and has been touched by the Traveler's light in some way, then the bond can be formed."**

Blake blinked owlishly, as did the other three girls in her team. "But, you weren't functioning."

 **"I had been damaged when a Cabal scouting party found me alone on Mars. I managed to go into hiding and go dormant to save what little light I possessed."** explained the Ghost. **"When you picked me up, I detected a small trace of the Traveler's light blended with the other energy I sense within you. The same energy I detect in the others."**

"Our aura." said Ruby, understanding what the AI was saying.

"But you drained Blake's aura." said Yang tensely, "You could have killed her!"

The Ghost shifted its parts and looked sorrowful, **"I am deeply sorry for that. It was not my intention to bring harm to my Guardian. But I needed enough power to form the bond between us, and when I had enough, I merged the light within me with what already existed inside of Blake."**

Blake shook her head, "You keep saying that there was light from the Traveler within me. I've never been near the Traveler, let alone the planet it's on, so how is it possible for me...to..." she trailed off as she thought back to earlier in the week when she and Wolf were talking by the fountain;

 _"What is...this?" she asked in awe, unable to turn away from the glow inside the sphere._

 _"That, is a piece of the Traveler's light." said Wolf causing Blake to gasp and give him a startled look. "For a long time, we Guardians have been able to find these scattered across the various worlds the Traveler had touched. These 'Motes of Light' are sought after by many, and are very valuable given their importance."_

 _Looking at the object with a lot more interest, and more than a bit of awe, Blake traced her fingers along the markings on etched into the crystal. "It feels so...pure." she said, gently handing the Mote of Light back to the Guardian. The effects that came from her touching it having yet to leave her body._

 _"It's light in its purest form," he replied, looking at the sphere now._

"Mote of Light." Blake whispered when the memory faded.

"Huh?" wondered Ruby.

"Earlier this week, Wolf showed me an artifact from Earth. A crystal sphere with a shard of the Traveler's light inside." the Faunus explained. "It felt so pure, and filled me with this odd feeling that took a while to go away."

 **"Your body was accepting and adapting to the Traveler's light."** replied the Ghost. **"It changed you, and was the catalyst to our bonding."**

Soaking in all the information the best of her ability, Blake sat down on her bed and took a deep breath. It seemed right as things were starting to look up, life ended up throwing her another curve ball that she didn't see coming.

"You know, it's not all bad." said Yang, garnering her partner's attention. "Now you and Wolf have something else in common."

Ruby perked up, "Yang's right! Maybe Wolf can help you with all of this! If you're a Guardian now, he can tell you everything you need to know."

"He would be your best option at figuring everything out." said Weiss, agreeing with the others.

Nodding, the Faunus stood up. "Alright, but first," she turned to the Ghost, _her_ Ghost. "What do I call you? Do you have a name?"

The Ghost blinked its optic, **"I do not have a name. But I won't be against you giving me one."**

"OH! OH!" Ruby exclaimed with her hand raised high. "How about Shadow?! You know, since she follows you around and everything?"

Weiss rolled her eyes, "Dunce, it's Blake's choice." she commented lightly.

Blake thought a minute before smiling when something came to mind. "Shade. Does that sound okay?" she asked the Ghost, who shifted its parts in contemplation on its new name.

 **"I like it."** the newly named 'Shade' said happily. Anything else that could have been said was haulted when the door to the dorm opened.

"Hey, guys." Jaune said poking his head inside, "We're all heading out to grab a late lunch, wanna tag along?"

RWBY snapped their attention to where Shade had been and was surprised to find the Ghost not there. "Uhh...sure Jaune. Just give us a few minutes." said Ruby, doing her best to be as normal as possible.

The blonde night nodded and closed the door leaving the team to start searching for the missing AI.

"Shade? Where are you?" Blake called out.

 _ **"I'm right here, Blake."**_ the Ghost's voice spoke up, making the Faunus jump and getting the attention of the others.

"Blake?" asked Yang.

"I just heard, Shade...didn't you?" wondered Blake as her ember eyes looked around.

A small flash of light above her shoulder appeared as Shade materialized out of thin air. **"I was in your mind. It keeps me out of sight while allowing me to communicate with you privately."**

"Guess that explains why Wolf seems lost in throught every so often." said Weiss while thinking to herself.

"So, should we do lunch with JNPR before anything else?" asked Yang while patting her stomach. "All that training earlier worked up an appatite."

Given all that had happened, the other girls agreed to eating before talking to their Guardian friend. Shade vanished back inside of Blake as she left the dorm, all the while wondering what Wolf was going to say when they got together to talk about her current situation.

X

A couple hours later, Wolf was searching through his dorm room very closely.

When he, Ozpin and Qrow had finished with their meeting, and planning for the upcoming recon mission he and the veteran huntsman would be undertaking. But upon arriving back at his quarters, he was shocked to find the deactivated Ghost he and his own Ghost had been working on was missing.

 **"Where did it go?"** The Guardian's partner wondered as it floated around the room and scanning for the other construct's signature.

"Did it reactivate on its own?" asked Wolf after having gone through his desk and his inventory for the third time.

His Ghost turned to him, **"The light still within it was very dim, the chances of it reactivating on its own is highly unlikely."**

The two partners turned to the door when a knock was heard, Wolf stepping over and opening it to find Blake and her team standing on the other side. "Blake, Ruby, Weiss, Yang, is there something I can help you with?" he asked.

"You could say that..." said Blake before there was a flash of light and a black and white colored Ghost appeared beside her head.

Wolf and his Ghost blinked in surprise, inviting the team into the room where the situation had been explained to the both of them in detail. Afterwhich, the two Ghosts hovered in the air and shared data back and forth via beams of light to one another while the young warriors looked on.

 **"As surprising as it is...Shade is definitely Blake's Ghost now."** said Wolf's Ghost when the data transfer was over. **"The compatability between them was in the high percentile and shows great promise."**

The Guardian hummed, "Never seen something like this before. Then again, the Traveler has been known to work in strange ways, guess that would extend to the Ghosts as well."

"So, what does that mean for Blake?" asked Yang as she lounged backwards on his desk chair.

"Well, for one thing her aging process has been slown exponentially and she will not die from it." Wolf said making the Faunus blink in shock.

"I...I can't die from old age?" she asked unsure.

Wolf nodded, "Or from disease. And if you are somehow killed in battle, so long as the Darkness hasn't plagued the area, Shade will bring you back in a matter of moments. Shade will also act as a storage unit and will digitally transmit anything you need into it, along with having the ability to forge munitions and even armor components from raw material on the battlefield."

 **"We also act as guides."** Shade spoke while turning to her new Guardian, **"I can keep track of any and all data collected and can act as a hub to any data network. Usually this only permitted to Golden Age technology, but Wolf's Ghost has given me the algorythums to do the same for the technology here on Remnant as well."**

"Aww...I wish I had a Ghost." Ruby pouted while crossing her arms childishly, causing everyone in the room to either roll their eyes or laugh.

Blake shook her head and looked back at Wolf, "What kind of Guardian am I? I don't feel any differently compared to before I picked up Shade."

"A Guardian's class depends on their combat skills, given how you fight, your choice in weaponry and even your semblance, I'd say that you'd classify as a Hunter Guardian like me." replied Wolf. "Though we'll have to keep an eye on you and wait and see in the near future if there are any changes or if you show signs of a light-subclass."

"What about the rest of us?" asked Weiss, "I mean, if something like this happened to us, what Guardian's would we all be?"

Wolf looked to each of them a moment in thought, "Well, given your power with glyphs and natural finesse you'd be a Warlock class. Ruby would be catagorized as a Hunter like Blake, and Yang would definitely be a Titan."

The blonde brawler grinned, "Alright! I'd be an alien smashing badass!"

 **"I have a feeling Lord Shaxx would take her under his wing in a heartbeat."** Wolf's Ghost said dryly.

"And give Commander Zavala one hell of a migrane." the Guardian threw in before turning his attention back to Blake. "How are you handling all of this? It must have been a hell of a shock."

Blake looked up at Shade who was now hovering over her shoulder again, "It definitely was a surprise...but I suppose things aren't all bad, though it'll take some getting used to."

 **"I'll do the best I can to help you transition into this."** said Shade. **"It is my job, afterall."**

 **"And if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask either of us."** Wolf's Ghost chimmed in, **"On a completely different note."** the construct turned to it's Guardian with a small glare, **"How come she gets a name and I don't?"**

Wolf blinked at his partner, "You never asked." he state rather simply, which caused the Ghost to facefault. "Though, I guess giving you one now would cut down on the confusion when we're all together. How does 'Wraith' sound?"

The AI thought on it for a moment, **"Meh, it'll do."** it said casually which caused its Guardian to give it a light shove which had team RWBY laughing at the duo.

After answering a couple more questions on Blake's new status, the group of five decided to head out and grab dinner in the cafeteria before preparing for class the next day. At the back of the group, Wolf and Blake walked side by side with their Ghosts hovering closeby.

Without the others seeing, the cat-Faunus' hand hesitantly reached out and held the veteran Guardian's. Wolf looked her way and sent her a gently smile, lacing his fingers with hers and causing her to blush and smile back.

X

Ecthar, the Sword of Oryx stood deep within what the Wizards had dubbed the 'Blood Forest', gaze locked onto the broken moon that hovered in the planet's atmosphere.

This world was indeed interesting. While digging deeper into the tunnels below, the Thralls had discovered strange crystals that possessed the power of the elements themselves. One of them had attempted to devour a red crystal and ended up bursting into flames.

The Hive General had gathered a squad and sent them out to gather as many of the crystals as possible so that the Wizards could examine them. They had already figured out how to forge them into swords for the Knights, it was only a matter of time before further uses were found that would help them in toppling this world.

Then there were the Humans that existed here, so much like the Guardians that their kind had been at war with on the Traveler's newest domain...and they fell just as easily beneath their might. The overtaking of this planet in the name of their king was all but assured.

A low pitched growl echoed from the surrounding trees, Ecthar turned and saw a large shadow come out into the open. A massive bear-creature covered in bone-armor and spikes, its piercing red eyes like fire in the night.

These creatures had also garnered further examination. The General could feel the Darkness inside of them, the hate, malice and fear they contained. The Wizards had claimed that the beasts were not all driven by savagery, the older ones possessed intelligence and cunning that had managed to claim the lives of a handful of their numbers.

Drawing his acid-green glowing blade, Ecthar turned to face the beast that had presented itself just as it roared and charged forward on all fours. The Hive General channeled Darkness through his sword, waiting for the creature to get close enough before making a wide horizontal slash.

A wave of dark energy sliced through the air, cleaving the beast's front legs clean off and sending it crashing to the ground. It whimpered in pain before its head was sliced off at the shoulder, black ichor splashing across the grass and black smoke billowing from the severed stumps as it began to dissolve into the air.

Shaking the creature's blood from his sword, Ecthar sheathed it on his back before looking back up at the broken moon. **"Soon, this world will be ours."** he rumbled into the night before turning and disappearing into the trees.

Their plans would soon begin, and the Guardian that slayed the Hive Prince would fall by his blade.

And when it was all over nothing would stand in their way.

 **A/N:** **Things are definitely going to be heading into rough waters. Though for now, everything is peaceful as everyone continues to prepare.**

 **Next time, Wolf and Qrow go on their mission into Forever Fall to gauge the threat of the Hive. But are they prepared for what they find when they get there...and can they even get out alive with what is waiting for them.**

 **Sorry for such long delays, but the effort I'm putting in will make up for it. So keep the reviews coming and I'll update as quickly as I am able. Till then, keep reading folks!**


	18. Calm Before the Storm

_**A/N: Still think I'm making a pretty good comeback, and I don't disappoint.**_

 _ **I received a couple of messages with a bit of skepticism regarding how I'm taking this story. I know for a fact that I was going to get a couple of flames here and there, it's only natural. And I take all criticism, positive or negative, because it's all part of the process of being authors. The only mission I have is to bring you all something worth your attention and is entertaining enough to keep it.**_

 _ **That being said, I won't keep you from this update any longer. I owe you all that much and so much more.**_

 _ **(I own nothing.)**_

 **To discover that Blake had suddenly become a Guardian was a shock. Neither Wraith or I had ever thought of the possibility that someone here on Remnant would have compatability with a Ghost, let alone bond with it considering that the Traveler had never been to the planet...as far as we knew.**

 **Regardless, the two of us took the matter seriously and started teaching Blake everything she needed to know about being a Hunter-Guardian. Everything from the kinds of light we could wield in battle to what our Ghosts could forge with the use of glimmer.**

 **Naturally she had been a bit overwhelmed in the beginning, especially about the prospect that she would end up outliving her friends and family. But she seemed to accept things rather well and took to the teachings like a fish to water. She was more interested in the various readings I had Wraith send to her Ghost, Shade, especially any and all texts involving the Golden Age and the events that followed the Collapse.**

 **As for our recently formed relationship, things were going at a slow and steady pace. Given that we got together rather quickly, it was agreed that we'd take our time and learn more about each other on a personal level. Spending any free time we had with one another and doing just that.**

 **When things settled down about Blake's new status, team JNPR being just as shocked but becoming very happy for their friend. I was sure to also let Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch about what had happened.**

 **If the Headmaster was surprised he barely showed it, Glynda however couldn't seemed to form words. But they both agreed that leaving me incharge of Blake's transition into her new title was the best course of action and were expecting regular updates on her status.**

 **But things were going to take a rough turn for everyone.**

 **Ozpin called me back to his office later in the week and told me that he got back in contact with General Ironwood. Convincing his friend to move the timetable of his arrival up a bit while agreeing on the unsanctioned operation Qrow and I would be going on which was set for the end of the week.**

 **Now I needed to inform RWBY and JNPR of the developments and ensure that they stick to the training regiment since I wasn't going to be there this time around to teach.**

 **My only hope was that they didn't accept things too badly...**

X

"WHAT?!" the combined yells of four teenagers rang out through the training room that had been reserved for them.

Wolf pinched the bridge of his nose while Wraith continued to hover nearby, remaining silent as he left his Guardian to handle this on his own.

Qrow stood at the back of the room, flask in hand as he leaned against the wall and also looked on. Both his nieces had been happy and excited to see him after a long time, but when they were told the reason for him being at Beacon that were equally upset about the upcoming mission he was taking with Wolf.

"Why can't we go with you?!" Yang demanded, her lilac eyes now a fierce red with her anger. "The two of you will need all the help you can get if those bastards are infesting Forever Fall!"

"It's a recon mission." said Wolf, "In order for us to mount an affective offense against them, we need to figure out how dug in the Hive actually is. Along with their numbers and firepower. Rushing in blindly will only lead to casualties."

"And Oum knows that we've had enough of them already." said Qrow as he drunk from his flask, hinting toward the huntsmen that had already lost their lives against the alien scourge.

"How many?" asked Ruby timidly, hesitant to know the answer.

"Five, counting Russel." answered Wolf, "The other four were full fledged huntsmen that weren't prepared for what they were going up against."

A solumn silence filled the room as the students mourned the lives of those who were lost. "The defense council of the kingdom aren't willing to accept the fact that shit's literally going to hit the fan." said Qrow seriously. "They want hard evidence that those Hive freaks are dwelling out there. If you ask me, one dead Beacon student and four dead huntsmen should have been more than enough to warrent more caution than issuing more patrols for the area."

"My sister's a specialist in the Atlasian military, I could contact her and let her know-" Weiss started only to be cut off by Wolf.

"Already done. Ozpin's been in contact with General Ironwood, the man was already planning on bringing part of his army for the Vytal festival for added security. He's more than willing to provide added support."

Qrow snorted as he drunk from his flask again, "At least someone's willing to help us out, even if it is ol' Jimmy."

 **"We were letting you know of what is happening to keep you in the loop."** said Wraith from above his Guardian's shoulder, **"I transfered all the needed data to Shade so that she can maintain your training simulations while we are out."**

The other Ghost made a 'nod' of acknowledgement from her place above Blake's shoulder. "How long will you be gone?" the Faunus asked, doing her best to keep the worry from her tone as her amber colored eyes were locked onto Wolf's blue-glowing ones.

"Could be a couple of days, maybe a bit longer depending on how long it'll take to get enough useful information." replied the experienced Guardian while sending her a meaningful look in return. "But I want you all to stay focused and keep training. If something out there happens, I want each and everyone of you to be prepared."

The two teams looked to one another uneasily before going back to their 'teacher' and nodding. "When are you leaving, teach?" asked Nora.

"Tomorrow before dawn, the sooner this is all done the better." said Wolf, "I've also sent the proper authorization for our training room to all of you so that you can have full use of it when you have the time."

The impromptu meeting came to an end not long after that, team JNPR heading off to do some studying before they planned on getting some training in. Ruby and Yang went with their uncle to spend a little time with him before the mission. And Weiss headed toward the library to keep up ahead with her assignments.

This left Wolf and Blake alone with their Ghosts in the training room. "Are you sure about this? Going alone?" the newly made Guardian said turning to her new mentor.

In addition to their new status as a couple, the duo had also forged a teacher/student relationship on top of that as well. With Wolf teaching the young Faunus everything she needed to know about being a Guardian and a Hunter, from history lessons to training one on one with one another. While at the same time Shade taught her Guardian everything she needed to know about their bond and the many uses a Ghost had in the field.

The new partners had just recently managed to forge a set of beginner Hunter armor from some glimmer and materials given to them from Wolf. It wasn't anything special, normally something a Ghost would create for a newly reborn Guardian after revitalizing them for the first time. But it offered added protection for Blake when she was out on missions or other assignments.

Outside of classes and Guardian training, the couple would take a little time here and there to get to know one another on a more personal level. Wolf keeping to his word about going at the pace Blake set for them as they entered their new relationship.

Though they were sure to keep their status to themselves, opting to be more private about things until they were ready to let their friends know.

Wolf sighed before turning his attention to Blake, "I won't be alone out there. But it's something that needs to be done. Qrow knows the layout of Forever Fall while Wraith and I have all the information needed to find what we need about the Hive's movements. With any luck we can put an end to them before they do anything to the kingdom."

"But you could still bring added help." the Faunus said back, "Like Yang said, any of us would be willing to go out there with you. You've been training us for this."

 **"For barely a couple of weeks."** Wraith threw in. **"And you've only been a Guardian a few days. As good as you and the others are in your training up to this point, throwing you against the Hive like this wouldn't lead to anything good."**

 **"He's not wrong, Blake."** said Shade. **"You and the others have improved by leaps and bounds, but without prior knowledge of what we're up against..."**

Blake couldn't help but nod to her Ghost's words, knowing how right they were no matter how much she wanted to disagree. Ever since she had awoken as a Guardian one of the many changes that she had discovered with herself was that her mind was clearer. She had also found that she could remember things much better and learned things a lot faster than what could have been considered normal.

This, in addition to her new heightened speed, strength and endurance, her skills as a huntress had reached new levels in a short time.

When she asked Shade, the AI merely told her that it was natural after her body adapted to having the Traveler's light. And to say that her team mates and teachers were impressed with her rise in skills would be an understatement.

The Faunus snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a hand against her cheek, her gaze coming up to meet Wolf's. "I'll come back, Blake. I know that it's a hard promise to make, but I intend on coming through with it."

Blake smiled and reached up to place her hand over his, "I know you will. But I can't help but worry after everything you've been teaching us. Even with everything Ruby and Yang have said about their uncle's skills, you won't have a whole lot of backup out there if something happens."

"There are never any guarantees, but that just means that we need to be more cautious when facing the unknown." Wolf gave her a smile, "Besides, I still owe you a first date."

Laughing softly, Blake took a step forward and wrapped her arms around the other Guardian's middle, holding him close. "Then you really better get back in one piece." They stayed like that for a couple more minutes before leaving the training room, deciding on spending a little time together before turning in for the evening.

X

 _Wolf laid on the bed situated in the middle of the medbay of the Tower. The young Guardian had been there for several days, having woken up from a two week long coma after his recent mission to the Hellmouth on the moon._

 _The Hellmouth...just the thought of that Traveler forsaken place brought back an array of emotions. Rage, fear...loss. After he had awoken the doctors on duty checked him over to be sure that he was in good health before being visited by the Vanguard._

 _Commander Zavala, Cayde and Ikora Ray informed him that they had been told by his Ghost about what had happened in the battle against Crota and his elite guard. The three veteran Guardians had expressed how proud they were of the success of the mission, and that the loss of his team and Falcon-8 would be honored for their sacrifice._

 _But Wolf barely heard their words, continuing to stare at the ceiling of the medbay as he relived those nightmarish moments again and again._

 _Cayde had noticed this and tried to raise the young Hunter's spirits with a few jokes and saying that he was being held in high regard by the other Hunter-Guardians. But Wolf had remained silent and unresponsive._

 _The Vanguard looked to one another and decided to take their leave, Ikora speaking to a doctor outside the room about Wolf's state of mind and recovery._

 _Time passed, and other than a few nurses and medical-Exos that came in to check on him, Wolf's Ghost had been his only real visitor. Late into the evening however, someone did decide to stop by and pay him a visit._

 _From a dark corner of the room, three glowing-green eyes approached the Guardian and stood beside him._

 _Eris Morn looked down at the young man, her expression impassive, but her thoughts were playing over how familiar this had seemed to her long ago. The Vanguard couldn't hope to understand the horrors that could only be experienced first hand, to watch one's team, their allies and friends, get extinguished one after another at the clawed hands and teeth of the Hive._

 _Using her dark powers, the former Guardian brought a chair over with a wave of her hand and sat down beside the bed. "I know more than most about what you are going through, young Guardian." she spoke, her usual monotone voice carrying a slight hint of sympathy for the Hunter. "To endure everything that happened within the pit, and come back alive is no small feat. Even though those you fought beside were unable to."_

 _"It will take time for you to fully heal. Not just your body, but your mind as well. Just know that if you need my aid, never hesitate to ask. You have given my own mind the peace it has been missing for so long, and avenged the many that have been lost to Crota's wrath, I will do all that I can to help you recover from such a painful victory."_

 _Slowly rising from her seat, Eris turned to take her leave when a low voice made her pause._

 _"Thank you."_

 _She turned to see Wolf looking back at her from his bed. The former Guardian nodded to him before disappearing back into the shadows._

 _The next day, Wolf walked out of the infirmary to the surprise of the doctors on duty and the Guardians that just happened to be in the area when he did so..._

 _X_

 _The scenery around him suddenly changed, the Hunter finding himself standing on the grand balcony of the tower that offered the perfect view of the Last City with the Traveler hovering protectively above it._

 _However, the scene below the large structure paled in comparison to the one he saw standing on the same level as him._

 _Standing beside the railing, Wolf saw a female Guardian standing with her back to him. A long, grey hooded cloak covering her head making it hard to discern what she looked like. But as he drew closer, she slowly turned, the hood falling off to reveal a head of long, raven-colored hair topped with a pair of delicate cat ears._

 _A beautiful face with fair skin and a pair of warm, amber colored eyes met his glowing blue ones as a gentle smile greeted him._

 _Wolf was frozen in awe as Blake stood there in prestine Hunter armor, looking strong, agile, and above all beautiful, with the Traveler at her back and the sun peaking over it and casting her in a golden glow that made her look like a warrior goddess from old legends._

 _The sight had nearly caused his heart to freeze in his chest, unable to take a breathe as the Faunus began to make her way over to him with long, powerful strides. Her hand reaching out and touching the side of his face and making him blink._

 _"Everything alright?" she asked, her smile still in place._

 _"...perfect." Wolf said in almost a whisper as their faces drew closer together..._

X

Wolf's eyes opened as the last tendrils of his dream slipped back into the recesses of his mind.

 **"Another rough dream?"** asked Wraith as he hovered over from his favorite resting place on the desk in the room.

"Started that way, but then got better." replied the Hunter as he got up and checked the time. The sun had yet to rise and he had a couple hours before he and Qrow were set to leave for Forever Fall.

The Ghost looked at him curiously and asked in a teasing tone, **"This have anything to do with the feline-Faunus that you've become rather enamored with as of late?"**

"Perhaps..." the Guardian said back under his breath as he started going through his usual morning routine before he began going through the supplies he was taking with him. The assignment was set for only a couple of days, but he intended on making the most of those days to the fullest.

Despite the unknown he would be facing, it was a good thing he had someone out there to watch his back. Ever since their first encounter, Wolf had done more background work on Qrow Brawnwen and found that the man had a strong reputation for getting things done when they needed to.

Even though the man was a drunk and tended to shoot his mouth off more than a bit, he was known for going on assignments that most huntsmen tended to avoid. It was also proven further when the Guardian had found that he was pretty much Ozpin's right hand man.

When everything was finally ready, Wolf had everything transmatted to his inventory before dawning his armor and weaponry before locking his room up and making for air dock on the edge of the campus. Already knowing what to expect when he got there, and wasn't surprised to find teams RWBY and JNPR along with Ozpin and Glynda all waiting for him.

"What? You didn't think we wouldn't be up in time to see you off?" said Yang.

Wolf chuckled, "After spending the last few months with all of you, nothing surprises me anymore."

"As much as mushy goodbyes are, we better get a move on." said Qrow as he walked down the ramp of the bullhead that was all powered up and ready to take flight. The man walked over to his nieces and gave them a hug, "Stay outta trouble, alright?"

The girls nodded with beaming smiles.

Blake turned her attention to Wolf who had taken his helmet off, "I got something for you." he said, holding out his hand where a bunch of pixelated lights came together and formed into a small box that was a meter long and half a foot high.

The Faunus blinked in surprise as she accepted the package, "Open it when you get back your team's dorm." the experienced Guardian instructed.

Nodding while Shade transmatted the gift to her own inventory, Blake embraced Wolf. "Give them hell." she said before leaning up and kissing him on the cheek, out of sight from everyone else.

"I intend to." Wolf replied, his face dusted a light pink as he slipped his helmet back on.

"Contact us if there is any trouble," Ozpin said seriously, "We'll have a couple experienced teams on standby to provide support should you need it."

The huntsman and the Guardian both nodded to the headmaster before they stepped onto the bullhead. The ramp closing as the engines powered up and raised the craft into the air before taking off in the direction of their objective.

When the vessel was out of sight, everyone returned to the academy and headed for their respective rooms. Only the two teams had decided to convein in team RWBY's dorm and gathered around Blake to see what Wolf had given her.

"I bet it's pancakes!" Nora bellowed in excitement. "Super Space Pancakes!"

Ren shook his head at his partner while everyone else waited patiently as Blake removed the lid on the box and looked inside, not expecting the contents that greeted her.

"What is it?" asked Ruby, bouncing on her heels in suspense.

Reaching inside, Blake pulled out a rifle. Black in color and almost box-shaped with two blue circular panels on either side and a blue canister built into the stock. Along the side of the rifle, beneath the holographic sight, the word 'Omolon' was imprinted in white.

Yang whistled, "Damn, that's a nice looking gun." she quickly snapped her hand out and grabbed her little sister's cloak as she tried to lunge for the weapon to get a better look.

The Faunus admired the weapon with careful eyes as Shade came up over her shoulder, **"It's a Shinigami SR-1 Scout Rifle made by the Omolon company. They are the pioneers of energy-based ballistic weaponry back on Earth."** she explained to her Guardian before looking back into the box, **"There appears to be a note as well."**

Blake put the rifle aside and picked up the piece of paper the Ghost had pointed out;

 _Blake -_

 _You've taken your new role as a Guardian well and have proven yourself more than worthy to bare the title._

 _That being said, I'm giving you two gifts. The first, as you can clearly tell, is one of the few weapons I came to your world with. Even though you a very skilled with Gambol Shroud, I believed that a little extra firepower in your corner would aid you in the future._

 _The second gift is a little more unexpected, but it is one I believe that you should have in your possession. As a new wielder of the Traveler's light, it is only right that you keep a piece of it with you as well._

 _May the light guide you as it has done for me,_

 _-Wolf_

Feeling her heart flutter at the words written, Blake looked back inside the package and saw something wrapped in cloth in the corner. Taking it out and carefully unwrapping it...she gasped when a bright light was revealed, encased within a familiar crystal orb.

The others looked on in awe at the shard of pure light in their friends hand. "What...is that?" Weiss said, unable to take her eyes away from it.

"...It's...It's a piece of the Traveler's light." Blake said, the warmth from the item already filling her with the same peace and serenity that it had before. "Wolf showed me this after he revealed his history to us all."

"It's so pretty." Nora said in a hushed tone.

"Can I hold it?" asked Ruby. Blake nodded as she carefully handed the artifact to her team leader.

"It's so...warm." the younger girl said, her silver eyes unblinking before she handed it to Yang who in turn passed it around to everyone else. Each one of them holding it as though it would shatter in an instant, all while feeling the same effects it had done to the one it was gifted to.

Turning her attention from her friends, Blake looked out the window at the horizon where the sun was steadily rising into the sky. Her thoughts going out to Wolf, and praying for his safe return.

 **A/N: A bit of slow romance, and the beginning of one hell of a mission.**

 **I know some folks think I got Wolf and Blake together rather quickly, and perhaps that may seem true. But don't forget, in RWBY's canon a dozen episodes encompass several months. And even though those two are together, it'll be a bit of a slow burn in the romance department so that they can understand each other better and form a better, stronger, bond to one another.**

 **It's all part of the process.**

 **As the title says, this is the calm before the storm. The next handful of chapters are really going to set the stage for what's about to go down. And believe me, you don't wanna miss it!**


	19. Descent

**_A/N: It's been a long couple of weeks. But I'm still writing and kicking ass._**

 ** _As a matter of fact, I just got done going through the main campaign of Destiny 2. And for those that haven't gotten it yet, it is well worth the price of admission. And now that the first expansion is out, it'll only get more awesome from there._**

 ** _For my fellow players who are on PlaystationNetwork and are on Destiny 2, look for 'Demon2421'. Perhaps we can rip the Red Legion a new one together and loot the hell out of them!_**

 ** _But now, let's get back into what you all have been waiting for._**

 ** _(I own nothing)_**

The expanse of leaves covering the trees spread out in a seemingly endless sea of red. From the outside, the forest of Forever Fall didn't look no differently compared to that fateful day over a month ago.

Wolf sat in the troop compartment of the bullhead, the doors open sending gusts of wind into the craft as his sharp eyes scanned the ground below them as they passed over. Qrow sat on one of the benches across from him, drinking from his signature flask as they waited to reach their drop off point.

Looking toward the Guardian, the veteran huntsman capped his flask and stashed it in his pocket. "Ozpin gave me the cliffnote version of the Hive you told him and everyone else. Any details you can fill me in about?" he asked over the bullhead's engines.

"They're essentially undead and use dark-energy based weaponry." Wolf said back, not taking his eyes away from the red forest below. "They're main combat strategies mostly rely on overwhelming and overpowering. Thralls always come at you in groups while Acolytes and Knights hang back. Wizards are the biggest threats, so focus on taking them out first."

"Wizards are the freaky wraith-like ones, right?" Qrow asked, getting a nod in return. "What about those big bastards? Ogres?"

"Hit it at a distance, and don't get too close." replied the Guardian bluntly. "If their tactics are the same here like they were back home, they'll keep their strongest warriors deep where they're dug in. So the farther in we go the tougher it's going to get."

The huntsman was silent for a while before voicing a question that had been on his mind ever since all of this came to light. "If we can't root these things out, how bad will things get for Vale?"

Wolf turned to him, his helmet and visor making his expression unreadable but Qrow felt the severity through his body language. "It's not just Vale. We don't stop the Hive from digging in and reproducing, all of Remnant will fall."

Both men lapsed into silence after that. Within a few more minutes, the bullhead hovered over a clearing;

 _'This is your stop guys!'_ the pilot over the intercom within the compartment. _'Send me a signal when you need to be picked up, happy hunting!'_

Qrow and Wolf stood and leapt out into open air, both coming down and landing in the small field below their transport. Their weapons out and securing the area while the bullhead banked and flew off into the distance.

 **"No hostiles detected. Grimm or otherwise."** Wraith said, appearing over Wolf's shoulder.

The Guardian lowered his auto rifle, "How far is the mine entrance from here?" he asked his partner.

 **"Approximately 2.1 kilometers due East."** replied the Ghost.

"We better get moving then." said Qrow, both he and Wolf starting their trek through the forest toward their objective.

X

Not long after Wolf had left for his mission, teams RWBY and JNPR decided to take advantage of their access to the training room. With the help of Shade, they went through several rounds against simulated Hive enemies to improve their skills.

Yang bellowed a warcry and slammed her fist hard against a Knight's helm, sending the large alien to the side and straight into the sniper-shot fired by her sister.

A Wizard floated nearby, sending out a salvo of dark-energy blasts at Ren who ran in a tight circle around it, firing his twin SMGs at it an weakening its barrier enough for Nora to come flying in and slam her large hammer into its back.

Blake held Gambol Shroud in its cleaver and sword form as a horde of Thralls ran at her. Narrowing her gaze, she ran into the fray, hacking and slashing through the simulated creatures as they attempted to overwhelm her. Switching her sword to pistol form, she shot a Cursed Thrall in the head, the following explosion taking out an entire handful in the process.

Jaune snapped his shield up in time to stop a Knight's massive sword from cutting him down. Gritting his teeth, the blonde used his strength to force the weapon aside before leaping up and slicing the large Hive's head off its shoulders. Off to the side, Pyrrha launched her own shield like a disc and removed the heads of three Acolytes before running up and impaling a fourth with her spear.

Weiss stood squaring off with another Wizard, her rapier at the ready before launching forward at it. The Hive spellcaster waved its hand, sending out a poisonous black fog infront of it forcing the heiress to summon a glyph to launch her into the air, the dust chamber of her weapon spinning and landing on the correct vial as she launched a blast of fire down at the alien.

This continued for a couple of hours with increasingly difficult groups of enemies before the simulation finally came to an end. Ruby having cut down the last enemy with Crescent Rose before the simulator ended the session. "Whew! Now that was a workout." the young girl said while wiping sweat from her forehead.

"Yeah, I think we'll be ready if those freaks show their faces around here." added Yang as she slammed her fists together.

The group left the training room before going their separate ways, team RWBY went back to their dorm to shower and change before heading to the skydock and taking a ship to Vale. With the Vytal festival coming at the end of the year Weiss had decided that it would be a good idea to go out and see what was happening during all the preparations.

Blake had been rather silent the whole trip. Training had helped to curb her focus, and testing out her new scout rifle had been beneficial as well. The weapon feeling very natural in her hands while she shot down the simulated enemies.

But now her thoughts were drifting back to Wolf. Even though the Faunus knew full well that the Guardian could more than take care of himself, something deep within the pit of her soul kept giving her a foreboding feeling.

 _ **"You're thinking about him again, aren't you?"**_ Shade asked from within her mind. Thankfully she had gotten used to the extra voice in her head, and she was also thankful that her Ghost wasn't able to read her thoughts.

 _"I am, I can't explain it. Something about the whole situation just doesn't feel right after all the things we've learned about the Hive."_ Blake thought back.

 _ **"Things are rather tense, given the circumstance. But from what I have learned from Wraith about his Guardian, he is very driven and quite persistant. The Hive will be hard pressed to extinguish their light."**_ replied the Ghost helpfully.

Blake smiled to herself, thankful that Shade was doing what she could to help her. "Everything alright there, Blake?" asked Yang from her spot next to her.

"Yeah, I'm alright." replied the Faunus.

"Thinking about Wolf?" asked Ruby. "Don't worry, Blake. Wolf's pretty awesome on his own, add in the fact that Uncle Qrow is out there too they can handle anything that comes at them."

Yang nodded, "Yeah, he and dad were on the same team with our mom. And he trained Rubes here personally. If there's anyone to keep the teach going, it'll be him."

Nodding to her friends, Blake settled back in her seat as they finished their trip into the city. Weiss leading them while taking in all the planning and new cultures being brought into the kingdom for the celebration that was on its way.

X

Wolf wasn't liking the feeling that creeped into his gut.

They'd been walking for a couple hours now toward their destination and had yet to encounter any hostility. Not Hive, not Grimm, there didn't seem to be any kind of life at all in the red-tinted forest.

Qrow looked to be thinking along the same lines. He hadn't touched his flask at all since they touched down, dull-red eyes scanning every tree and bush they walked past as if expecting something to leap out at them.

"I don't like this," the veteran huntsman said lowly, "This place was crawling the last time I was here. Where the hell did they go?"

 **"The Hive are mainly nocturnal. Even though they come out in the light, they prefer the dark where they are at their strongest and have the best advantage."** said Wraith from beside Wolf.

"How much farther are we from the mine?" asked the Guardian after vaulting over a downed tree.

The Ghost was silent a moment, **"It should be over the next ridge ahead. Strange, still no sign of Grimm. Given recent reports, we should have encountered at least a Beowolf. Either the local population has moved, or..."**

"The Hive cleared them all out themselves." Wolf finished for his partner as they trudged on. Moving up the ridge ahead until they reached the top that overlooked a small valley below.

And set amongst the various boulders and surrounding trees was a small complex with a handful of shack-like structures that were surrounded on all sides by a chainlink fence. In the very center of the site was several mining cars on a track that led toward a large hole in the side of a hill that disappeared deep into the ground.

"That's the mine." said Qrow as they both observed the small complex. "The info Oz gave me says that the SDC cleaned it out years ago and abandoned it when it was no longer in use."

"Well, looks like someone else has set up shop." Wolf said grimly as he motioned down below where several humanoid shapes were seen milling about.

Roughly a dozen Hive Acolytes patrolled amongst the shacks while two Knights stood at the entrance of the mine itself with Boomers armed and ready.

"We need to get inside. It's the only way to figure out what they've got waiting below." said the Guardian.

 **"Either of you got a plan for this?"** asked Wraith as he scanned the opposition. **"If history about them still stands, more will come pouring out the minute you start shooting."**

Qrow took out his flask and took a long drink from it. "The way I see it, we got two options since sneaking past them ain't gonna work. One of them involves us both going down there and ruining their day. The other is one of us sticking up here and picking them off while the other gets up close and personal."

Wolf thought about before giving an answer. "Both would work, but like Wraith said, the second the guards start dropping reinforcements will come running. Better to go down together to cover each other's backs."

The huntsman nodded before taking another pull from the flask and putting it away. "Let's get to it then." he said standing, taking out his weapon in its sword-form as he and the Guardian began creeping down the ridge. Being sure to stay out of sight and making as little noise as possible.

The Acolytes continued to skulk through the mining site, their weapons held tightly as they waited for something to cross their path. Unaware of the two warriors that slipped past the rusted chainlink fence and into their midst.

Qrow pressed his back to the wall of the closest shack, his sword raised as he listened to the Hive footsoldiers growl and hiss at one another in their alien language. When the sounds grew closer, the hunstman spun around the corner and swung.

Both Acolytes that had been approaching found their heads removed instantly. The others turning when their bodies had fallen to the ground and raised their weapons only to be cut down in a hail of bullets fired from the rooftop of one of the shacks.

Wolf leapt down from his vantage point, tossing a throwing knife on the way down that imbedded into another Acolyte's helm and dropping them. Back on solid ground, the Guardian ducked under a weapon being swung at him and grabbed the attacking Hive by the shoulder plate, slamming them headfirst into the side of the shack he had been on before emptying the rest of his auto rifle's clip into its back.

The remaining guards converge on the two warriors. Qrow sprinting around the nearby buildings, dodging energy rounds being fired at him before doubling back and hitting them from behind. His large blade cleaving through their exoskeleton-like armor easily.

The two Knights that had been guarding the mine bellowed a warcry before charging headlong at the ones killing their bretheren. Wolf saw this coming and quickly tossed a grenade at them. The explosive splitting apart and swarming at the two heavies and detonating against them, burning their flesh and damaging their armor.

Converting his weapon into gun-form, Qrow fired a blast straight into one of the Knights' chest. Blowing a hole through its armor and putting it down while Wolf took the head off the other before it had a chance to recover from the grenade's affects.

"Well...that was a little too easy." said the huntsman as he kicked one of the dead Acolytes.

Wolf leered at the opening to the mine, "It's never that easy." As if to prove his point, a chorus of shrieks could be heard deep within the tunnel that steadily got louder. The shadows seeming to come to life as a large mass of moving bodies came pouring out of the opening, revealng dozens of Thralls that sprinted at them with savage hunger.

The Guardian didn't waste a moment as he emptied his weapons clip into the coming horde. Nailing several headshots and dropping a large group of them in a matter of seconds. He could hear Qrow's weapon firing with loud booms, a couple Thrall were completely blown apart when the powerful dust rounds hit home.

When the horde had reached them, both men immediatly switched to close quarters. Wolf charging him his Arc-light while drawing his sword as he blinked around the Hive cannon fodder, blasts of lightning burning the zombie-like aliens to ashes while slicing them apart.

Qrow mechashifted his weapon into a large scythe and began hacking and slashing through the Thrall with deadly precision. Being sure to keep his distance to avoid being overrun and eatten alive by the tide of enemies.

Minutes ticked by, the swarms of Hive started to thin as the two warriors cut down everything that came at them. Wolf dropped the last few Thrall that were still standing, dumping the empty clip from his auto rifle and slamming a fresh one home while surveying all of the bodies that were litered all over the place.

"Gotta give'em props for persistance." said Qrow as he shook the black, rotten blood from his scythe's blade before converting it back into its sword-form.

"Trust me, it'll get old fast." replied the Guardian as he brought out his DIDO-A shotgun and approached the entrance to the mine with Wraith appearing over his shoulder.

 **"Well, there might be a chance they don't know we're here yet."** said the Ghost. The AI being answered when a bellowing roar echoed from somewhere deep within the tunnels below. **"...never mind."**

Qrow walked up with his weapon over his shoulder, "Better not keep 'em waiting." he said as the trio stepped into the darkness.

X

Ecthar felt the disturbance through the Darkness. The horde he had positioned at the opening of the tunnel network had been silenced, meaning someone had invaded their temporary sanctum.

 **"We've been breached."** he rumbled while turning a nearby Wizard. **"Send word to the other horde, if they are in place begin the ritual."**

The Wizard bowed before gliding over to where three others were hovering around the stone dias. All of them chanting in the ancient language of their kind. A series of glowing runes spead throughout the room as the ritual began.

Turning to the four Ascended Knights standing at attention behind him, Ecthar spoke again. **"Delay the intruders. Do not let them reach this chamber."**

The Knights saluted their General before skulking down the nearest tunnel.

X

Back at Beacon, team RWBY had found themselves in a rather tight spot.

When the four huntresses in training had gone in to Vale to see the setup being done for the Vytal Festival they ended up encountering a crime scene of one of the most recent dust robberies in the city. The girls had overheard one of the officers talking about the culprits possibly being the White Fang which ended up sparking a huge debate/argument between Blake and Weiss.

Despite the encounters with a monkey-Faunus being chased by police, and a very strange girl that had befriended Ruby in an incredibly odd way, the fight between the monochrome members of the team only seemed to build momentum all the way to the late afternoon when they returned to Beacon.

Now in their dorm, Ruby and Yang stood awkwardly on the sidelines while their partners continued to argue back and forth.

"So you agree? The White Fang is just a radical group of terrorists!" Weiss exclaimed, thinking that she had the argument won.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" Blake fired back.

"I don't understand why this is causing such a problem!" said the heiress.

"That IS the problem." snapped her team mate.

"You realize that you are defending an organization that HATES humanity, don't you?" asked Weiss pointedly, "The faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!"

Blake stood up from be bed and got in her face, "This is precisely why they hate humanity so much! It's because of people like Cardin, people like YOU, that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!"

"People like ME?!" Weiss exclaimed in shock.

"You're discriminatory!"

"I'M A VICTIM!" the heiress' last shout silenced the room. "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I particularly don't trust the faunus? It's because they've been at war with my family for years."

Weiss turned and put her hands on a desk while gazing out the window at the shattered moon in the sky. "War, as in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And every since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear. Board members, executed. An entire train car full of dust, stolen. And every day my father would come home furious. And that made for a very DIFFICULT childhood."

Ruby approached her partner and out a hand on her shoulder, "Weiss...I-"

"NO!" the heiress shouted, spinning around and glaring at Blake. "You want to know why I despise the White Fang?! It's because they're a bunch of liers, thieves, and MURDERERS!"

Blake went to shout back at Weiss when Shade suddenly spoke up in her mind, _**"Blake stop! This argument has reached a boiling point and won't end well for anyone if it keeps going like this."**_

The Faunus paused, closing her eyes and taking several deep breaths, _"She just doesn't understand! What my people have been through, what they keep going through."_ she thought back.

 _ **"Then help her understand."**_ her Ghost soothed, _**"She's just as much a victim of what the White Fang has become like you have. The two of you can help one another heal if given the chance."**_

Blake knew what Shade was referring to, and as much as she didn't want to she also realized that she had been putting this off for far too long...it was time.

"You're not the only one the White Fang has hurt, Weiss." she said solumnly, making the heiress, Ruby and Yang all blink in surprise at her sudden change in demeanor.

"What do you mean, Blake?" asked the blonde, wondering what was going on with her partner.

The raven-haired girl didn't answer, instead she raised her hands to the bow on her head and gently undid it. The black ribbon coming away and revealing her cat ears to the world.

Her team was struck silent, eyes going from the newly unveiled appendages to her face. "A long time ago, the White Fang was a much different organization. The man who started it only wanted the world to see that Humans and Faunus could be seen as equals, and not enemies. His beliefs inspired many, but no matter how he tried too many people continued to discriminate our people."

Blake looked to each of them, "But his drive wouldn't be broken, he kept striving for peace. Over the years he started to make progress, but he had been chosen as chief of a village in Menagerie. As much as it pained him, he stepped down and allowed one of his most trusted to take over the White Fang...only to realize too late that his friend had nefarious plans in how the organization was to be run."

"That's when they changed from a respected movement for the Faunus...to a terrorist group that is feared and hated by most of the world."

The cat-Faunus approached the window of the dorm and looked out over the campus below. "The man who started the White Fang? His name was Ghira Belladonna...my father. I was raised on the belief that there could be peace between us and Humans. And I had to watch as everything my family strived for get twisted into something horrible for our people. Watching as the world became more hateful of us as a result. Which was why I left it all behind me."

Turning from the window and looking directly at Weiss, "I'm sorry for what has happened to your family. But even you can't deny the horrible things your father has done to the Faunus working for the SDC. Even I had issues with the Schnee name...until I met and got to know you, Weiss. You proved that not everyone in your family are racist monsters. That's why I was so hard pressed to prove you wrong today, because you started showing everything I hoped never to see in you."

Weiss, for the first time in a long time, was at a loss for words. Discovering that her team mate was secretly a Faunus this entire time, and on top of that a former member of the White Fang had knocked the wind out of her. But to hear everything else, and how open and honest Blake was being about how she felt, was really something she hadn't expected in the least.

Several emotions ran through the heiress' mind, leading her to think things over leaving their other team mates to respond first.

"You know, you didn't need to hide the fact that you're a Faunus." said Yang, smiling at her partner. "You're still Blake to me no matter what."

Ruby nodded while beaming, "Yeah! Your just ears only make you look cute!"

Blake blushed slightly, "Thanks. The main reason I kept my heritage to myself was so that I could show people who I am, instead of what I am. I'm only sorry that I didn't tell you guys sooner. You all deserved that much."

"We did." Weiss said finally, getting everyone to look her way. The usual stoic expression she had been wearing fading away and showing one of understanding, "But none of us can fault you for wanting to prove yourself as a person."

"Guess we really got more in common than we thought?" offered Blake and getting a small smile from the heiress.

"I guess so...Blake, I'm sorry. Even though I know for a fact that not all Faunus are bad, it's hard to overcome almost a lifetime of hate speech being grilled into you from a young age." Weiss admitted.

The Faunus nodded, "I get it. I'm sorry too. Even though I know what's become of the White Fang, I tend to forget the number of victims that have suffered long after my father stepped down. Even though your family's company has become a beacon of strife for the Faunus, you're nothing like your father and didn't deserve what's happened to you."

"Awwwww." Yang and Ruby said together, causing their partners to give them a small glare.

"I say we celebrate our team staying together!" Ruby exclaimed, "As leader, I decree that we get pizza!"

"I'm all for that!" Yang agreed.

Weiss rolled her eyes, but smiled at the antics of the two sisters while Blake took her ribbon and tied it gently around her ears again.

 _ **"I think your parents would be proud, Blake."**_ Shade spoke softly from her mind, making the young Guardian smile to herself.

X

Wolf's shotgun blew through the chitin armor of the Acoltye that ran at him, racking the pump and firing again to take out another that had come out from behind a boulder farther ahead.

Qrow rammed his sword through a Knight's chest, twisting to the side, opening the barrel of the gun inside and blasting a Thrall off its feet.

The two warriors pushed through the opposition that was doing its best to pinned them down. Wraith hovering close to his Guardian and casting a bright beam of light to help guide them through the mines tunnels.

"They're really determined to keep us out, huh?" Qrow called out as he cleaved several Thrall in half.

"Whatever they've got going on down here's gotta be big. Keep pushing!" Wolf shouted back as he drew both of his handcannons and fired into the horde that kept spilling out of the shadows at them.

The whole scenario reminded him of his first mission on Earth's moon, only this time he wasn't a greenhorn Guardian.

Solar-light lit up along the barrel of the handcannon in his right hand. Three powerful shots lit up the tunnel as several Hive exploded in golden light before fading away to ashes and giving them an opening to keep moving.

When the last undead-alien fell, the tunnel went silent once again. Giving Wolf and Qrow a moment to reload and prepare for another onslaught.

"What the hell's the history with these things anyway?" the huntsman asked while loading fresh dust rounds into his weapon. "Where do they come from?"

 **"It's hard to say."** replied Wraith. **"When Wolf and I infitrated the World's Grave, the data collected said that the Hive have been around for millenia and have seen thousands of worlds taken by the Darkness. In one text, I think they referred to it as the 'Shapeless One', and worship it greatly."**

Qrow snorted, "You saying these things are religious?"

 **"In a matter of speaking. If anything, they see pain and death as...well...heaven."** continued the Ghost.

They started moving down the tunnel again, keeping their eyes peeled and focused on every crack and shadow around them in the off chance another ambush was waiting. As they treked farther underground. "There's just one last thing that's been bugging me." Qrow said lowly, as to not make too much noise. "You killed their 'God', right? That Crota guy? How are they still so organized and prepared? You'd think that watching their leader fall would be enough incentive to back off."

"With the Hive, it really doesn't work like that." said Wolf, auto rifle leading as they moved. "From what we could gather after Crota's downfall, he was just the Hive Prince. Strong and powerful with his own horde at his command. But there are others higher up than him. A lot of old tablets and notes pointed to a king in the Hive hierarchy...Oryx."

The name alone caused a chill to go down the huntsman's spine. He'd seen bits and pieces of the footage when Wolf and his team took on Crota. Any huntsman he had ever known wouldn't have stood a chance against that thing. To know that there was something else out there even stronger? It made the usually calm and aloof man fearful of what they would be capable of.

Several minutes passed with no opposition laying in wait. The two warriors came to an intersection in the tunnel that branched off in two different directions. "Well, can't say I'm surprised." Wolf muttered as he looked down both tunnels ahead of them.

Wraith flew toward one of the openings and made a quick scan before doing the same to the other. **"I'm picking up a massive fluctuation of dark energy coming from down there."** he said motioning to the tunnel on the right.

"We'll take the first tunnel." replied his Guardian, "With any luck we can get what we need before any more decide to come crawling out of their holes."

 **"You might have spoken too soon, we got movement ahead!"** the Ghost warned just as Wolf's motion tracker went off with approaching hostiles.

From both tunnels, the lumbering forms of four Knights stomped out into the open. Each one of them holding a massive sword.

However, unlike the standard cleavers most Knights possessed, these ones were far different. Each massive blade, instead of being made of stone, looked to have been forged from crystals of varying colors.

The Knights rumbled, raising their swords as they all came to life. Red catching fire, pale-blue covering in ice, yellow crackling with electricity, and black having a series of small stones orbiting around it.

"...Shit." Qrow cursed, eyes wide as he took in the aliens wielding weapons made from dust.

 **"I guess the Hive have learned a thing or two as well..."** Wraith added, hovering close to his Guardian while Wolf leered at their enemies.

With bellowing roars that echoed throughout the mines, the Knights charged ahead. Their dust infused weapons raised as their power prepared to be unleashed.

 ** _A/N: Looks like Wolf and Qrow are neck deep in it now._**

 ** _I know the jumping back and forth between the two POVs was a little off, but I thought of making a different spin on the episode 'Black and White'. And given the new knowledge and clarity given to her by her Ghost, I figured Blake could handle the end of her fight with Weiss in a different way...though that doesn't mean that everything from the end of Season one will be different. Just altered in the right way._**

 ** _Before I end this installment, I thought I would make one final note;_**

 ** _To LifeIsPrettyGood, even though I am more than open to criticism, flaming and even a bit of on the side beta-reading, let me make one thing perfectly clear..._**

 ** _I'm not forcing you to read my content. If you got an issue and wanna give up on what I write? That's fine, I don't fault people for not liking what others come up with. But keep your damn Trolling out of my reviews, because the only thing that will happen is the people that actually like my stuff going after you._**

 ** _We all came here because we're fans and want to put our own work and fandom out there for all to enjoy. So lets not tear each other down, that's what causes stories to die and writers to quit._** ** _As much as I wanna fight about things like this, let's focus on keeping friendly ladies and gents. For all our sakes and the continuation of our growing online community._**


End file.
